Ranma y Shampoo: NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS
by Dr. Pepper 1-2
Summary: Este es un fic de Ranma y Shampoo, y lo sucesos son 2 años después de la boda fallida de Ranma con Akane, ahora tienen casi 20 años y en el transcurso de la historia irán madurando y descubrirán nuevos sentimientos, y la cura a sus problemas con el agua, pero no será fácil, se toparan con nuevos enemigos pero también aliados en un fic lleno de acción pero también romance.
1. Chapter 1

Hola que tal

Mi nombre es George, y me gusta mucho Ranma ½, de hecho es la única serie de anime que he visto completa. Pero, yo siempre quise que Ranma se quedara con Shampoo, y no es que tenga algo en contra de la pareja de Ranma y Akane, además hay muchas historias de esa pareja, y pocas de la que yo pienso escribir (Ranma Y Shampoo), de las historias que si existen muchas no están terminadas, por lo mismo de que no hay muchas historias, yo creo que los escritores tal vez se desaniman al ver pocos fic´s de esta pareja, así que como lector de las historias que eh encontrado en fanfiction de Ranma y Shampoo, eh decidido hacer el intento de escribir un fic de esta pareja, y espero les agrade a los fans de Ranma y Shampoo.

Quiero decirles a los escritores de esta pareja que continúen sus historias, a mí me animaron a pasar de lector a intento de escritor, sobre todo quiero agradecer a paul andres quien tiene una historia terminada y esta continuando la otra que también tiene de IMAGINATION lo admiro por cumplir con su palabra de no abandonar sus historias de esta pareja, AileiyHime de Perú que también se esfuerza pos seguir con su fic, , feernando, stephano05, RanmaDeChina, sus historias son grandiosas y espero las continúen la verdad son muy originales,.

Y en cuanto a los lectores espero y también se animen a escribir aunque sean historias cortitas.

Recuerden que yo soy lector no escritor, en mi vida eh escrito algo, así que espero y le guste…

 **NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS**

 _Capítulo 1: Reflexión._

Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Todo esto ocurre después de la boda fallida de Ranma con Akane, 2 años después…

Era una tarde tranquila en Nerima, y se veía a un joven bien parecido de ojos azules con una trenza en su cabello en una azotea, meditando sobre su futuro, cómo mejorar aún más en el combate libre, en su boda fallida y en sus sentimientos hacia su prometida Akane y las demás.

" _durante mis últimas batallas me eh vuelto más fuerte pero creo que aun puedo mejorar"_ pensaba Ranma.

" _y en cuanto a ese viejo de Happosai algún día me las pagara además de arruinar la boda se bebió toda el agua del hombre ahogado. Aunque… viéndolo bien podría decirse que fue bueno que se cancelara la boda, ya que, aunque siento algo por Akane, todo sigue igual, ella me sigue gritando y golpeando con su maso, siempre piensa mal de mí cuando me ve con Ukyo o con Shampoo aunque le diga que no estoy haciendo nada malo no me cree y cada vez que como algo que cocina me enfermo"_ -se sumía más y más en sus pensamientos.

" _además ya estoy en edad de decidir si me quiero casar y con quien lo hare, ya que el compromiso con Akane no fue mi decisión sino de nuestros padres al igual que con Ukyo, anqué llegué a sentir algo por Akane, la verdad ya me estoy cansando. En cuanto a Ukyo, yo la quiero mucho y es muy bonita, pero yo la quiero como mi hermana y quisiera que ella lo comprenda ya que hemos sido grandes amigos desde la infancia y quiero que continúe así y algún día ella encuentre a alguien que la haga feliz. Y en cuanto a Shampoo, ella se comprometió sola conmigo por lo de las leyes de su aldea y desde entonces siempre ha tratado de casarse conmigo y ha utilizado toda clase de trucos, y se muestra muy afectiva a diferencia de Akane, pero no sé si sienta algo por ella aunque en verdad es muy bonita, en fin, creo que descansare un momento y bajare a cenar"-_ terminó de meditar Ranma sobre lo que le deparaba el futuro y se fue a descansar.

 _Mientras tanto…_

-Que piensa señor Saotome, casi logramos casar a nuestros hijos- dijo Soun a su amigo panda.

-es cierto amigo de no ser por el maestro Happosai lo habríamos logrado y Ranma estaría al frente del dojo- recordaba Genma con tristeza.

-pero no se preocupe amigo panda ahora nuestros hijos son más grandes, y ya este es su último año en la preparatoria Furinkan, podemos volver a intentarlo cuando terminen la escuela- dijo algo optimista Soun.

-tiene razón amigo, pero debemos fortalecer la relación de los muchachos, ya ve que siempre se están peleando- respondió Genma a su amigo.

-así es pero dejemos eso para mañana que le parece si jugamos una partida de shogi- dijo Soun colocando el tablero.

-está bien- dijo Genma y comenzaron a jugar.

Una hora más tarde Kasumi llamó a todos a cenar.

-papá, tío Genma, Nabiki, Ranma, Akane la cena ya está lista- llamó Kasumi con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Ya todos sentados comienzan a cenar y platicar sobre lo que harán en vacaciones y al terminar la preparatoria, en el caso de Nabiki ella se dedica a hacer negocios y a vender las fotos de Ranko (Ranma chica) y de Akane. Todos terminaron de cenar se despidieron y se fueron a dormir.

 _Al día siguiente…_

-¡Ranma apresúrate que se nos hace tarde!- regañaba Akane a Ranma mientras corrían hacia la escuela.

-ya lo sé Akane, pero porque no me levantaste- respondía Ranma con el mismo tono.

-no es mi deber levantarte Baka- respondía Akane aún más enojada.

De pronto… "RING RING, RING RING". -¡Nihao Ranma!- saludaba Shampoo a Ranma lanzándose a darle uno de sus abrazos amazónicos.

-hola Shampoo- dijo Ranma con la amazona abrazándolo encima de él.

Ante esto Akane se molesta y golpea a Ranma.- ¡ya me voy! Si quieres quédate con Shampoo a mí ni me importa-

-¡Auch! Eso me dolió- dijo Ranma mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Akane siempre tiene que ser tan violenta, mejor déjala y no vayas a la escuela para tener una cita conmigo- trataba de convencer Shampoo a Ranma mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

-no puedo Shampoo tengo que ir a la escuela o llegare tarde- dijo Ranma mientras logró zafarse de Shampoo e irse corriendo a la escuela.

Ya habían terminado las clases y Akane seguía molesta con Ranma, y no le dirigió la palabra en todo el día.

-y Akane- preguntaba Ranma.

-ya se fue hace un rato con sus amigas, creo que se fue de compras- le respondió Ukyo

-si quieres yo te acompaño camino a tu casa- dijo Ukyo muy contenta queriendo acompañar a Ranma.

-está bien Ukyo, y no te importaría si como contigo en tu restaurante y conversamos un rato- pregunto Ranma a su amiga ya que por el momento no quería llegar a casa y pelear con Akane, además quería hablar con su amiga sobre lo que había meditado ayer.

Al escuchar esto Ukyo se puso contenta- pero por supuesto que sí, no es ninguna molestia-

Ambos se fueron caminando directo al Okonomiyaki (restaurante de Ukyo) y Ukyo comenzó a preparar uno ricos panes de calamar para Ranma y ella.

-que rica estuvo la comida Ukyo- agradeció Ranma a su amiga.

-gracias Ranma que bueno que te gustó, pero dime de que querías hablar- respondió Ukyo muy contente de pasar tiempo con Ranma.

Ranma se puso algo serio y dijo – Ukyo tu y yo hemos sido grandes amigos desde la infancia y estoy muy feliz por eso, y yo te quiero mucho- Ukyo se ponía contenta por las palabras de su amigo –pero… aunque sé que tú me quieres y mi padre arreglo mi compromiso contigo al igual que lo hizo con Akane, yo siempre te voy a querer más que como una amiga, porque yo te considero mi hermana, y espero y lo comprendas por favor, tu eres muy bonita y sé que algún día encontraras a alguien que te haga muy feliz-

Ukyo deja caer unas lágrimas de tristeza ante las palabras de su amigo, pero fue interrumpida por un fuerte abrazo de Ranma, – Ukyo no te quiero ver triste compréndeme por favor, yo te amo como una hermana y deseo que me quieras de la misma manera-

Al ver la sinceridad de las palabras de Ranma y por el fuerte abrazo que le dio, Ukyo se tranquiliza y corresponde el abrazo -entiendo Ranma, gracias por decírmelo, y sí, yo también te quiero, y aunque me sea difícil, me da gusto que me quieras tanto como para considerarme tu hermana-respondió finalmente Ukyo.

Luego Ranma le dio un beso en su mejilla y se despidió – adiós Uchan-

-adiós Ranchan- respondió Ukyo para finalmente despedirse.

 _Mientras tanto en el Neko Hanten_

-Shampoo es hora de cerrar- ordenó Colonge.

-si bisabuela- respondió Shampoo.

Después ambas amazonas se pusieron a platicar.

-cómo va todo con el yerno- pregunto la mayor de las amazonas.

-pues sigue como siempre, Ranma se sigue fijando en esa chica violenta y poco femenina de Akane, a pesar de que eh usado varios trucos no he logrado que se fije en mí, siempre soy detenida por Akane o Ukyo, además casi no viene a visitarme como lo hace con Ukyo ya que ella fue su amiga de la infancia y siempre va a comer a su restaurante, aquí solo viene cuando quiere saber algo acerca de cómo mejorar en cada batalla o no puede con algún problema y se dirige solo a usted, el no viene a verme a mí, creo que ni su amiga me considera- respondió Shampoo con algo de tristeza. Colonge al notar esto se preocupó y le dijo – no quieres que usemos otros trucos para que el yerno se enamore de ti-

-no bisabuela, si Ranma se llegara a enamorar de mí, ya no quiero que sea con trucos, además yo lo amo, ya no es por el deber de cumplir las leyes de nuestra tribu, yo en verdad lo amo- dijo Shampoo muy segura de sus palabras.

En el dojo Tendo

Después de un largo día Ranma termino de entrenar con su papá y se dispusieron a cenar con los Tendo.

Mas por favor – dijeron al unísono Ranma y Genma después de su primer plato.

-claro aquí tienen- decía Kasumi mientras les servía a ambos amablemente.

En ese momento Nabiki ve a Ranma tranquilo comiendo pero a su hermana menor algo indiferente con el muchacho, así que decide hablar –oye Ranma, ¿qué tal tu día?-

-pues no pasó nada interesante- respondió el joven de la trenza sin prestar mucha atención.

Ante esto Nabiki decide poner a Ranma en aprietos para reírse un poco, –pues mis contactos me dijeron que cuando ibas a la escuela con Akane te quedaste un rato con Shampoo, y saliendo de la escuela te fuiste con Ukyo a su restaurante y que estuviste un buen rato allí-,

Ante esto el joven de la trenza se pone nervioso -deja de molestar Nabiki-

-¡RANMA! es eso cierto- alzaba la voz el señor Tendo, asustando al joven de la trenza.

-bueno, sí, pero no hice nada malo, además para empezar yo no me quedé con Shampoo por gusto, ella me aprisionó y Akane no me espero- decía Ranma tratando de tranquilizar las cosas, mientras Nabiki disfrutaba del espectáculo, pero Akane no se quedó callada y respondió enojada – no mientas Ranma, si se te veía bien a gusto con Shampoo ya que ella siempre te está alagando, y porque tenías que irte con Ukyo-

-eso no es asunto tuyo, ella es mi amiga y yo solo fui a comer con ella-respondió el joven sin querer mencionar lo de su plática con Ukyo ya que por cómo estaban las cosas no era el momento adecuado.

-Pero Ranma tú debes pasar más tiempo con Akane y comer lo que ella te cocine ya que es tu prometida- alegaba Genma con su hijo.

-¡YA BASTA!- grito Ranma con fuerza arto de las discusiones de siempre, así que se paró y se fue a dormir. Todos quedaron en shock ante la reacción del joven de la trenza, así que mejor terminaron de cenar y decidieron dejar al joven tranquilo.

Al día siguiente Ranma se levantó algo temprano y decidió dar un paseo antes de irse a la escuela para quitarse el estrés del día de ayer.

Él iba muy tranquilo, pero de repente se encuentra con una voz conocida – ¡Ranma, me entere de que volviste a hacer enojar a Akane pasando tiempo con Shampoo y Ukyo!- dijo Rioga mientras dirigía un golpe hacia Ranma, _"no puede ser que sigan con la misma historia, ya me estoy cansando"_ pensaba Ranma, mientras esquivaba los ataques de Rioga. –No permitiré que le sigas haciendo daño a Akane- Decía Rioga aún más enojado preparándose para atacar concentrando su energía, –"¡RUGIDO DEL LEON!"- esta vez Ranma no pudo esquivar el ataque y quedo rendido en el suelo, ante esto Rioga vuelve a cargar energía para atacar a Ranma pero antes de utilizar su técnica nuevamente, Ranma se reincorpora y salta colocándose atrás del chico cerdo dándole una certera patada en la espalda que lo mandó a volar contra un árbol dejándolo inconsciente. –eso le enseñará a dejar de molestar- concluyo Ranma con la pelea, harto de que todos lo molestaran con lo mismo.

Ranma notó que todavía era muy temprano así que decidió seguir caminando, un poco más tranquilo ya que se quitó algo de estrés al pelear con Rioga y vencerlo ya que ganar siempre le subía el ánimo. En eso suena su estómago recordándole que no desayunó. –no puede ser me estoy muriendo de hambre, tonto Rioga, gasté mi energía peleando con él, y ahora tengo mucha hambre-. A lo lejos se ve a una hermosa amazona en su bicicleta acercándose a Ranma, -¡Nihao Ranma!- dijo Shampoo muy feliz de ver a Ranma, pero a la vez extrañada de verlo muy temprano caminando por el parque. -¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano?- preguntó la linda amazona pero fue interrumpida por el sonido del estómago de Ranma, -¿tienes hambre verdad?, te invito unos tallarines que me sobraron acompáñame Ranma. –hola Shampoo, está bien, pero sentémonos por donde esta ese árbol- señalaba Ranma la dirección, algo avergonzado porque la amazona se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre.

-mmm, que rico estuvo, gracias Shampoo- agradeció Ranma al acabar su plato.

-qué bueno que te allá gustado- respondió la amazona contenta, -pero dime que hacías por aquí tan temprano que ni tiempo de desayunar te dio- pregunto la amazona

-bueno, la verdad es que quería quitarme un poco de estrés, ya que siempre es la misma historia de siempre, si me ven contigo o con Ukyo piensan mal de mí en especial Akane, y ahí comienzan las discusiones, además Riga piensa lo mismo y me ataca según porque estoy traicionando a Akane, y mi padre no deja de insistirme en que mejore mi relación con ella, y ya me estoy cansando aunque trate de hacerlo no dejan de pensar mal de mí, además ya estoy lo suficientemente grande como para decidir cuándo y con quien me casare,- finalizaba el joven de la trenza desahogándose con la amazona, mientras ella escuchaba atentamente-, -por eso decidí dar un paseo antes de ir a la escuela-

-lamento que te suceda todo eso Ranma- decía la amazona con algo de tristeza, al ver que ella era una de las causas de lo que le sucedía a su amado -mejor me voy y te dejo solo, no vaya a ser que te metas en problemas nuevamente- dijo por ultimo Shampoo y se fue corriendo en su bicicleta.

-¡Shampoo!- grito Ranma pero ya no la alcanzó, _"que raro esta vez no me recibió con su bici en mi cara ni con un abrazo, y se fue algo triste, de seguro creyó que ella es un de las causas de mis problemas, pero no es así, creo que debo arreglar las cosas con ella, pero por ahora no, ya es hora de ir a la escuela"._

Ya era la hora del almuerzo y Ranma estaba comiendo con Ukyo, -¿te pasa algo Ranchan?- pregunto la chica de la espátula. – No, nada Uchan- respondió el joven de la trenza, en eso llega Akane que estaba buscando a Ranma, -Ranma puedo hablar contigo- preguntó la joven del cabello corto, -está bien, luego regreso Uchan- respondió el joven.

-bueno Ranma primero quiero disculparme por mi actitud de ayer y la de mi familia- al oír esto, Ranma se quedó impresionado, -es enserio Akane-, -si- respondió la joven recordando su plática con Kasumi en la mañana.

 _Recuerdo…_

 _Akane se preparaba para ir a la escuela, y fue al baño por una cubeta con agua fría para levantar a Ranma; cuando abrió la puerta solo vio al tío Genma convertido en panda, aun durmiendo, pero no había señal de Ranma, bajó las escaleras y lo buscó en el dojo y por toda la casa pero no lo encontró, "donde estará Ranma" los pensamientos de Akane fueron interrumpidos por la mayor de las Tendo, -Akane, puedo hablar contigo- preguntó amablemente Kasumi, -claro- respondió Akane, -mira hermanita yo sé que te molesta ver a Ranma con sus otras prometidas, y no le crees cuando te dice que él no las corresponde, pero te has puesto a pensar en cómo se siente Ranma, si te das cuenta el no corresponde a los halagos de sus prometidas él es muy tímido como para andar atrás de ellas como piensa papá, tío Genma y tú, porque no le das una oportunidad , y te disculpas con el- termino de aconsejar la mayor de las Tendo a su hermanita, -está bien, tienes razón, hoy mismo me disculparé con Ranma y haremos las paces- concluyo Akane…_

-te perdono Akane, y a decir verdad también quiero que me disculpes por enojarme y en algunas ocasiones llamarte fea, violenta, poco femenina y todas las otras cosas que te eh dicho, la verdad ya somos más grandes y no quiero seguir peleando tanto contigo, que te parece si somos amigos- dijo el joven amablemente, -está bien Ranma, pero dime ahora te veo muy unido a Ukyo- preguntaba Akane con curiosidad, - ah, es cierto, te quería contar que Ukyo y yo ahora nos consideramos hermanos- dijo Ranma, contándole a Akane lo de su charla con Ukyo sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella y que quería que fueran amigos considerándose hermanos.

-que bien por ustedes me da mucho gusto, pues entonces vamos con Ukyo- dijo Akane mientras iba a donde Ukyo con Ranma.

Terminó el horario de clases y los tres jóvenes se fueron muy felices a la heladería a comer unos mantecados, Ranma por supuesto iba convertido en mujer para comer gratis mientras Ukyo y Akane se reían de él, pasó la tarde y todos se fueron a su casa.

Llegando al dojo Ranma y Akane anunciaron su llegada de buen humor, algo que sorprendió a todos incluso a Kasumi que se dio cuenta que su hermanita había seguido su consejo.

-Qué le parece señor Saotome, nuestros hijos parecen haber arreglado sus diferencias y se ve que se llevan mejor- decía contento Soun

-es cierto amigo, que le parece si empezamos a organizar la boda nuevamente- dijo el hombre panda con lágrimas de felicidad.

-no se diga más- concluyó Soun abrazando a su amigo también con lágrimas de felicidad.

Ambos hombres fueron a buscar a los muchachos, - Akane, Ranma, empezaremos con los preparativos para la boda- dijeron los hombres al unísono.

Ranma Y Akane se molestaron por la insistencia de sus padres que les aventaron sus cuadernos y dijeron al unísono –dejen de insistir con eso, nosotros somos amigos y sobre la boda nosotros veremos si la realizamos o no ya que nuestro compromiso lo arreglaron ustedes-

Ambos padres se pusieron a llorar pero, dejaron a los jóvenes tranquilos y se fueron a jugar una partida de shogi.

Después de hacer sus tareas y de entrenar un poco Ranma se dio un baño y se fue a descansar eran las 6:00 del a tarde y estaba a punto de dormir, pero luego recordó que debía arreglar las cosas con Shampoo, así que se arregló y se fue directo al Neko Hanten…

 **Continuara…**

 **Ese fue mi primer capítulo espero y les allá gustado como dije al principio yo no sé escribir, y no sé cómo valla el desenlace de esta historia todavía, lo decidiré sobre la marcha, y tal vez tarde en actualizar ya que si es difícil escribir, tan solo en este capítulo me tarde 1 semana, pero quiero saber que opinan, y que ideas tienen, así espero terminar esta historia.**


	2. Chapter 2: preguntas

**Hola que tal amigos, este es el segundo capítulo de mi fic, espero y les agrade y parece que me tardé menos de lo que dije, espero seguir así, y muchas gracias por sus cometarios, al final agradeceré con más detalle.**

 **Bueno siendo esto todo espero disfruten este capítulo.**

 **NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS**

 **Capítulo 2: preguntas.**

Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

 _ **En el Neko Hanten…**_

-bisabuelita ya acabé las entregas, voy a salir un rato- pedía permiso la linda amazona.

-está bien hija- respondió la amazona mayor.

Shampoo iba en su bicicleta pensando en los problemas que ella supuestamente le causaba a su amado, y se sentía culpable por ello.

Ranma ya había llegado al Neko Hanten pero notó que ya estaban cerrando, así que se dirigió adentro y se encontró con Colonge, -abuela como está-, - que tal futuro yerno, que milagro que nos visitas, dime, viniste a que te enseñe una nueva técnica- dijo Colonge muy animada.

-eso me encantaría, pero esta vez vine a ver a Shampoo, ¿se encuentra en casa?- respondió Ranma.

-no, no se encuentra, ella salió a dar un paseo en su bici hace un rato pero no iba tan contenta como de costumbre- respondió seriamente la amazona mayor, -que quiere decir, con que no estaba muy contenta como de costumbre- preguntó el joven de la trenza. Entonces la abuela le contó a Ranma de lo que había platicado con su nieta el día de ayer. – ¿es verdad lo que me dice?- preguntaba el chico de la trenza, -así es yerno, Shampoo se siente triste por eso-, -no puede ser, bueno mejor voy a buscarla- se despidió el joven y se fue al parque a buscar a Shampoo.

Ya en el parque Ranma buscaba con la mirada a Shampoo pero no la encontraba, así que siguió caminando y encontró la bicicleta de la chica y más adelante, pudo observar a una bella amazona mirando el atardecer sentada en lo alto de un árbol; así que decidió subir junto a ella sin que esta se diera cuenta, y, tocando su hombro para que ella volteara dijo, -hola Shampoo, como estás-, la amazona al sentir la mano de Ranma y escucharlo se puso un poco feliz y le respondió- estoy bien, pero que haces aquí-, -bueno, es que fui a buscarte y no te encontré, y tu bisabuela me dijo que habías salido y por eso vine a buscarte, porque quería hablar contigo- dijo el chico de la trenza.

-y de que querías hablar conmigo Ranma- preguntó la amazona.

-sobre lo que pasó esta mañana, pero también sobre lo que me comentó tu bisabuela de que te sentías muy triste- Shampoo al escuchar esto se puso seria y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.

Ranma miró directamente a Shampoo a los ojos y le dijo, -mira quiero que sepas que tú no eres una de las causas de mis problemas, y quisiera pedirte perdón por los tratos que te eh dado, la verdad no te eh sabido valorar como una amiga, y quiero que sepas que si te considero mi amiga ya que me has apoyado en varias ocasiones -, -es enserio lo que me dices Ranma- dijo emocionada la hermosa amazona, -claro que sí, entonces me perdonas- dijo Ranma, -no tienes por qué pedirme disculpas, tú nunca podrías lastimarme, pero si te hace feliz, si, te perdono, ¡wo ai ni!- dijo muy contenta la amazona mientras abrazaba a Ranma.

El joven de la trenza se separó un poco de la amazona para verla a los ojos y vio como estos brillaban dulcemente ahora de felicidad, y como la luz anaranjada del atardecer iluminaba el rosto de Shampoo, "de verdad te ves hermosa" pensó Ranma pero luego se sacudió la cabeza y dijo, - bueno como ya arreglamos las cosas entre nosotros que te parece si salimos mañana al cine o de paseo, ya que siempre me has invitado y siempre te eh rechazado-, -lo dices enserio Ranma, me estas invitando a una cita- preguntó Shampoo emocionada, pero al escuchar la palabra cita Ranma se puso muy nervioso, -tanto como una cita, ehh… - el joven se rascaba la cabeza de los nervios, mientras la amazona se reía de él, - será una salida para conocernos y además te lo debo, entonces que dices, paso mañana por ti a las 5:30 pm, - preguntaba aun nervioso el joven, - claro que sí, me haces tan feliz, entonces nos vemos mañana- concluyó la amazona para darle un fuerte abrazo a Ranma seguido de un beso en la mejilla lo cual sonrojó al joven, -¡zai chen!- se despidió Shampoo de Ranma mucho más contenta.

Ranma solo se quedó sentado en el árbol unos minutos más y después se fue directo al dojo.

Ya eran las 7:30 de la tarde y Ranma ya se encontraba en la casa de los Tendo, todos se dispusieron a cenar, pero esta vez por fin el ambiente era mucho más tranquilo.

Todos terminaron de cenar y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

 _ **En el Neko Hanten…**_

Shampoo llegó al Neko Hanten y saludó a su bisabuela pero esta vez con una enorme felicidad que se podía ver en sus ojos, algo que notó Colonge.

-hola Shampoo que bueno que ya regresaste, pero cuéntame que pasó, ahora te veo más alegre- preguntó Colonge con mucha curiosidad.

-es que Ranma fue a verme a mí, y ahora sé que si me considera su amiga, de echo me invitó a salir mañana- respondía la joven amazona tan ida como si estuviera soñando.

-oh, me alegro mucho por ti, puedes aprovechar esta ocasión con el yerno- decía muy contenta Colonge.

-lo haré, pero como te dije al principio ya no pienso usar trucos- dijo Shampoo muy decidida.

Así llegó la noche y todos en Nerima se fueron a dormir, a excepción de un joven que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le pasó esa tarde.

"Por fin están mejorando las cosas en mi vida, aquí con los Tendo, Uchan, y Shampoo", al decir el último nombre, Ranma no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, y recordar la imagen de la bella amazona bajo el atardecer, recordándole la misma imagen y el mismo sentir hacia ella cuando la conoció como hombre. "¿otra vez siento esto?, ¿pero que me sucede?, ¿Por qué de pronto pensé que Shampoo se veía hermosa y por qué la invite a salir?, ¿será que estoy empezando a sentir algo por…?, no, no lo creo, además ella se veía muy triste y yo no puedo soportar ver a una mujer llorar y menos aún si yo soy el causante, claro fue por eso que la invité a salir, y como se lo dije a ella se lo debo", concluyó el joven sus pensamientos y se fue a dormir.

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

Ranma ya se había levantado al igual que su padre; hizo unos estiramientos y ambos se fueron a entrenar.

-veo que has mejorado mucho hijo, de seguro dejaras muy en alto nuestro nombre en cuanto al combate libre- decía Genma muy animado.

-gracias papá, que bueno que lo reconozcas- alardeaba un poco el joven.

-grr, no seas presumido Ranma- Genma lanzó una patada contra su hijo la cual este esquivó con mucha facilidad, haciendo que su padre callera al estanque convirtiéndose en panda, *me las pagaras*, sacó un cartel el panda.

-tío Genma, Ranma vengan a desayunar- llamó dulcemente Kasumi a ambos a desayunar ya que todos ya estaban sentados esperándolos.

-y dime Ranma que piensas hacer cuando termines la escuela ya que solo falta un mes para que acabe- preguntó Soun.

-pues pienso seguir mejorando en el combate libre y encontrar una cura a mi problema, ya después veré que hacer- respondió Ranma.

Soun quería hablar acerca del compromiso de Ranma con Akane, pero recordó la reacción de los jóvenes el día de ayer, así que mejor se abstuvo de hablar de ese tema.

-Akane, puedes ir al mercado a comprarme unas cosas para la comida, y llevarle estas galletas que preparé al doctor Tofú- decía amablemente la mayor de las Tendo.

-claro Kasumi, lo haré con mucho gusto- respondió Akane de buen humor.

-Ranma, me acompañas- preguntó Akane.

-está bien, vamos- respondió el joven.

-yo también voy con ustedes, después me voy al trabajo- dijo Nabiki.

Ya los tres jóvenes se dirigieron primero al consultorio del doctor Tofú a entregarle las galletas que hizo Kasumi para él.

-hola muchachos que bueno verlos por aquí- saludaba el doctor Tofú.

-hola doctor Tofú, venimos a dejarle estas galletas que Kasumi hizo para usted- sonreía Akane.

-las hizo Kasumi para mí, que alegría- decía el doctor mientras sus lentes se empañaban y empezaba a agradecerle por el regalo a Betty (el esqueleto que tiene en su consultorio)

-ay doctor, mejor nos vamos- dijeron los tres jóvenes despidiéndose del doctor Tofú.

-bueno, yo ya me voy a trabajar, nos vemos luego- se despidió Nabiki de Ranma y Akane.

Los dos jóvenes estaban haciendo las compras, y por primera vez estaban pasando un tiempo agradable sin pelear, hasta que…

-¡Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho!, (así escribiré la risa de Kodachi), Ranma mi amor, que alegría verte de nuevo, de seguro viniste a buscarme- decía Kodachi mientras dejaba caer pétalos de rosas negras.

-pero que haces con esa niña de Akane, mejor ven a pasar el día conmigo, yo te prepararé una comida especial- retaba la rosa negra a Akane con sus palabras.

-grr, ya verás- respondía Akane bien enojada.

-no pelees Akane, yo arreglo esto…- antes de terminar de hablar Ranma fue interrumpido por el listón de Kodachi que lo aprisionó y lo llevó hasta ella.

-¡así piensas arreglar las cosas!- dijo Akane poniéndose celosa viendo a Ranma en los brazos de Kodachi.

-¡ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho!, Ranma mejor dame un beso- dijo la rosa negra mientras trataba de forzar al joven de la trenza, pero fue interrumpida por el mazo de Akane que impactó en la cara de Ranma haciendo que Kodachi lo soltara quedando de frente a Akane lista para el combate.

-así que quieres pelea, niña tonta, pues pelea tendrás, y la ganadora se quedara con Ranma- decía Kodachi mientras lanzaba sus bolos a toda velocidad, haciendo que Akane perdiera el equilibrio.

-dejen de pelear, yo no soy un trofeo- gritaba Ranma pero ninguna de las dos les hacía caso.

"pues no tengo más remedio", pensó Ranma y se mojó transformándose en chica para intervenir en la pelea, pero para su mala suerte en ese momento apareció Kuno Tatewaki.

-cabellos de fuego, que milagro encontrarte por aquí, de seguro el destino quiere vernos juntos- dijo Kuno mientras corría a abrazar a Ranma.

-Déjame en paz Kuno-m dijo Ranma mientras lo noqueaba y lo mandaba a volar en dirección a Kodachi, haciendo que ambos queden fuera de combate.

Ranma aprovechó y se fue corriendo con Akane lejos de los Tatewaki.

-uuff, que bueno que escapamos- dijo Ranma ya agotado.

-mejor hagamos las compras y vallamos a casa- dijo Akane algo molesta por la aparición de Kodachi, y los celos que provocó en ella.

"otra vez te muestras celosa, y desconfías de mí; mejor no te digo nada, y seguimos las compras, ya se te pasará", concluyó Ranma su pensamiento y siguió haciendo las compras con Akane.

La joven del cabello corto seguía enojada con el chico de la trenza pero esta vez sí le hablaba.

Ambos llegaron a la casa, se presentaron y continuaron con sus actividades diarias; Akane rompía ladrillos y otros objetos como de costumbre en su entrenamiento y golpeando un muñeco con la ropa de Ranma para desquitar su enojo.

Mientras tanto Ranma perfeccionaba sus técnicas de combate entrenando con su padre, quien usaba técnicas que no le había enseñado a su hijo.

 _ **Mientras tanto en el Neko Hanten…**_

Shampoo ya había terminado sus labores y se puso a platicar con su bisabuela.

-bisabuelita, últimamente hemos tenido mucho trabajo- dijo algo cansada la joven amazona.

-es cierto, ya que solo estamos tú y yo puede que se haga algo pesado el trabajo, y además el restaurante se ha vuelto muy popular al igual que el de Ukyo, solo que nosotras hacemos entregas a domicilio- dijo igual de cansada la amazona mayor.

-es cierto bisabuelita, y no sabe nada de Mousse, él nos era de mucha ayuda- dijo Shampoo recordando la ayuda de su amigo.

-pues sigue en china con su mamá, y hoy mando una carta- dijo Colonge mientras sacaba la carta para leerla:

*querida Shampoo, y abuela; quiero decirles que el tiempo que eh estado fuera eh madurado, estoy feliz con mi madre, ella me ha ayudado mucho a sentirme mejor y yo a ella, muy pronto regresaré a Japón y llevaré algunos regalos, además de dos sorpresas que creo que los impresionarán a todos, siendo eso todo me despido y espero verlos pronto a todos por allá en Japón*

-qué bueno que Mousse haya madurado y ya no siga obsesionado conmigo, pero que serán esas dos sorpresas- preguntaba intrigada por la duda la joven amazona.

-no lo sé hija pero cuando vuelva lo sabremos- respondió Colonge, también con la duda de saber a qué se refería Mousse con dos sorpresas.

-ah, mira la hora que es, me tengo que arreglar para mi cita con Ranma- dijo apurada la linda amazona.

-está bien hija yo me encargare del restaurante el resto de la tarde- dijo Colonge mientras se ponía a trabajar.

 _ **En el Dojo Tendo…**_

Ya eran a las 5:00 de la tarde y Ranma acababa de entrenar, se encontraba algo agotado y un poco estresado por el día que había pasado hasta el momento.

"oh, casi lo olvido, hoy invité a Shampoo a salir; quería hablar de eso con Akane, pero mejor lo hago cuando regrese, bueno tengo que alistarme" terminó de pensar el joven de la trenza mientras se tomaba un baño y se puso una de sus camisas chinas manga larga color azul, y revisó si llevaba suficiente dinero; listo al fin se dirigió hacia el Neko Hanten sin ser visto por qué no quería dar explicaciones de hacia dónde iba.

 **Continuará…**

 **Gracias amigos por sus comentarios, la verdad me han animado mucho a seguir con la historia y como dije al principio hasta yo me sorprendí por haber actualizado tan rápido ya que yo pensaba que me tardaría 15 días en actualizar cada capítulo, pero sus comentarios me animaron muchísimo que lo hice en menos tiempo.**

 **ZURGAN: gracias por ser el primer comentario de mi fic de hecho comentaste el mismo día en que lo publiqué y aunque no sea lo que esperabas en cuanto a un Ranma y Akane, que bueno que esperes la actualización, espero que le des una oportunidad a esta pareja.**

 **pit sajot: gracias por las felicitaciones, y que te hayas encontrado con otro fic de Ranma y Shampoo, y no te preocupes no dejare la historia, apenas la estoy comenzando. Y en cuanto a tu historia espero y la puedas publicar algún día ya que de seguro será muy buena.**

 **paul andres: amigo me encanta tus historias de Ranma y Shampoo, y espero actualices pronto un nuevo capítulo de IMAGINATION, y espero que mi historia te anime a seguir escribiendo.**

 **XxaleXanderxX: Gracias amigo por creer en el objetivo de mi historia, que es animar a otros a escribir de esta pareja, y no te preocupes no dejare incompleto mi fic.**

 **Fausto: que bueno que te guste el fic y gracias por tu comentario me animó el saber que te guste mi historia y la terminaré para ser de los muy raros fic´s de esta pareja que estén terminados.**

 **Sin más que decir espero sus comentarios y saber que les parece el desenlace de la historia.**

 **Nos vemos en el capítulo 3.**


	3. Chapter 3: la cita

**Hola que tal, aquí les dejo el capítulo 3 de mi fic, espero y les guste. Así que comencemos.**

 **NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS**

 **Capítulo 3: la cita (bueno según Ranma solo es una salida para conocerse mejor).**

Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

 **En el Neko Hanten…**

Shampoo había terminado de alistarse; bajó la escalera para despedirse de su bisabuela. Se podía ver a una hermosa amazona luciendo un hermoso vestido color rosa, pegado al cuerpo, con una abertura dejando ver una pierna (esta vestimenta la saque del ova 10, del túnel de los amores perdidos, por si quieren verlo para imaginarse mejor como iba vestida la amazona), y unos brazaletes muy bonitos en sus brazos, y en esta ocasión llevaba el cabello recogido.

-¡oh!, que hermosa te vez hoy Shampoo, de seguro lograrás conquistar hoy al yerno- dijo Colonge asombrada, de lo hermosa que lucía su bisnieta.

-¡en serio lo crees bisabuelita!- dijo la joven amazona emocionada.

-pero por supuesto que sí, anda ve y diviértete con el yerno- dijo por último la amazona mayor.

Ya afuera Shampoo se quedó a esperar a Ranma; cuando logró divisarlo no pudo contener más la emoción y fue directo a abrazarlo.

-¡wo ai ni!, ¡ni hao Ranma!-

-hola Shampoo, será mejor que nos vallamos- decía el joven de la trenza mientras se zafaba de los brazos de la linda amazona.

-está bien, pero adonde iremos- preguntaba Shampoo.

-bueno primero iremos al cine y luego al parque de diversiones- respondió Ranma a la joven.

Durante el camino al cine, Shampoo trataba de abrazar a Ranma del brazo, pero este huía de esta posibilidad ya que se ponía muy nervioso.

Llegando al cine, Shampoo eligió una típica película romántica, y ambos entraron a verla, pero en todo el transcurso de la película se podía ver a Ranma muy nervioso de estar a solas con la amazona, "¡rayos!, porque elegí venir al cine, espero y no se dé cuenta de que estoy nervioso por estar solo con ella", pensaba el joven de la trenza, algo que pudo notar la amazona, "oh, mi airén parece no disfrutar mucho de nuestra cita, al igual que la primera vez que lo invité, bueno trataré de ser más discreta con mi afecto para que él se tranquilice", finalizó sus pensamientos la amazona al igual que la película.

Ambos jóvenes salieron del cine y se fueron directo al parque de diversiones, ya que la película duró solo media hora y todavía les quedaba mucho tiempo.

Ranma se sentía más tranquilo al salir del cine, y también al ver que Shampoo ya no trataba de insistir en abrazarlo.

Ambos llegaron al parque de diversiones y se subieron a los juegos mecánicos, y jugaban en los puestos que estaban en el parque, Ranma ganó algunos premios comestibles, y un osito de peluche que le regaló a Shampoo; las cosas iban bien, Ranma ya no se sentía nervioso por estar con la amazona, más bien, era todo lo contrario él se sentía relajado y se estaba divirtiendo.

"wau, yo tenía una idea de que Shampoo era muy molestosa con sus abrazos asfixiantes y su insistencia de salir conmigo, pero veo que me eh equivocado, ahora me estoy divirtiendo con ella y me siento cómodo, además hoy se ve muy hermosa con ese vestido y con ese peinado", esta vez Ranma no apartó ese último pensamiento de su cabeza.

-te pasa algo Ranma te veo algo pensativo- preguntaba la linda amazona, feliz de pasar tiempo a solas con su amado sin tener ni una interrupción como de costumbre, y muy contenta de no haber utilizado ningún truco para salir con Ranma esta vez.

-no, no me pasa nada- interrumpió Ranma sus pensamientos, -mejor vamos a comer algo, mira allí venden chocolate caliente vamos por unos- respondió Ranma mientras llevaba inconscientemente de la mano a Shampoo hacia donde el mencionó.

-está bien, vamos- dijo la amazona algo sonrojada por el hecho de que Ranma la llevara de la mano sin que ella se lo pidiera.

Ya en el puesto de comida ambos comenzaron a beber su chocolate caliente con algunos malvaviscos y empezaron a conversar.

-oye Shampoo, quiero hacerte una pregunta- dijo Ranma.

-que pregunta es- respondió la amazona.

-bueno es relacionado con lo de las leyes de tu aldea. Mira yo sé que tú te comprometiste conmigo porque te vencí y así lo dicta tu tribu, que te debes casar con el hombre extranjero que logre vencerte; pero, quiero saber si es por eso que a pesar de que en muchas ocasiones te eh rechazado, tú no te has dado por vencida- dijo el joven de la trenza curioso por saber la respuesta.

-bueno Ranma, tengo que admitir que al principio fue así como lo acabas de describir, ya que es una cuestión de honor y nosotras debemos casarnos con el hombre que nos venza, y en mi caso fuiste tú. Pero recuerdas que también me venciste como chica y mi deber era matarte; pues no pude hacerlo porque en ese momento me sentí confundida con mis sentimientos, es por eso que no pude hacerte daño- respondía la amazona con los ojos brillosos a punto de llorar, algo que Ranma notó, - es por eso mismo que regresé, para poder aclarar mis sentimientos hacia ti, con el pretexto de cumplir las leyes de mi tribu; pasando el tiempo me di cuenta que en verdad sentía algo por ti, y aunque tú me rechazaras, el amor que ahora sé que siento hacia ti me da las fuerzas para no darme por vencida, y perdóname por haber utilizado trucos en el pasado para que te casaras conmigo, lo único que lograba era causarte problemas con los Tendo- terminó de decir la hermosa amazona, pero esta vez no pudo contener sus lágrimas.

Ranma al verla llorar y notar la sinceridad de las palabras de Shampoo, no pudo más y le dio un fuerte abrazo para expulsar su tristeza; después si decir nada la tomó de la mano y la llevó al parque, para que pudieran sentarse en el césped a contemplar las estrellas.

Ya ambos jóvenes estaban más tranquilos contemplando el cielo estrellado, y Ranma decidió hablar.

-Shampoo, no tienes por qué disculparte, yo no sabía tu sentir, ahora sé que en realidad me amas y no solo me sigues por lo de tus leyes, y quiero que sepas que pasar este tiempo contigo me resultó agradable, y espero nos sigamos conociendo mejor, ya que eres una muy buena amiga-.

-solo una amiga, lo dices por Akane verdad; dime Ranma que sientes por ella- preguntó Shampoo con algo de desilusión en su mirada.

-bueno, la verdad ya no estoy muy seguro de lo que sienta por ella; como sabes mi compromiso con Akane fue arreglado por nuestros padres al igual que con Ukyo, con quien por cierto ya arreglé las cosas y ahora somos hermanos. Al principio no sentía nada por ella, pero poco a poco llegué a quererla, incluso nuestros padres estuvieron a punto de casarnos, pero después de la boda fallida las cosas continuaron igual, Akane sigue sin confiar en mí, sigue siendo muy celosa y siempre estamos peleando, la verdad ya no sé si sienta algo por ella- respondió Ranma dejando salir un gran suspiro.

Al escuchar esto Shampoo se ilusionó un poco, pero ya no quiso seguir hablando de ese tema con su amado ya que no quería verlo triste, así que mejor cambiaron de tema y comenzaron a hablar de sus gustos y objetivos. La plática fue tan amena que el tiempo pasó volando, y cuando se dieron cuenta ya eran a las 9:00 pm.

-ya es algo tarde, será mejor que te acompañe a tu casa- dijo Ranma mientras se ofrecía a acompañar a Shampoo.

Ranma y Shampoo se fueron directo al Neko Hanten, llegando allí, Shampoo sin soltar su osito de peluche le dio un fuerte abrazo a Ranma.

-me has hecho tan feliz, fue la tarde más hermosa que eh tenido, gracias por haberme invitado- dijo la amazona sin soltar a Ranma, algo que lo sonrojó mucho, pero en esta ocasión no rechazó el abrazo, sino más bien bajo sus manos a la cintura de Shampoo y la abrazó fuertemente pero con cariño; esto hizo que la amazona se sonrojara y se impresionara por la reacción de Ranma ya que, el que le correspondiera su abrazo la hacía sentir tan feliz, ella sentía en su cuerpo una sensación de calor, un ligero cosquilleo y cariño al sentir los brazos de Ranma.

Terminado el abrazo, Shampoo miró directamente a los ojos a su amado y le preguntó, -dime Ranma, crees que yo tenga alguna oportunidad contigo-, el joven se puso nervioso ante la pregunta pero quedó cautivado por la belleza de la amazona, y empezó a sentir un calor en todo su cuerpo. Al notar esto Shampoo se empezó a reír de Ranma.

-ja ja ja, era broma Ranma, gracias por el osito, pero yo también quisiera darte un regalo-

-ah, sí, y que es- preguntaba Ranma aliviado de no tener que contestarla pregunta anterior.

-bueno, primero cierra los ojos- decía muy animada la hermosa amazona

-está bien ya los cerré- Ranma obedeció, y en ese instante y sin previo aviso, Shampoo le dio un dulce beso a Ranma tomándolo por sorpresa.

El corazón de Ranma comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido, por un instante pensó en separarse de Shampoo, pero se sentía tan bien que decidió corresponder el beso, así que lentamente la agarró de la mejilla y la apegó más a él, algo que tomó por sorpresa a Shampoo, quien no quería despegarse de Ranma, ella se sentía en las nubes, pues por fin Ranma la estaba besando; ambos se quedaron sin aire, y se separaron lentamente.

-bueno, nos vemos Shampoo- se despidió Ranma muy sonrojado, ya yéndose donde los Tendo.

-adiós airén- se despidió la amazona mientras se metía a su casa aun suspirando de alegría.

Ya adentro de su casa, Shampoo fue directo a su habitación, pero antes de entrar Colonge la detuvo para preguntarle acerca de su cita, -y como te fue con el yerno-

Shampoo salió de su trance y le contestó a su bisabuela, - me fue de maravilla, creo que al fin tendré una oportunidad con él- dijo con suspiros la amazona, contándole todos los detalles de su cita a su bisabuela.

-ah, me da mucho gusto que hayan salido bien las cosas con Ranma, pero en serio te besó- preguntó la amazona mayor aun no creyendo la parte final de la cita de su bisnieta.

-así es, y fue el beso más dulce y hermoso que me haya dado Ranma- dijo la amazona menor, abrazando fuertemente el osito de peluche que le regaló su airén.

-ja ja ja, pero si es el único que te ha dado, recuerda que la primera vez fuiste tú quien lo besó y no el a ti- se río por ultimo Colonge, después ambas se fueron a dormir.

 **Mientras tanto en casa de los Tendo…**

Ranma ya había llegado a casa, pero se topó con Kasumi.

-hola Ranma que bueno que te veo, ya mero acabo con la cena, te gustaría ayudarme- dijo la mayor de las Tendo muy feliz como de costumbre.

-sí, claro- dijo Ranma, mientras iban a la cocina.

-y dime Ranma, donde estuviste esta tarde, yo pensé que estabas con Akane pero ella salió con sus amigas y llegó como a las 7, y se puso a entrenar un poco, le pregunte por ti, pero me dijo que sabía en dónde estabas- preguntó Kasumi con una sonrisa.

-eh, bueno yo…- Ranma se puso un poco nervioso, pero se calmó luego para poder contestar, -solo Salí a dar un paseo-

-oh, está bien; ahora me puedes ayudar a llevar los platos a la mesa- dijo Kasumi mientras le daba los platos a Ranma.

-sí, yo los llevo- dijo Ranma.

Ya en la mesa todos llegaron y cenaron, como de costumbre Ranma peleaba con su padre por la comida mientras Akane y Nabiki solo se reían de ellos.

Después todos se despidieron y se fueron a dormir.

Ranma se sentía aliviado ya que nadie sospechó de su cita con Shampoo (bueno según Ranma solo es fue salida para conocerse mejor), ni siquiera Nabiki con sus muchos contactos que tiene se enteró de la cita.

"qué bueno que nadie sospechó nada, ya que no quería que me estuvieran interrogando como siempre, además soy libre de salir con quien yo quiera; y esta tarde para mi sorpresa fue muy agradable, nunca pensé que me divertiría tanto con Shampoo, aunque al principio estuve muy nervioso, el resto de la tarde estuvo divertida; pero todavía no comprendo, ¿porque correspondí su abrazo, y, más importante aún, porque la bese?, ahora me siento tan confundido, sé que Shampoo me ama de verdad y no por sus leyes, y ella siempre ha sido abierta conmigo, ¡grr! esto me dificulta más las cosas; ella se veía hermosa y el beso me agrado, de hecho es la primera vez que beso a alguien por voluntad propia; ahhh, no lo sé, ¿en verdad será que estoy empezando a sentir algo por Shampoo?", finalizó sus pensamientos el joven de la trenza muy confundido ya que en el comenzaban a surgir _ **nuevos sentimientos.**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios del capítulo pasado, me da gusto que les agrade este fic y siempre leo sus comentarios a algunos no les puedo contestar porque aparecen como Guest, pero también quiero agradecerles mucho por su apoyo y a los nuevos lectores también como faustonecromancer que no sé si sea el Fausto del comentario pasado, DarthMC, y Juan Lopez que en cuanto a IMAGINATION yo espero que paul andres actualice pronto pero si va a iniciar una nueva historia y le va a dedicar más tiempo, entonces debemos ser pacientes ya que el ya creo un fic completo de esta pareja y de seguro terminara la que está escribiendo, pero seamos pacientes ya que escribir toma su tiempo y de seguro el querrá darnos una buena historia de esta pareja.**_

 _ **En el siguiente capítulo regresará Mousse a Nerima revelando una de las sorpresas que ante menciono en su carta, esto llevara a la mayoría de los personajes a una gran aventura donde pueden cambiar muchas cosas y despertar NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS; Ranma estará más confundido que nunca pero en el transcurso de la historia tomara una decisión.**_

 _ **Bueno siendo esto todo nos vemos en el capitulo 4…**_


	4. Chapter 4: sorpresas

_**Hola que tal; logre componer mi laptop, y actualizar antes de la fecha que les comente en los review, por cierto me comunicare con ustedes por medio de los review diciéndoles cuando actualizaré o si no podré etc.**_

 _ **Siendo esto todo comencemos…**_

 _ **NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS**_

 _ **Capítulo 4: sorpresas.**_

Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

En un barco en los mares de Japón aproximándose a los puertos de Nerima se encuentra un joven con ropas chinas y un par de anteojos grandes.

-Shampoo, pronto te volveré a ver, y te deseo mucha felicidad, espero y no sigas sufriendo los rechazos de ese Saotome, yo te quiero tanto que estoy dispuesto a todo para verte feliz- dijo el joven mirando fijamente el horizonte.

 _ **Mientras tanto en casa de los Tendo…**_

-¡Ranma!, levántate ya- gritaba Akane para que no se atrasaran en ir a la escuela.

-¡agh!, cinco minutos más- decía sin ganas de querer levantarse el joven, pero sin previo aviso es mojado por Akane.

-ya levántate o llegaremos tarde- dijo Akane mientras se retiraba al comedor a desayunar.

-¡aghrr!, porque me tienes que despertar siempre de la misma forma, no me gusta transformarme a cada rato en mujer- dijo la pelirroja enojada.

Todos ya habían acabado de desayunar y Ranma y Akane se despidieron y se fueron camino a la escuela.

En el transcurso de camino a la escuela Ranma permanecía alerta volteando a todos lados, como si estuviera buscando algo.

-te pasa algo Ranma- preguntó Akane.

-¿a mí?, como crees, mejor corramos que se nos hace tarde- dijo algo nervioso el joven.

"mm… este anda algo raro; pero mejor nos apresuramos a llegar a la escuela" pensó la chica del cabello corto mientras aceleraba el paso.

 _ **En la preparatoria Furinkan…**_

-jóvenes, en 2 días aplicaré el examen de fin de curso, así que pónganse a estudiar, ya que si lo reprueban vendrán a la escuela en vacaciones y no se podrán graduar- dijo la profesora Hinako (aparece por primera vez en el ova 4), mientras dirigía la mirada hacia donde estaba Ranma, haciendo que este se escondiera en su pupitre.

-bueno eso es todo por hoy, ya saben en 2 días nos vemos en el examen y después de eso comenzarán las vacaciones después de la graduación- dijo la profesora por ultimo mientras comía unos chocolates.

Terminando las clases, Ranma, Akane y Ukyo, iban de camino a casa y en el transcurso de camino propusieron maneras de ayudar a Ranma a pasar el examen.

-Ranchan, tus notas no son muy altas, y necesitas más que nadie pasar ese examen- dijo Ukyo con preocupación.

-es cierto lo que dice Ukyo, hoy debemos estudiar todo lo que hemos visto, y tú tienes que poner de tu parte- dijo Akane coincidiendo con el comentario de Ukyo.

-que les parece si vamos a mi restaurante a comer y luego estudiamos los tres- al oír esto Ranma no dudo ningún instante, -buena idea Uchan, vamos Akane- dijo por ultimo Ranma.

Terminando de comer los tres jóvenes se pusieron a estudiar, pero Ranma no parecía estar pasándola bien ya que Akane y Ukyo estaban siendo muy estrictas con él.

Ya habían pasado 4 horas, hasta que por fin parecía que Ranma ya iba entendiendo mejor los temas de estudio, después de eso, Ranma y Akane se despidieron de Ukyo y se fueron al dojo.

 _ **Mientras tanto en el Neko Hanten…**_

Las amazonas habían terminado de trabajar y estaban arreglando el restaurante con adornos, globos, una comida y un pastel para recibir a Mousse, ya que en la mañana habló por teléfono anunciando que llegaría hoy.

-¡uff!, qué día; hoy no tuve tiempo de ver a Ranma- dijo la joven amazona suspirando por el cansancio y la desilusión de no poder haber visto a su amado después de la increíble cita que tuvieron ayer.

-no te preocupes Shampoo, mañana podrás ver al yerno, pero ahora mejor vamos a arreglarnos para recibir a Mousse – dijo Colonge.

 _ **En el Dojo Tendo…**_

Ranma y Akane llegaron a casa se presentaron y fueron a entrenar un rato.

Terminando el entrenamiento ambos se sentaron a charlar un momento.

-Akane, quiero decirte algo sobre donde estuve ayer- dijo Ranma muy nervioso.

-es sobre la cita que tuviste con Shampoo- dijo algo indiferente la menor de las Tendo.

-¡queeee!, como te enteraste de la cita, digo de que Salí con Shampoo- dijo Ranma impactado ya que el creyó que nadie se dio cuenta de ello.

-bueno, cuando regresé a casa mis amigas te vieron con Shampoo tomando chocolate caliente y malvaviscos, pero dime porque saliste con ella- dijo Akane queriendo saber que sentía Ranma.

-quiero aclarar que no fue una cita, solo fue una salida para conocernos mejor, y para animarla, porque ella se sentía muy triste- dijo Ranma contándole todo lo que le dijo Shampoo de cómo se sentía.

-oh, entiendo; y como te fue en tu cita, digo tu salida para conocerse mejor- dijo la menor de las Tendo burlándose de Ranma, logrando que este se sonrojara.

-pues al principio fue algo incómodo, pero después fue agradable, nunca me imaginé que Shampoo fuera una compañía tan agradable ya que yo tenía una idea equivocada de ella- dijo el joven de la trenza recordando su cita con Shampoo omitiendo la parte del beso, pues no quería que Akane lo golpeara-

-entonces te está empezando a gustar Shampoo- dijo Akane conteniendo sus celos.

-no, no pienses eso Akane, recuerda que te dije que Salí con ella para que se sintiera mejor- dijo el joven sacudiendo las manos con miedo de que Akane sacara su mazo y lo golpeara.

-está bien, puedes salir con quien tú quieras, recuerda que nuestro compromiso no es nuestro arreglo sino de nuestros padres- dijo Akane alzando la voz.

-lo dices en serio Akane- dijo Ranma todavía algo temeroso, pero luego fue golpeado por el mazo de Akane y esta lo aventó al estanque.

-¡auuch!, creo que si se enojó- dijo por último la pelirroja sobándose la cabeza.

 _ **En el Neko Hanten…**_

-¡Bienvenido Mousse!- dijeron las dos amazonas al unísono.

-oh, gracias por la bienvenida, como están- dijo Mousse emocionado.

Después de abrazarse y comer se pusieron a platicar sobre el viaje de Mousse a China, y de cómo se encontraba su mamá.

-y dime Mousse cuales son las sorpresas que nos mencionaste en tu carta- dijo Shampoo emocionada de saber la respuesta.

-bueno, les dije que les daría dos sorpresas, pero por el momento solo les revelare una- dijo el joven pato mientras se acomodaba los anteojos.

-cuando regresé a China entrené muy duro, y en uno de mis entrenamientos caí por accidente en una cueva, después me puse mis lentes para poder observar en donde me encontraba, y encontré un cofre cerrado, lo tome y me fui con mi madre para enseñarle el cofre.

Ella se impactó porque el cofre tenía unos símbolos de la supremacía femenina, algo que yo no noté, así que decidí abrir el cofre pero estaba muy sellado, el candado tenía una cerradura en forma de "J", entonces me puse a investigar sobre el cofre o si alguien en Joketsuzoku, sabía dónde podría encontrar esa llave.

Les pregunté a Rin Rin y Ran Ran, pero tampoco sabían de ese cofre, así que seguí buscando, pero de pronto me tropecé con una chica y ambos caímos al suelo, ella me regañó por atravesarme en su camino, así que me puse mis lentes para divisarla bien y pude ver en su cuello un collar en forma de "J", y viéndolo más de cerca pude notar que era la llave que buscaba, pero me acerque demasiado a la chica; y esta me golpeó y me retó a una pelea; yo no quería hacerlo pero luego razoné y le propuse que si ella perdía me daría la llave y si yo perdía me iría de la aldea, ella acepto y comenzamos a pelear; fue una pelea muy pareja pero al final la pude derrotar y ella me dio la llave con la que pude abrir el cofre, y dentro encontré un viejo pergamino, pero no pude entender lo que decía, entonces Jun (nombre chino que significa: que habla con la verdad) que es el nombre de la chica que derroté, tomó el pergamino y logró descifrar algunas frases que decían " existen tres gemas antiguas que al juntarlas se puede curar cualquier maldición", eso fue todo lo que pudo descifrar, y es por eso que decidí regresar para poder encontrar la cura a nuestros problemas y creí que usted como tiene más años podría descifrar el contenido del pergamino- dijo Mousse recordando lo sucedido.

-que emoción, entonces si encontramos esas tres gemas ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por nuestros problemas con el agua- dijo Shampoo con emoción de contarle todo esto a su airén.

-así es, tome abuela aquí está el pergamino- dijo Mousse entregándole el pergamino a Colonge.

-mmm, si parece ser muy antiguo, creo que me tomará un poco de tiempo descifrarlo- dijo Colonge sorprendida por la antigüedad del pergamino.

Después de esto todos se fueron a dormir.

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

Rin, rin, rin… sonó la campana dando termino al penúltimo día de clases, todos en la preparatoria Furinkan estaban ansiosos en especial los de tercero ya que el día de mañana tendrían un examen muy importante y después a disfrutar de las vacaciones; pero Ranma seguía enfocado en poder pasar el examen así que por primera vez puso mucha atención en clase e hizo planes con Ukyo de seguir estudiando.

Esta vez Akane no quiso ayudar a Ranma a estudiar, ya que seguía disgustada con él por lo de su cita con Shampoo, y más aún al saber que a él le pareció muy agradable.

 _ **Mientras tanto en el Neko Hanten…**_

-bisabuelita puedo ir a ver a Ranma ahora- dijo Shampoo algo ansiosa.

-sé que quieres decirle al yerno lo de la cura, pero aún no lo descifro, necesito más tiempo; mira para que me concentre mejor, tú y Mousse atiendan el restaurante el resto del día- respondió Colonge a la petición de su bisnieta.

-está bien bisabuelita, pero cuando usted logre descifrar el pergamino, yo le llevaré la buena noticia a Ranma- dijo la joven amazona dándose ánimos.

Ya no había muchos clientes en el Neko Hanten, Mousse y Shampoo estaban lavando los trastes mientras la abuela seguía estudiando el pergamino.

-Shampoo, quiero hacerte una pregunta- dijo el chico pato tocando su cabeza.

-sí, dime Mousse- respondió la amazona.

-¿todavía sigues queriendo a Ranma?, digo, ya sé que las leyes de la aldea dictan que te tienes que casar con él, pero no eh visto que te corresponda, además él tiene a Akane como su prometida, y Ukyo también, no crees que sería más razonable que te olvidaras la de la ley- dijo Mousse con mucha seriedad.

-no solo lo quiero, yo lo amo, y ahora más que nunca no pienso rendirme, ya no es por las leyes de nuestra aldea, en verdad amo a Ranma- concluyó Shampoo muy segura de sus palabras, y se fue a la cocina dejando a Mousse muy sorprendido.

"vaya así que de verdad amas a Ranma Saotome; es cierto ahora que recuerdo cuando te pusiste la joya invertida todo tu amor se convirtió en odio, eso demuestra que si estas enamorada de él, ojalá y algún día hubieras sentido eso por mí; pero yo quiero que tú seas feliz aunque no sea conmigo, pero no puedo obligar a Saotome a sentir algo por ti, bueno no me queda más que ser un espectador y esperar verte feliz algún día" finalizó sus pensamientos el chico pato.

 _ **En el Okonomiyaki…**_

-parece que ya le entendí- dijo Ranma exhausto de haber estudiado tanto.

-qué bueno, ahora solo hay que esperar a mañana para el examen, de seguro lo pasaras- dijo Ukyo también cansada.

-bueno me tengo que ir, de seguro Akane ya habrá llegado a casa y deben preguntarse dónde estoy, nos vemos Uchan- se despidió Ranma.

-adiós Ranchan- se despidió Ukyo de su hermano.

 _ **En casa de los Tendo…**_

-buenas tardes, ya llegué- se presentó Ranma y se fue al dojo a entrenar un poco.

-¡Ranma!, tenemos que hablar- dijo Genma con un tono serio

-sobre qué quieres hablar papá- respondió Ranma.

-quiero saber porque saliste con esa chica problemática de Shampoo- alzó la voz Genma.

-primero retráctate, Shampoo no es ninguna chica problemática como tú dices, y segundo como te enteraste de que Salí con ella- respondió Ranma enojado.

-bueno Nabiki fue a hablar con Akane porque la vio algo disgustada y Akane le contó lo de tu cita con Shampoo, después Nabiki me dijo que tenía información muy valiosa que me convenía y me lo dijo por 500 yens- recordaba lo sucedido el hombre panda, -pero porque la defiendes-

-créeme Shampoo no es una chica problemática, yo solo salí con ella porque…-, Ranma fue interrumpido por su padre;

-sí, sí, porque se sentía mal eso ya lo sé, Ranma recuerda que nosotros somos invitados en esta casa y eso se debe a tu compromiso con Akane no con el de Shampoo, piensa que si las cosas entre ustedes dos no llegan a funcionar nos tendremos que ir de aquí y no tendremos donde vivir- dijo el hombre panda.

-¡agrr!, tú solo piensas en ti, solo te importa esta casa y el dojo, nunca te has preguntado qué es lo que yo siento, recuerda que tú nunca me preguntaste si me quería comprometer tú me obligaste; y mejor déjame en paz que mañana tengo un examen muy importante y no quiero que me desconcentres-dijo Ranma harto de lo mismo y se fue a su habitación a descansar, dejando en shock a su padre ya que nunca le había hablado tan fuerte y directo.

Así concluyó el día en Nerima y todos se fueron a descansar.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Espero y les guste este capítulo, espero sus comentarios; trate de hacerlo más extenso, en este capítulo no hubo mucho romance pero les prometo que en los próximos tratare de que haiga más dependiendo del desenlace de la historia, también quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios y a los nuevos lectores como VICTIORELNAZI, espero y le agrade la historia, siendo todo nos vemos en el capítulo 5.**_


	5. Chapter 5: la gran noticia

_**Hola que tal. Esta vez actualicé bien rápido, a partir de este capítulo y los dos siguientes dará inicio la trama de la historia; espero y les guste y trataré de actualizar cada 8 días. Siendo todo comencemos.**_

 _ **NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS**_

 _ **Capítulo 5: la gran noticia.**_

Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Llegó el gran día, el último día de clases y del examen decisivo entre pasar o no.

Ranma no pudo descansar mucho ya que se encontraba ansioso por el examen y disgustado por su discusión con su padre, y, algo nervioso porque si su padre se enteró de su cita, el señor Soun no tardaría en saberlo, así que decidió irse temprano a la escuela; de hecho fue el primero de su clase en llegar.

Rin, rin, rin…, sonó la campana y la profesora Hinako entró a el salón de clases.

-buenos días a todos, espero que hayan estudiado porque hoy es un gran día para ustedes, hoy les aplicaré su último examen y algunos necesitan una buena nota para no reprobar, así que comencemos- dijo la profesora Hinako mientras pasaba las hojas de los exámenes.

-muy bien tienen 1 hora para terminar su examen, y el tiempo comienza, ahora- dijo por último la pequeña profesora dando comienzo al examen.

"¡increíble!, todo esto yo lo sé, parece que el examen no será tan difícil", pensó Ranma al ver el examen.

Al cabo de 45 minutos, -Ya terminé, tenga profesora aquí está mi examen- dijo Ranma contento por haber terminado, la profesora Hinako quedo impresionada porque Ranma acabara tan rápido su examen.

Pasó la hora y ya todos habían acabado su examen solo se quedaron a esperar sus resultados.

-¡felicidades!, todos han pasado el examen, incluso tú Ranma Saotome, la verdad me has impresionado sacaste 10- dijo la pequeña profesora.

-¡queeeeee!-, dijeron todos al unísono.

Ranma no pudo contener la emoción y salió gritando de felicidad.

-bueno quiero recordarles que la graduación será en 3 días, así que busquen a su pareja para el baile, y nuevamente felicidades a todos- concluyó despidiéndose la profesora Hinako.

 _ **Mientras tanto en el Neko Hanten…**_

-¡lo logré!, logré descifrar el contenido del pergamino; Mousse, Shampoo, vengan- dijo la amazona mayor complacida de haber podido descifrarlo.

-es enserio abuela, y que es lo que dice- preguntó Mousse también emocionado.

-aquí dice que existen tres gemas, pero también tres pergaminos, uno por gema, cada uno nos llevará a diferentes destinos, pero también hay una advertencia, dice que cada gema tiene un guardián, y los tres son muy poderosos, y dice que las gemas no solo curan maldiciones, sino también dan un gran poder- terminó de explicar Colonge.

-oh, eso es increíble, pero también peligroso- dijeron Shampoo y Mousse al unísono.

-así es, y es por eso que debo entrenarlos, y si esas gemas son tan poderosas no creo que seamos los únicos en buscarlas, así que tengamos cuidado- advirtió Colonge.

-iré a buscar a Ranma para contarle la buena noticia- dijo Shampoo muy animada de por fin poder ir a ver a su airén, y más aun con la noticia de que podrían librarse de sus problemas con el agua, ella sabía que Ranma se iba a poner muy contento.

-buena idea, pero no crees que como vamos a buscar las gemas necesitaremos ayuda, si vez a Rioga también coméntale, y el papá de Ranma también debe saberlo, para que todos ustedes curen su maldición, y yo los entrenaré una semana antes de comenzar el viaje, para las pruebas que se nos avecinan, quiero que todos nos reunamos en casa de los Tendo para que todos sepan de esta noticia- ordenó la amazona mayor.

-está bien bisabuelita, yo iré a buscar a Ranma, y si veo a Rioga también le avisaré, los veo a ti y a Mousse en casa de los Tendo- se despidió la linda amazona.

 _ **Afuera de la escuela Furinkan…**_

Se encontraba Ranma muy contento por haber pasado el examen que lo tenía tan angustiado, solo estaba esperando a Ukyo y Akane para irse con ellas ya que se salió antes del salón por la emoción.

En lo que Ranma esperaba afuera de la escuela, logró divisar a lo lejos a una hermosa amazona en su bicicleta dirigiéndose hacia él, "oh no, es Shampoo, y viene hacia acá, que voy a hacer", pensaba el joven, un poco nervioso por ver de nuevo a la amazona, ya que no sabía cómo actuar con ella después de lo que sucedió al final de su cita, digo, salida para conocerse mejor hace 3 días.

Ring Ring, Ring Ring…, -¡Ni hao, Ranma!, wo ai ni, me extrañaste- dijo la hermosa amazona abalanzándose sobre Ranma dándole un tierno abrazo pero esta vez sin asfixiarlo.

Esto hizo que el joven se sonrojara un poco, pero esta vez no le desagradó el abrazo, e incluso pensó en corresponderlo, pero recordó que pronto saldrían sus compañeros, así que mejor separó delicadamente a la amazona de él.

-ho..o..ola Shampoo, que haces por aquí- dijo muy nervioso el joven al ver a los ojos a la amazona.

-bueno pues vine a visitarte ya que hace 3 días que no te veo después de nuestra cita, y te he extrañado mucho, acaso tú no estás feliz de verme- dijo Shampoo dulcemente.

-eh ee, no es que no haya querido verte, es solo que eh estado muy ocupado en la escuela por lo de el examen final, pero valió la pena concentrarme en ello ya que hoy fue el último día de clases y el día del examen y lo pasé con 10- dijo Ranma quitándose un poco los nervios que le hacía sentir de nuevo el estar con la linda amazona.

-oh, felicidades Ranma, que bueno que tuviste una excelente nota, pero también vine a darte una noticia, y debemos ir a casa de los Tendo, porque mi bisabuela va por allá para contárnosla a todos- dijo Shampoo tomando de la mano a Ranma para que se apresuraran, pero Ranma la detuvo.

-espera, primero esperemos a que vengan Akane y Ukyo, para que nos vallamos juntos- dijo Ranma, ya que si iba solo con la amazona otra vez iba a tener problemas.

-está bien…- dijo la amazona pero fue interrumpida por un sonido, *quik quik*.

-mira pero si es P-chan,- dijo el joven de la trenza, mientras recogía al cerdito.

-qué bueno que apareciste Rioga, también a ti debe interesarte la noticia que nos dará mi bisabuela- le dijo Shampoo al cerdito.

"mmm… que noticia será", pensó Ranma.

-mira allí vienen Akane y Ukyo, vamos con ellas- dijo Shampoo.

-Akane no es ese Ranma con Shampoo, y viene hacia acá- dijo Ukyo.

-es cierto que hará con Shampoo, pero que tiene en las manos, ah es P-chan-dijo Akane emocionada de ver a su mascota.

-hola chicas, me encontré a Shampoo y me dijo que la abuela nos tiene una noticia, pero que vallamos a casa ya que allí nos la revelará, y, toma Akane también encontré a P- chan- dijo Ranma tranquilamente.

-y de que se trata- dijo Akane primero algo celosa al ver a Ranma con Shampoo, pero luego se alegró de ver a su mascota.

-no lo sé por eso debemos irnos ya- dijo por último el joven de la trenza.

Los cuatro jóvenes se dirigieron al dojo ansiosos de saber qué era lo que les quería decir la abuela, claro a excepción de Shampoo que ya lo sabía.

 _ **En el Dojo Tendo…**_

La abuela y Mousse ya estaban en casa de los Tendo esperando a Ranma y los demás, mientras Kasumi les servía té a todos.

Después de un rato llegó Ranma con Shampoo, Akane y Ukyo.

Ya todos reunidos la abuela comenzó a hablar.

-bueno, lo que les voy a decir es algo muy importante, así que pongan mucha atención- dijo Colonge para evitar interrupciones,

-en mis manos tengo un pergamino con información muy valiosa, que da la ubicación de una de tres gemas que juntas hacen algo grandioso- dijo la amazona mayor dejando a todos con expectación.

-de que se trata abuela, ya díganos- dijo Genma desesperadamente.

-tranquilo señor Genma, no coma ansias, miren, si nosotros encontramos las tres gemas ustedes podrán deshacerse de sus problemas con el agua, al fin estarían curados- terminó de decir la abuela dejando a todos bien impresionados.

-¡queeeeee!, es enserio, no se trata de una broma- dijeron todos sin poder creerlo, hasta P-chan salió corriendo al baño para mojarse con agua caliente y regresar a seguir escuchando de esta noticia.

-así es, Mousse encontró este pergamino en China, en nuestra aldea, y eso es lo que dice, solo me falta descifrar el primer lugar donde encontraremos la primera gema junto con el segundo pergamino- dijo Colonge.

-por fin dejare de convertirme en chica; y yo en panda; y yo en pato; y yo en gatita, y yo en cer…, digo me alegro por ustedes- dijo Rioga después de los demás casi diciendo que era P-chan enfrente de Akane.

-no decías que Shampoo era una chica problemática, anda díselo- le susurro Ranma a su padre.

Genma se arrojó una cubeta de agua y saco un cartel que decía, *como crees yo nunca dije eso*.

Todos se rieron un momento y se pusieron muy contentos por la buena noticia, hasta que Colonge los interrumpió.

-aunque esta es una muy buena noticia también quiero hacerles una advertencia; cada gema estará protegida por un guardián poderoso así que deben entrenar muy duro para lograr obtener las gemas, y como estas son muy poderosas, no creo que seamos los únicos en buscarlas así que debemos prepararnos; cuando descifre el lugar comenzaremos el viaje y los entrenare una semana, así que prepárense- concluyó Colonge para luego despedirse e irse con Shampoo y Mousse.

-adiós Ranma, nos vemos pronto- dijo por último la joven amazona, dándole un abrazo y un tierno beso en la mejilla al joven de la trenza, provocando en este un ligero rubor.

Todos estaban tan contentos por la noticia, que no pusieron atención a la última escena, y también algo preocupados por la advertencia de la abuela.

En el dojo se encontraban sentados Rioga, Ranma y Genma Hablado del asunto.

-qué bueno que por fin vallamos a encontrar una cura a nuestros problemas- dijo Rioga.

-así es, pero debemos entrenar muy duro porque no será fácil- dijo Ranma algo preocupado, pero feliz de saber que existe una cura.

-bueno que les parece si entrenamos un rato los tres, antes de que comencemos nuestro entrenamiento con la abuela- propuso Genma.

-está bien- dijeron Ranma y Rioga al unísono.

Los tres se pusieron a entrenar muy duro el resto del día, hasta que Akane y Ukyo los interrumpieron.

-nosotras también queremos ir- dijo Akane muy determinada.

-pero será peligroso, recuerden lo que dijo la abuela- dijo Ranma en tono de preocupación.

-grrr, no necesito que me cuides, yo soy lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidarme sola- dijo Akane enojada.

-no le hagas caso Akane, yo te cuidare, claro que puedes venir al viaje- dijo Rioga

-gracias por la consideración Rioga, pero puedo cuidarme sola- dijo Akane calmándose un poco.

-si Ranma, deja que vengan las chicas, ellas son muy fuertes, además la abuela nos entrenará- dijo Genma mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de Ranma para convencerlo.

-está bien, que vengan con nosotros- dijo por último el chico de la trenza.

-oye Ranchan, antes de irme, se me olvidó decirte que la graduación será en tres días, nos lo dijo la profesora Hinako, pero tú ya te habías ido- dijo Ukyo tranquilamente.

-gracias por avisarme Uchan- dijo Ranma alegremente.

-y con quien iras- preguntó Ukyo.

-no lo sé, todavía tengo dos días para pensarlo- dijo Ranma mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

-bueno nos vemos Ranchan- se despidió Ukyo yéndose a su casa.

Ya todos se habían retirado del dojo a excepción de Ranma y Akane.

-y porque no invitas a Shampoo al baile de graduación- dijo Akane medio celosa.

-porque dices eso Akane-

-crees que no me di cuenta de cómo se despidió de ti, te dio un abrazo y esta vez no parecía incomodarte, dime Ranma sientes algo por ella- preguntó Akane.

-si te digo no te enojas- dijo el joven con miedo de que lo golpee otra vez con su mazo como la vez pasada.

-está bien, prometo no enojarme- dijo más tranquila Akane.

-la verdad no lo sé- dijo Ranma confundido, haciendo que Akane casi se caiga sobre su espalda.

-como que no lo sabes, si luego se nota que ya no te incomoda su presencia como antes- dijo Akane perdiendo un poco el control.

-cálmate Akane, es que en verdad no lo sé, me siento confundido, es cierto ahora me pongo muy nervioso cuando estoy con ella y siento cosas raras, pero no estoy seguro- dijo Ranma realmente confundido.

"Al parecer si está empezando a sentir algo por Shampoo, solo que este tonto no lo sabe", pensó Akane algo desilusionada; -entonces porque no la invitas al baile de graduación y así sales de dudas- dijo Akane dando un gran suspiro.

-estas hablando en serio Akane- preguntó Ranma sin creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-sí, solo así sabrás que es lo que sientes-

-valla Akane nunca creí que fueras tan comprensiva; veo que has madurado mucho y por eso quiero pedirte perdón, por llamarte niña fea, poco femenina y mandona, tal vez si seas un poco mandona y no sepas cocinar muy bien, pero fea no eres, quiero decirte que en verdad eres bonita, y quiero que me perdones por eso nuevamente- dijo Ranma aliviado.

-está bien Ranma hagamos las paces, pero después del baile recuerda que yo también los acompañaré en su viaje-

-claro que podrás venir, y gracias por ser tan comprensiva Akane; pero como la invito a Shampoo al baile- preguntó Ranma.

-si dices que te pones nervioso, entonces llámale por teléfono- sugirió Akane.

-está bien, lo haré- Ranma tomó el teléfono y marco al Neko Hanten.

-hola quien habla- contestó la abuela.

-hola abuela, soy Ranma, está por ahí Shampoo, es que quiero preguntarle algo- dijo el chico algo nervioso.

-sí, espera un momento yo le hablo- dijo Colonge mientras le daba el teléfono a su bisnieta, que corrió emocionada al saber que era Ranma quien le hablaba.

-hola Ranma que es lo que quieres preguntarme- dijo Shampoo muy feliz.

-bueno, quería saber si tú quieres ir al baile de graduación conmigo este jueves en la tarde- dijo el joven muy nervioso.

-claro que sí Ranma, me haces tan feliz, te espero en mi casa el jueves, gracias por invitarme- se despidió la linda amazona extasiada de felicidad al saber que volvería a salir con su airén.

 _ **En el Neko Hanten…**_

-que quería el yerno- preguntó Colonge.

-me invitó al baile de graduación de su escuela- dijo Shampoo aun contenta.

-oh que gusto, te haré un vestido para esa ocasión especial-,

-y para cuando es el baile-

-es este jueves- respondió la amazona.

-entonces solo tengo 3 días para hacer tu vestido, bueno me daré prisa y después de eso comenzaremos el viaje así que aprovecha bien esta ocasión con el yerno- dijo por último la amazona mayor.

 _ **De regreso en el Dojo Tendo…**_

Todos ya se habían ido a dormir muy alegres por la buena noticia que les dio la abuela, solo Ranma permanecía despierto acostado meditando y su ultimo pensamiento fue, "que haré el jueves"…

* * *

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **¿Qué sucederá en el baile?, ¿aclarará sus sentimientos Ranma o se sentirá más confundido?**_

 _ **En el siguiente capítulo nos centraremos en estas dos preguntas y daremos inició al viaje.**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer nuevamente su apoyo especialmente a faustonecromancer, amigo gracias por tus comentarios y que bueno que te guste el fic, porque siempre me has apoyado desde que comencé con tus comentarios, bueno los espero en 8 días o menos en el siguiente capítulo o capitulo doble.**_


	6. Chapter 6: el baile

_**Hola que tal, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, como les dije en el capítulo pasado tratare de actualizar cada 8 días, pero acabo de terminar este capítulo y ya lo quería compartir, espero y lo disfruten y también espero sus comentarios ya que me animan a seguir escribiendo y a actualizar rápido. Sin más que decir comencemos…**_

 _ **NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS**_

 _ **Capítulo 6: el baile y comienzo de nuevos sentimientos.**_

Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Pasaron rápido los días y el día del baile por fin llegó.

Todos estaban emocionados por este día, especialmente los que se graduarían, como Ukyo, Ranma y Akane.

Ranma seguía nervioso por haber invitado a Shampoo al baile, pues no sabía qué hacer en esas situaciones, y mucho menos en un baile, ya que él no sabía bailar, pero estuvo practicando un poco.

-y tú con quien irás Akane- preguntó el chico de la trenza.

-yo iré con Yuka, Asami y Ukyo-

-¿y ya fuiste por tu ropa a la tintorería?, si no has ido, ¿podrías ir por mi vestido?-

-claro Akane, ahora mismo iré-

 _ **Mientras tanto en el Neko Hanten…**_

-listo, ya acabé tu vestido, que te parece Shampoo- dijo Cologne.

-es hermoso, muchas gracias bisabuelita- dijo la amazona admirando el vestido.

-de seguro el Yerno quedará impresionado cuando te vea con el vestido-

-ah, y se me olvidaba, al terminar la graduación dile a todos que vengan para acá, porque ya descifre donde se encuentra la primera gema- dijo por último la amazona mayor.

 ** _En el Dojo Tendo…_**

-ya llegué- anunció Ranma su llegada, después de haber ido a la tintorería por su ropa y el encargo de Akane.

-hola Ranma, se ve que hoy estarás muy elegante- dijo Nabiki.

-eso creo, la verdad no estoy acostumbrado a vestirme así, pero es la graduación, y, tú sabes que debemos ir bien arreglados, y también traigo conmigo el vestido de Akane-.

-de seguro ella se verá muy bonita, o tú que crees Ranma- preguntó Nabiki.

-pues eso creo-

-como, no estás seguro, es acaso que no serás la pareja de mi hermana- dijo Nabiki sabiendo la obvia respuesta y buscando algún beneficio.

-eeehh, pues yo- tartamudeaba Ranma con la mano en la cabeza y muy nervioso.

-tranquilo Ranma no te preocupes, no te delatare con mi papá ni con el tío Genma-

-lo dices en serio Nabiki-

-sí, claro, pero te costará 500 yens-

-¡queee!-, resbaló un a gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza de Ranma pero no tuvo de otra más que aceptar la oferta de Nabiki.

Ya eran a las 5 de la tarde, y, Ranma y Akane salieron del Dojo para ir a donde Ukyo, y después Ranma iría por Shampoo para irse aparte con ella al baile.

-te ves muy bien con ese vestido Akane-

-gracias Ranma- dijo Akane algo ruborizada.

-bueno te dejo aquí con Ukyo, yo voy por Shampoo, nos vemos en el baile- dijo despidiéndose el chico de la trenza.

 _ **En el Neko Hanten…**_

-y bien como me veo- dijo la amazona menor luciendo un lindo vestido color rojo bien entallado al cuerpo y con escote en forma de v dejando ver su perfecta silueta bien formada, el vestido le tapaba las rodillas, y tenía una pequeña abertura que dejaba ver su pierna, también llevaba puestos unos brazaletes en el brazo y unos aretes muy bonitos, además llevaba su cabello recogido peinado en forma de rosa, dejando dos mechones a los lados amarrados con sus típicos cascabeles, solo que estos eran de oro.

-luces hermosa, de seguro el yerno quedará fascinado contigo- dijo Cologne con la boca abierta.

-¡wau!, Shampoo que hermosa te vez, ¿A dónde iras?- preguntó Mousse anonadado.

-saldré con Ranma, él me invitó, a su baile de graduación-

-¡en seriooo!, bueno me da gusto verte feliz, ojala y te valla bien-

-valla Mousse, en verdad has madurado- dijo Cologne.

-si abuela, yo solo quiero ver feliz a Shampoo-

-gracias Mousse, bueno ya me voy afuera a esperar a Ranma- dijo por último la hermosa amazona; se quedó a esperar como 5 minutos hasta que Ranma llegó.

-¡ni hao Ranma!- dijo la hermosa amazona.

 _"¡wau, esa es Shampoo!; se ve preciosa, ¿Qué, yo pensé eso?, creo que sí, pero no puedo evitarlo, la verdad se ve realmente hermosa",_ -Ranma, te pasa algo, porque no respondes-, -ah, hola Shampoo, no, no me pasa nada, hoy estas muy bonita- al decir lo último Ranma quiso tapar su boca pero Shampoo lo logró escuchar.

-hay gracias Ranma, y tú, tan apuesto como siempre- dijo la amazona ruborizada por el alago de Ranma.

-bueno vámonos ya, para no llegar tarde- dijo Ranma yéndose con Shampoo directo a la escuela.

 _ **En la preparatoria Furinkan (el baile)…**_

-Akane, Ukyo, vengan- dijeron Yuka y Asami.

-hola amigas, ya vamos-respondió Akane.

\- y Ranma no vino contigo- preguntó Asami; -es cierto Akane, y Ranma, no vendrá- también preguntó Ukyo.

-si vendrá, ya no debe tardar, pero no vendrá solo- dijo Akane.

-y con quien vendrá- dijeron todas con curiosidad.

-solo esperen- contestó Akane con un poquito de celos, porque sabía que llegaría en cualquier momento con Shampoo.; y eso fue lo que sucedió, llegó Ranma con Shampoo a su lado, todas las chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas al ver a Ranma tan apuesto y elegante, además de celosas al verlo con Shampoo, y lo mismo pasó con los chicos, quedaron atónitos al ver la belleza de la hermosa amazona, y con ganas de golpear a Ranma por llegar al baile con tan hermosa chica.

-ese Ranma, siempre consigue a las más bonitas- dijeron Hiroshi y Daisuke.

-¡Shampoo!, ella es la pareja de Ranma- dijeron al unísono Ukyo, Asami y Yuka.

-si ella es- respondió Akane.

-pero porque- volvieron a decir las chicas.

-luego les cuento, mejor disfrutemos de esta tarde- concluyó Akane para después irse a una mesa con sus amigas.

Todos tomaron asiento y comieron hasta que llegó la hora de entregar los diplomas y papeles a los graduados, para todos en la escuela les fue muy impresionante que Ranma se hubiera graduado y que en su último examen hubiera sacado 10, ya que ellos sabían que él era muy bueno en el combate libre, pero pésimo en la escuela; en fin, terminó la entrega de documentos, y comenzó la hora del baile.

Todos tomaron a sus parejas y unos que otros bailaban en grupos de amigos, mientras el dj ponía canciones movidas, y el ambiente era estupendo, después comenzaron las canciones románticas para luego elegir al rey y la reina del baile.

-vamos a bailar Ranma- insistía Shampoo, ya que hasta ahora no habían bailado; solo habían charlado sobre cómo es que Mousse encontró el pergamino, y en como Akane y Mousse mostraron madurez al no enojarse porque ellos salieran juntos al baile; esto era algo que no le molestaba a Shampoo, pero ella quería bailar con su airén, pero Ranma no se paraba por su falta de habilidad en el baile.

-pero no se bailar, y no te quiero avergonzar con mis pasos- dijo Ranma muy apenado.

-no te preocupes Ranma, además esta canción no es tan movida solo sígueme yo te guío- dijo Shampoo tomando a Ranma de la mano obligándolo a levantarse.

-bien y ahora qué hago- preguntó Ranma sin la menor idea de que hacer.

-primero toma mi mano derecha con tu mano izquierda- al tomar la mano de Shampoo, Ranma se ruborizó un poquito.

-bien ahora pon tu mano derecha en mi cintura- al oír esto Ranma no pudo ocultar su cara que estaba bien sonrojada, pero no tuvo otra opción que obedecer.

-ahora solo déjate llevar-

Ranma estaba muy nervioso, ya que primero no sabía bailar y eran el centro de atención por ser la pareja mejor parecida, y en segundo lugar, el tener a la hermosa amazona tan cerca de él, mirándolo a los ojos lo ponía muy nervioso, pero después ella recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Ranma tranquilizándolo un poco; y pasando el tiempo de la canción, Ranma soltaba más su cuerpo, y ahora era el quien dirigía, poco a poco se fue sintiendo más a gusto con la amazona, tan cerca de él, parecía que el tiempo no pasaba, solo sentía gran paz y tranquilidad, algo que similar a lo que Shampoo sentía, solo que para ella este momento era un sueño hecho realidad, estar con Ranma, sin que sus rivales o Mousse los interrumpieran, y sin usar ningún truco, era un momento mágico hasta que la canción acabó y llegó el momento de elegir al rey y la reina del baile.

-bueno, hemos llegado al final del baile ahora veremos quienes fueron elegidos por ustedes como el rey y la reina del baile- dijo el director Kuno (el papá de Kuno Tatewaki).

-y el rey del baile es…, Ranma Saotome-, todos los alumnos especialmente las chicas aplaudían y admiraban al joven que se veía muy apuesto con su traje.

-ahora sí, te cortaré la cabellera Ranma Saotome- dijo el director Kuno mientras sacaba sus tijeras, pero Ranma lo esquivo y le dio una patada, -hasta cuando aprenderá director, no dejaré que me corte mi cabello, y como rey del baile declaro que el año que viene no le cortara el cabello a nadie- dijo Ranma haciendo que todos se pusieran contentos y corearan su nombre.

-bueno, está bien, pero no te enojes; ahora anunciaré a la reina del baile-

-¡y la reina del baile es…, Shampoo!- todos los hombres empezaron a gritar y aventarle rosas a la joven amazona mientras subía a recibir la corona, esto puso por primera vez a Ranma, un poco celoso, pero no lo dejó notar ya que ni él lo creía.

-muy bien, ¡felicidades!, y gracias a todos por asistir y a los graduados les deseamos lo mejor para sus planes a futuro- dijo por último el director Kuno junto con la profesora Hinako, dando por terminada la graduación.

Al terminar la graduación todos pasaron a felicitar a los reyes y a tomarse fotos con ellos;

Ya terminando todo, Shampoo reunió a todos para que fueran al Neko Hanten, porque Cologne ya sabía el lugar donde comenzaría su viaje.

 _ **En el Neko Hanten…**_

Todos estaban reunidos y para conveniencia de Rioga llegó al Neko Hanten en el momento justo, ya que estaba perdido y llegó allí para preguntar cómo llegar al dojo.

-qué bueno que ya están todos aquí, solo falta el señor Genma, pero luego le pasan la noticia; bueno quiero informarles que ya descifre donde encontraremos la primer gema- dijo Cologne dejando a todos con expectación.

-y el primer lugar a que iremos es un bosque no muy lejos de aquí-

-¡y donde es abuela!- dijeron todos ya desesperados.

-el lugar se llama Ryugenzawa-, al escuchar el nombre del lugar Ranma, Akane y Rioga se quedaron atónitos.

-es enserio abuela, es a Ryugenzawa donde iremos- dijo Akane muy interesada, y queriendo rectificar lo que oyó.

-así es, debemos ir a los manantiales de la vida, en donde se encuentra el Orochi, y allí encontraremos una cueva que nos llevará a una especie de templo, donde encontraremos la primer gema, pero también al primer guardián; así que mañana comenzaremos el viaje a Ryugenzawa, y allí entrenaremos antes de adentrarnos por la primer gema-

-entonces ya debemos irnos para preparar las cosas para el viaje- dijo Ukyo.

-es cierto, y tú Rioga para que no te pierdas el viaje ven con nosotros a casa para que también estés listo para mañana- dijo Akane, ansiosa de que ya fuera mañana ya que sabía que se vería de nuevo con su viejo amigo.

-entonces nos vemos mañana aquí a la 3 de la tarde- dijo por ultimo Cologne despidiendo a todos.

Ya que todos se habían alejado un poco y Cologne se metiera al restaurante, pero antes de que Shampoo también lo hiciera Ranma la detuvo.

-oye Shampoo, quiero que sepas que esta tarde me la pase bien contigo, y nos vemos mañana- dijo el joven lo más sereno que pudo, y se despidió de la amazona dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-adiós Ranma, fue lo único que pudo decir la linda amazona pues quedó ida por la acción de Ranma y se fue llena de felicidad a dormir.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **En el siguiente capítulo daremos inicio al viaje, y digo que daremos inicio porque todavía lo voy a empezar a formular, pero espero y les guste, también espero sus comentarios de este capítulo, y díganme que les parece, ya que como dije en la descripción del fic lo voy creando durante la marcha, tengo una ligera idea de cómo quiero que sea todo el desenlace pero sobre la marcha voy dándole forma, es por eso que saber que opinan de cada capítulo y ver saber cuál es su parte favorita me ayudará a escribir más partes como esas.**_

 _ **Por ultimo quiero agradecer nuevamente a faustonecromancer que desde el principio me has apoyado con tus comentarios y que bueno que te guste el fic, espero ser de los pocos que han completado sus historias como paul andres (el amor oculto de ranma y shampoo), y siendo eso todo nos vemos en 8 días en el capítulo 7.**_

 _ **Ah y en los capítulos anteriores eh estado escribiendo Colonge como el nombre de la bisabuela de Shampoo, pero ya lo corregí escribiendo Cologne**_.


	7. Chapter 7: comienza el viaje

_**Hola que tal amigos; lo prometido es deuda, como les prometí aquí les traigo un combo de 3 capítulos comenzando con el 7. Creo que me tarde menos de lo que dije, pero bueno, Agradezco sus comentarios y sugerencias, y el saber que más estén leyendo mi fic, al final agradeceré con más detalla; siendo todo esto comencemos.**_

 _ **NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS**_

 _ **Capítulo 7: comienza el viaje.**_

Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Ya había amanecido en Nerima y todos estaban preparando su equipaje y provisiones para el viaje, todos estaban muy ansiosos especialmente Ranma, Rioga, Mousse, Genma y Shamppo; quienes acabarían sus problemas con el agua.

Rioga estaba preocupado por el viaje a Ryugenzawa, porque sabía que Akane se encontraría de nuevo con Shinnosuke, (el aparece en el ov en Ryugenzawa, estando a muy poco de quedarse con Akane).

" _debo confesarle mi amor a mi amada Akane antes de que vea a Shinnosuke, si no, no tendré ninguna oportunidad contra él",_ pensó Rioga apretando fuertemente sus puños.

En casa de los Tendo, Genma, Ranma, Rioga y Akane se despidieron haciendo que Soun llorara por separarse de su hija; después se dirigieron al Neko Hanten donde ya todos estaban reunidos.

-bueno ya eh comprado los boletos del tren, así que vámonos- dijo Cologne, después de esto todos tomaron su equipaje y se fueron a la estación a esperar el tren, una vez que el tren llegó, todos tomaron sus boletos y se fueron a sentar en donde les marcaban sus boletos: Genma con Cologne, Rioga con Ukyo, Mousse con Akane, y Ranma con Shampoo (¡Nota del autor!: ¿qué conveniente verdad?; Ahora nos centraremos en las conversaciones de estos jóvenes uno por uno, y quiero recordarles que todos tienen 19 años y ya han madurado, y el fic trata en si como lo pueden notar en el título del primer capítulo).

 _ **Rioga y Ukyo…**_

"¡rayos!, yo me quería sentar con Akane, me hubiera tocado el boleto de Mousse, él sí que fue suertudo", pensaba Rioga lamentándose.

-¿te pasa algo Rioga?-

-eh, a mí, no, no me pasa nada- dijo el chico cerdo.

Pasaron 10 minutos y ninguno de los 2 decía nada, así que Rioga decidió romper el hielo.

-oye Ukyo, y no te molesta que Ranma valla sentado con Shampoo, esta vez no veo que te estés peleando con ella por Ranma como de costumbre-

-la verdad si, un poquito, pero ya no como antes-

-y eso porque, será que ya perdiste el interés en Ranma-

-no, no es eso, yo siempre voy a amar a Ranma, pero ya no como antes-

-pero porque, que quieres decir con eso-

-bueno es que ahora él y yo nos consideramos como hermanos, ya que nuestra amistad es tan grande, no queremos arruinarla por el que Ranma no corresponda mis sentimientos-

-¿y en verdad ya superaste lo que sentías por él?-

-no completamente, pero Ranma me habló con mucha sinceridad y por lo que siento por él, no puedo obligarlo a tener mi mismo sentir-

-oh, no tenía idea, pero que bueno que entre ustedes dos haiga una bonita amistad-

-pero lo que todavía no entiendo es porque fue con Shampoo ayer al baile de graduación- se preguntaba Ukyo.

-bueno creo saber la respuesta- dijo Rioga.

-y cual es- preguntaba Ukyo ansiosa de saber la respuesta.

-bueno, ayer Akane me invitó a su casa a dormir para que no me extraviara y me perdiera el viaje, por cierto se veía muy bonita con su vestido; y le pregunté por qué se vistió tan elegante al igual que Ranma, Shampoo y tú; y ella me dijo que fueron al baile de graduación, y yo le pregunté si había ido con Ranma, a lo que ella me contestó que no que Ranma fue al baile con Shampoo, algo que me hizo enojar mucho ya que Akane es la prometida de Ranma, y él no debe traicionarla con otra mujer, pero ella me dijo que me tranquilizara porque ella misma fue quien le sugirió a Ranma que invitara a Shampoo al baile-

-¡quee!, que Akane hizo que- dijo Ukyo sin poder creer lo que Rioga le decía.

-espera todavía no termino. Como te decía, ella le sugirió eso a Ranma porque me dijo que él se sentía confundido por sus sentimientos hacia Shampoo, ya que él había pasado tiempo con ella anteriormente y desde ahí se empezó a sentir así-

-vaya, así que mi hermano está empezando a sentir algo por Shampoo, pero conociéndolo bien creo que él ni se ha dado cuenta de que es lo que siente-

-y al ver la madurez de Akane al contarme todo esto, creo que se me abrió una oportunidad con ella, pero llegando a Ryugenzawa, creo que será muy difícil lograr que ella se fije en mí-,

-y porque dices eso Rioga-

-es que allí vive un viejo amigo suyo que casi le roba el corazón y logra separarla de Ranma-,

-pues no te rindas, en cuanto lleguemos dile lo que sientes-,

-eso haré Ukyo, gracias por escucharme, hablar contigo me fue muy agradable, y de seguro encontraras a alguien que te corresponda, porque eres muy bonita- , esto hizo que Ukyo se sonrojara un poco por el alago, pero luego le agradeció y los dos se pusieron a descansar.

 _ **Mousse y Akane…**_

-oye Mousse, es verdad que ya superaste lo que sientes por Shampoo-

-bueno Akane, la verdad es que siempre voy a querer a Shampoo, pero sé que ella nunca me corresponderá; es por eso que decidí dejarla ya que yo mismo me estaba haciendo daño, porque no se puede forzar a alguien que sienta algo por ti, y por ese amor tan grande que le tengo a Shampoo, tomé la decisión de ya no interponerme más en su vida amorosa, ahora solo quiero su felicidad aunque no sea conmigo yo apoyaré sus decisiones-,

-vaya Mousse, en verdad se nota que has madurado muchísimo desde que regresaste a China a ver a tu madre, pero que paso allá que te hizo madurar tanto- preguntaba Akane.

-mira Akane, estar de nuevo con mi madre me ayudó mucho pero también pasaron otras cosas que quisiera contárselas a todos en otra ocasión-

-que bien, y respeto tu decisión, la verdad eres una buena persona que ha demostrado madurez, y gracias por compartir con nosotros esta valiosa información para que Ranma, tú y los demás resuelvan sus problemas con el agua-

-gracias Akane y hablando de Ranma, tú que sientes por él-

-bueno para serte sincera, al principio no sentía nada por él, porque nuestro compromiso fue arreglado por nuestros padres, y al pasar el tiempo fueron naciendo en mi sentimientos hacia él, pero por mi orgullo nunca se lo dije abiertamente como lo hace Shampoo, y creo que por eso mismo, mis celos y la poca confianza que le mostraba a Ranma; él se fue cansando, yo sé que él en un tiempo me quiso, pero ahora no lo sé, él me ha dicho que se siente muy confundido y no sabe ni lo que el mismo siente-

-así que ese es tu sentir. Y en cuanto a la confusión de los sentimientos de Ranma ¿te refieres a lo que él siente por Shampoo?-

-así es Mousse, es que Ranma ha pasado tiempo con Shampoo y yo creo que se está empezando a enamorar de ella, pero como te dije ni el mismo se da cuenta-

-vaya, pues espero que si es así, no solo ilusione a Shampoo porque ella en verdad lo quiere, y en cuanto a ti tampoco quisiera verte sufrir por ver a Ranma con ella si es lo que él decide-

-la verdad si me dolería un poco que Ranma estuviera con Shampoo, y que más daría por que las cosas entre nosotros fueran mejor, pero tú me enseñaste que amar a alguien no es forzar a la otra persona a que te corresponda, sino es interesarse por su felicidad, y si Ranma decide quedarse con Shampoo y eso lo hace feliz, entonces respetare su decisión- dijo Akane mientras brotaban unas lágrimas de su rostro.

-no llores Akane, me impresiona también la madurez de tus palabras y espero que seas feliz, y si Ranma no llegara a quedarse contigo, espero que puedas volver a amar y de seguro encontraras a un chico que corresponda tus sentimientos, pero eso solo lo sabremos con el paso del tiempo, y como te dije te deseo lo mejor-,

-gracias Mousse, por el ánimo que me das, y también yo te deseo lo mejor- dijo Akane más tranquila y contenta de contar con un amigo que la escuchara y le diera consejo; después los dos jóvenes se dispusieron a descansar.

 _ **Ranma y Shampoo…**_

-qué bueno que nos tocó ir juntos verdad- dijo Shampoo muy contenta.

-sí, eso creo- dijo Ranma muy pensativo.

-te pasa algo Ranma-,

-no, no me pasa nada, es solo que me siento muy confundido-,

-¿confundido?, pero en qué sentido-,

Ranma dio un largo suspiro y continuó hablando, -confundido en cuanto a lo que siento-,

-¿pero porque?, acaso yo eh hecho algo malo- dijo Shampoo temiendo que su respuesta fuera sí.

-no es eso, como crees, pero…, recuerdas la pregunta que me hiciste al final del día que salimos al cine y luego de paseo-,

-mmm, creo que sí, te pregunté si yo tenía alguna oportunidad contigo, pero luego te pusiste muy nervioso y no me contestaste-

-exacto, ahí quería llegar-,

-pues digamos que hipotéticamente, yo te dijera que si tienes una oportunidad-,

-ay Ranma pues eso me haría muy feliz, bueno hipotéticamente-,

-pues mira, en el tiempo que he pasado contigo, me he dado cuenta de que eres una compañía muy agradable, eres muy bonita, y una buena amiga, cuando yo pensaba lo contrario siempre huía de ti y de tus abrazos, pero ahora quiero que nos conozcamos mejor- Shampoo estaba muy feliz al escuchar las palabras de su airén.

-bueno y que quieres saber de mi-,

-mmm, quisiera saber acerca de tus padres-,

-pues a mi madre no la conocí, así que no te puedo contar mucho de ella, y mi padre vive en la aldea de Joketsuzoku, él es un gran chef, de ahí que es que yo sepa cocinar bien-,

-oh, con razón cocinas tan rico-,

-gracias Ranma-,

-y como es la vida allá en Joketsuzoku- preguntó Ranma haciendo que la amazona se pusiera contenta al ver que su amado se estuviera interesando en saber más de ella.

Shampoo comenzó a contarle a Ranma como son las cosas en Joketsuzoku, que en su mayoría son mujeres y muy fuertes, como su bisabuela entrenó a varias de ellas, y también a ella que por cierto resultó ser de las más sobresalientes, además de contarle que los pocos hombres que habían allí resultaban ser muy fuertes, ya que para vencer a una amazona bien entrenada se necesita ser muy fuerte y hábil.

-eso es muy interesante Shampoo, entonces yo soy muy fuerte por haberte vencido jajá- alardeaba un poco Ranma.

-así es Ranma, pero ahora háblame de ti-,

-bueno que quieres saber, vamos puedes preguntar lo que sea-,

-bien, yo también quiero saber acerca de tu madre-,

-ehh, quieres saber acerca de mi madre bueno yo...-,

-anda Ranma, dijiste que te podía preguntar lo que sea-

-bueno eta bien te contaré…-, Ranma le conto toda la historia a Shampoo, de cómo él no podía acercarse a su madre "Nodoka", por el la absurda promesa de su padre.

-así es Shampoo, y es por eso que no te puedo contar mucho de ella, solo la he visto pero convertido en mujer, y no eh tenido la oportunidad de presentarme ante ella como hombre, es por eso que también quiero curarme para poder reunirme con mi madre-,

-pues esperemos encontrar las gemas y curarnos pronto- dijo por ultimo Shampoo.

 _ **Genma y Cologne…**_

…, …, …, …;

Bueno no podemos decir mucho porque Genma al subir al tren se convirtió en panda para poder dormir a gusto y calientito durante todo el viaje, solo saco un cartel que decía *no me molesten, estoy durmiendo; y me despiertan cuando lleguemos*.

 _ **En Ryugenzawa…**_

Por fin había llegado el tren a Ryugenzawa, pero todos estaban dormidos porque el viaje fue un poco largo, hasta que el conductor del tren los despertó a todos, -se les comunica a todos los pasajeros que hemos llegado a nuestro destino final, esperamos y el viaje les fuera placentero y esperamos verlos pronto-.

-bueno ahora busquemos un lugar para empezar a entrenar y donde podamos dormir, pero dudo que encontremos algún lugar así que creo que acamparemos- ordenó Cologne a todos mientras bajaban sus cosas del tren.

-espere abuela yo se dé un lugar en donde podemos entrenar y pasar la noche- dijo Akane muy animada, al oírla Ranma y Rioga susurraron al unísono, "Shinnosuke".

-está bien, todos tomen sus cosas y sigamos a Akane- ordenó por último Cologne.

Nuestros aventureros se adentraron en el bosque de Ryugenzawa durante 30 minutos, hasta que encontraron la casa de Shinnosuke aunque algo cambiada, se veía más grande y más bonita.

-espérenme un rato iré a ver si se encuentra Shinnosuke para que le pidamos posada- dijo Akane llena de felicidad algo que Ranma y Rioga no pasaron desapercibido.

*tock, tock, tock*, - ya voy- se escuchó adentro de la casa.

Al abrir la puerta Shinnosuke quedo impresionado al ver a Akane y viceversa.

-A...Akane, eres tú-

-sí, Shinnosuke, que alegría me da verte de nuevo- dijo Akane mientras lo abrazaba, y también se impresionó de ver a su amigo más apuesto y fornido que antes.

-a mí también me alegra mucho verte, pero que haces por aquí, viniste sola o vino Ranma contigo-

-no vine sola, vine con varios amigos y quería saber si nos podemos quedar contigo unos días-

-pero claro que sí, pueden quedarse el tiempo que deseen, le diré a mi abuelo-

-gracias Shinnosuke, entonces los llamaré para que pasen-

-amigos ya pueden pasar- dijo Akane.

Todos obedecieron y fueron donde Akane para saludar a Shinnosuke y a su abuelo.

-bueno pasen todos sean bienvenidos- dijo Shinnosuke muy feliz de ver a tantas personas.

Akane, Shampoo y Ukyo se quedaron admirando a Shinnosuke por unos minutos, maravilladas por su buen parecido y su cuerpo bien fornido; mientras Mousse, Ranma y Rioga se ponían celosos al ver la atención que las chicas le mostraban a Shinnosuke.

-tenemos invitados abuelo-

-ah que bien, los amigos de Akane son nuestros amigos, porque no les muestras donde se quedarán-

-sí abuelo; las chicas compartirán esta habitación, y los hombres esta otra-,

-gracias Shinnosuke- dijeron todos muy agradecidos.

-bueno comencemos a entrenar muchachos que tenemos poco tiempo- dijo Cologne.

-¡sí!,- afirmaron todos yéndose a entrenar.

-Shinnosuke en un momento regresaremos pero si quieres puedes acompañarnos- dijo la abuela.

-está bien los acompaño- dio Shinnosuke, y así comenzó el arduo entrenamiento de la abuela.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **En el siguiente capítulo veremos el duro entrenamiento de Cologne hacia los muchachos y nuevas técnicas de combate y un poco más.**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer mucho sus comentarios y sobre todo sus sugerencias, las leí todas, y me ayudaron a esforzarme más, recuerden que soy nuevo en esto y les comente que la historia la voy creando sobre la marcha, en cuanto a Akane no es que se esté tomando las cosas a la ligera, solo es que en esta historia yo quise hacer a los personajes más maduros, y en cuanto lo que pase con ella, solo sigan leyendo el fic, verán que tome en cuenta sus sugerencias.**_

 _ **Agradezco que piensen que aunque mi historia no sea única si sea excepcional, pero también tratare de mejorar las conversaciones para que no sean tan simples y con más emoción, porque la verdad me puse a leerlas y cuando hablaba un personaje daba un resumen de todo lo que sentía y el otro solo preguntaba y eran muy predecibles, por eso me esforzare por hacer mi historia más interesante, recuerden SOY NUEVO, pero me esforzare.**_

 _ **Bueno espero sus comentarios y díganme si estoy mejorando, y si no haré todo lo posible por que la historia valla mejor.**_

 _ **nico2883, jax851, Lord Argilios, Irealiti 13, Monky D dragon, enrique y mi buen amigo faustonecromancer, quiero agradecerles por saber que hay más personas que gustan de leer de esta pareja.**_

 _ **En fin nos vemos en el capítulo 8.**_


	8. Chapter 8: un duro entrenamiento

_**Que tal seguimos con el combo espero y lo disfruten.**_

 _ **NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS**_

 _ **Capítulo 8: Un duro entrenamiento.**_

Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Había comenzado el arduo entrenamiento de Cologne.

Mousse estaba trabajando en su velocidad, pero Cologne no estaba siendo nada suave, atacaba con una rapidez impresionante.

-concéntrate Mousse, tú sabes ocupar muy bien varios tipos de armas pero debes aumentar la velocidad de tus ataques, debes igualar tu velocidad a la de Ranma cuando usa el truco de las castañas calientes, si logras esa velocidad en tus ataques, tendrás una gran ventaja-

Cologne dejo a Mousse practicar con una fogata con castañas diciéndole que debía sacarlas sin calentar sus armas en lo más mínimo, algo que era mucho más difícil de lo que Ranma aprendió.

-ahora ustedes chicas, ¡atáquenme!-

Akane, Shampoo y Ukyo atacaron con todo lo que tenía; Ukyo lanzaba varias mini espátulas a gran velocidad pero Cologne las esquivaba con una tremenda facilidad usando una técnica de velocidad parecida a la tele transportación (esta técnica se ve en la serie cuando Ranma quiere quitarle las píldoras del fénix), Akane trataba de conectar golpes pero ninguno tenía éxito, y Shampoo usaba sus bomborines, y sus espadas y toda clase de armas muy peligrosas, pero aun así Cologne esquivaba fácilmente los ataques.

-chicas, también son muy lentas, deben mejorar mucho, sus ataques son buenos pero deben mejorar su velocidad-

-practiquen en eso, con este incienso pelearán con su propia sombra (es como el que usó Ranma para mejorar en batalla) si logran superarla con facilidad habrán mejorado su velocidad, pero recuerden que sus sombras conocen sus movimientos-,

-señor Genma, puede entrenar con las chicas, pero no sea suave con ellas use todas sus fuerzas-

-está bien abuela- Genma empezó a utilizar nuevas técnicas para enseñarle a las chicas como vencer a sus sombras.

Ranma y Rioga estaban entrenando junto con Shinnosuke que había demostrado mejorar mucho en su estilo de pelea; mientras la abuela seguía entrenando a los demás.

-muchachos, es hora de entrenar, primero muéstrenme lo que tienen y luego veré que técnica nueva les enseñaré, también tu puedes participar Shinnosuke- ,

-nosotros 3 contra usted sola- preguntó Rioga.

-así es Rioga, así que ataquen con todo lo que tengan porque no tendré piedad- dijo Cologne mientras un gran aura de batalla de color azul brotaba de ella, la energía no dejaba de brotar, entonces varios árboles comenzaron a ser arrancados y lanzados hacia los chicos-

-valla la abuela es muy poderosa, bueno chicos comencemos- dijo Ranma muy animado de encontrarse en una gran pelea.

Los árboles que lanzó la abuela iban a una tremenda velocidad hacia Ranma, Rioga y Shinnosuke,

-truco de la explosión- grito Rioga para detener algunos árboles, mientras Shinnosuke formaba un remolino con su escoba girándola a una gran velocidad, haciendo que varios de los arboles volarán lejos; Ranma aprovechó la oportunidad y atacó a la abuela con su truco de las castañas calientes a una increíble y mejorada velocidad, esto impresionó un poco a la abuela pero logró bloquear los golpes de Ranma, y, con un dedo lo mando a volar contra Rioga y Shinnosuke.

-¡BASTA!- gritó Cologne.

-Me han impresionado un poco, la velocidad de ustedes es superior, pero aún les falta mejorar un poco, Ranma casi me logras conectar un golpe, Rioga tu truco de la explosión es más preciso, y Shinnosuke me impresiono tu técnica del remolino; pero para lo que se nos avecina deben mejorar más; cada uno tiene habilidades diferentes y son muy buenos, pero las técnicas que les enseñaré no todos las podrán dominar ya que cada quien es muy diferente, les faltarían unos 100 años para dominar todas las técnicas que se, pero les enseñare la que más les convenga a cada uno, y me alegra que sepan trabajar en equipo, cuando Mousse logre mejorar su velocidad, les enseñare una técnica grupal que les será de mucha utilidad-

-bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy, mañana continuaremos, ahora vallamos a cenar- dijo Cologne dando por terminado el entrenamiento del día de hoy.

Todos estaban muy agotados por el entrenamiento, pero Ranma estaba feliz de saber que se volvería más fuerte.

-bueno es hora de cenar, pero quiero invitar a Akane a que nos cocine algo- dijo Shinnosuke dejando a todos muy extrañados por esa petición y temerosos de comer lo que cocine Akane, pero no podían oponerse porque eran solo invitados.

-en verdad quieres que yo cocine- dijo Akane

-si Akane recuerda que yo te dije que querría comer tú comida todos los días de mi vida y quiero cumplir mi promesa, quiero comer algo cocinado por ti-

-está bien yo cocinaré la cena- dijo Akane algo sonrojada por las palabras de su amigo

Rápidamente Ukyo y Shampoo se pararon y fueron donde Shinnosuke para ofrecerse a cocinar, pero él les dijo que tomaran asiento y fueran pacientes para disfrutar de la rica comida de Akane.

Llegó la hora de la cena y Akane termino de cocinar y les sirvió a todos, mientras veían la comida de Akane, y solo esperaban quien sería el primero en probar bocado, hasta que…

-mmm, que delicioso queremos más- dijeron Shinnosuke y su abuelo.

-¡queee!- gritaron todos al unísono.

"es cierto, la última vez que comí algo cocinado por Akane aquí en Ryugenzawa su comida sabía deliciosa, bueno la probaré", Ranma probó bocado y quedó fascinado por el sabor, - es cierto chicos la comida de Akane sabe rica-

Al ver que a Ranma le gustó la comida de Akane todos comenzaron a comer y por lo menos repitieron dos veces.

Akane se sentía muy feliz de que todos disfrutaran su comida, y recordó que era gracias a que cocinó con el agua del manantial de la vida, pero decidió guardar su secreto.

Shampoo y Ukyo seguían admirando a Shinnosuke, y esto provocó celos en Akane y también en Ranma (ustedes sabrán de quien).

-oye Shinnosuke, y como es que ya nos recuerdas- preguntó Rioga.

-es gracias al musgo de la piel de la nariz del Orochi con el que Akane me salvó la vida, poco a poco me fui recuperando de mis pérdidas de memoria-,

-wau eso es fascinante, y tú crees que si yo obtengo un poco de ese musgo, podré curarme de mis problemas de orientación-

-la verdad no lo sé Rioga pero podemos intentarlo-

-gracias Shinnosuke, bueno ya me voy a dormir, me podrían llevar a la habitación por favor-

Todos cayeron sobre sus espaldas por la petición de Rioga pero luego lo comprendieron; después de eso todos se fueron a dormir para recobrar fuerzas para el día siguiente.

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

Cologne hacía lo mismo que el día de ayer notando una ligera mejoría en todos pero aun no era suficiente así que fue más estricta.

-bueno Ranma te enseñaré una técnica con más de 500 años de antigüedad que hasta el mismísimo ejercito del emperador de China le tuvo miedo-

-enserio abuela, y cual es dígame por favor- dijo Ranma muy ansioso de aprender esa nueva técnica.

-debido a que tu controlas mejor la energía positiva escogí para ti esta técnica; se llama Rayo del dragón, este consiste en concentrar tu energía en tus puños lanzando al final un potente rayo, pero debes tener mucho cuidado porque si no manejas bien esa energía puedes hacerte mucho daño, cuando la domines a la perfección podrás usar esta técnica cuando pelees cuerpo a cuerpo naturalmente, tus puños se cargarán de energía a la vez aumentando tu fuerza y con el poder de la electricidad al máximo podrás volar, pero por ahora solo aprenderás a lanzar un rayo y lo demás dependerá de ti, entendiste Ranma-

-si abuela suena increíble, y como lo hago-

-te daré una demostración futuro yerno- dijo Cologne mientras se concentraba y su aura de batalla se concentraba en sus manos, después abrió la mano y de un dedo expulso un rayo el cual destrozó varias piedras grandes.

-wau abuela, eso fue increíble-

-ahora hazlo tú Ranma, concentra tu energía-, -está bien- Ranma empezó a concentrarse y su aura de batalla fue creciendo en gran manera; -bien, ahora concentra toda tu aura en tus puños, y ahora sentirás un pequeño dolor, no vayas a desconcentrarte en cuanto sientas el dolor, y cuando sientas y veas la electricidad fluir en tus manos dirígelas hacia esa piedra-

-muy bien abuela- Ranma empezó a dirigir su aura de batalla hacia sus puños y empezó a sentir el flujo de la electricidad en sus manos, -¡aaahhhhhhhhh, duele muchoooo!-, Ranma no abras los puños todavía-, -no puedo resistir más, ¡aaahhh!-, / ¡BOOOM!/ (JAJA, NO SE QUE TAL SONO ESA EXPLOSION), Rioga y Shinnosuke salieron volando por la explosión, menos Cologne que saltó a tiempo.

Todos oyeron la explosión y fueron a ver preocupados a Ranma.

-¡Ranma estas bien!- gritaron todos juntos.

Después de que se disipo todo el polvo y el humo provocados por la explosión, Ranma quedó de pie con la camisa casi desecha riéndose solo, -abuela usted dijo que solo me dolería un poco, pero esto me dolió muchísimo- gritó enojado el chico de la trenza.

-tranquilízate Ranma, esta técnica es muy poderosa recuerda que te dije que hasta el ejercito del emperador de China le temió, así que pon de tu parte y sigue practicando- dijo Cologne regañando a Ranma.

-si abuela, discúlpeme por exaltarme- dijo Ranma ya más tranquilo.

-y bien todos sigan entrenando- gritó Cologne a todos, a lo cual obedecieron rápidamente.

-ahora tu Rioga, como ya sabes el truco de la explosión, quizás tu cuerpo aguante más dolor que el de Ranma-

-entonces porque no me enseña la misma técnica- preguntaba Rioga.

-porque les dije al principio que cada técnica dependerá de sus diversas características, tú no podrías dominar esa técnica porque tú manejas mejor las emociones negativas que las positivas, así que pon mucha atención a lo que te voy a enseñar-

-está bien abuela, ahora lo entiendo-

-esta técnica que te voy a enseñar tiene más años de antigüedad que la que le enseñé a Ranma de echo tiene unos 800 años de antigüedad-

-eso es mucho tiempo abuela- dijo Rioga impresionado y contento de aprender una técnica más antigua que Ranma para luego ir a presumirle.

-bueno Rioga pon mucha atención, la técnica que te voy a enseñar es muy sencilla pero muy poderosa, esta técnica se llama el Fénix en llamas, que como su nombre lo dice el que haga esta técnica se envolverá en llamas y podrá lanzar ataque de fuego, a su vez podrás aumentar tu fuerza y si usas tu poder al máximo podrás volar al igual que con la técnica de Ranma-

-eso es fascinante abuela y como lo hago-

-observa bien, primero concentras toda tu aura de batalla que en tu caso particular será la energía negativa; ya que expulses tu aura la vuelves a introducir en tu cuerpo pero esta vez de golpe, y empezaras a arder en llama, no debes perder la concentración y esto si te dolerá mucho pero debes empezar a acostumbrarte ya después podrás lanzar ataques-

Cologne comenzó a concentrarse nuevamente y expulso una tremenda aura, esta vez era de color roja, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la introdujo de nuevo en ella haciendo que todo su cuerpo ardiera; -¡FENIX EN LLAMAS!- grito Cologne e incinero una roca, dejando impresionado y pasmado de miedo a Rioga.

-ahora hazlo tú Rioga-

Rioga empezó a expulsar un gran aura de batalla color roja con negro, y de golpe la introdujo nuevamente en él, ardiendo inmediatamente en llamas; -¡aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh, quema, quema!-

Ranma se empezó a reír de Rioga y le susurró; - no vayas a querer mojarte, o Akane vera que eres pechan, jajaja-,

-Ranma eres un malvado. ¡FENIX EN LLAMAS!- Rioga lanzó su ataque con éxito hacia Ranma haciendo que este cayera al agua convirtiéndose en mujer.

-lo logré, ¡lo logré!, jajaja- dijo Rioga muy feliz de haber logrado hacer la técnica antes que Ranma.

-y ahora tú Shinnosuke, veo que dominas el truco del remolino pero lo puedes mejorar por el del tornado solo concéntrate más y gira con más fuerza-

-gracias por el consejo abuela, lo tomare muy en cuenta-

Después Cologne les fue enseñando a los demás técnicas básicas como: velocidad, resistencia, y fuerza, además de control de energía para poder dominar unas técnicas un poco más complejas.

Después del duro día de entrenamiento todos se fueron a cenar, bañarse y a dormir, muy exhaustos por el entrenamiento, a nadie le dio ganas de hablar, ni siquiera a Rioga le dio ganas de presumir su nueva técnica, todo lo que querían era dormir.

Los días siguieron pasando hasta que terminó la semana del duro entrenamiento, y ya todos dominaban sus nuevas técnicas de combate en un 80%, y al octavo día decidieron darse un pequeño descanso antes de comenzar su aventura.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **En el siguiente capítulo prometo que habrá romance ya que en este me centré más en las técnicas que usaran nuestros héroes.**_

 _ **Espero saber que les pareció y nos vemos en el último capítulo del combo.**_


	9. Chapter 9: declaraciones

_**Hola de nuevo este es el último capítulo del combo espero y lo disfruten.**_

 _ **NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS**_

 _ **Capítulo 9: declaraciones.**_

Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

-oye Ranma que te parece si ponemos en práctica nuestro duro entrenamiento- dijo Rioga.

-me parece buena idea pero que propones-

-recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos aquí y peleamos contra el Orochi-

-oye no pienso convertirme nuevamente en mujer para que tú consigas el musgo de su nariz-

-no, no pienses eso Ranma, bueno la verdad si quiero ese musgo, pero esta vez quiero que peleemos contra esa bestia-

-oh, ahora si nos entendemos, pero y si le decimos a Mousse y Shinnosuke si quieren ayudarnos-

-no, yo creo que solo basta con nosotros dos, y te reto a que yo venzo más cabezas que tú Ranma-

-está bien acepto el reto, entonces vallamos por el Orochi- dijo Ranma para después irse con Rioga para luchar contra el Orochi.

 _ **Mientras tanto en casa de Shinnosuke…**_

Shampoo, Akane y Ukyo parecían llevarse mejor ya que pasar tanto tiempo juntas las unió, ahora ya no se llevaban tan mal.

-oye Akane, no has visto a Ranma y Rioga, no los he visto desde muy temprano, solo vi a Mousse y Shinnosuke— preguntó Ukyo.

-es cierto Akane, donde se encontrará Ranma- pregunto igualmente Shampoo.

-no lo sé chicas, y si le preguntamos a los chicos-

-buena idea Akane- dijo Ukyo.

-Mousse, Shinnosuke, que están haciendo- preguntó Akane.

-nada importante solo perfeccionábamos las técnicas que nos enseñó la abuela- dijo Shinnosuke.

-y ustedes que hacen en este día libre que nos dio la abuela- preguntó Mousse.

-pues estábamos platicando, ya sabes cosas de chicas, pero notamos que Ranma y Rioga no estaban- dijo Ukyo.

-es cierto justo yo me preguntaba lo mismo- dijo Mousse pensativo.

-tal vez habrán salido a ver el bosque o a entrenar un poco esos dos, ya ven que durante toda la semana no paraban y competían sobre quien mejoraba más rápido- les recordó Shinnosuke a todos.

-tal vez Shinnosuke tenga razón- dijo Shampoo apoyando el comentario de Shinnosuke.

-ehh, Akane puedo hablar contigo un momento a solas- preguntó Shinnosuke.

-claro que si- dijo Akane, mientras ambos se dirigían al bosque.

 _ **Mientras tanto…**_

-muy bien hemos llegado, ahora como sacamos al Orochi del agua- se preguntaba Ranma.

-eso es muy fácil, toma esto- dijo Rioga lanzando a Ranma al agua transformándolo en chica.

-me las pagarás Rioga, quedamos en que no me convertiría en mujer- gritaba bien enojada la pelirroja.

-lo siento Ranma pero es la única manera en que podremos atraer al Orochi- dijo Rioga mientras calentaba agua para regresar a Ranma en su forma original.

"GRRRRRRRRRR", se escuchó al Orochi mientras salía a la superficie por el aroma a mujer.

-ahhhh- gritaba la pelirroja mientras salía rápido del agua y tomaba la jarra de agua caliente para volver a la normalidad.

-listo Rioga-

-listo-

-ahora, a pelear- grito Ranma para después iniciar la pelea contra el Orochi.

Cuando el Orochi se dio cuenta de que ya no había ninguna mujer se enojó muchísimo y empezó a atacar a Ranma y a Rioga.

Ranma saltó sobre una cabeza del Orochi para darle un fuerte golpe pero esta correspondió lanzándole fuego a Ranma mientras otra cabeza se dirigía a atacarlo; aprovechando esto, Ranma usó su velocidad para poder esquivar el fuego y a la otra cabeza del Orochi haciendo que estas dos recibieran su propio impacto, dejándolas totalmente noqueadas, -voy 2 y tú cero- dijo Ranma burlándose de Rioga-;

-¡grrrr!, no te burles de mí; ¡Rugido del león!- Rioga utilizo su técnica lanzando una gran bola de energía al aire y después haciéndola caer sobre el Orochi, y sin mucha dificultad noqueó tres cabezas, -que decías Ranma, jajaja-.

-ay, tonto Rioga no se valían ataques como esos pero si así van a ser las cosas entonces toma esto; ¡Huracán del tigre!- Ranma expulsó una gran cantidad de energía directo a la cabeza más grande del Orochi pero este la esquivó y se cubrió con otras dos y trató de contrarrestar el ataque de Ranma escupiendo fuego pero no logró nada así que terminaron noqueadas; -jajá, ahora voy cuatro y tu tres-,

-no me ganarás Ranma Saotome, la última cabeza vale por dos- dijo Rioga muy decidido a no perder esta vez.

 _ **Mientras tanto con Akane y Shinnosuke…**_

-oye Akane y como van las cosas con Ranma, ya se van a casar- preguntó Shinnosuke algo temeroso de saber la respuesta.

-pues la verdad no-

-y eso porque, todavía no acuerdan una fecha- volvió a preguntar Shinnosuke sin entender.

Bueno la verdad es que…-, Akane le empezó a contar todo a su amigo sobre cómo estaban actualmente las cosas con Ranma y como se sentía ella.

-vaya Akane, pues se nota que han cambiado mucho las cosas entre ustedes desde que los conocí- dijo Shinnosuke, mientras en él se iluminaba un rayo de esperanza.

-bueno, será mejor que vallamos con los demás- dijo Akane.

 _ **Regresando a la pelea contra el Orochi…**_

Rioga se empezó a concentrar y su cuerpo ardió en llamas, -ahora si te ganaré Ranma, ¡FENIX EN LLAMAS!,- Rioga lanzó su poderoso ataque hacia la cabeza más grande del Orochi, y Ranma al ver ese poderoso ataque, no le quedó de otra que retroceder para no ser quemado.

-jajajaja, lo logré, te vencí Ranma Saotome, yo vencí mas cabezas que tú, ahora tomaré un poco del musgo-

-está bien lo admito, esta vez me superaste pero habrá otras ocasiones en las que te venceré Rioga.

-y ahora qué hago con este musgo- se preguntaba Rioga.

\- pues yo creo que debes untártelo en todo el cuerpo, entonces te dejo solo, si regresas rápido eso querrá decir que el musgo hizo efecto y si no entonces nos vemos mañana- dijo por ultimo Ranma dejando a Rioga solo.

Ranma se fue a casa de Shinnosuke y poco antes de ir llegando…

-¡Ni hao Ranma! Por fin llegaste- dijo Shampoo al ver llegar a Ranma y le dio un fuerte Abrazo.

-hola Shampoo, como estas, yo me fui un rato a entrenar con Rioga- dijo Ranma a gusto de sentir los brazos de Shampoo como consuelo después de ser derrotado por Rioga.

-es cierto, y Rioga, no vino contigo- preguntó la amazona, y Ranma le contó sobre la pelea con el Orochi y porque no llegó con Rioga.

-podemos dar un paseo por el bosque- preguntó la hermosa amazona.

-porque no- respondió Ranma.

Ranma y Shampoo paseaban por el bosque de Ryugenzawa, mientras la amazona abrazaba el brazo del joven, el cual esta vez ya no oponía resistencia; ninguno decía ni una sola palabra, solo disfrutaban del momento.

El chico de la trenza sentía una cálida sensación en todo su cuerpo, al estar con la amazona, y hasta había olvidado la decepción que sentía por haber perdido ante Rioga, en verdad se sentía muy cómodo con Shampoo y parecía que sus sentimientos hacia ella se iban esclareciendo.

Shampoo dio un gran suspiro, -toda la semana estuvimos entrenando muy duro con mi bisabuela, que no pude pasar tiempo contigo, gracias por aceptar dar este paseo conmigo, me haces muy feliz- dijo Shampoo realmente contenta de estar con Ranma.

-de nada, eso hacen los amigos, recuerda que te dije que te quería conocer mejor, y en cuanto al entrenamiento, lo bueno es que hemos mejorado mucho, y tú también, antes eras una chica fuerte de hecho más fuerte que Akane y Ukyo, pero ahora se nota que has mejorado mucho- dijo Ranma admirando la fortaleza de Shampoo.

-gracias Ranma, tú también te has vuelto muy fuerte, y de seguro podremos derrotar a esos guardianes-

-así es, con ayuda de los demás lo lograremos, pero mira, ya está anocheciendo, será mejor que regresemos y veamos si ya regresó Rioga- dijo Ranma riéndose un poco por recordar haber dejado a su amigo solo.

Cuando Ranma y Shampoo llegaron a la casa, se sorprendieron de que Rioga ya había llegado, de hecho ya estaba cenando, después entraron y se sentaron con los demás a cenar lo que preparó Akane que por cierto estaba muy bueno, al terminar de cenar todos se fueron a dormir en la espera del día siguiente.

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

Todos se habían levantado y ya estaban listos para ir en busca de la primera gema.

-bueno según el mapa del pergamino debemos ir hacia esa montaña, allí encontraremos una cueva y un camino que nos llevará al subterráneo donde deberíamos encontrar una especie de templo- dio Cologne las instrucciones para dar inicio al viaje.

Al llegar a la montaña todos entraron con mucho cuidado sin bajar la guardia, atentos a cualquier peligro; así siguieron durante 20 minutos hasta que encontraron el camino que se dirigía al templo.

Genma se apresuró para llegar pero activo por accidente una trampa, que provoco una explosión, esto mando a volar a todos en diferentes direcciones, pero Shampoo fue arrojada al subterráneo de la montaña, y antes de que el derrumbe tapara el paso, Ranma se aventó para poder rescatar a Shampoo pero por desgracia su salida quedo bloqueado.

-hijo estas bien- gritó Genma con mucha desesperación.

Ranma; que se aseguró de que Shampoo estuviera bien, logró escuchar la voz de su padre y también gritó para contestarle, -si estamos bien, pero las rocas bloquean la salida, creo que puedo romperlas para volver con ustedes-

-¡NO!, no intentes romper esas rocas Ranma, o podrías sepultarnos a todos, mejor dinos si no vez un camino que los guíe al templo- dijo Cologne advirtiendo a Ranma.

-creo que si veo uno, pero está en forma de laberinto-

-está bien sigan ese camino, nosotros los alcanzaremos, y nos vemos en el templo- dijo Cologne para después ver que los demás estuvieran bien y seguir caminando pero esta vez con más cautela para evitar pisar otra trampa.

-Shampoo, te encuentras bien- preguntó Ranma algo preocupado por la amazona.

-sí, gracias Ranma por no dejarme sola-

-cómo crees, tú eres mi amiga y no dejaría que te pasará nada, pero mejor sigamos para encontrarnos con los demás lo más rápido posible- dijo Ranma mientras recogía su mochila.

 _ **Mientras tanto…**_

-pobre de mi hijo, se quedó atrapado allá abajo, y todo por mi culpa- lloraba Genma como un bebe.

-tranquilícese señor Genma, su hijo es fuerte y no está solo, mejor preocúpese por que lleguemos rápido al templo y allí nos encontraremos con Ranma- dijo Cologne mientras le daba un golpe a Genma con su bastón.

-tal vez tenga razón abuela- dijo Genma ya más tranquilo.

-¡oh, pero que mala suerte, aquí también hay un laberinto!- dijo Rioga algo desanimado.

-pues hay tres caminos, yo opino que nos separemos- dijo Ukyo.

-está bien, el señor Genma y yo iremos por el camino de la izquierda, tu Rioga ve por el camino de en medio, si ese es el correcto entonces haz una pequeña señal lanzando una bengala, y Akane podrías acompañarlo- dijo Cologne mientras daba las instrucciones.

-está bien- dijo Akane.

-los demás vallan por el camino de la derecha, y lo mismo si encuentran el camino correcto lancen una bengala, entendido-

-entendido- afirmaron todos para luego separarse.

Ya habían pasado horas y nadie encontraba la salida, lo bueno es que no se habían topado con ninguna trampa.

-vaya Rioga parece que ese musgo te ayudó mucho en cuanto a tu orientación, pero no te desesperes, recuerda que esto es un laberinto y puede ser tardado encontrar una salida, pero estemos pendientes de los demás- dijo Akane tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo.

-tienes razón Akane, será mejor que descansemos un poco, parece que afuera esta anocheciendo y no encontramos una salida, será mejor que encienda una fogata- dijo Rioga viendo la situación.

-está bien Rioga, pero yo te ayudo con la leña- dijo Akane sonriéndole a Rioga para que estuviera más tranquilo.

 _"vamos Rioga este es el momento que esperabas para declararle tu amor a Akane, no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad_ ", pensaba Rioga mientras se daba ánimos y se armaba de valor para hablar con Akane.

Una vez hecho el fuego, Rioga dirigió la palabra a Akane; -oye Akane quiero decirte algo importante- dijo Rioga muy nervioso chocando sus dedos mirando hacia arriba-

-sí, dime Rioga, que quieres decirme- dijo Akane notando el nerviosismo de Rioga.

-bue… , por donde empiezo, bueno yo siempre he querido decirte algo desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo Rioga aun nervioso haciendo pequeños agujeros en el suelo con su dedo.

-sí, adelante Rioga- decía Akane impaciente de saber porque su amigo se ponía tan nervioso.

Rioga respiró hondo y miró a Akane directamente a los ojos y le dijo de una vez por todas; -Akane Tendo, ¡YO TE…, YO TE AMO!-

Akane quedó sin palabras al escuchar a su amigo, después hubo un largo silencio, hasta que Akane tomo la palabra.

-mira Rioga, me alaga mucho el que tu sientas eso por mí, pero…, yo no puedo corresponderte, yo solo te considero como mi amigo. Y no como a cualquiera, sino como a uno de los mejores, solo que yo no siento eso por ti- dijo Akane con todo el tacto posible para no herir más a su amigo.

Rioga no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas por el rechazo de su amada Akane, -pero porque, acaso es por Ranma-, decía con una voz de derrota.

-la verdad no lo sé Rioga, él y yo ahora somos solo amigos, nuestra relación se fue debilitando poco a poco, y no creo que él sea la razón, perdóname Rioga-

-entonces es por Shinnosuke-

Al oír eso Akane se quedó algo confundida,-porque dices eso Rioga-

-porque desde que llegamos se nota que has estado muy feliz con él, además se ve que él también te quiere-

-pues no lo sé, ahora la confundida soy yo- dijo Akane ocultando en lo más profundo de ella que tal vez lo que Rioga decía era verdad.

-pero perdóname por favor Rioga no quiero verte triste, ni que nuestra amistad se termine, por favor te lo imploro, perdóname por no corresponderte- dijo Akane rompiendo en llantos, algo que preocupo mucho a Rioga.

-está bien Akane, ya no llores, no soporto verte así, y aunque me duela mucho que no sientas lo mismo por mí, lo acepto, yo solo quiero tu felicidad- dijo Rioga poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Akane.

-gracias Rioga- dijo Akane mientras le daba un fuerte brazo a su amigo para que ambos se sintieran mejor.

Ese abrazo para Rioga fue el más puro y cálido que había sentido pero también pudo sentir la sinceridad de Akane, los jóvenes permanecieron abrazados durante 2 minutos hasta que se calmaron.

-otra vez gracias Rioga por entenderme, y créeme que eres un buen chico y algún día encontraras a una bella chica que corresponda tus sentimientos- dijo Akane con mucha sinceridad.

-gracias Akane, ahora mejor armemos las tiendas que ya oscureció; mañana seguiremos buscando la salida-

Todos hicieron lo mismo, vieron que no encontraban ninguna salida, ni veían una señal de alguno que ya la allá encontrado, así que armaron sus tiendas y se pusieron a descansar.

 _ **Mientras tanto con Ranma y Shampoo…**_

-ah, ya estoy cansada, llevamos caminado horas y no encontramos una salida- dijo Shampoo exhausta de tanto caminar.

-tienes razón será mejor que acampemos y mañana sigamos buscando- dijo Ranma igual de cansado.

Ranma hizo una fogata mientras Shampoo hacía la comida y después Ranma empezó a armar las tiendas, pero una de ellas estaba rota, tal vez se rompió cuando él saltó para ayudar a Shampoo.

-¡oh Rayos!-

-que sucede Ranma-

-solo tenemos una tienda de acampar, porque la otra se rompió durante el derrumbe-

-entonces dormiremos juntos- dijo Shampoo seductoramente, algo que puso rojo a Ranma, pero no tenía otra opción ya que era de noche y se empezaba a sentir frio como para dormir afuera.

-ee..esta bien, pero primero cenemos, que preparaste- dijo Ranma tranquilizándose un poco.

-un poco de Ramen, espero y te guste- dijo Shampoo mientras le sonreía a Ranma.

-mmm, estuvo delicioso, bueno será mejor que descansemos, porque mañana seguiremos buscando la salida.

Shampoo se metió primero a la tienda para cambiarse, luego hizo pasar a Ranma quien al verla se sonrojo un poco al ver la pequeña pijama de Shampoo. Los dos se durmieron de espalda el uno del otro.

Pasaron 3 horas y Shampoo se levantó de golpe gritando, levantando a Ranma de inmediato.

-que sucede Shampoo, acaso nos atacan- dijo Ranma alterado por levantarse de golpe, pero luego vio que Shampoo estaba asustada.

-no, es solo que tuve una pesadilla- dijo Shampoo aun asustada.

-no te preocupe, fue solo una pesadilla mejor vuelve a dormir- dijo Ranma tratando de tranquilizar a Shampoo.

-está bien, lo intentare- dijo Shampoo aun temblorosa, algo que noto Ranma, así que sin previo aviso se acercó a Shampoo y la abrasó.

-así está mejor- dijo Ranma tratando de calmar a su amiga.

-gracias Ranma- dijo Shampoo mientras se daba la vuelta y recostaba su cabeza el en pecho de Ranma.

Paso el tiempo y ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos y abrazados.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente…**_

Ranma estaba abriendo sus ojos y sintió algo redondo y suave en su mano derecha; aun adormitado lo apretó una vez y escucho un ligero gemido; aun sin despertar volvió a repetir la acción tres veces logrando el mismos resultado, hasta que por fin despertó y vio a la hermosa amazona recostada en su pecho, pero luego dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba su mano y se asustó al verla en el pecho de Shampoo.

-a Ranma le gusta donde está tocando- dijo Shampoo algo sonrojada por el que Ranma tuviera su mano allí.

-no, perdóname Shampoo no fue mi intención- dijo Ranma asustado separando su mano de allí, con miedo de que Shampoo lo fuera a golpear pensando que él era un atrevido.

-no te preocupes Ranma, de seguro fue un accidente- dijo Shampoo riéndose por la actitud de Ranma.

-¿eh?...-, " _valla, yo pensé que me golpearía como suele hacerlo Akane conmigo si yo por accidente hiciera algo parecido; la verdad Shampoo es muy comprensiva, y hermosa, me agrada mucho su compañía, parece que ahora si estoy seguro de lo que siento por ella", pensó Ranma ahora si bien decidid_ o.

-gracias por comprender Shampoo-

-no, gracias a ti Ranma por ayudarme a dormir ayer- dijo Shampoo mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Ranma.

-oye Shampoo antes de continuar buscando la salida, quiero que hagamos un pequeño juego- dijo Ranma pensando en lo que iba a decir, mientras ambos se sentaban.

-¿un juego?, está bien, y de que se trata- preguntó Shampoo algo confundida por lo que quería hacer Ranma.

-bueno, el juego consiste en que tú me hagas la pregunta que quieras y yo te conteste, y viceversa-

-está bien; mm…, ya se, te gusto que durmiéramos juntos-

-ehhhh, bueno pues si- contestó el joven algo sonrojado por la pregunta.

-ahora me toca a mí-

-Shampoo, quieres ser mi novia- dijo el Ranma mientras miraba a Shampoo a los ojos.

Los ojos de Shampoo brillaban de felicidad al oír las palabras de Ranma, tanto que no pudo contener la emoción de derramar lágrimas de felicidad, -claro que si Ranma, si quiero ser tu novia- dijo Shampoo llena de felicidad lanzándose a los brazos de Ranma y otorgándole un tierno pero apasionado beso.

Después de un minuto ambos se separaron lo suficiente para verse a los ojos.

-Shampoo, perdóname por haberte hecho esperar tanto tiempo, y por haberte rechazado en varias ocasiones, la verdad fui un tonto por no darme cuenta de lo hermosa que eres, y gracias por aceptarme- dijo Ranma mientras ponía sus manos en las mejillas de Shampoo otorgándolo un corto beso.

-me has hecho tan feliz, y yo nunca me rendiría, yo seguiría peleando por tu amor- dijo Shampoo también besando a su novio y abrazándolo fuertemente.

Después ambos jóvenes se separaron y se arreglaron para seguir buscando la salida.

 _ **Mientras tanto…**_

-por fin encontramos el templo señor Genma, ahora lance la bengala para que los chicos sepan que ya encontramos el templo-

-está bien abuela, y espero que Ranma y su nieta también vean la señal- dijo Genma mientras disparaba la bengala.

-mira Akane parece que ya encontraron el templo vallamos Rápido- dijo Rioga tomando a Akane de la mano.

-chicos miren esa es la señal vallamos para allá- dijo Ukyo mientras corría junto con Mousse y Shinnosuke en dirección hacia el templo.

-que es esa luz airén (amor)- preguntaba Shampoo.

-parece ser una bengala, creo que ya encontraron el templo, será mejor que vayamos en esa dirección- dijo Ranma señalando el lugar de donde provenía la luz.

-está bien- dijo Shampoo-,

-oye amor, pero quisiera pedirte un favor- dijo Ranma un poco serio.

-de que se trata-

-bueno quisiera que, todavía no le dijéramos a nadie de lo nuestro, créeme quiero que todos lo sepan pero, sé que mi padre no lo aceptara y no sé cómo se lo valla a tomar Akane, es por eso que quiero buscar el momento preciso para contárselo a todos, me podrías hacer ese favor- decía Ranma mientras tomaba las manos de su novia para que cediera.

-está bien Ranma, pero no te tardes mucho-

-no lo haré- dijo Ranma depositándole otro tierno beso a su novia.

Después de 30 minutos todos llegaron a la entrada del templo donde Cologne estaba esperándolos.

-muy bien ahora que estamos todos aquí, no hay vuelta atrás, no sabemos qué tan poderoso sea nuestro rival, pero confió en todos ustedes, así que vamos por esa joya- dijo Cologne para darle ánimos a todos.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **En el siguiente capítulo nuestros héroes pelearan contra el primer guardián, o guardiana, bueno eso lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **El próximo capítulo ahora si prometo actualizarlo en 8 días o más, porque luego actualizo antes, esto es porque yo escribo de noche que es cuando tengo tiempo y ahora necesito descansar un poco, pero los espero en los siguiente capítulos y tal vez publique varios como en esta ocasión, cuídense y espero sus comentarios.**_


	10. Chapter 10:la batalla contra Miyuki

**_Hola que tal, acabo de terminar el capítulo y espero y lo disfruten, corregí un pequeño error que llevo arrastrando varios capítulos atrás que es el nombre de "Ryoga", yo lo escribía "Rioga"._**

 ** _Y este capítulo lo hice en colaboración de mi amigo Lord Argilos quien me ayudó mucho en los diálogos y dándome ideas para que la historia cobre más vida._**

 ** _Sin más que decir, comencemos._**

 **NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS**

 ** _Capítulo 10: la batalla contra Miyuki._**

Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi. (Y algunos que voy creando en el trascurso de la historia, a ver si saben ya cuántos voy creando)

Por fin nuestros héroes llegaron al templo donde se encuentra la primer gema, pero también el primer guardián, el cual desconocían totalmente, pero eso sí, están muy decididos en obtener todas las gemas para poder curarse.

-bueno, vayamos por esa gema- dijo Genma apresurándose como siempre, pero fue detenido por Cologne.

-no tan rápido señor Genma- dijo Cologne ya que sabía que la imprudencia del hombre panda podría meterlos en problemas, probablemente activando alguna trampa.

-¡es cierto papá, no querrás mandarnos a volar de nuevo!- dijo Ranma regañando a su padre, cansado de que siempre lo meta en problemas.

-¡vaya!, este lugar es hermoso- dijo Ukyo admirando el lugar, el cual era muy grande con flores por todos lados, un pequeño lago y una hermosa estructura al centro del lugar.

-eso es verdad, pero por donde iniciamos a buscar la gema, y, más importante aún ¿Dónde está el supuesto guardián que estaría cuidando la gema?- dijo Akane algo extrañada, al igual que los demás, porque esto parecía estar muy tranquilo, piénsenlo si había trampas al principio del camino, ¿no debería haber un guardián?

-entonces aprovechemos mientras no aparece ningún guardián- sugirió Ryoga, para después ver que en el centro del templo se encontraba un cofre.

-¡miren ese cofre!, allí debe estar la gema- dijo Ryoga mientras señalaba el lugar.

-tienes razón Ryoga, ese cofre es similar al que yo encontré en Joketsuzoku- secundó Mousse.

-entonces vamos allá pero con mucho cuidado- ordenó Ranma mientras todos le seguían.

Una vez que llegaron al centro del templo, Cologne tomo el cofre con mucho cuidado, para evitar activar alguna trampa en caso de que lo hubiera. En el momento que Cologne tomo el cofre, una ligera corriente de frío recorrió el lugar, pero nadie le tomo mucha importancia y siguieron con su camino directo a la salida.

-parece que esto fue demasiado fácil- dijo Shinnosuke algo preocupado.

\- es cierto- le secundaron todos.

En ese momento el templo empezó a retumbar y antes de que todos pudieran correr, la salida fue bloqueada por hielo, mientras este empezaba a extenderse por todo el lugar haciendo del paisaje antes hermoso, un lugar frio y vacío.

-pero, ¡que rayos está sucediendo!- dijo Genma algo exaltado.

-no lo sé, pero tenemos que hacer algo pronto- dijo Ranma preocupado porque la temperatura estaba empezando a bajar mucho y muy rápido congelando todo a su alrededor, y si no hacían algo pronto, ellos también terminarían congelados.

-¡tranquilos todos!- ordenó Cologne.

-Ryoga, será mejor que utilices la técnica del fénix en llamas; ¡vamos!, hagámosla juntos- dijo Cologne mientras junto con Ryoga concentraba su energía para hacer la técnica, pero…, justo antes de liberar su energía, Cologne fue atacada por una clase de energía color azul inmovilizándola hasta quedar completamente congelada.

-¡abuela!- gritaron todos juntos al ver la escena.

De pronto, la temperatura se fue regulando a una más soportable, y, de esa energía color azul que congeló a Cologne, se fue materializando una bella silueta de mujer, hasta que se materializó por completo. Se podía apreciar a una hermosa mujer de piel blanca como la nieve, con un hermoso cuerpo bien definido, hermosos ojos azules tan profundos como el mar, y su cabello era rubio y ondulado.

-¿se puede saber quiénes son ustedes y que hacen ustedes aquí?- preguntó la misteriosa mujer con una dulce voz.

-mi nombre es Ranma Saotome, y ellos son mis amigos; nosotros vinimos hasta aquí por la gema que tienes en tu poder- dijo Ranma mientras se acerca a la misteriosa mujer.

-y, ¿para qué quieren la gema?- volvió a preguntar la hermosa mujer, mientras se acercaba a Ranma y lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

Ranma se puso un poco nervioso por la presencia de la chica así que retrocedió un poco y respondió; -estamos en busca de las tres gemas para curarnos de una maldición que tenemos por haber caído en fosas encantadas de jusenkyo-

-entonces sus motivos son nobles; está bien, pueden tomar la gema, pero me quedaré con la anciana- dijo la chica mientras sonreía con malicia.

-¡no permitiré que te quedes con mi bisabuela!- intervino Shampoo en la conversación retando a la chica.

-entonces peleemos. Si logran vencerme podrán irse con la anciana y la gema; pero si no lo logran, entonces los congelaré a todos por la eternidad- dijo la chica muy confiada.

-está bien aceptamos- dijo Shampoo mientras su aura de batalla se hacía más y más grande.

-y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó Shinnosuke antes de iniciar la batalla.

-qué bueno que preguntaras, déjenme presentarme; mi nombre es Miyuki (significa bella nieve), y soy la guardiana de la joya del invierno- dijo la hermosa chica mientras la temperatura volvía a bajar.

-¡dejemos de charlar y comencemos a pelear!- dijo la amazona mientras sacaba sus bomborines y se los arrojaba con gran fuerza a Miyuki.

Miyuki simplemente levanto sus manos y congeló los bomborines de Shampoo, pero antes de que bajara sus manos, Shampoo le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara que la mando a volar muy lejos.

-¡increíble!, Shampoo se ha vuelto muy fuerte- dijeron Akane y Ukyo al unísono.

-será mejor que la ayudemos, no creo que sea tan fácil vencer a esa tal Miyuki- dijo Mousse preocupado de que algo malo le sucediera a su amiga.

-buen golpe chica- dijo Miyuki mientras se limpiaba la sangre del labio, -jajaja, ese golpe fue muy bueno, pero basta de juegos-, Miyuki empezó a formar a criaturas de hielo, mientras que con un soplido les infundió vida, -ahora ataquen mis fieles sirvientes, yo pelearé con la chica del cabello purpura-

Las criaturas de hielo empezaron a atacar a los demás mientras estos comenzaron la batalla.

Akane y Ukyo, lanzaban ataques precisos a las criaturas pero estas se regeneraban fácilmente.

-no puede ser, que haremos, por más que las golpeemos se vuelven a reconstruir- le dijo Akane a Ukyo mientras estaban acorraladas.

\- ja, no podrán destruir a mis criaturas- dijo Miyuki mientras comenzaba su pelea con Shampoo.

-parece que están muy parejas, pero no podremos ayudar a Shampoo si no destruimos a esas criaturas primero- dijo Ranma preocupado de ver a su novia peleando sola.

-¿te pasa algo Ranma?, te veo muy preocupado por Shampoo- dijo Ryoga con seriedad;

-no me pasa nada, solo ayudemos a los demás para después enfrentarnos a Miyuki- dijo Ranma, no convenciendo por completo al joven Hibiki.

La pelea entre Miyuki y Shampoo parecía alargarse y estar muy pareja, ya que Shampoo estaba realmente enojada por lo que Miyuki le hizo a su bisabuela.

En cuanto a los demás, parecía que lograban destruir a las criaturas de hielo, pero ni bien las destruían estas se volvían a reconstruir.

-¡rayos, a este paso nos cansaremos muy rápido y nos congelaremos!- dijo Ranma preocupado y algo exhausto, -Ryoga, Mousse, Shinnosuke, utilicemos la técnica que nos enseñó la abuela, para poder derrotar a estas criaturas; y tu papá, mientras nosotros concentramos nuestra energía, ¿podrías distraerlos?-,

-claro hijo, pero dense prisa porque son muy poderosas- dijo Genma mientras llamaba la atención de los criaturas de hielo.

-está bien chicos, ¿recuerdan cómo hacer la técnica?- preguntó Ranma, a lo que ellos afirmaron recordado lo que Cologne les enseñó.

 ** _FLASHBACK._**

-ahora que han mejorado en su resistencia y velocidad, les enseñare una técnica con más de 1000 años de antigüedad que ha sido pasada a través de muchas generaciones en mi familia y solo pequeños grupos han podido dominarla, y digo grupos porque esta es una técnica grupal, a la cual muchos imperios han temido- dijo Cologne con seriedad.

-esta técnica consiste en que los cuatro en este caso, concentren toda su aura de batalla, y la compartan entre sí, logrando unificarlas y formar un solo aura; ya que lo Allan logrado su fuerza y velocidad irán incrementando en gran manera, y para incrementar el poder de su aura deberán pelear una vez que hayan llegado a un punto máximo donde ya no puedan soportar el dolor que les causara esta técnica, deberán juntarse y expulsar toda esa energía causando una explosión que podrá derrotar a cualquier multitud de enemigos con facilidad- Termino de dar la explicación Cologne, mientras los chicos comenzaron a entrenar y con el tiempo a perfeccionar la técnica.

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK._**

-¡ahora!- gritaron los chicos, concentrándose y formando rápidamente un solo aura de batalla,

-ahora si retírense un poco, nosotros nos encargaremos- ordenaron los chicos mientras empezaban a combatir contra las criaturas de hielo. Mousse lanzaba sus garras y toda clase de armas a una velocidad impresionante, acorralando a todas las criaturas, mientras Ryoga y Shinnosuke los iban destruyendo rápidamente.

-esto no funcionará si no los desintegramos por completo, hagamos la explosión ahora- ordeno Ranma mientras se juntaban para expulsar su energía.

-¡ahhhhhh!- gritaron todos juntos.

De pronto una gran explosión hizo retumbar un poco el templo, acabando de una vez por todas con las criaturas de Miyuki, a lo que esta quedó impresionada; -¡vaya!, esos chicos son realmente poderosos, ya me cansé de jugar contigo Shampoo, ¡toma esto!- Miyuki le dio un fuerte golpe frío a Shampoo el cual la mando a volar hasta donde se encontraban Akane, Ukyo y Genma.

-vaya, vaya, lo reconozco en verdad son fuertes, pero basta de juegos, ahora si conocerán mi verdadero poder- dijo Miyuki mientras que con el hielo restante se creó una especie de armadura.

-no puede ser posible, en verdad ella es muy fuerte, si tan sola la abuela nos pudiera ayudar- dijo Akane, pensando en el serio problema en el que se encontraban, temerosa de no salir de esta, pensando en todo lo que pudiera hacer.

-vamos amigos no podemos rendirnos, ataquémosla todos juntos- dijo Ranma recuperándose de la poderosa técnica que acababan de hacer.

-basta de charlas y más pelea- dijo Miyuki dirigiéndose a los chicos para golpearlos.

Mousse empezó a lanzar varias bombas y armas muy filosas a Miyuki haciendo que su armadura se debilitara, pero en el mismo instante se reconstruiría, -así que tú quieres ser el primero, ¿eh?- dijo Miyuki lanzando varias lanzas de hielo contra Mousse.

-¡RUGIDO DEL LEON!- Ryoga destruyó las lanzas que iban a impactar contra Mousse,

-gracias Ryoga- dijo Mousse muy agradecido.

-no hay de qué, pero deberías concentrarte, Miyuki es muy poderosa-

Ranma se acercó lo suficiente a Miyuki para enfrentarla cuerpo a cuerpo, -¡truco de las castañas calientes!-, Ranma comenzó a conectarle varios golpes a Miyuki rompiendo por momentos su armadura, pero esto no era suficiente, -me haces reír, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes?- se burlaba Miyuki de los intentos de Ranma por destruir su armadura.

-qué bueno que preguntaste- dijo el chico de la trenza confiado, -¡ahora Shinnosuke!- Ranma se separó rápidamente de Miyuki mientras Shinnosuke usaba su técnica del tornado, atrapando a Miyuki en un vórtice, -es tu turno Ryoga- ordenó Ranma, para después ver como Ryoga usaba su técnica del fénix en llamas y convertía el tornado de Shinnosuke en un vórtice en llamas.

-¡aaahhhhhhh!- grito Miyuki mientras su armadura de hielo se derretía completamente evitando que se reconstruyera. Por fin cayó al suelo debilitada por el ataque.

-ahora si danos la gema y a la abuela Miyuki, no tienes escapatoria, te hemos superado- dijo Ranma algo exhausto por la pelea.

-está bien, pero como les dije al principio, ¡tienen que derrotarme!- dijo Miyuki expulsando un gran poder.

-ahora sufrirán las consecuencias de haberme lastimado- el cuerpo de Miyuki comenzó a brillar, pronto cientos de bloques puntiagudos de hielo comenzaron a salir en varias direcciones a gran velocidad; aprovechando la confusión, Miyuki fue golpeando a cada uno por detrás mientras ellos se cubrían. Primero fue hacia Genma quien estaba cubriéndose pero con la guardia baja por detrás, Miyuki aprovecho y le dio un certero golpe frío en las costillas rompiéndole algunas; después se acercó a Mousse y con una estaca de hielo atravesó su pierna derecha inmovilizándolo y luego lo noqueo, ahora se dirigía a Ukyo que también se cubría de los bloques de hielo, y, sin ser vista le dio un golpe en la espalda que la dejo inmóvil, luego se acercó a Ryoga y Shampoo para lanzarles una bola de energía azul que los dejo fríos causando en ellos fuertes dolores.

Ranma, Akane y Shinnosuke no tenían idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pues estaban concentrados en no ser golpeados por los bloque de hielo.

Cuando ceso por fin el ataque de Miyuki, Ranma notó que casi todos sus amigos y su padre estaban lastimados, -¡pero, como te atreves!- dijo el joven de la trenza apretando sus puños.

-espera todavía no acabaré contigo- dijo Miyuki lanzando una bola de energía directamente a Akane.

-¡Akane no…!- grito Ranma con fuerzas mientras veía como el ataque se dirigía rápidamente hacia a Akane, pero antes de que impactara, Shinnosuke se interpuso recibiendo de lleno todo el ataque.

"gracias Shinnosuke", -Akane lleva a Shinnosuke a otro lugar, yo me encargaré de Miyuki- dijo el joven de la trenza ahora si bien decidido a acabar con Miyuki de una vez por todas, él no podía ver a todos sus amigos ni a Shampoo lastimados, y tampoco a su antiguo amor, a punto de recibir un tremendo daño eso no lo soportaría.

Ranma comenzó la pelea dirigiéndose hacia Miyuki, con su técnica de las castañas calientes, pero sin darse cuenta de que también estaba ejecutando la técnica grupal que les enseño Cologne.

Los golpes de Ranma se volvían cada vez más y más rápidos, haciendo que a Miyuki se le hiciera más difícil esquivarlos.

 _"como es que este chico tenga tanta fuerza, eso no puede ser posible",_ pensaba Miyuki desesperada por el hecho de estar siendo superada, ella creía que los únicos que podían superarla eran los otros dos guardianes, pero este chico estaba sobrepasando sus límites.

Miyuki estaba siendo superada fácilmente por Ranma, así que decidió utilizar su ataque más poderoso contra él, -bueno Ranma Saotome, no me dejas otra opción-, se comenzó a sentir un frio insoportable, mientras el cuerpo de Miyuki se iba transformando en hielo, -¡FRIO ETERNO!-, Ranma no pudo evitar recibir el ataque y cayo seminconsciente al suelo, mientras su piel se empezaba a poner pálida.

Sus amigos se empezaban a recuperar pero aún estaban muy débiles sin poder hacer nada seguía recostados en el suelo.

 _"Ranma",_ pensó Shampoo con preocupación, pues ver a todos sus amigos en el suelo con varias heridas, a su bisabuela congelada, y a Ranma ya casi derrotado, hacían que las cosas se complicaran mucho y que las posibilidades de victoria se reducían drásticamente, sin mencionar su sentimiento de alarma creciente de no poder levantarse y ayudar a su airén.

Miyuki regresó a su forma original y se estaba jactando de su aparente victoria, - ja ja ja, creí por un momento que me lograrían vencer, pero al final creo que tendré nuevas figuras de hielo para mi colección-,

-no…, creee..as…, eso todavía tengo fuerzas para seguir peleando- alcanzó a decir Ranma mientras se ponía de pie, ya que él nunca estaría dispuesto a perder una pelea, ni mucho menos ver sufrir a sus amigos y que el responsable de eso se burle de ellos.

-¡queeee!, como puede ser posible que sigas de pie- dijo Miyuki claramente asombrada por la resistencia de Ranma.

-no permitiré que nos venzas, nosotros vinimos aquí por la gema, y eso es lo que tendremos, ¡no importa si debo pasar por encima de ti!- dijo Ranma mientras su aura de batalla seguía creciendo y de hecho ya había llegado a su límite, pero el ya no sentía el dolor, -ahora veras de lo que soy capaz- Ranma se acercó lo suficiente a Miyuki para hacer su técnica del Rayo del dragón, y empezó a golpearla fuertemente rompiendo sus defensas para por ultimo abrir sus puños y expulsar un potente rayo, pero…, / ¡BOOOOOOOM!/, Ranma no fue capaz de controlar su energía y provocó una gran explosión que derrumbó el templo y mando a volar a todos cerca del lago.

Aun de pie, Ranma fue donde cayó Miyuki, -ahora si acabare contigo- dijo Ranma con gran enojo preparando su puño para darle muerte a Miyuki, mientras ella solo esperaba su fin, -no puedo hacerlo, yo no soy así- fue lo último que dijo Ranma antes de desmayarse.

 ** _3 horas después…_**

-¡Ranma, Ranma!, ya te sientes mejor- dijo Shampoo muy feliz de ver Ranma recuperado.

-¿en dónde estoy?- preguntó Ranma algo adolorido.

-Estamos en una de las habitaciones del templo de Miyuki- dijo Shampoo mientras tomaba la mano de Ranma.

-pero, ¿cómo es eso posible, si yo lo destruí, y como es que ya estas mejor?- preguntó Ranma algo confuso, porque lo último que recordaba era la explosión.

-bueno es que cuando tu derrotaste a Miyuki y después le perdonaste la vida ella reconstruyó su templo y luego nos curó a todos y liberó a mi bisabuela, de hecho todos están viéndola a ella ya que gasto mucha energía al curar nuestras heridas y también las tuyas, pero más tarde estará mejor- le resumió Shampoo a Ranma todo lo sucedido, mientras lo miraba con ternura.

-entonces les avisaré a los demás que ya estas mejor-dijo Shampoo mientras se paraba, pero fue detenida por Ranma.

-espera- dijo Ranma mientras la tomaba delicadamente del brazo, -no te vallas, quiero estar un rato más contigo a solas- Ranma no quería que Shampoo se fuera porque hoy casi no lograban salir con vida, y casi perdía a sus amigos, a Akane, a su papá, pero sobre a todo a a su amada quien despertó nuevos sentimientos en él, y lo hacía sentir muy feliz; el solo hecho de recordar esto, hizo que Ranma dejara caer una lagrima.

-¿Qué te pasa Ranma?- preguntó Shampoo preocupada de ver a su airén triste.

-no me pasa, nada solo estoy feliz de que estés conmigo, te amo tanto- dijo Ranma mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Shampoo, limpiando las lágrimas que provoco en ella por tan conmovedoras palabras.

-yo también te amo Ranma- dijo Shampoo arrojándose a los brazos de Ranma, y dándole un tierno beso…, en eso se abre la puerta y todos quedan asombrados a ver la escena; Ranma y Shampoo se separaron rápidamente.

-pero, ¿qué es lo que sucede aquí, porque tanto alboroto?- llegó Cologne parada sobre su bastón.

Ranma trago saliva, y respiro hondo, porque no esperaba que todos lo vieran besándose con Shampoo, -papá, abuela, Akane, amigos, quiero decirles algo muy importante- Ranma tomó la mano de Shampoo, preparándose para contarles a todos la verdad, ya que estaba completamente decidido a ya no ocultar su relación con Shampoo, - Shampoo y yo, nos amamos y, somos novios-,

Todos quedaron atónitos por la declaración de Ranma; Akane y Ukyo sintieron un pequeño dolor en su corazón, Ryoga y Genma se enojaron un poco, pero no podían hacer nada después de que Ranma les salvó la vida, y Cologne y Mousse sintieron felicidad por Shampoo, en fin, hubieron varias emociones, pero lo pasaron por alto y mejor se concentraron en ver como se encontraba Ranma.

-respetamos tu decisión- dijo Akane sorprendiendo a todos, por sus palabras, pero dentro de ella sabía que esto pasaría, y aunque aún sentía algo por Ranma, decidió que verlo feliz era lo más importante para ella.

-gracias por comprender Akane, te lo digo con mucha sinceridad, y a los demás quiero decirles que en verdad estar con Shampoo me hace sentir muy bien, y eso lo digo por ti papá, si en verdad quieres verme feliz entonces te pido por favor que aceptes esta relación- las palabras sinceras de Ranma les hicieron ver a todos de que en verdad sus sentimientos hacia Shampoo eran reales, y de verdad quería que ellos lo aceptaran, incluso Ryoga que siempre se molestaba cuando Ranma estaba con una mujer que no fuera Akane, comprendió sus sentimientos al igual que Ukyo que deseaba la felicidad de su hermano.

-está bien Ranma, sé que no te he apoyado en muchas ocasiones pero eres mi hijo, y yo quiero tu felicidad, y después de lo que hiciste por nosotros, no me puedo negar a aceptar tu relación, así que sí, si cuentas con mi aprobación- esta vez Genma habló con toda la sinceridad de su corazón.

-¿es enserio lo que dices papá?- dijo Ranma sin poder creer lo que escuchó ya que su padre siempre se preocupaba por el mismo y no por su hijo.

-claro que si Ranma, y si Shampoo te hace feliz, entonces estoy de acuerdo- dijo Genma para después terminar dándole un abrazo sincero a su hijo; esta escena conmovió mucho a los presentes, pero sobre todo a Shampoo quien estaba feliz de que el señor Genma la aceptara y que su relación con Ranma no sería más un secreto. Después de esto la tensión se calmo y ya recuperados fueron a ver a Miyuki quien ya parecía estar mejor.

-hola veo que ya están mucho mejor, y tú también Ranma Saotome, parece que ha recuperado tus fuerzas, pero como muestra de agradecimiento por haberme perdonado la vida, y saber que sus motivos con las gemas son nobles, quiero invitarlos a cenar y que se queden a dormir aquí esta noche- dijo Miyuki realmente agradecida.

-gracias por la invitación- dijeron todos muy contentos, especialmente Ranma y Genma al saber que habría comida.

Miyuki preparó un enorme banquete para todos, que quedaron impresionados por la cantidad de comida y lo rico que olía; después de comer y platicar un rato las chicas se fueron a una habitación muy grande y bonita con Miyuki, y los chicos y Genma a otra.

Ya eran como a las 2 de la mañana y Ranma se levantó para tomar un poco de agua, pero notó que Ryoga no estaba en la habitación, así que salió a buscarlo. De pronto cerca del lago logro divisar a Ryoga sentado en una roca.

Una piedra da de lleno en la cabeza del joven Hibiki.

-¡auch!- Rioga se voltea y nota al responsable, -¡Ranma!, ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!-

El joven Saotome ignora el enojo y pasa a sentarse a su lado con un veloz salto, -lo mismo te pregunto a ti Rioga- responde con seriedad, -¿Qué te sucede?-,

La mirada y el tono de Ranma, le hace sentir confianza para desahogarse, -ella no me quiere-,

Ranma comprende lo que quiere decir Ryoga, y comprende el dolor de su compañero, mas ahora lo único que puede hacer es colocar una mano en su hombro a modo de consuelo, gesto al que Ryoga agradece en silencio antes de decidirse.

-ella no siente lo mismo- susurró Ryoga antes de desviar la mirada y mirar fijamente el lago.

Su tristeza era notoria y se notaba que realmente no lo superaba pues el amor real es algo que puede doler en lo más profundo del ser, pero no lloraría otra vez, el día anterior ya había derramado suficientes lágrimas y no puede permitirse que Akane lo vea triste pues ella es demasiado amable y no tardaría en culparse por lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Por el bien de Akane no se lamentaría, seguiría siendo fuerte y lo soportaría ya que la amaba lo suficiente para desearle la felicidad,

Aun si no fuera con él.

-Ryoga, quiero que sepas que aunque no hallas sido correspondido, espero que algún día encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz- dijo Ranma mientras se ponía de pie para irse de nuevo a dormir, pero Ryoga lo detuvo.

-¡espera Ranma!, quiero felicitarte por tu relación con Shampoo, si ella te hace feliz entonces adelante, todos merecen ser felices con quien de verdad lo deseen-

-¡gracias Ryoga!, la verdad eres un buen amigo- dijo por último el joven para darle la mano a su amigo y después irse a dormir en espera de lo que les depararían los días siguientes…

 ** _Continuará…_**

 ** _En el próximo capítulo…, todavía lo pensaré, pero será bueno; y quiero agradecer de nuevo a todos los lectores de este fic y de esta pareja espero su apoyo y saber sus comentarios de que les parece el desenlace y progreso de la historia para saber si he mejorado desde el primer capítulo y seguir esforzándome por finalizar este fic. Siendo eso todo nos vemos en el capítulo 11._**

 ** _Y gracias faustonecromancer por el constante apoyo._**


	11. Chapter 11: un descanso antes de

**¡Hola que tal amigos!, ¡Cuánto tiempo sin publicar!, para ser exactos el 31/01/2016. Fue la última vez que actualice… pero como les había comentado en el aviso que publiqué. Yo me quise tomar un descanso, el cual todavía no acaba, prometo volver a publicar como antes en este mes de abril, o mayo, o junio, no es cierto; en los Reviews estaré avisándoles cuando lo haré, pero ahora quisiera agradecerles la espera compartiendo con ustedes este nuevo capítulo, aunque no hubiera respuesta a la Trivia; a mí me gustó y el siguiente esta mejor, pero por ahora quiero que disfruten este; porque ahora estoy trabajando en más capítulos y me complique un poquito el trama pero espero que con dedicación, y su apoyo mediante sus comentarios pueda terminar la historia. Siendo todo por el momento espero y disfruten del capítulo.**

 **NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS**

 ** _Capítulo 11: un descanso antes de continuar._**

Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Ya había amanecido y nuestros héroes habían despertado, se bañaron en las aguas termales del templo y desayunaron con Miyuki.

Después empezaron a platicar acerca de las gemas y como es que estas tienen un gran poder y Miyuki mojó a propósito a los chicos para ver en que se transformaban, en fin pasaron un rato agradable divirtiéndose.

-bueno amigos, me he divertido mucho con ustedes, la verdad son buenas personas, pero quiero advertirles acerca de los otros dos guardianes- dijo Miyuki cambiando su rostro a uno más serio (nota: Miyuki llevaba puesto un traje chino como el de chun li color azul cielo, con un símbolo de una llama congelada. disculpen por no haber agregado ese detalle antes; y para que lo recuerden Miyuki tiene una piel blanca como la nieve, un cuerpo bien definido, ojos azules, y cabello rubio ondulado). –uno de ellos es mi hermano Ryunosuke, que es todo lo contrario a mí y más poderoso-

-¡tu hermano!- dijeron todos impresionados pero a la vez muy atentos a lo que decía Miyuki.

-así es, y es muy parecido a ti Ranma Saotome, no en lo físico, él es un poco más fornido pero no tan apuesto como tú- esto sonrojó un poco al joven, y puso algo celosas a las chicas, especialmente a Shampoo. – lo que quiero decir es, que al igual que tú a él le gusta mucho el combate, y no se da por vencido tan fácilmente, pero es un poco más comprensivo que yo, así que si le dicen que van de parte mía, y le cuentan sus motivos, él les dará sin ningún problema la gema-,

-¡eso es grandioso!, ¿pero, quisiera poder enfrentarme a tu hermano?, ya que dices que es más poderoso que tú, me gustaría pelear con él, para saber cuánto hemos mejorado después de nuestra batalla contigo- dijo Ranma cruzando los brazos y alardeando un poco.

-descuida, podrás pelear con él, porque de seguro a cambio de la gema les pedirá un combate, y quiero que sepan que el domina el fuego a la perfección, y es mucho mejor que yo en el combate libre, así que tengan cuidado con mi hermano- volvió a advertir la hermosa guardiana.

-lo haremos- dijeron todos al unísono.

-ahora, en cuanto al otro guardián, no se mucho de él o ella, solo sé que es muy poderoso ya que cuida la gema central, tampoco se su ubicación, pero con mi pergamino y el de mi hermano podrán hallar la tercer gema; ¡por cierto!, quiero ahorrarles la tarea de descifrar mi pergamino; mi hermano se encuentra en China, en un volcán que se encuentra al norte de la aldea de Joketsuzoku-,

-gracias por la información Miyuki, de seguro nos será de mucha ayuda, pero ya debemos irnos ya que el viaje será largo- Dijo Cologne mientras guardaba el cofre con el pergamino y la joya.

-esperen, no se vayan, quiero que se queden por lo menos unos 3 días a descansar y entrenar un poco aquí conmigo, véanlo como muestra de agradecimiento, ya que como les dije mi hermano es más poderoso y un poco de entrenamiento conmigo les hará bien; entonces, ¿Qué dicen?-

-pues parece una buena idea, pero ¿Qué piensan ustedes?- preguntó la abuela.

-nos parece increíble- confirmaron todos muy alegres por la invitación, especialmente los chicos y Genma.

-me alegra mucho que se queden, entonces prepararé un banquete y después entrenaremos un poco.

Todos se pusieron cómodos, las chicas ayudaron en la cocina mientras los chicos platicaban sobre lo felices que estaban de saber que solo les faltaban 2 gemas para curarse.

Después de la comida Miyuki comenzó a entrenar con los muchachos, los cuales habían mejorado notablemente, ya que las aguas del templo además de tener propiedades curativas, aumentaban la velocidad, resistencia y fuerza de quienes se bañaban en ellas. Esa era una de las razones por las que Miyuki era tan poderosa, porque ella estuvo sumergida en esas aguas durante mucho tiempo.

Durante todo el entrenamiento Miyuki no dejaba de admirar a Ranma, y caerse a propósito para que él la atrapara; Ranma se sentía algo incómodo por la actitud de Miyuki, que aunque era muy bonita, esto podría ocasionarle problemas con Shampoo.

Terminando el entrenamiento, los muchachos tomaron un descanso y se fueron a pasear por las afueras del templo.

Ranma se fue con Shampoo caminando por las orillas del lago; Shinnosuke invitó a Akane a caminar, mientras Ryoga, Ukyo, Mousse, Genma y Cologne se quedaron a Charlar con Miyuki.

-qué bueno que los chicos estén cada vez más cerca de obtener una cura para su maldición, ¿no lo crees Akane?- preguntó Shinnosuke mirando fijamente a Akane.

Akane dio un largo suspiro y contestó, -eso creo- mirando el vacío con un ligero brillo en sus ojos.

-¿qué te sucede Akane?- hizo una pausa, -es por Ranma y Shampoo que estas así verdad- dijo Shinnosuke mientras se detenía y ponía sus manos en los hombros de Akane.

Akane se sintió tranquila al estar con Shinnosuke y decidió contarle lo que sentía, -bueno Shinnosuke, tu sabes que yo quise mucho a Ranma, y aunque quiero su felicidad como ya lo deje claro antes, si me cuesta un poco superarlo- Akane bajó la mirada por unos instantes, y luego abrazó a Shinnosuke.

-¡¿Akane?!- Shinnosuke quedó sin palabras por un instante, -Akane, no te preocupes, siempre contaras conmigo, y quiero que sepas que siempre se puede volver a amar- al oír esas palabras Akane abrió bien sus ojos pero sin despegarse de su amigo, luego hubo un silencio de 5 minutos hasta que Akane se separó de su amigo y dijo, -¿Qué quieres decir con eso?,

Shinnosuke no sabía que responder, pero tomo valor y sostuvo las manos de su amiga -¡Akane!, te dije que siempre podemos volver a amar porque…, si tú te das esa oportunidad, podrás encontrar a alguien que te amé-

-¿lo dices enserio Shinnosuke?- Akane miró fijamente a los ojos a su amigo, y empezó a sentir una extraña sensación en su cuerpo.

-sí Akane, te lo digo de corazón, y si tú me lo permites, yo quisiera ser esa persona, porque yo…, yo te amo Akane- estas últimas palabras hacían un eco en la cabeza de Akane, los 2 jóvenes se quedaron mirando fijamente sin decir ni una sola palabra; Akane no sabía que decir, pero su corazón latía cada vez más rápido y sentía una calidez en su cuerpo.

-Shinnosuke- dijo Akane en voz baja.

-Akane- Shinnosuke no podía hacer nada más que mirarla, hasta que Akane tomo la palabra.

-podemos intentarlo- fue lo que se le oyó decir a la joven, ya que la idea no le desagradaba.

-¿en serio Akane?-

-sí, además tú también me gustas, y eres una buena persona, tal vez podemos intentarlo- Akane quería superar por completo lo de Ranma, y sabía que sentirse amada le ayudaría a lograrlo.

-¡gracias Akane!, en verdad me haces muy feliz, entonces, ¿si quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó en joven de la escoba.

-¡sí!, si quiero ser tu novia Shinnosuke- Akane abrazó a Shinnosuke y le dio un beso en la mejilla; después de mirarse un rato a los ojos siguieron caminando tomados de las manos hasta llegar al templo.

 ** _Mientras tanto con Ranma y Shampoo…_**

Ranma y Shampoo seguían caminando por la orilla del lago admirando el bello paisaje que les ofrecía el templo. Ninguno de los chicos decía ni una sola palabra, parecía que solo estaban disfrutando el momento, hasta que Ranma decidió hablar.

-qué bueno que por fin tenemos tiempo para pasar un rato juntos, ¿no lo crees?-

-tal vez- contestó simplemente la amazona.

Ranma se preocupó un poco por la contestación tan fría de su novia que se detuvo, y se paró frente a ella, -¿te pasa algo amor?, ¿acaso no quieres estar conmigo?- Shampoo bajo la mirada hacia el suelo ante la pregunta de su airén, pero Ranma levantó su cabeza con delicadeza tomándola del mentón para que pudiera verla directo a los ojos, -dime, ¿Qué te pasa?-, Shampoo cambio su expresión a una de enojo y le contesto a Ranma.

-crees que no me doy cuenta de que Miyuki no deja de mirarte todo el tiempo y coquetea contigo, ¡¿acaso no te das cuenta Ranma?!- la amazona le dio la espalda a Ranma, mientras un frio viento rozaba sur rostro, y esta comenzaba a caminar en otra dirección.

-¡espera Shampoo!- Ranma se apresuró y detuvo a Shampoo tomándola del brazo, dándole vuelta y una vez, frente a frente; le dio un profundo beso; al principio la amazona se resistía, pero los besos de Ranma la enloquecían, y poco a poco, fue cediendo y correspondiendo el beso; los jóvenes se besaron durante unos minutos, hasta que les empezó a faltar el aire, entonces, ya separados, Ranma miró dulcemente a Shampoo y mientras le acariciaba la mejilla le dijo, -perdóname por no ponerle un alto a Miyuki desde el principio, no sabía que esto te enojaría-,

Shampoo cambio su expresión a una más triste y mirando a Ranma, con los ojos brillosos a punto de llorar, le respondió, -no es eso Ranma, bueno tal vez si me enojé un poquito, pero..., lo que pasa es que tengo miedo…, miedo de que Miyuki nos llegue a separar, porque ella es más bonita y fuerte que yo-

-¡Shampoo!-, _"¡vaya!, no creía que me quisieras tanto como para temer que una chica como Miyuki pudiera separarnos, aunque para mí eso sería imposible, porque yo te quiero mucho; en verdad me doy cuenta de que me amas mucho"_ , -¡Shampoo no digas eso!- Ranma la tomó de los hombros, -para mi eres perfecta, por eso te escogí a ti, no hay mujer más hermosa para mí que no seas tú-, Shampoo no pudo contener las lágrimas pero esta vez de felicidad y abrazó fuertemente a Ranma.

-¡Shampoo, no puedo respirar!- la amazona soltó un poco a Ranma, y este se separó de ella y la tomo de la mano, mientras comenzaba a correr.

-¿Qué haces Ranma?, ¿A dónde vamos?- dijo extrañada la amazona.

-tu solo ven conmigo, vamos a arreglar un asunto- los jóvenes se fueron corriendo al templo, justo donde se encontraba Miyuki, que para conveniencia de ellos, se encontraba sola.

-ah, ¡Ranma, Shampoo!, qué bueno que los veo, solo faltaban ustedes, los demás ya se fueron a sus habitaciones; si gustan comer, sobró bastante comida, pueden tomar la que quieran- dijo Miyuki feliz de ver a los muchachos, especialmente a Ranma.

-gracias Miyuki, pero antes quisiera decirte algo muy importante- Ranma se paró enfrente de Miyuki dejando a Shampoo atrás de él,- agradezco tus halagos, y que pienses que soy atractivo pero…-, Shampoo comenzó a desconcertarse un poco, pero después recordó las palabras de Ranma y confió en él. –Aunque seas muy bonita, poderosa, y tengas bonitas cualidades, quiero que sepas que yo estoy en una relación con Shampoo- Ranma tomó de la mano Shampoo, y continuó, -y yo en verdad la quiero, y no deseo herir sus sentimientos, ni tampoco los tuyos; así que…, que dices, ¿amigos?- Miyuki quedo perpleja por lo que acabó de escuchar, y algo desilusionada.

-pues aunque me cueste aceptarlo, tengo que ofrecerte una disculpa por mi comportamiento anterior, creo que tal vez tenía una noción de lo que pasaba entre ustedes, pero aun así por el hecho de no conocer a un chico tan atractivo y poderoso como tú antes, eso me hizo actuar de esa manera, pero les pido perdón por eso, y en cuanto a ser amigos, me parece buena idea, y espero sean muy felices juntos- dijo Miyuki con mucha sinceridad.

-¡gracias por entender Miyuki!, y déjame confesarte que tuve miedo de que me pudieras separar de mi Ranma, porque eres muy bonita, pero ten por seguro, que algún día encontraras a alguien que te haga feliz- dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa.

-muchas gracias por el ánimo, pero ahora descansemos, vamos, les he hecho una habitación a cada uno, pero como ustedes son pareja, entonces les daré una habitación más grande-, (nota: otro de los poderes de Miyuki es la creación de estructuras o armas con hielo que luego se transforman en estructuras firmes, eso explica cómo pudo reconstruir su inmenso templo después de su batalla con los muchachos, pero esto le consume mucha energía), Shampoo se puso feliz por eso; en cambio Ranma se puso un poquito nervioso por el hecho de dormir junto a Shampoo, ya que la vez pasada durmió con ella porque no había otra opción, y además ella estaba asustada y no podía dormir, y aunque ya fueran pareja él seguía siendo tímido ante esa opción.

Después de cenar con Miyuki, los jóvenes se fueron a su habitación.

-voy a tomar un baño antes de dormir- le dijo Ranma a Shampoo mientras este iba a la ducha.

-¿no quieres que te acompañe?, yo también me voy a bañar antes de dormir- preguntó Shampoo de forma coqueta.

-¿ehh… pues… yo…?- Ranma se puso rojo como tomate por la propuesta de su novia.

-ja ja ja, solo estoy bromeando, no te tardes mucho- tal vez era una broma pero si Ranma aceptaba, estaba abierta esa posibilidad ya que antes ya habían estado en esa situación (nota: recordaran el capítulo de la serie donde Shampoo regresa de China convertida en gato y se avienta en la bañera junto con Ranma, y vuelve a la normalidad pero sin nada puesto igual que Ranma, "esa es la situación").

Al cabo de 10 minutos Ranma salió de la ducha, ya cambiado para dormir (con su típico short amarillo y su sport blanco), y ahora Shampoo se metió a bañar, mientras el joven esperaba nervioso en la cama; pasaron unos 15 minutos o más y la linda amazona salió con solo un camisón chino color blanco, muy corto que apenas y llegaba a las piernas (recordaran este atuendo del capítulo 15 o 16, cuando Shampoo se duerme con Ranma sin que él se dé cuenta y Akane lo despierta con un balde de agua fría).

 _"Shampoo, porque me haces esto",_ pensó el joven sin poder ocultar el rubor de su rostro que la amazona provocaba en él.

-¿te pasa algo airén?- preguntó la amazona con una ligera sonrisa, sabiendo la obvia respuesta.

El chico dio un gran suspiro y aclaró su garganta, -no, no me pasa nada, mejor ven, vamos a dormir- Shampoo sonrió y obedeció, acostándose en la cama, y luego recostando su cabeza en el pecho de Ranma.

A Ranma le gustaba estar cerca de Shampoo y abrazarla también, y así fue relajándose poco a poco, feliz de tener a su amada entre sus brazos, al igual que Shampoo quien estaba inmensamente feliz de poder estar junto a él.

Shampoo notó que Ranma ya estaba más tranquilo, y antes de dormir, quiso platicar con su airén para que este se sintiera más cómodo, -Ranma, ¿crees que lograremos obtener las otras dos gemas?-,

-¿Por qué la pregunta amor?- preguntó Ranma ya por fin relajado.

-pues viste el poder de Miyuki, y ella dijo que su hermano es más poderoso, y el otro guardián aún más, y no sabemos si hay otros buscando las gemas-, dijo Shampoo algo intranquila.

-no te preocupes amor, recuerda que Miyuki nos está entrenado, y contamos con la ayuda de nuestros amigos, tú solo confía en que lograremos encontrar las gemas y solucionar nuestros problemas con el agua-, Shampoo se calmó y le sonrió a Ranma en señal de confianza, -ahora mejor disfrutemos el momento, solo tendremos otros dos días para estar así como estamos ahorita, para luego seguir con el viaje-,

-tienes razón- Shampoo se aferró a Ranma con más fuerza y se taparon con la cobija porque ya empezaba a hacer frío. –Buenas noches Ranma-,

-buenas noches Shampoo- dijo por ultimo Ranma para darle un beso a Shampoo y luego quedarán profundamente dormidos.

Al día siguiente Ranma fue el primero en despertar, y de lo primero que se aseguró fue de ver que su mano no estuviera otra vez donde la tenía la vez pasada que durmió con Shampoo; aliviado de que no fuera así, se tomó unos minutos para admirar a la bella amazona que aún seguía recostada sobre su pecho, mientras acariciaba su largo cabello azul _, "que hermosa se ve. Soy tan afortunado de tenerla a mi lado, y que a pesar de siempre rechazarla ella me siguiera queriendo",_ Ranma miraba el vacío mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos.

-buenos días airén- dijo Shampoo algo soñolienta mientras fregaba sus ojos.

Ranma interrumpió sus pensamientos, -Buenos días Shampoo, que hermosa te vez hoy-,

-cállate Ranma, eso no es cierto, debo estar toda despeinada- Shampoo estaba apenada y se tapó con la cobija, pero Ranma se tapó con ella para poder verla.

-es enserio, para mí eres perfecta sea como sea- esto provocó que Shampoo se sonrojara, - oh, me equivoque, ahora te vez más hermosa-

-¡oh!, gracias Ranma, ¡wo ai ni!- ambos se abrazaron durante un momento mientras se daban cortos besos.

Al parecer Ranma ya estaba superando su timidez de estar solo en una habitación con Shampoo, y parece que ahora lo disfrutaba.

Llegó la hora del desayuno, y todos estaban reunidos, felices de compartir estos momentos juntos; También Ryoga se sentía contento de saber que contaba con buenos amigos.

Al terminar de desayunar y antes de continuar con el entrenamiento, Shinnosuke tomó la palabra.

-amigos, quiero comentarles algo muy importante,-, Shinnosuke tomó la mano de Akane y continuó, -Akane y yo somos pareja- Akane se sonrojó un poco, y los demás se quedaron sin palabras, con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡felicidades muchachos!-, tomó la palabra Miyuki para evitar el silencio incomodo, -pero cuéntenos, ¿Cómo pasó?-,

Los muchachos dieron un breve resumen de lo que sucedió, dejando a todos muy impresionados, pero el más impresionado por la noticia fue Ryoga.

El joven de la bandana tomo aire suficiente y se acercó a la nueva pareja, -chicos…, quiero que sepan, que me alegro por ustedes, especialmente por ti Akane, de que por fin hallas encontrado a ese alguien especial que te corresponda- todas las chicas se conmovieron por las palabras tan sinceras del chico, -y a ti Shinnosuke, quiero pedirte un favor-

-¿sí Ryoga?- contestó ansioso el joven de la escoba.

-eres muy afortunado de que Akane este contigo, y solo te pido que la cuides y la hagas muy feliz- eso fue todo, las chicas no pudieron contenerse más y comenzaron a llorar ante conmovedora escena.

-¡lo haré Ryoga!, tenlo por seguro que lo haré- dijo Shinnosuke estrechando su mano con la de Ryoga.

Terminada esta conmovedora escena, todos felicitaron a Shinnosuke y Akane, y luego de un rato continuaron con su entrenamiento.

Todos parecían mejorar mucho y Cologne impresionó mucho a Miyuki por su forma de pelear, ahora ella comprendía por qué los muchachos fueron dignos rivales de un guardián.

Así el segundo día llegó a su final, todos estaban felices, Miyuki también estaba feliz de tener compañía y tener nuevos amigos, Ranma y Shampoo pasaban más tiempos juntos, Genma veía que su hijo era feliz con Shampoo; y Cologne estaba alegre de que su bisnieta después de tanos esfuerzos, estuviera con el yerno.

Después de cenar todos se fueron a dormir, Ranma con Shampoo, y los demás, cada uno en una habitación, Akane y Shinnosuke no se fueron a dormir juntos por que los dos querían que las cosas entre ellos fueran despacio.

Antes de irse a dormir, Ryoga fue por un vaso con agua, pero se topó con Ukyo quien fue a hacer lo mismo, y traía puesto un camisón de tirantes color plateado. (NOTA: el camisón son esos que son como un vestido ligero para dormir pero que esta solo un poquito más largo que una camisa, para más información busquen en Google XD)

El joven Hibiki se sonrojó un poco al ver a la joven Kuonji vestida de esa manera, ya que dejaba ver mucho de su cuerpo, que por lo general no veía por el tipo de ropa que utiliza Ukyo.

-hola Ukyo, ¿qué haces aun despierta?- dijo el joven de la bandana quitándose los nervios.

-hola Ryoga, lo mismo te iba a preguntar, yo vine por un vaso de agua-

-ah, que coincidencia, yo también me levanté por un vaso de agua- los jóvenes tomaron agua y Ryoga ya se iba a su habitación.

-¡espera Ryoga!- dijo Kuonji.

-dime- respondió el joven.

Ukyo se acercó al joven, poniéndolo un poco nervioso –quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgullosa de ti-,

-y eso, ¿Por qué?- preguntó el joven.

-por la madurez que mostraste temprano, sobre como tomaste la noticia de lo de Shinnosuke y Akane, quiero felicitarte, porque recuerdas que cuando comenzamos el viaje me comentaste lo que sentías por Akane y lo que estabas decidido a hacer, y aunque las cosas no resultaron como quisiste fuiste muy maduro demostrando que en verdad quieres a Akane-,

-Gracias Ukyo, en verdad me animaste mucho, y ahora dormiré mucho más tranquilo-

-de nada Ryoga, para eso están los amigos- Ukyo le sonrió a Ryoga y luego le dio un abrazo; el joven se volvió a sonrojar pero Ukyo no lo noto y se fue a su habitación, dejando al joven de la bandana solo.

-¿Qué me sucede?, ¿Por qué me puse nervioso?- se preguntó en voz baja a sí mismo el joven Hibiki, -será mejor que también me valla a dormir-.

Y así concluyó el segundo día de descanso de nuestros aventureros.

 ** _Al día siguiente_** _…_

-este es nuestro último día en este lugar, y luego nos iremos a China, estoy ansioso por dejar de convertirme en panda, aunque de cierto modo lo extrañaré- dijo Genma mirando el lago, y haciendo unos estiramientos.

-¡a desayunar!- llamó Cologne a todos mientras servía con Miyuki.

-mmm… que delicioso se ve el desayuno- Genma fue el primero en llegar a la mesa, mientras los demás salían de sus habitaciones.

 ** _En la habitación de Ranma y Shampoo…_**

-parece que nos llaman para el desayuno- dijo Ranma todavía acostado en la cama con Shampoo.

-pero no me quiero separar de ti todavía- dijo Shampoo aferrándose más a su novio.

-yo tampoco pero nos están llamando- dijo el joven acariciando el cabello de su novia.

-solo quedémonos así otro ratito- Shampoo miró a Ranma con unos ojos tiernos a los que él no pudo resistirse.

-está bien, pero solo un ratito más- entonces Ranma se acercó más a Shampoo y comenzó a besarla lentamente mientras ella correspondía, feliz de que su novio se abriera más en cuanto a las muestras de afecto; poco a poco los besos se volvieron más apasionados acompañados de caricias, y Ranma quedó encima de Shampoo, luego separó sus labios de los de ella y la miró toda sonrojada, -¿estás bien amor?-,

-si Ranma, es solo que me haces ¡tan feliz!- dijo la amazona como si estuviera viviendo un sueño, luego continuó besando a su airén, y ambos seguían jugando en la cama, dando vueltas hasta que Shampoo termino encima de Ranma con su camisón algo desabotonado y suelto, -bueno… será mejor que vallamos con los demás a desayunar, porque ya nos tardamos- dijo la linda amazona sonriendo.

-¡¿Qué?!... que no nos íbamos a quedar otro ratito así- dijo Ranma algo desilusionado pues ya no quería separarse de Shampoo.

-¡ja ja ja!, ¿tanto te han gustado mis besos?- preguntó pícaramente la chica de los ojos morados, haciendo que el chico de la trenza mirara a otro lado por un instante. (nota: ayuda por favor, sus ojos son carmesí cuando usó la gema en la serie pero yo siempre los veo morados, es que he visto en otros fic´s, que dicen que la describen con ojos carmesí)

-claro que sí, todo de ti me gusta, especialmente tus besos- dijo Ranma con el mismo tono, haciendo que su novia se sonroje.

-¡wo da airén!, Ranma te amo- la amazona volvió a besar a Ranma, pero luego se separó de él, -será mejor que vayamos con los demás, luego continuamos donde nos quedamos-,

-está bien, vayamos, solo porque tú me lo pides, y también te amo- la pareja salió de la habitación felizmente agarrados de la mano directo al comedor del templo, donde todos ya estaban desayunando.

-qué bueno que ya se despertaron, si te tardaras más Ranma, tu padre se iba a acabar tu ración- bromeaba Cologne diciendo la verdad.

Todos pasaron un rato agradable charlando, hasta que Mousse le hizo una pregunta interesante a Miyuki.

-oye Miyuki, ¿y no se te es permitido dejar el templo por un tiempo?-,

Miyuki quedó algo pensativa mirando hacia el techo, -mmm… ¡AH, SÍ, ES CIERTO!- captando la atención de todos, - ahora que lo preguntas, no me había puesto a pensar en eso- todos derramaron una gota de sudor y cayeron sobre sus espaldas.

-pero… ¿no te gustaría acompañarnos a China?, digo, podrías ver a tu hermano- todos secundaron la idea de Mousse, -sí Miyuki, ven con nosotros-,

-es cierto, hace mucho que no veo a Ryunosuke, pero soy una guardiana y no puedo irme de aquí- todos se desilusionaron un poco, pero Ranma se puso a pensar, y golpeo la palma de su mano con su puño en señal de tener una idea (si recordaran en la serie que Ranma siempre hacia eso).

-oye Miyuki, y, ¿qué es lo que debes de cuidar?- dijo el chico de la trenza con una gran sonrisa.

-¡oh tienes razón!, entonces sí puedo acompañarlos y también asegurarme de que la gema regrese en buen estado- Miyuki se puso muy contenta, y les ordenó a todos que prepararan su equipaje porque se irían ahora mismo.

Ya preparados, Miyuki los guío por un atajo para poder salir más rápido del templo.

Después de unas 1 hora salieron de la montaña, y pasaron a casa de Shinnosuke por unas cosas, y saludaron al abuelo y conversaron un rato con él; pero Shinnosuke estaba preocupado, algo que pudo notar Akane. -¡Shinnosuke!, ¿te sucede algo?-,

-no Akane… bueno sí; es que ahora el viaje será hasta China y durará más tiempo, y yo no puedo dejar a mi abuelo solo tanto tiempo- respondió el joven desviando la mirada al suelo.

-mmm… te comprendo, y a decir verdad, también mi padre se preocuparía mucho si tardo más en regresar- apoyó la chica del cabello corto a su novio en su sentir.

Ambos tomaron una decisión y fueron con el grupo a comentárselas antes de comenzar el viaje a China.

Teniendo la atención de todos, Shinnosuke y Akane tomaron la palabra.

-amigos, estoy feliz que cada vez estemos más cerca de encontrar una cura a sus problemas, y cuentan con todo mi apoyo- Shinnosuke hizo una breve pausa, -pero… ahora debo cuidar de mi abuelo, y no me puede ser posible acompañarlos a China, pero espero que les haya sido útil mi ayuda-

Antes que nadie Mousse tomo la palabra, -descuida Shinnosuke, en verdad nos ayudaste mucho y te comprendo, de todos modos gracias por ayudarnos-, Cologne y los demás afirmaron que estaban de acuerdo con lo que dijo Mousse.

-ahora sigo yo- dijo Akane tomando la mano de Shinnosuke, -también quiero disculparme con ustedes, porque tampoco podré acompañarlos China; porque me quedaré con Shinnosuke unos días, y luego iremos a casa a decirle a mi papá sobre el nuevo compromiso entre Shinnosuke y yo-

-tienes Razón Akane- se aceleró Genma,- mi amigo Soun debe de saber que tu compromiso con Ranma esta anulado, ¿no quieres que valla contigo?-

-no Tío Genma, usted debe ir a China con los demás para curarse; ya después puede hablar con mi padre, mientras yo me encargaré- dijo Akane muy optimista.

Ranma se acercó a Akane y Shinnosuke, -gracias Akane, te prometo que cuando regresemos también hablaremos con el tío Soun, y te deseo lo mejor con Shinnosuke- Ranma abrazó a ambos en señal de agradecimiento y despedida.

-gracias por comprender Ranma, y también te deseo lo mejor a ti y a Shampoo- después de esto todos se despidieron de Akane, Shinnosuke y del abuelo, y se fueron al puerto para abordar el barco que los llevaría a China…

 ** _Continuará…._**

 ** _Que tal con el templo de Miyuki; se debería llamar el templo del amor, ja ja._**

 ** _Espero y haya sido de su agrado este capítulo… y es una lástima que no hubiera respuesta a la Trivia, y quiero pensar que tal vez no me explique bien o tal vez la hice muy difícil y les di poco tiempo para responderla, o tal vez no todos la vieron, y quizás cuando la vieron, ya no tuvieron tiempo para responderla, o quizás no estaban seguros de su respuesta y mejor no comentaron, aunque una respuesta errónea pudo ser mejor que nada; bueno sea como sea ya no importa, y ya ni la comenten. Quiero agradecer a los que preguntaron y expusieron sus dudas._**

 ** _Pero por si tenían curiosidad de saber las respuestas a las 3 preguntas, son las siguientes:_**

 ** _#1 (2 personajes son los que voy creando sin contar este capítulo)_**

 ** _#2 (el primero es "Jun", que significa: que habla con la verdad, y salió en el capítulo 4; y el segundo fue "Miyuki", que significa bella nieve, y salió en el capítulo 10)_**

 ** _#3 (Ranma le dio su primer beso a Shampoo en el capítulo 9, cuando ya son novios)_**

 ** _Quisiera que comentarles que este tiempo he trabajado en mi fic y también buscado más fic´s de esta pareja y me encontré uno muy bueno, ¿y por qué digo eso?, bueno, lo digo porque este es un fic impredecible, ya que la trama te sorprende pues no sabes que sigue, y cada capítulo es algo nuevo, bueno ese es mi parecer, así que a los que no conozcan este fic su nombre es UN NUEVO AMOR HA NACIDO DE "sebaslox6", los invitó a darse una vuelta por ese fic, de verdad es muy diferente a los demás y denle una oportunidad, pues siempre se agradece que alguien se anime a escribir de esta pareja y sus comentarios sin duda lo animaran a esforzarse y mejorar cada vez más, y sobre todo a terminar su historia ya que pocos lo han logrado._**

 ** _En el próximo capítulo llevará el título: "desenlaces", y el nombre lo dice todo, veremos una serie de desenlaces antes de adentrarnos a la acción, y si este capítulo les pareció más extenso que los anteriores, el siguiente lo será mucho más, y en lo personal a mí me encantó, y lo disfrute mucho._**

 ** _Siendo esto todo nos vemos en el capítulo 12… tal vez hasta abril o mayo, (porque hasta ese tiempo estaré más desocupado y tendré internet); este capítulo se los quise obsequiar por el apoyo que me han dado, muchas gracias y adiós…_**


	12. Chapter 12:desenlaces

**Queridos lectores; no les puedo negar este capítulo y hacerlos esperar hasta abril o mayo, y he decidido compartírselos para que le den continuación a la historia, espero y sea de su agrado este capítulo y el anterior, y lo disfruten igual que yo;**

 **NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS**

 ** _Capítulo 12: desenlaces_**

Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Nuestros héroes ya habían abordado el barco que los llevaría a China; ahora sin Akane y Shinnosuke, pero con una poderosa aliada y amiga: Miyuki.

El viaje duraría de dos a tres días (nota: la distancia es de 2500-3000 km, a una velocidad de 45 nudos, de Japón a China).

Ya en el barco cada quien fue a su habitación, y por cierto, el barco era muy lujoso, y contaba con un comedor muy grande.

La habitación de cada uno contaba con una cama grande, un baño y una tv, enserio era un lugar muy cómodo, y a Miyuki le fascino lo hermoso del lugar y el mar, y saber que pronto vería a su hermano, pero mientras eso sucedía decidió disfrutar del viaje.

Ranma y Shampoo ya se habían instalado en la habitación que compartirían durante el viaje, y se acostaron un rato en la cama mientras veían la tv.

-oye Shampoo, creo haber escuchado al capitán del barco que ofrecería una fiesta en el comedor, ya sabes, habrá música y comida-

La amazona se puso contenta por lo que escuchó, -¡oh, Ranma!, ¿me estas invitando a una cita?-,

El muchacho algo nervioso respondió -claro que si mi amor, entonces, ¿Qué dices?-

-me parece bien; pero no traje ropa elegante como un vestido-

-descuida amor, elegante o no, te vez hermosa- dijo Ranma con un tono muy romántico, y la amazona se sonrojó por el alago.

-entonces me iré a bañar para poder irnos pronto- Shampoo se fue a bañar y luego Ranma. Ya listos: Shampoo con su típico pantalón pesquero rosa y su blusa china, y sus cascabeles en el cabello. Y Ranma con su pantalón negro y su camisa china manga larga color azul. Se fueron al comedor, donde sus amigos ya se habían adelantado y estaban disfrutando de la fiesta.

Ranma buscó una mesa para dos, y se sentó con Shampoo, luego llegó la comida y empezaron a comer, pero Shampoo jugaba con Ranma.

-haber Ranma, ¡di ah!- el joven miraba a los lados para ver si nadie los observaba.

-¡ah!- Ranma cedió a su novia y aceptó que esta le diera de comer en la boca.

Las personas más grandes que los observaban se reían un poco, y algunas mujeres le daban un codazo a sus novios como diciéndoles porque ellos no son como el joven de la trenza.

Ranma no se quiso quedar atrás, así que también le dio de comer a Shampoo en la boca; ambos se veían muy tiernos y felices provocando un _*ahhhh, ternurita*_ en los que los observaban por ser tan linda pareja.

Terminando de comer, ambos jóvenes continuaron charlando, esta vez en una plática más profunda.

-Airén, ¿cuándo conoceré a tu madre?-, el chico de la trenza fue tomado por sorpresa por la pregunta de su novia.

-bueno Shampoo, como ya te dije antes, primero debo librarme de esta maldición para poder presentarme con ella, y luego contarle de nosotros- contestó el chico.

-¡es cierto!- la joven llevó su mano a la cabeza, -había olvidado ese detalle; bueno, pues espero que encontremos rápido las otras gemas, porque quiero conocer a tu mamá, y contar con su aprobación-

-de seguro la tendrás amor, eres la chica perfecta para mí y la que me hace feliz- Shampoo se sonrojó por los halagos de Ranma.

-¡¿enserio lo crees airén?!-

-pero claro que sí; porque eres hermosa, fuerte, inteligente, buena cocinera y mucho más; y tendré que aclarar con mi madre lo del compromiso con Akane, que ya se anuló, y que ahora tú eres mi única prometida- dijo el joven tomando la mano de la amazona.

Shampoo se emocionó al escuchar la palabra prometida -¡Ranma!, ¿lo dices enserio?-,

Ranma tomo ambas manos de su novia y mirándola a los ojos le dijo, -quiero que a partir de hoy tú seas mi única prometida-, Shampoo dio un grito de felicidad y abrazo a Ranma y luego le dio un beso (nota: al decir prometida, lo digo en el mismo modo en que Akane y Ukyo eran prometidas de Ranma, ahora Ranma solo consideraría como prometida a Shampoo, que de hecho ya lo era pero ahora formalmente, ella es la única). Los que los observaban, se conmovieron por la escena, y algunos hasta aplaudieron; después de un rato, la pareja siguió conversando.

-Shampoo, recuerdo que me dijiste que tu papá vive en tu aldea, y nosotros pasaremos por allí, tengo que admitirte que estoy algo nervioso por conocerlo y saber que piense de mí- dijo el joven rascando su cabeza.

-no te preocupes Ranma, mi padre te aceptará, así como mi bisabuela, de hecho ella era más dura de convencer pero le caíste muy bien, así que despreocúpate- respondió la amazona con una linda sonrisa.

-uufff- el joven sintió alivio, -espero y sea así-.

Acabando la cena y la plática la pareja se fue a despedir de sus amigos y se fueron a su habitación, para poder relajarse un rato antes de dormir.

Genma había salido del comedor hacia el borde del barco para tomar aire; y Cologne notó que no comió tanto como de costumbre, y se preocupó un poco, así que fu a verlo.

-se encuentra bien señor Genma- preguntó la amazona mayor.

Genma salió de su trance, -¡ah!, abuela, ¿Qué hace aquí?-,

-solo vine a asegurarme de que se encuentre bien- contestó Cologne, -adelante, puede contarme lo que sea-,

El hombre panda se resignó y le contó lo que le sucedía a la abuela.

-bueno abuela, la verdad es que me siento preocupado por lo que piense mi amigo Soun; ya sabe por lo del compromiso de nuestros hijos que ha quedado en el pasado, y ahora Ranma esta con su bisnieta, y Akane con Shinnosuke-

Cologne se paró sobre su bastón cerca del hombre panda -descuide señor Genma, usted mismo lo dijo, ese compromiso ya es cosa del pasado, pero eso no significa que también lo vaya a ser su amistad con el señor Soun-,

-talvez tenga razón, además mi amigo no se quedará sin heredero para su dojo, lástima que Ranma no lo heredo-,

-relájese, usted ha tomado una buena decisión apoyando a su hijo en su nueva relación, y si le preocupa no tener un techo donde dormir, se puede quedar con nosotros, y en cuanto al dojo, pueden construir uno, de seguro tendrán muchos alumnos ya que Ranma se ha vuelto más fuerte- las sabias palabras de la amazona mayor, hicieron reflexionar a Genma.

-tiene razón abuela- contesto Genma, pero todavía parecía preocuparle algo.

-¿le preocupa algo más?-,

-creo que sí, es Nodoka, mi esposa, ella también sabe que Ranma está comprometido con Akane, bueno estaba, y temo su reacción-,

-¿y eso porque?- preguntó la abuela, y Genma le contó lo de su promesa y como es que Ranma no podía presentarse ante su madre, a menos que fuera un hombre hecho y derecho y muy varonil, algo que no podía ser convirtiéndose en mujer, y ahora cambiando de prometida ¡uufff!, quien sabe cómo se lo tomaría.

La abuela no podía creer lo absurda que era la promesa que hizo Genma con su esposa, y no pudo más que sentir lastima por Ranma. –vaya, vaya, no creo saber la reacción de su esposa pero cuando Ranma solucione su problema con el agua y su esposa vea como quiere a Shampoo, tal vez reconsidere que su hijo es un hombre hecho y derecho-,

Genma quedó impresionado y más tranquilo por las palabras tan sabias de la abuela, ya que no había visto las cosas desde esa perspectiva.

-gracias abuela, bueno será mejor que me vaya a dormir, pero antes iré a comer otro poco, creo que me regresó el apetito- Cologne soltó una carcajada mientras se iba Genma,

 _"con razón el hijo tiene tan buen apetito",_ pensó la amazona mayor y también se fue a dormir.

Mousse se veía impaciente por llegar a China, y Ryoga y Ukyo lo notaron.

-¿acaso no te gustan los barcos Mousse?- preguntó la chica de la espátula.

El joven pato no quería revelar todavía el motivo de su ansiedad, así que decidió seguirle la corriente a Ukyo, -¡sí!, eso debe ser, creo que me marean un poco los barcos, será mejor que ya me vaya a dormir, pero ustedes diviértanse- y el joven se fue rápidamente a su habitación, _"ya falta poco",_ fue lo último que pensó Mousse.

Ahora solo quedaban Ryoga y Ukyo tomando unas bebidas pero también ya se sentían algo cansados.

Ryoga dio un bostezo, -Ukyo, será mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos a descansar- dijo el joven que sin darse cuenta tomo la mano de Ukyo haciendo que esta se sonrojara, y al notarlo él también se sonrojó, -discúlpame Ukyo, no fue mi intención- dijo el joven muy nervioso.

-no te preocupes Ryoga, bueno será mejor que ya nos vayamos- dijo la joven aún más nerviosa.

Y así concluyo el día para nuestros héroes que disfrutaban de un momento de felicidad y paz.

Ryoga se encontraba en su habitación mirando a cualquier parte pensando en el momento que toco la mano de Ukyo _. "¿qué será lo que me pasa?, ¿Por qué me puse nervioso cuando toque su mano?, ¿será que…? , no creo, pero se veía bonita con ese color rojo en su cara (el sonrojo), será mejor que me duerma"._

 ** _Mientras tanto en otro lugar lejano en una estructura abandonada pero por dentro muy lujosa._**

-¡Etsu! (que significa: más allá)- llamó una voz misteriosa.

-dígame señor- respondió el leal sirviente.

-siento el poder de un guardián, parece que alguien ha encontrado una de las tres gemas, pero también ciento que la gema está en movimiento, tal vez vayan por la segunda-

-entonces debemos ir en busca de ellos- dijo Etsu.

-¡No!, todavía no, hasta que por lo menos dos gemas estén juntas, y así yo pueda sentir su poder y localizarlas; mejor dejemos que quien haya encontrado la gema nos lleve a la siguiente, y yo pueda recuperar mi cuerpo-

-está bien señor, lo que usted ordene- ambas presencias de gran poder, se dispusieron a esperar.

 ** _Al día siguiente…_**

Todavía faltaba para llegar a China, y el día era hermoso, el sol brillaba, había una que otra nube en el cielo, y hacía un calor agradable como para meterse a nadar en la piscina que había en el barco.

Nuestros héroes no dudaron ni un momento en disfrutar del día, así que rentaron unos trajes de baño y se metieron a la piscina, a excepción de Ranma, Shampoo, Ryoga, Mousse y Genma, que solo se acostaron a disfrutar del sol.

-¡ay, airén!, yo también quisiera nadar con los demás y contigo- dijo la lida amazona algo melancólica.

-no te preocupes amor, cuando nos curemos, nadaremos juntos todo el día- dijo el joven mientras se sentaba alado de su prometida.

Después de un rato todos se sentaron a comer unas botanas y disfrutar de una amena charla, en eso llega Miyuki con su traje de baño puesto; todos los hombres del barco (incluyendo a nuestros héroes) se quedaron boquiabiertos y eran muy atentos al ver a la chica luciendo un bikini muy atrevido color azul dejando ver su escultural cuerpo, y su cabello rubio amarrado.

Las chicas se pusieron celosas, Shampoo de Ranma quien le dio un codazo a su prometido, y por alguna extraña razón Ukyo de Ryoga, quien hizo la misma acción de Shampoo.

-¡RANMA!- gritó la joven amazona, y el muchacho se asustó por el tono de su prometida, -¡¿Cómo puedes estar viendo a otra chica y siendo tan atento con ella estando yo presente?!-,

El joven tenía pánico y agitaba las manos por la reacción de Shampoo, porque sabía que ella se enojaba pocas veces y a diferencia de Akane ella es más fuerte y se podía convertir en gato para castigarlo. Y eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió, Shampoo aventó a Ranma a la piscina y luego ella se arrojó hacia donde estaba él, lo único que pudieron ver los presentes es a una pelirroja salir corriendo de la Piscina con una gatita en su cabeza, gritando por todo el barco, -¡UN GATO, UN GATO!, ¡PERDONAME SHAMPOO, NO FUE MI INTENCION!, ¡POR FAVOR DEJAME EN PAZ!-,

Ranma seguía corriendo por todo el Barco hasta que encontró una piscina pequeñita con agua caliente y se arrojó hacia ella; al instante ambos volvieron a la normalidad, pero Shampoo seguía molesta y le dio la espalda a Ranma (aún seguían en la piscinita), al notar esto Ranma le dio la vuelta a Shampoo, pero se le olvido un pequeño detalle: Shampoo estaba sin ropa, y esto no lo noto luego porque apenas se le estaba pasando el susto, el joven de la trenza se puso rojo como tomate, y la gente que estaba cerca de allí quedaron viendo a la amazona, Ranma se dio cuenta y rápidamente se quitó su camisa y se la puso a Shampoo, la tomo entre sus brazos y se la llevo muy rápido a su habitación para que se pudiera cambiar. (Shampoo seguía enojada y cruzada de brazos)

Regresando con los demás; Miyuki se estaba riendo por la escena de hace rato y no dejaba de ser el centro de atención.

-¿no será mejor que ayudemos a Ranma?, Shampoo debe estar torturándolo- dijo Mousse conociendo muy bien a su amiga cuando se enoja.

-déjalos resolver sus problemas Mousse, luego iremos a verlos- dijo Cologne mientras animaba a todos a seguir disfrutando de este hermoso día.

-pobre de Ranma, ¿no crees Mousse?- preguntó Ryoga mientras se sobaba por el golpecito que le dio Ukyo.

-si pobre de él- contestó el chico pato, -pero debemos dejarlos como dijo la abuela, ellos deben resolver sus problemas-,

-tienes razón amigo- dijo por ultimo Ryoga, y después se acercó a donde se encontraba Ukyo.

-hola Ukyo, ¿qué estás haciendo?- la chica de la espátula volteó a ver a su amigo.

-hola Ryoga, pues estoy preparando unos Okonomiyakis, ¿no quieres uno?- respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

-bueno, si no es mucha molestia- respondió el joven de la bandana con algo de nervio, -oye Ukyo, quiero hacerte una pregunta-,

-dime-

-quisiera saber porque me diste un golpecito cuando me quedé viendo a Miyuki con su traje de baño, ¿acaso te molestó?- indagaba el joven con curiosidad.

La joven no vio venir la pregunta de su amigo, y por un momento no supo que contestar, -bue… bueno, pues creo que me puse algo celosa de que ustedes vieran de esa manera a Miyuki y como tú estabas a mi lado por eso te di un golpecito para que ya no la miraras-,

Ukyo parecía estar muy apenada por su reacción, pero Ryoga se acercó a ella, -no te sientas así Ukyo, tú también te ves bonita así como estas- Ukyo se sonrojó y llevo sus dos manos a su boca tapándose la cara –es enserio Ukyo, tú también te ves muy bonita con tu traje de baño- dijo Ryoga juntando sus dedos.

-cállate Ryoga eso no es cierto- sin destaparse la cara con una mano Ukyo golpeaba levemente a Ryoga en señal de vergüenza (les recordara la escena de cuando Ranma conoció a Ukyo y él le dijo que ella era muy bonita)

El joven de la bandana toma la mano de Ukyo -te digo la verdad, te vez muy bien-

-bueno Ryoga solo por eso te regalaré los Okonomiyakis que tú quieras- dijo Ukyo muy feliz por los halagos de su amigo.

-lo dices enserio Ukyo-,

-claro que sí, yo te invito-,

-gracias Ukyo- después de esta bella escena Cologne fue a recorrer el barco en busca de Ranma y Shampoo, porque parecía ya ser demasiado castigo.

 ** _Regresando con Ranma y Shampoo…_**

Shampoo ya se había puesto algo de ropa pero todavía no se quitaba la camisa de Ranma, y él se puso una camisa. Ella estaba sentada en la cama y seguía dándole la espalda a Ranma, pero él no quiso que su prometida siguiera enojada con él, así que poco a poco se fue acercando a la amazona, -¡no me toques Ranma aún sigo enojada contigo!- la amazona evadía la mirada de Ranma por más que este trataba de verla a los ojos.

Ranma se dio cuenta que esta vez sería difícil contentar a Shampoo, -perdóname amor, no debí mirar de esa forma a Miyuki, y ser tan atento con ella- Shampoo seguía evadiéndolo aun sentada en la cama, y evitando que Ranma la besara porque si no este de seguro que la convencía. –por favor Shampoo no me hagas esto, no crees que ya fue suficiente con el que te convirtieras en gato, créeme aprendí la lección- Shampoo estaba a punto de ceder pero al escuchar _"no crees que ya fue suficiente con el que te convirtieras en gato"_ , se hizo la ofendida.

-¡vete Ranma!, necesito estar sola- dijo la amazona de manera fría.

 _"¡Sí!, tal vez deba dejarla sola, más tarde se le pasara. Pero que digo, esto lo debo resolver ahora mismo",_ pensó el joven de la trenza ideando lo que le iba a decir a Shampoo. Así que el joven se fue acercando a la amazona por detrás, y puso sus manos en cintura abrazándola poco a poco; Shampoo se sonrojó un poco por la acción de su airén, -¡qué haces Ranma!, ya te dije que estoy enoja….- la linda amazona fue callada por Ranma, quien le empezó a dar pequeños besos en el cuello haciendo que ella sintiera cosquillas y se sonrojara aún más. –ya te dije que lo siento, no tienes por qué ponerte celosa, ¿acaso no te has visto?, tienes un cuerpo hermoso, no debí ver a Miyuki, ni tengo necesidad de ver otra mujer porque te tengo a ti a mi lado, mi hermosa amazona- Shampoo ya no podía resistirse más a Ranma, ni a sus hermosas palabras, así que dio un giro rápido y se abalanzó sobre él.

-¡wo ai ni Ranma!, te amo, y sí, te perdono-

-¡¿lo dices enserio?!- preguntó Ranma emocionado.

-si airén, pero tendrás que darme un beso- dijo la amazona de forma coqueta; -no tienes que pedírmelo- y Ranma se abalanzo sobre Shampoo besándola con ternura, feliz de que lo perdonara.

Los besos se volvieron cada vez más apasionados, y ambos jóvenes volvieron a sentir la misma sensación que tuvieron antes el en templo de Miyuki, ambos rodaban por toda la cama y Rama empezó a acariciar el cuerpo de su prometida provocando que se sonrojara y dejara salir un leve gemido, -¡Ranma!- la amazona estaba extasiada por las caricias de su airén, y le quitó la camisa dejando ver su cuerpo bien definido y marcado, gracias al entrenamiento que habían recibido, el cuerpo de Ranma se veía más tonificado, y Shampoo se sonrojaba de verlo y a la vez sentía más deseo hacia él; Ranma seguía besando a la amazona y comenzó a quitarle su camisa y esta abrió sus ojos mirando fijamente a Ranma con algo de temor y deseo, -discúlpame Shampoo, es que solo me deje llevar- el joven se intentó separar de la amazona, pero esta no lo soltaba, -no te preocupes Ranma, yo también quiero estar contigo- el chico sintió más confianza y continuó retirándole la camisa a Shampoo; *TOCK, TOCK, TOCK*, -¿Ranma, Shampoo, están allí?- llamó Cologne a la puerta porque ya había pasado un rato desde que Ranma se fue corriendo con Shampoo.

-no puede ser, nos llaman en la puerta y es tu bisabuela Shampoo- se lamentaba el joven.

-creo que debemos de salir- dijo Shampoo con el mismo tono que su prometido.

Ranma dio un gran suspiro, -está bien vayamos-,

Shampoo se fue a vestir, y antes de que Ranma abriera la puerta, esta lo miro seductoramente y le dijo: -en la noche continuamos donde nos quedamos-,

El joven se sonrojó un poco y después abrió la puerta, -hola abuela-,

-oh, parece que Shampoo ya termino de castigarte- en ese momento llegó Shampoo a la puerta,

-sí bisabuelita, ya castigue suficiente a mi Ranma- dijo la hermosa amazona con una gran sonrisa.

-pues veo que ya se reconciliaron, que les parece si vamos con los demás a divertirnos- sugirió la abuela, y la pareja se fue con ella y el resto del día se la pasaron muy bien platicando, jugando, comiendo, fortaleciendo los lazos de amistad y Ranma y Shampoo estaban muy acaramelados; en fin, el día era perfecto.

Ya había anochecido, y Miyuki llamo a todos sus amigos y les dijo que si querían patinar en la piscina.

Llegando a la piscina, Miyuki congeló el agua y se convirtió en una gran pista de hielo, y les hizo patines a todos sus amigos y a algunas personas que también querían patinar, y al capitán a quien tuvo que pedirle permiso de congelar la piscina.

Todos agarraron a su pareja, Shampoo llevó a Ranma a la pista pero este se resbalaba mucho, Ukyo le dijo Ryoga que si quería patinar con ella y este acepto, Miyuki invitó a Mousse a patinar, y Cologne llevó Genma a la pista a la fuerza, todos se rieron por eso.

-¿Ranma en serio no sabes patinar?- preguntó Shampoo.

-bueno, pues lo intente una vez, y pude patinar, pero como no he practicado, creo que todavía no tengo equilibrio para esto- dijo el joven de la trenza algo avergonzado.

-no te preocupes airén, yo te enseño- Ranma no dejaba de resbalarse mientras Shampoo lo abrazaba para que no se cayera.

Paso un tiempo agradable para todos, pero Ranma seguía sin aprender.

-vaya Ranma, parece que en verdad patinar no es lo tuyo- dijo Shampoo casi cargando a Ranma.

-je je je, creo que tienes razón- en verdad Ranma ya sabía patinar pero le gustaba que Shampoo lo abrazara.

-oye Shampoo, ya viste a esos dos, se ven felices, no lo crees- Ranma señalaba a Ryoga y Ukyo.

-ahora que lo dices, parece que si-

-creo que algo pasa entre ellos, de seguro todo comenzó desde que tú y Ukyo nos llevaron a ese túnel para en ese entonces separarme de Akane- el joven se paró pensativo recordando ese momento (me parece que fue el ova 10 "el túnel de los amores perdidos, si no lo han visto se los recomiendo está muy divertido).

Shampoo ignoró que Ranma estuviera parado en perfecto equilibrio sobre la pista de hielo y le contestó, -ja ja ja, eso no tiene nada que ver Ranma-,

Ranma se veía algo confundido, -pero ¿Cómo?, si Akane y yo oímos a esos dos y parecía que pasaba algo entre ellos-

Shampoo sonrió, y le contó a Ranma porque Ukyo y Ryoga actuaban así ese día, -vaya entonces eso fue lo que sucedió-,

-así es airén, pero ahora que lo dices parece que entre ese par está empezando a suceder algo- dijo Shampoo pero esa vez si notó que Ranma si sabía patinar –oye, que no hace unos momentos no podías ni siquiera ponerte en pie-

Ranma tampoco se había dado cuenta de eso – ¡me atrapaste!, es que me gusta que me abraces- y la pareja siguió patinado felizmente.

 ** _Mientras tanto en el Dojo Tendo… (Vaya hasta que mencionas el Dojo Tendo George, ya te estabas tardando JA, JA, XD)_**

Soun se encontraba en la sala leyendo el periódico, ya cansado de jugar shogi con Nabiki que siempre le cobraba por cada juego; el hombre del bigote extrañaba a su amigo y también a su hija.

-¿te sirvo más té papá?- preguntó la mayor de las Tendo con una sonrisa.

-si por favor,- y Soun dio un gran suspiro.

-¿te sucede algo padre?-

-es que extraño mucho a tu hermanita y a mi amigo Genma y a Ranma, ya tiene más de una semana que se fueron y no sabemos nada de ellos- el hombre del bigote miraba al vacío y derramaba una que otra lagrima.

Kasumi solo sonrió y consoló a su padre, pero de pronto llamaron a la puerta y Kasumi fue a abrir. -¡Akane!; hermanita que bueno que ya volviste-,

-si Kasumi a mí también me alegra verte- respondió la menor de las Tendo y abrazo a su hermana mayor.

Kasumi notó que ni Ranma, ni el tío Genma venían con ella, pero si otras dos personas, -hermanita y ¿quién es ese joven y el señor?-,

-¡ah!, pues son unos amigos, él es Shinnosuke, y el señor es su abuelo- respondió Akane rápidamente.

-entonces pacen, que en unos momentos vamos a cenar- dijo Kasumi mientras fue a avisar a su padre que Akane ya había regresado.

Shinnosuke tenía ganas de decir que Akane era su prometida, pero recordó lo que platicó antes con Akane.

 ** _Flashback…_**

 _-Akane me alegra mucho estar contigo- dijo Shinnosuke mientras caminaba de la mano con su novia por el bosque._

 _Akane estaba algo distraída pero reacciono a las palabras de Shinnosuke, -yo también-,_

 _Shinnosuke se dio cuenta de esto y se detuvo, -¿te pasa algo amor?, te noto distraída-,_

 _-es que no sé cómo decirle a mi padre sobre el compromiso desecho entre Ranma y yo-_

 _-no te preocupes Akane, cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa- la joven sonrió por el comentario de su novio, y le propuso algo quizás un poco difícil, -¿Shinnosuke?-; -si Akane-,_

 _-quiero que vayamos a Nerima pero que todavía no mencionemos nada de lo nuestro a mi padre, ni lo de Ranma con Shampoo, hasta que vea el momento adecuado para decírselo; ¿puedes hacer eso por mí?- el joven de las escoba se desconcertó un poco por lo que quería hacer Akane, pero no le podía decir que no a esos ojos tan lindos, -está bien Akane, pero espero y no se dé cuenta primero tu padre-,_

 _-descuida amor, lo que más quiero es estar contigo, pero sé que si mi padre se entera de lo de Ranma y Shampoo, y lo nuestro, puede hacer un escándalo y buscar a Ranma para que se vuelva a hacer el compromiso e interrumpir su búsqueda- con estas palabras Akane tranquilizó a su novio y le dio un beso en los labios en muestra de agradecimiento por el grandísimo favor que este le haría._

 ** _Fin del Flashback._**

Soun salió corriendo a recibir a su hija, abrazándola y besándola como si se hubiera ido por años.

Después de esta divertida escena Kasumi les sirvió la cena a todos, y Akane invento una ingeniosa historia para explicar la ausencia de Ranma y su papá, y la presencia de Shinnosuke y su abuelo.

-enserio Ranma es un buen chico, cuidándote de este peligroso viaje- Soun parecía muy inspirado, -cuando regrese, personalmente se lo agradeceré-.

Terminado la cena todos se fueron a dormir y Shinnosuke y su abuelo se hospedaron en la habitación en la que solían dormir Genma y Ranma.

 ** _De regreso en el barco…_**

El capitán del barco estaba anunciando que el día de mañana como a las 10:00 am, estaría llegando al puerto de China, y que si Miyuki podría descongelar la piscina porque ya era un poco tarde; Esta obedeció y descongeló rápidamente la piscina y todos se fueron a sus habitaciones.

-gracias por patinar conmigo Ryoga, me divertí mucho- agradecía la chica de la espátula.

-no hay de que, yo también me divertí- respondió el joven y fue sorprendido por un beso de Ukyo en la mejilla.

-buenas noches Ryoga- y la joven se fue a su habitación.

Ryoga estaba con su cara de tonto rascando su cabeza, -bue… bue buenas noches Ukyo-,

Mientras tanto Ranma y Shampoo

Ranma tomo un baño rápido y se acostó en la cama esperando a Shampoo, quien ya llevaba como 12 minutos en la ducha.

Mientras Ranma seguía esperando a su prometida en la cama para descansar, él se relajó y se puso a leer un anime.

Pasaron otros 5 minutos y Shampoo por fin salió de la ducha con su típica pijama china color rosa (como la que usa en el capítulo 16 del anime), pero esta era más escotada y más corta.

-Ranma, ya estoy lista- dijo Shampoo llamando la atención de su airén.

-ya era hora Sham…- Ranma soltó su anime al ver como estaba vestida Shampoo.

Shampoo solo sonrió por la reacción de Ranma, y se acostó alado de él; Ranma seguía sin decir nada, solo se quedó admirando lo hermosa y sensual que se veía Shampoo vestida así.

-¿Cómo me veo Ranma?- preguntó Shampoo, poniéndose encima de Ranma acorralándolo abrazándolo por el cuello.

El joven de la trenza se sonrojó un poco, _"porque me haces esto, te vez tan preciosa",_ Ranma aclaró su garganta y tomo a Shampoo por la cintura y le dijo, -no hay mujer más bella y perfecta en este mundo que no seas tú-,

-ay Ranma, tu siempre diciéndome cosas tan bellas, ¡wo ai ni!-

 ** _LEMON._**

Shampoo comenzó a besar a Ranma apasionadamente; el beso se hacía cada vez más y más largo acompañado de caricias, de pronto un enorme deseo comenzó a crecer en ambos y no querían separarse, -Shampoo, te amo tanto- dijo Ranma sinceramente, -y yo a ti airén, siempre lo he hecho desde que te conocí, y siempre lo haré, tú eres el dueño de mi corazón-, ambos continuaron con los besos y caricias, Ranma le dio la vuelta a Shampoo con delicadeza para quedar encima de ella y comenzó a besarla por el cuello mientras tomaba una mano de Shampoo y con la otra acariciaba su pierna y poco a poco iba subiendo su mano adentrándose por su pijama retirándola lentamente mientras Shampoo dejaba salir uno que otro gemido por el placer de que Ranma la tocara de esa manera, ella se sentía amada y feliz de compartir esto con la persona que más ama; Ranma continuó besando a Shampoo hasta que se detuvo repentinamente.

-¿pasa algo airén?, ¿Por qué te detuviste?- preguntó Shampoo algo confusa.

Ranma la miro con ternura – ¿en serio quieres hacerlo?, no quiero lastimarte-

-no te preocupes Ranma, eso es lo que más quiero; quiero ser tuya y que tú seas mío- dijo Shampoo algo sonrojada por la pregunta.

-está bien- Ranma se sintió más tranquilo al saber que Shampoo estaba lista y de acuerdo con lo que iban a hacer; Así que Ranma comenzó a retirarle la pijama a Shampoo dejándola en ropa interior, esta hizo lo mismo quitándole el pantalón a Ranma mientras él se quitaba la camisa y ambos continuaban besándose lenta y apasionadamente.

Ranma seguía encima de Shampoo y comenzó a acariciar con delicadeza uno de sus pechos,- _mmm...-_ Shampoo solo gemía por la acción de Ranma, y lo acorralaba con sus brazos apegándolo más a ella.

Entre los besos y caricias, Shampoo sintió algo duro y firme pegando en su vientre mientras Ranma seguía acariciándola quitándole por completo el brasier; ambos se sonrojaron, y Shampoo se acercó al oído de Ranma, -hazlo de una vez, te quiero dentro de mí, pero se tierno que es mi primera vez-, Ranma solo le sonrió , -descuida, lo seré-, una vez dicho eso, Ranma le quitó la última prenda a Shampoo y ella hizo lo mismo, quedando completamente desnudos, los dos se quedaron viendo por un minuto y después Ranma se apegó a Shampoo, ambos sintieron un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, y entonces Ranma introdujo lentamente su miembro en Shampoo rompiendo la virginidad de ambos , _-¡aaahhh!-_ gritó levemente Shampoo de dolor por esta nueva sensación, Ranma se asustó un poco y estaba a punto de separarse de ella pero esta lo detuvo, -no te detengas- dijo Shampoo algo agitada; -pero no quiero lastimarte- dijo Ranma preocupado.

-no te preocupes, pronto desaparecerá el dolor, yo quiero compartir esto contigo- dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa abrazando a Ranma por el cuello.

Ranma sonrió y volvió a entrar en Shampoo, quedándose inmóvil para que ella se acostumbrara a esta sensación, así que continuo besándola y acariciando sus pechos, Shampoo no hacía más que corresponder y abrir las piernas para Ranma se apegara más en ella.

Después de unos minutos y que Shampoo estaba más excitada Ranma comenzó a moverse lentamente de adelante hacia atrás, con cada movimiento Shampoo dejaba salir pequeños gemidos y poco a poco es dolor del principio se fue convirtiendo en puro placer, para Shampoo esto era un sueño hecho realidad, ella se sentía amada por compartir esta experiencia con el hombre que siempre amo, y lo mismo sucedía con Ranma, al poco tiempo de notar que su prometida ya no sentía dolor se sintió mejor porque ahora los dos podrían disfrutar de este placer y hermosa experiencia,

Shampoo aprisiono a Ranma con sus piernas mientras este se movía cada vez más rápido sintiendo un placer jamás imaginado y feliz de que Shampoo también lo disfrutara, los besos y las caricias continuaban mientras Ranma no dejaba de moverse Shampoo estaba extasiada no podía más que rasguñar la espalda de Ranma por el gran placer que este le hacía sentir, -¡Ranma!, ¡Ranma!, ¡no te detengas!, ¡sigue así!, ¡Ranma!- Ranma seguía besando a Shampoo con pasión, -mmm…, ¡aaahhh!, mmm..- Shampoo no dejaba de gemir por los movimientos de Ranma y mordía su dedo para evitar gritar por el placer que sentía, ambos estaban disfrutando de este gran placer y muestra de amor hasta que sintieron que ya no podían más, -¡Shampoo ya no puedo más!- dijo Ranma llegando al clímax al igual que Shampoo, -yo tampoco, ¡terminemos juntos!- dijo Shampoo abrazando a Ranma con fuerza, mientras este se movía con más fuerza y rapidez al final, terminando en un orgasmo increíble, -¡ahhhh!- gritó Shampoo y sintió como todo su cuerpo temblaba y se iba relajando después del acto, y como un líquido caliente ingresaba en ella dándole un escalofrió y un calor agradable; Ranma sentía lo mismo y como su miembro aun adentro de Shampoo solo palpitaba y dejaba salir lo mismo que sintió Shampoo.

 ** _FIN DEL LEMON._**

En los dos se podía ver una radiante sonrisa, pero aún no se querían separar, solo se admiraban mutuamente con mucho cariño.

-Ranma- dijo Shampoo aun ruborizada por tener a Ranma aun dentro de ella.

-dime amor- respondió Ranma con el mismo rubor.

-¡estoy tan feliz, de que pudiéramos compartir esto!- dijo Shampoo rodeando el cuello de Ranma.

-yo también, y me alegro que también tu hayas sido la primera con la que comparto esta experiencia- Shampoo abrió bien los ojos al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿lo dices enserio Ranma?-

Ranma solo sonrió y se separó lentamente de Shampoo, -¡aahh!- provocando un leve gemido en ella, para después abrazarla, pero notó unas cuantas gotitas de sangre pero no le dio mucha importancia porque sabía que era normal, -claro que hablo enserio amor, tu eres la primera y la única con la que quiero seguir compartiendo estos momentos- Shampoo se puso contentísima por las palabras de su airén.

-Ranma ¡wo ai ni!, te amo- dijo Shampoo y le depositó un dulce beso de buenas noches a Ranma.

-y yo a ti…- dijo por ultimo Ranma abrazando con mucho cariño a su amada arropándose con las sabanas, y cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Al día siguiente… los rayos del sol iluminaban la habitación de nuestra pareja favorita, los dos seguían dormidos felizmente abrazados, hasta que Ranma se despertó, y se quedó admirando la belleza de Shampoo, mientras acariciaba largo cabello azul lavanda, y le daba un beso en la frente, -que suerte tengo de tenerte a mi lado, no me imagino una vida sin ti- luego de decir esto la hermosa amazona fue abriendo sus ojos poco a poco, y alzo la mirada para poder ver a su amado, -buenos días Ranma-.

-hola Shampoo, que bueno que ya despertaste- dijo Ranma y luego le dio a Shampoo un apasionado beso.

-¡Ranma!, ¿a qué se debe tanto afecto?- preguntó Shampoo, pues ella era la que besaba a Ranma de esa manera.

-es que te amo tanto, y lo de ayer fue increíble- dijo Ranma mirando tiernamente a la amazona.

-¡ay Ranma!, a mí también me encanto, ahora sé que nadie me puede separar de ti- dijo la hermosa amazona acurrucándose con su prometido.

-oye Shampoo, ¿recuerdas a qué hora dijo el capitán que llegaríamos a China?-

-creo que dijo que a las 10:00, ¡oh!, y ya son a las 8:00, será mejor que nos arreglemos, mejor me voy a bañar primero- contestó Shampoo.

-¿y no quieres que te acompañe?- sugirió Ranma con picardía, haciendo que Shampoo se sonrojará.

-está bien airén- Shampoo tomó de la mano a Ranma feliz de que por fin aceptará su propuesta y se fueron a la ducha.

Los dos se encontraban en la tina relajándose un poco mientras Ranma enjabonaba el cabello y la espalda de Shampoo, luego ella hizo lo mismo con Ranma enjabonando su torso bien formado, después Ranma se dio la vuelta y… allí estaba, esa hermosa mujer de ojos morados y cabello azul lavanda con un cuerpo escultural y una piel tan suave y blanca, recordándole la primera vez que estuvo con ella en esta situación pero en el baño de los Tendo, cuando esa hermosa chica salió del agua sin vergüenza de que la viera así, en ese entonces Ranma era más tímido, pero ahora que pena iba a tener después de lo que hicieron anoche.

-¿te pasa algo Ranma?- preguntó Shampoo al ver a Ranma algo pensativo.

Ranma interrumpió sus pensamientos, -no, no me pasa nada, es solo que no puedo dejar de admirarte-.

Shampoo sonrió ante el comentario de Ranma y se acercó más a él para darle un beso mientras este sentía un calor en todo su cuerpo por tener a la amazona tan cerca de él estando desnudos en la ducha.

 ** _MINI LEMON._**

-yo tampoco, por eso me enamore de ti, eres fuerte, apuesto e inteligente, con solo tu mirada me conquistas, y tus besos me estremecen y llenan el alma de vida- dijo Shampoo con los ojos bien brillosos.

Ranma no pudo más ante las palabras de su prometida, así que la tomo de la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas y comenzó a besarla lentamente, pronto ese mismo deseo se volvió a apoderar de los dos; Ranma mordía los labios de Shampoo excitándola más y más, mientras esta hacia lo mismo y se apegaba más a él; Shampoo se movía de manera sensual y provocó en Ranma una erección y ella la sintió y de inmediato con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas le dijo a Ranma en el oído, -hazlo de nuevo- Shampoo estaba roja como tomate después de habérselo pedido a Ranma, y este obedeció mientras Shampoo solo pego su rostro al pecho de Ranma para que no la viera lo roja que se había puesto.

Ranma levanto delicadamente a Shampoo y ya en posición entro completamente en ella, pero esta vez fue más fácil y Shampoo ya no sintió dolor, solo gemía de placer y buscaba los labios de Ranma mientras él le correspondía y la sostenía de los glúteos para moverla de arriba hacia abajo, -¡ahh… ah.. Ahhahh!, ¡Ranma!, ¡no te detengas por favor, sigue así!, ¡AAAAHHHHHH!- Shampoo tuvo varios orgasmos provocando que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera por el placer, -yo tampoco ya no puedo más ¡SHAMPOO!...- Ranma por fin termino unos momentos después de Shampoo y sintió una gran relajación después de separarse lentamente de Shampoo.

Ambos solo se miraban a los ojos con cariño y cierto rubor, -eso fue increíble…- dijeron al unísono entre suspiros.

 ** _FIN DEL MINI LEMON._**

Terminando de asearse la pareja salió muy feliz del baño ya arreglados.

-¿Qué hora es Shampoo?- preguntó dulcemente Ranma.

-son a las 9:30 Ranma, será mejor que nos reunamos con los demás y desayunemos antes de desembarcar- respondió Shampoo de la misma forma.

-es cierto, mejor vallamos rápido porque ya tengo hambre- dijo Ranma tocándose el estomagó, y Shampoo solo sonrió.

-está bien, pero adelántate, antes debo hacer algo- dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa.

-¿no quieres que te espere?- preguntó Ranma algo confuso.

-no airén, en un momento te alcanzo- contestó la amazona para luego dejar que Ranma fuera a buscar a los demás.

-¡hola Ranchan!, qué bueno que ya te despertaste; ¿y Shampoo?- dijo Ukyo muy feliz de ver a su amigo.

-¡hola Uchan!, Shampoo viene en cualquier momento- respondió Ranma y justo en ese momento llegó Shampoo.

-¡hola Shampoo!, qué bueno que ya llegaron los dos, sí que son unos dormilones, pero todavía alcanzan desayuno- bromeaba Ukyo porque ya era tarde y pronto desembarcarían en China.

-¡Ni hao!, Ukyo, gracias por avisarnos del desayuno, y si somos unos dormilones, es que ayer fue un día agotador- dijo la amazona con las mejillas rosadas por su ultimo comentario.

-por nada Shampoo, bueno los dejo solos y los esperamos en el cerca de la piscina- dijo por ultimo Ukyo dejando a la pareja desayunar.

Después de unos 20 minutos ya todos estaban reunidos con sus equipajes listos esperando la orden del capitán.

-pasajeros, les habla su capitán, permítanme informarles que en unos instantes desembarcaremos en China, así que tengan listo su equipaje y les deseo una feliz estancia en este país-.

Tal como lo dijo el capitán, en unos instantes por fin ya habían llegado a China y bajado del barco, ahora nuestros héroes tomaron un auto que los llevo cerca de la aldea de Joketsuzoku, (por si se les dificulta leer el nombre de la aldea, pueden leerla también como Juchezu: "Ju suena como Yu", que es como se escucha en el anime capítulo 15), el resto lo tuvieron que seguir a pie; y así al cabo de 20 minutos llegaron a la aldea de Cologne y Shampoo.

Cologne estaba feliz de volver a su aldea, -que les parece si descansamos aquí unas horas, y más tarde seguimos buscando la gema- sugirió Cologne de forma muy persuasiva.

-buena idea- dijeron todos al unísono.

Justo en el momento que llegaron a la aldea, se estaba realizando el torneo anual para saber quién era la mujer más fuerte de la aldea.

-¡mira Shampoo!, allí fue donde nos conocimos y yo te rete a una pelea convertido en mujer- recordaba Ranma con alegría.

-es cierto airén, recuerdo que tú y tu papá se comieron mi premio- dijo Shampoo sonriendo y frunciendo la ceja.

Ranma se apeno un poco y dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo, -pero si no me hubiera comido tu premio, ni te hubiera vencido, no nos hubiéramos conocido y tú no me hubieras seguido hasta Nerima-,

-tienes razón Ranma, pero lo bueno es que por fin estamos juntos- dijo Shampoo abrazando el brazo de Ranma.

-es cierto, y perdóname por haberte haberme tardado tanto en descubrir que eres el amor de mi vida- dijo por ultimo Ranma apegándose más a su novia.

-esos dos sí que se quieren, ¿no lo crees Mousse?- dijo Ryoga con una sonrisa.

-así es Ryoga, y me alegro por Shampoo, que bueno que Saotome la está haciendo feliz- respondió Mousse tranquilamente.

-¡vaya Mousse!, sí que superaste tu amor por Shampoo- dijo con asombro el chico de la bandana.

Mousse se veía algo ansioso, -ya lo he superado amigo, pero es por una razón-, Mousse se paró enfrente de todos, -amigos, abuela, Shampoo; cuando regrese de China a Nerima les dije que les tenía dos sorpresas, una de ellas se las revele, y es por la que emprendimos este viaje, pero la otra me gustaría revelárselas en unos momentos-, todos quedaron ansiosos de saber de qué se trataba, -¡vamos!, vayamos al torneo- dijo por ultimo Mousse llevando a todos cerca del área de batalla.

Se podía ver a una joven de la complexión de Shampoo de cabello largo y rizado color verde, piel blanca, ojos color esmeralda, que vestía una ropa de batalla de color azul como las que usa Shampoo pues son típicas de la aldea, y llevaba el cabello amarrado (una cola, chongo).

Esta joven estaba peleando con dos mujeres muy agiles una de su tamaño y otra más grande que Genma y ambas llevaban armas muy pesadas y peligrosas, mientras la joven solo un látigo

La joven era atacada por ambos lados a toda velocidad y con mucha fuerza, pero esta esquivaba y bloqueaba con facilidad, luego comenzó a girar muy rápido sobre si misma lanzando latigazos por doquier golpeando a las otras dos amazonas; al momento de detenerse solo basto con un estruendo de su látigo para que sus contrincantes quedaran fuera de combate y fuera declarada campeona de la aldea y recibiera su premio.

 ** _Continuara…_**

 ** _¿Qué les pareció?, ¿les gusto tanto como a mí?..._**

 ** _El siguiente capítulo ya lo tengo listo, pero ese si lo publicaré hasta abril o mayo, pues sigo pensando en el desenlace del trama._**

 ** _¿Quién será Etsu, y la voz misteriosa?..._**

 ** _Eso y más en el capítulo 13…_**


	13. Chapter 13: aparece Nozomu

**Pues si ya publique el capítulo 12, porque no el 13 también; ¡Hola amigos lectores!, quiero compartirles este capítulo y saber que opinan de este en especial y los dos pasados.**

 **NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS**

 ** _Capítulo 13: aparece Nozomu._**

Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la habilidad de la joven, y se notaba que era una digna representante de la supremacía femenina.

Cuando la joven se acercó por su premio, cerca de donde se encontraban los demás, divisó a alguien familiar.

-¡Mousse!- gritó muy alegre la joven y corrió a abrazarlo, -¡wo ai ni airén!-,

-¡queeeeee!- dijeron todos sin poder creer lo que veían.

Mousse se apartó un poco de la chica y se paró enfrente de sus amigos.

-es hora de revelarles la otra sorpresa que les tenia deparada, pero creo que ya la sabrán- dijo Mousse acomodándose los anteojos, -bueno les quiero presentar a Jun, (¿la recuerdan?), ella es mi prometida-.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos por la noticia, y la pregunta lógica que hicieron fue, -¿pero cómo sucedió?-, y Mousse les contó cómo es que Jun se ganó un lugar en su corazón.

-bueno amigos, antes de regresar a Nerima…-.

 ** _FLASHBACK._**

Después de haber derrotado a Jun, y haber descifrado con ayuda de ella lo que era el pergamino Mousse alisto sus cosas y se dispuso a seguir entrenando una semana y a cuidar de su madre antes de irse a Nerima para contarle a la abuela lo de la cura y tratar de conquistar a Shampoo.

Una mañana en la que Mousse iba a entrenar, Jun apareció de la nada y corrió hacia él para darle un afectuoso abrazo, -¡wo ai ni!- y luego le dio un beso en los labios; Mousse no sabía qué hacer, pero tampoco separó a la chica, pues comenzó a sentir un calor extraño en du cuerpo.

Después de un minuto Jun dejo de besar a Mousse y lo miró con unos ojos tiernos, pero el reacciono en ese instante, -lo siento Jun, pero… yo amo a otra- dijo el chico pato tomándola de los hombros.

-pero tú me derrotaste, y ahora me debo casar contigo- dijo Jun con ligera desilusión.

-lo sé, pero el trato era que me dieras la llave si perdías- y Mousse saco la llave en forma de J y se la dio a Jun.

La amazona de ojos verdes no se quería resignar.

-y… la chica a quien amas, ¿te corresponde?- preguntó Jun con delicadeza.

Mousse dio un largo suspiro, -ahora que lo preguntas, hace mucho tiempo luche con ella para que fuera mi prometida pero en ese entonces no era tan fuerte y ella me venció, desde entonces como ella vio que no era muy fuerte, siempre me rechazó, pero yo no me di por vencido hasta que…-,

Mousse dejo en suspenso a Jun, -¡hasta que Mousse!- gritó muy atenta la amazona de ojos verdes.

Y Mousse le contó lo de Ranma y como Shampoo se había enamorado de él, y de cómo ahora le era más difícil lograr algo con Shampoo, con Ranma en el camino y que para colmo no le correspondía a ella.

Jun quedó asombrada por lo que le contó su amigo, -pobrecito, no sabía tu sentir, pero conoces las reglas, pero si quieres podemos tomar el trato que hicimos antes de pelear, como base para anular el compromiso- propuso Jun para poder ayudar a su amigo.

Pero después de meditarlo Mousse tomó una decisión, -¡espera Jun!… pero… podemos intentarlo-

Jun se puso feliz, pues Mousse no le parecía desagradable, sino todo lo contrario, para ella era muy atractivo y fuerte, -¿lo dices enserio Mousse?-,

-claro que hablo enserio, yo también merezco ser feliz, y quiero intentarlo para sacar a Shampoo de mi corazón, y llegar a amarte igual o más que a ella- dijo Mousse con mucha sinceridad

-ay Mousse, entonces intentémoslo- dijo por ultimo Jun para darle un afectuoso abrazo a Mousse.

Y así pasaron los días y por primera vez Mousse se sentía correspondido, y feliz de estar alado de una mujer tan hermosa como Jun, algo hermoso estaba surgiendo entre ellos, y en poco tiempo se presentaron a sus familias y todo marcho bien hasta que Mousse tuvo que partir.

-pronto regresare amor, primero debo curarme de mi maldición para que podamos casarnos y tener hijos, no quiero que ellos se transformen en pato cuando se mojen con agua fría como yo- dijo Mousse mirando a los ojos a su amada.

-entiendo Mousse, ojala no tardes mucho- dijo Jun y después le dio un beso de despedida.

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK._**

Todos quedaron admirados por la historia de Mousse y lo felicitaron por su relación, especialmente Shampoo.

-qué bueno que hayas encontrado a alguien que te quiera Mousse, me alegro mucho por ti- dijo Shampoo sinceramente.

Después de 30 minutos todos fueron a casa del papá de Shampoo, y llegó el momento de la verdad: Ranma conocería a su suegro.

-te vez nervioso Ranma- dijo Ryoga burlándose del chico de la trenza, mientras este se ponía rojo.

-es cierto Ranma, ¿acaso te da miedo conocer a tu suegro?- preguntó Mousse riéndose también, y Ranma comenzaba a sudar más y más cada vez que se acercaban a la casa del papá de Shampoo.

Shampoo se acercó a Ranma para tranquilizarlo, -tranquilo airén, recuerda lo que platicamos, mi padre te aceptará fácilmente- y Ranma se fue calmando poco a poco.

*TOCK, TOCK, TOCK*; un hombre de la estatura de Genma, delgado, mayor, con una barba negra, bigotes delgados, y anteojos redondos y oscuros, con una camisa China como las que suele usar Ranma pero en color negro y un pantalón negro, abrió la puerta. (Si gustan una imagen más grafica del papá de Shampoo solo busquen imágenes en internet, yo tome al personaje del manga, y respete su apariencia y que su nombre que no se reveló, y así lo dejaré: "propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi").

-¡SHAMPOO! - fue lo que gritó con gran emoción el hombre que abrió la puerta, -¡hija que bueno volver a verte!-.

-¡ni hao papá!, también me alegra verte- dijo la amazona muy contenta dándole un abrazo a su padre.

Después todos entraron y vieron que la casa era grande y muy bonita además de contar con un restaurante.

-¡YERNO!- dijo Cologne y Ranma y el papá de Shampoo voltearon, lo cual hizo que el joven de la trenza se pusiera más nervioso.

-dime abuela- respondió el papá de Shampoo.

-por el momento no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo, porque estamos buscando unas gemas que son capaces de curar cualquier maldición y vamos a curar a estos muchachos, porque al igual que Shampoo, cayeron en las fosas encantadas de Jusenkyo - dijo Cologne mostrando la gema de Miyuki.

-es cierto señor- intervino Miyuki, -vamos a buscar a mi hermano al norte de su aldea para obtener la otra gema y la ubicación de la última-

-comprendo, pero de todos modos me alegran que me visiten- dijo el papá de Shampoo.

Ranma tomo aire y valor para presentarse delante de su suegro, -¡Señor!-

-dime muchacho-

-mi nombre es Ranma Saotome, y yo soy el novi….- de pronto Ranma fue interrumpido.

-aahh, conque tu eres el famoso Ranma Saotome; tú debes de ser el prometido de mi hija porque la lograste vencer, y debes de ser el mismo que tiene otras prometidas a parte de Shampoo, y eres el chico que no la ha correspondido desde que ella se fue a Japón hace ya casi 4 años, ¡cómo puedes hacerle eso a mi hija!- dijo el papá de Shampoo que agarro un sartén y le dio de lleno en la cabeza Ranma dejándolo inconsciente por unos 20 minutos.

Cuando Ranma despertó, Shampoo ya le había contado todo a su papá de como Ranma por fin ya la había correspondido y había anulado su compromiso con sus otras prometidas para que ella fuera la única prometida; el padre de Shampoo estaba tan apenado que hizo un gran banquete para todos sus amigos y uno especial para Ranma.

-¡auch!, que paso- dijo Ranma sobándose la cabeza, y el padre de Shampoo se acercó a él.

-discúlpame Ranma; Shampoo ya me conto todo, y me alegra que la hayas elegido a ella, tomaste la decisión correcta, mi hija te hará muy feliz, y veo que tú la haces feliz, y como disculpa y agradecimiento te preparé esta rica comida-

Ranma se sintió aliviado de que a pesar del golpe, su suegro lo aceptara, pero cuando escucho la palabra comida, se paró de golpe, - gracias señor me alegra que me aceptara, y, ¿Dónde está la comida?-

-¡ja ja ja!, sí que era cierto lo de tu apetito, ven vamos a la mesa con los demás- dijo el padre de Shampoo muy contento dándole su plato a Ranma.

Terminando de comer…, -mmm… estuvo deliciosa la comida, ahora compruebo por mí mismo porque Shampoo cocina tan rico- el papá de Shampoo solo sonrió por el halago de su yerno al igual que Shampoo, quien también se encontraba feliz.

Pasado este momento agradable todos se quedaron 2 horas platicando con el padre de Shampoo conociéndose más; Mousse se había ido con Jun a ver a su madre que más tarde llegó con los demás.

Una hora más tarde Cologne ordenó a todos alistarse pues continuarían el viaje por la segunda gema y así todos comenzaron a despedirse.

-Ranma; cuida bien a mi hija, y espero que me inviten a su boda, cuando piensen casarse- dijo el papá de Shampoo.

-lo haré, cuente con ello- dijo Ranma y después le dio un fuerte apretón de manos y un abrazo a su suegro.

-adiós madre, veras que ya no me convertiré en pato- expresó Mousse dándole un abrazo a su mamá, -y adiós Jun, pronto volveré-,

-nada de adiós Mousse, yo quiero acompañarlos, y no quiero que mi patito se aleje otra vez de mi- indicó Jun con firmeza y a la vez con ternura, sonrojando al chico pato.

-pe… pero- trato de decir Mousse pero fue callado por un beso de Jun, y todos se quedaron admirados por la muestra de afecto.

-ya dije que los acompañaré mi patito- dijo por ultimo Jun convenciendo a Mousse; y así nuestros héroes continuaron su viaje hacia el norte.

Para suerte de nuestros héroes había carros que llevaban al volcán al norte de la aldea, así que los tomaron y llegaron en unos 30 minutos a la base del volcán.

Miyuki se paró enfrente de todos después de observar detenidamente el volcán, -bueno amigos, ahora debemos entrar por aquí para llegar al templo de mi hermano, y quiero decirles que aquí también hay un laberinto, pero descuiden, yo sé el camino correcto -,

-está bien- expresaron todos siguiendo a Miyuki.

Ya había pasado una hora y eran a las 2 de la tarde, pero nuestros héroes no conseguían llegar al templo.

-Miyuki, ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a templo de tu hermano?- preguntó Ukyo algo cansada.

-pues por este atajo que tomamos, ya deberíamos de haber llegado- respondí Miyuki con cierta inocencia, y todos dejaron caer una gota de sudor. –ah, ya recuerdo, este no era el camino, ¡regresemos era por la derecha!- ahora si todos cayeron sobre sus espaldas.

40 minutos más tarde, por fin llegaron al templo del fuego, a diferencia del templo de Miyuki este Templo contaba con una estructura de oro y metales y piedras preciosas, era un lugar muy lujoso y tenía un lago de lava y uno de aguas termales, todos quedaron maravillados por la estructura, y después se adentraron en el templo, con Miyuki por delante. -¡allí está el cofre y el pergamino de mi hermano!- señalo Miyuki para después tomarlo y abrirlo.

De inmediato la gema de fuego comenzó a iluminarse y se empezó a sentir un calor abrazador cuya temperatura se iba igualando a la del lago de lava.

Todos se asustaron por el suceso, pero Miyuki les dijo que se tranquilizaran, y eso fue lo que hicieron, al poco tiempo la temperatura se reguló, y de una clase de energía color roja comenzó a materializarse en un joven alto y fornido, de tés morena clara, ojos rojos, cabello rubio como el de Miyuki, y llevaba puesto unas ropas Chinas similares a las de Mousse pero sin mangas, de color rojo, y con el símbolo de una llama amarilla.

Al abrir sus ojos, lo primero que vio el joven fue a su hermana, -¡¿MIYUKI?! PERO QUE HACES AQUÍ-

-¡AY HERMANITO!, a mí también me da gusto verte- dijo Miyuki con sarcasmo, para luego correr a abrazar a su hermano.

-¡uh!, perdona mis modales; me da mucho gusto verte hermanita- se disculpó Ryunosuke.

-descuida hermanito, te perdono-

-pero porque no estás en tu templo cuidando tu gema, y, ¡¿quiénes son ellos?!- preguntó Ryunosuke con desconfianza creyendo que Ranma y los demás vinieron a robar la gema.

-traigo la gema conmigo, y ellos son mis nuevos amigos, y son de confianza, de hecho solo quieren las gemas para curarse de su maldición por haber caído en las fosas encantadas de Jusenkyo- respondió Miyuki con una gran sonrisa dándole confianza a su hermano.

Ryunosuke dio un pequeño suspiro y se acercó a los demás, - está bien, si son amigos de mi hermana como para que ella confié en ustedes, entonces ustedes también son mis amigos, y pueden llevarse la gema, pero antes me gustaría ver que tan fuertes son-,

-¡vaya, muchas gracias!- dijeron todos muy contentos de que fuera tan fácil esta vez.

-¿quién será el primero?, les prometo que seré considerado con ustedes y…- Ryunosuke se detuvo al ver a una chica que le pareció muy hermosa, ese cabello largo, piel blanca, cuerpo bien definido, ojos hermosos y una voz preciosa; -¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó Ryunosuke tomando las manos de la joven y viéndola directamente a los ojos.

La joven se sonrojó ligeramente por el halago de Ryunosuke y le contestó, -mi nombre es Ukyo, Ukyo Kuonji- (¿a quién creyeron que me refería con la descripción?, déjenlo en sus comentarios, XD).

-Ukyo, ¡oh, que hermoso nombre, pero no tanto como la dueña!- halagaba el joven guardián a la chica de la espátula mientras besaba su mano.

-¡bueno que no vamos a pelear!- dijo Ryoga en un tono medio alto, llamando la atención de Ryunosuke.

-ah sí, lo había olvidado al ver a esta hermosa mujer, entonces, ¿tú serás el primero?- dijo Ryunosuke con algo de sarcasmo, ya que sintió el calor del aura de Ryoga, y le quedo claro que tal vez el chico de la bandana sentía celos.

-claro yo seré tú primer contrincante- retaba el chico de la bandana.

-está bien, entonces comencemos- respondió al reto Ryunosuke dando inicio a la pelea.

Ryoga se acercó a Ryunosuke a una gran velocidad impresionando un poco al joven guardián, -¡toma esto!- Ryoga comenzó a lanzar varios golpes a Ryunosuke, mientras este los esquivaba girando su cuerpo de un lado a otro pero sin moverse de su lugar, haciendo creer a Ryoga que este lo hacía retroceder con cada golpe.

-¡vaya se ve que ese tal Ryunosuke es muy bueno en combate!, no ha dado ni un solo golpe pero se nota que está cansando a Ryoga; ¡rayos ese Ryoga!, yo quería pelear primero, no sabía que Ryoga estuviera tan ansioso por pelear- dijo Ranma muy concentrado observando la pelea, y Shampoo se empezó a reír de su ultimo comentario; -¿de qué te ríes amor?- preguntó Ranma sin entender el motivo.

Shampoo se acercó al oído de Ranma y le dijo -¡ay bobito!, que no te das cuenta de que Ryoga pidió enfrentarse primero a Ryunosuke porque este estaba halagando a Ukyo-.

-¿quieres decir que Ryoga sintió celos de mi hermanita?- dijo Ranma impresionado pero evitando alzar mucho la voz, y mejor decidió seguir observando la pelea aun dudoso por la suposición de su novia.

Ryunosuke se cansó de esquivar los golpes de Ryoga, así que dando un elegante salto, cayo parado detrás de Ryoga, toco su hombro para que este volteara, y comenzó a lanzarle golpes lentos, Ryoga esquivaba la mayoría pero los que no podía tenía que bloquearlos, pero al hacerlo sentía un gran ardor y dolor en la zona que usaba para bloquear ya que los golpes de Ryunosuke eran muy fuertes y emanaban mucho calor.

La guardia de Ryoga se iba debilitando con cada golpe que Ryunosuke acertaba.

Los brazos de Ryoga estaban adoloridos, así que tomo distancia de Ryunosuke para pensar en otra táctica de batalla _, "lo tengo, tendré que aumentar mi velocidad y usare el truco de la explosión"._

Pronto la pelea comenzó a tomar un rumbo diferente, Ryoga aumentó su velocidad y comenzó a lanzar sus bandanas, distrayendo a Ryunosuke, buscando que este bajara la guardia, hasta que lo logró y se acercó a él para darle un certero golpe, -¡truco de la explosión!-, el golpe dio de lleno en las costillas de Ryunosuke y este salió volando unos metros.

-¡vaya!, eso sí me dolió, debo admitir que eres rápido cuando te enojas, o mejor dicho cuando te pones celoso- esto último lo dijo en burla el joven guardián.

-¡a que te refieres!- gritó Ryoga sin entender.

Ryunosuke se acercó a Ryoga y comenzó a lanzar golpes más rápidos dando en el pecho, abdomen y rostro de Ryoga, pero este no se daba por vencido y lograba bloquear y dar golpes incrementando su aura de batalla. De pronto Ryunosuke le da un certero golpe a Ryoga en el abdomen dejándolo sin aire y se acercó a su oído, - ¿Qué te parece si hacemos esto más interesante?, el ganador se queda con Ukyo-, al oír esto Ryoga se enfadó y recuperó el aliento, y usó la técnica del rugido del león, lastimando levemente a Ryunosuke.

-tomaré eso como un si- dijo Ryunosuke limpiándose las heridas, -¡pero ahora si pelearé enserio!-, el aura de Ryunosuke aumentó considerablemente.

Ryoga se asustó un poco porque aunque su fuerza había aumentado, Ryunosuke se veía como un rival muy poderoso.

 ** _En otra parte no muy lejos de allí._**

-¿sientes eso Etsu?- preguntó una voz misteriosa.

-sí señor, parece ser que por fin las dos gemas están en el mismo lugar, pero allí están dos guardianes, debemos tener cuidado- dijo el sirviente mientras reverenciaba a su amo.

-descuida Etsu, tengo un plan, solo tenemos que seguir esa energía- dijo por último la voz misteriosa, y así partieron volando en dirección a las gemas.

Regresando a la pelea Ryunosuke empezó a dar patadas con giros a Ryoga, pero este ya había ejecutado su técnica del Fénix en llamas (este ataque consiste en concentrarse para liberar el aura de batalla, para luego introducirla de nuevo al cuerpo haciendo que este se incendia, para después lanzar un poderoso ataque que incinera hasta rocas), y su resistencia al dolor había aumentado, ya que esta técnica se basaba en el fuego y como Ryunosuke también domina el fuego, la pelea se volvió muy pareja.

-me sorprendes Ryoga, a que se debe que tengas tanto poder- preguntó admirado Ryunosuke.

-pues aparte de mi duro entrenamiento, nos estuvimos bañando en las aguas termales de Miyuki- respondió Ryoga con una sonrisa.

-¡QUE!... mmm… ahora comprendo- expresó Ryunosuke algo asustado, porque él sabía que esas aguas dan gran poder, pero en el caso de Ryoga era diferente, porque el domina la técnica del fénix en llamas y absorbe el poder del entorno, que para su conveniencia es puro fuego, lava y calor. –no me queda de otra Ryoga, ¡te derrotare ahora mismo!- el pecho y la garganta de Ryunosuke comenzaron a brillar y a ponerse de color rojo, -ahora veras Ryoga-, Ryunosuke sonrió en señal de victoria y lanzo su ataque, -¡FUEGO SAGRADO!- y Ryunosuke escupió un fuego color azul con rojo directamente hacia Ryoga.

"no puede ser es muy poderoso", pensó Ryoga para después contratacar con su técnica, -¡FÉNIX EN LLAMAS!- Y una enorme bola de fuego salió de las manos de Ryoga; ambos ataques chocaron, pero el ataque de Ryunosuke se estaba tragando la bola de fuego de Ryoga y esto a su vez provocó una ligera explosión.

-¡cuánto poder!- gritó Mousse impresionado.

Cuando el humo se disipó, se podía ver a Ryoga de pie algo agotado, pero a Ryunosuke tirado en el suelo inconsciente, en ese momento todos quedaron impresionados al ver a Ryunosuke derrotado, pero no tardo mucho el momento, ya que un hombre de cuerpo esbelto, cabello corto castaño peinado de lado, de piel blanca, ojos grises, y que llevaba puesto una ropa china como la de pantimedias taro, pero esta era manga larga y de color gris obscuro, (pantimedias taro sale en los capítulos 122 y 123 de la serie) estaba sobrevolando el templo de Ryunosuke y traía consigo una extraña cajita abierta de color dorado.

-¡¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ?!- gritó Ryoga algo asustado al ver a aquel hombre volar.

-¡oh!, disculpen mi descortesía; mi nombre es Etsu (que significa _más allá_ )- respondió de forma muy amable aquel hombre, para después descender hacia donde se encontraba Ryoga. –oye muchacho, parece que eres muy fuerte; porque tu solo venciste a un guardián- dijo Etsu cortésmente y con aparente asombro.

-ah, gracias- respondió Ryoga disimulando su alegría, mientras sus amigos se acercaban y Miyuki iba a atender a su hermano quien ya estaba reaccionando.

-dinos Etsu, ¿a qué has venido aquí?- preguntó Ranma con interés.

-pues el motivo por el cual estoy aquí, es que vine por las gemas del guardián de este templo y la de la otra guardián que viene con ustedes, que creo que es la joven que fue a ayudar al guardián de este templo- respondió Etsu muy tranquilamente impresionando a todos.

-oye y para que quieres las gemas- preguntó Genma.

-son para mi amo, y así el recupere su cuerpo y su poder, y pueda dominar el mundo- dijo Etsu con una sonrisa.

En eso se despierta Ryunosuke con ayuda de Miyuki, pero empezó a sentir un terrible dolor en la cabeza, que lo hizo gritar tan fuerte que llamó la atención de todos, menos la de Etsu.

-¡que pasa!- gritaron todos al unísono yendo donde Miyuki.

-no lo sé amigos; ¡Ryunosuke, reacciona!- gritaba Miyuki con desesperación y a lo lejos se escuchaba una carcajada.

-¡Qué le hiciste a mi hermano!- gritó con enojo Miyuki.

-¿tu hermano?; tu hermano ya no existe; les presento a mi amo, Nozomu (que significa _deseo, ambición_ ).

De pronto los ojos de Ryunosuke se tornaron azules y expulso un aura negra que mando a todos a volar, excepto a Miyuki que se aferró muy fuerte a él.

-¡hermano, no dejes que te controle!-, Miyuki no paraba de llorar al ver a su hermano fuera de sí.

-como dijo mi sirviente, tu hermano ya no existe, mi nombre es Nozomu, y ahora si no quieren salir heridos denme las gemas y reconsideraré no matarlos, por ahora- dijo Nozomu en el cuerpo de Ryunosuke en un tono burlón; y después golpeó a Miyuki alejándola unos metros de él.

-¡me las pagarás maldito!- gritó Miyuki incrementando su poder, -amigos acabemos con este sujeto y protejamos las gemas cueste lo que cueste- dijo por ultimo Miyuki.

-entonces será por las malas; ¡Etsu!, no te metas en la pelea, déjamelos todos a mí- dijo por ultimo Nozomu con una gran sonrisa.

Y así comenzó la pelea; Miyuki fue la primera en atacar, lanzando varias lanzas de hielo, las cuales Nozomu ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de esquivarlas pues el aura que emanaba las derretía al contacto con su cuerpo, -ja ja ja, me haces reír, ¿y se supone que eres una guardián?, ¡toma esto!- y Nozomu lazo fuego de su boca, pero Mousse logró rescatar a Miyuki en último momento jalándola con sus ganchos.

-vamos Miyuki, todos estamos juntos en esto- dijo Mousse con muchos ánimos.

Nozomu se enojó con Mousse por evitar su ataque, así que se acercó a este con velocidad y antes de poder golpearlo, Mousse se alejó unos metros y usó el truco de las castañas calientes con sus numerosas armas (el truco de las castañas calientes que usa Mousse es el que Cologne le enseñó en el capítulo 8 de este fic, es igual al de Ranma, que consta en dar varios golpes a una velocidad 3 veces la del sonido, pero en el caso de Mousse son sus armas las que se deben mover a esa velocidad, así que los impactos provocan un daño mayor), Nozomu las esquivaba con mucha dificultad, ya que apenas se estaba acostumbrando al cuerpo de Ryunosuke; pronto Ranma y Ryoga aprovecharon que Nozomu estaba concentrado esquivando los ataques de Mousse y lanzaron sus ataques, Ranma el huracán del tigre (es una bola de energía como las de dragón ball z, que se forma de pensamientos positivos), y Ryoga el rugido del león (es igual al huracán del tigre, pero este se forma de pensamientos negativos) ambos ataques impactaron de lleno en la espalda de Nozomu dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

-¡lo lograron!- dijeron Shampoo, Ukyo y Jun que estaban con Cologne y Genma quienes todavía no habían intervenido en la pela.

-no tan rápido; esto ni siquiera ha empezado- dijo Nozomu muy confiado escupiendo algo de sangre.

-será mejor que ayudemos en la pelea- sugirió Genma y todos obedecieron.

Mousse volvió a utilizar el truco de las castañas con sus armas, pero esta vez Nozomu las esquivaba con más facilidad, _¡que!, ¿Cómo es posible que se haya vuelto tan rápido?,_ pensó Mousse con preocupación.

Después Ranma y Ryoga intentaron hacer el mismo movimiento, pero Nozomu lo contrarresto con el fuego sagrado que expulsó de su boca. –Rayos Ryoga, ese Nozomu es muy poderoso- comentó Ranma al ver que su ataque fue en vano.

Posteriormente todos nuestros héroes atacaron juntos; Ranma, Ryoga, Mousse y Genma atacaron cuerpo a cuerpo a Nozomu dando golpes y patadas por doquier, todos usando técnicas especiales; Ranma el truco de las castañas calientes, Ryoga el truco de la explosión, Mousse su versión de las castañas y Genma algunas técnicas que no le enseño a Ranma.

Nozomu esquivaba los golpes con cierta dificultad, así que dio un giro de 360º y con una patada poderosa, golpeó a todos mandándolos a volar; pero ante esto inmediatamente entraron las chicas al combate; Ukyo lanzó varias mini espátulas a una gran velocidad, mientras Jun sujetó a Nozomu con su látigo y así Cologne y Shampoo comenzaron a conectarle varios golpes que le estaban haciendo cierto daño.

Los chicos se percataron de esto y fueron a ayudar, pero antes de que esto pasara, Nozomu tomó el látigo de Jun y la empezó a girar golpeando a Ukyo y a Shampoo, la abuela logró esquivarlo.

-¡YA BASTA!, ¡¿Cómo es posible que personas ordinarias como ustedes tengan tanta fuerza?!- gritó Nozomu, notablemente cansado por la pelea.

-nosotros no somos personas ordinarias, somos un grupo de amigos que entrenan duró para ser mejores, pero tú solo eres un tirano que quiere anteponer sus deseos egoístas a los demás, y eso no lo permitiremos- respondió Ranma con un pequeño discurso alentador, y así todos atacaron juntos; Shampoo lanzó sus chuis con gran fuerza, Ukyo lanzo varias espátulas, Jun golpeo a Nozomu con una serie de latigazos, Mousse arrojó varios cuchillos y bombas, Ryoga y Ranma utilizaron sus técnicas del tigre y león, y Genma, Cologne y Miyuki rodearon a Nozomu para evitar que escapara.

Todos los ataques dieron de lleno en Nozomu, pero de lo que nadie se percató, fue que Etsu hizo un pequeño campo de fuerza alrededor de Nozomu y este absorbió toda la energía de los ataques.

Después de terminar sus ataques creyeron haber vencido a Nozomu, pero lo único que pudieron escuchar fue una risa malvada, y seguido de esta y sin previo aviso ocurrió una gran explosión que mandó a todos a volar e hiriéndolos mucho.

-¡Etsu!, te ordene que no intervinieras- dijo Nozomu enojado.

-lo siento señor, es que creí que lo derrotarían- se disculpó el leal sirviente.

De los escombros Miyuki se fue levantando poco a poco, pues no podía darse por vencida, al igual que los demás pero estos con más dificultad, -no se preocupen amigos, déjenme esto a mí- ordenó Miyuki con firmeza, a lo que los demás solo asintieron con la cabeza.

-vaya, vaya, debo admitir que son resistentes y que se nota que eres una guardián, pero siento decirte que tendré que llevarme las gemas- dijo Nozomu tomando la gema de fuego.

-no tan rápido Nozomu- dijo Miyuki para luego usar su ataque más poderoso; el cuerpo de Miyuki se puso de color azul y empezó a brillar, -¡ahora veras el verdadero poder de una guardián!- Miyuki junto las manos y expulsó una gran energía helada, -¡FRÍO ETERNO!- ,

-¡QUEEE!, ¡ese poder es increíble!- Nozomu estaba impactado, pero reaccionó luego para contratacar con el ataque del fuego sagrado.

Ambos ataques chocaron con tal intensidad, creando un gran retumbo y un vendaval, debilitando la estructura del templo y derrumbando poco a poco la montaña.

-¡tenemos que salir de aquí pronto o moriremos aplastados!- ordenó Cologne con desesperación mientras se estaba recuperando del impacto de la explosión.

-¿pero cómo haremos eso abuela?, si todo se está derrumbando, la única manera de salir es por arriba- expresó Jun con cierta impotencia.

-tienes razón Jun- la amazona mayor se paró sobre su bastón a pensar, -¡lo tengo!, Ranma, Ryoga ¿recuerdan las técnicas que les enseñe?-

Ranma y Ryoga se pusieron a recordar hasta que preguntaron, -¿se refiere al fénix en llamas y el rayo del dragón?-

-¡exacto!, ¿recuerdan que les dije que si logran usar su poder al máximo, podrán volar?-

-pero no estamos seguros de lograrlo- dijeron Ranma y Ryoga al unísono.

-no tenemos tiempo para que se sientan seguros, concéntrense, yo me llevaré a Mousse y a Jun- dijo por ultimo Cologne para empezar a elevarse.

Continuando con la pelea; Miyuki se creó una armadura de hielo y enfrentó a Nozomu cuerpo a cuerpo, lanzando una infinidad de golpes a una gran velocidad, pero era en vano pues este era mejor en este tipo de pelea, el cual le conectaba la mayoría de sus golpes a Miyuki, destrozando por momentos su armadura, -se ve que esa armadura te ayuda mucho, será mejor que la destruya- Nozomu encendió sus puños en llamas y golpeó la armadura de Miyuki con más velocidad, esta hacia lo posible por esquivarlo, pero estaba siendo ampliamente superada. -¡toma esto!- Nozomu le dio un fuerte golpe en el abdomen a Miyuki destruyendo por completo su armadura, y después le dio una patada giratoria lanzándola a unos cuantos metros. –Será mejor que me des la gema-

-¡nunca!; Ryunosuke por favor, yo sé que sigues ahí, confronta a Nozomu- dijo Miyuki con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡tonta!, ya te dije que Ryunosuke ya no existe… ¡ahh!... pero que me pasa- Nozomu comenzó a sentir un gran dolor en la cabeza, "exacto era Ryunosuke peleando".

-eso es hermano tu puedes- animaba Miyuki.

-¡BASTA!- Nozomu lanzo con todas sus fuerzas el ataque del fuego sagrado contra Miyuki.

 _"no te dejaré hermano",_ pensó Miyuki y luego contrataco, -¡FRIO ETERNO!- esta vez los ataques eran más fuertes y provocaron el derrumbe total del templo, además de mover las placas tectónicas haciendo que el volcán se activara.

-¡vamos chicos salgan! Dijo Cologne ya afuera del volcán pero algo agotada por la técnica.

-¿estás listo Ryoga?, yo llevaré a Shampoo y a mi papá, tu llévate a Ukyo- dijo Ranma chocando la mano con su amigo.

-listó- contesto simplemente el chico de la bandana, para luego ambos expulsaran un gran poder y comenzaran a volar llevándose consigo a Shampoo, Genma y Ukyo fuera del volcán.

Una vez fuera, Ranma y Ryoga cayeron rendidos, pues usar esta técnica les consumió mucha energía.

-abuela, no iremos por Miyuki-, dijo Ranma cansado y preocupado.

Cologne solo movió la cabeza, -solo nos queda esperar yerno-,

Y así el volcán comenzó a expulsar lava, pero Miyuki y Nozomu continuaban peleando; pronto Miyuki se fue debilitando por el calor de la lava y su cuerpo estaba regresando a la normalidad.

-¡No!, Miyuki está en problemas, abuela debemos ayudarla- sugirió Ranma con desesperación de ver a su amiga casi derrotada.

-no podemos hacer na…- Cologne no terminó de hablar porque Ranma salto al interior del volcán y con toda velocidad dirigió una patada hasta donde se encontraba Nozomu dándole de lleno en la espalda interrumpiendo su ataque por completo.

-¡maldito insecto, eso me dolió mucho!, ¡TE EXTERMINARÉ!- y Nozomu comenzó a lanzarle varios golpes y patadas a Ranma con una gran ira, pero este no hacía más que esquivarlo con mucho esfuerzo manteniendo la calma, ya que estaba muy cansado y herido como para confrontar a Nozomu.

-¡ese es mi hijo!- gritaba Genma con orgullo ya recuperado de la explosión.

Cada vez se le hacía más difícil a Ranma esquivar los golpes de su contrincante pero ya le faltaba poco, hasta que por fin llegó al centro de la espiral y pudo ahora si podía ejecutar su técnica, -¡ahora verás de lo que es capaz un insecto!- dijo Ranma con una sonrisa, -¡ATAQUE DEL DRAGÓN VOLADOR!- (esta técnica se la enseño Cologne a Ranma en el capítulo 68 y 69 de la serie, consiste en estar lo más calmado posible, mientras el enemigo emana un gran calor emitido por su aura de batalla, este es atraído hacia una espiral y una vez llegando al centro la temperatura fía y caliente se juntan y solo es cuestión de dar un solo golpe para mandar a volar al contrincante con un tornado causándole mucho daño; entre más fuerte sea el oponente más grande será el daño). Nozomu salió volando atrapado en un tornado causándole u gran dolor y muchas heridas, Ranma se puso contento pero esto lo agoto demasiado, -Miyuki, ahora acabalo…- Ranma no pudo más y se desmayó.

"Ranma", pensó Miyuki agradecida con el joven para después efectuar una vez más su técnica del frío eterno, dejando fuera de combate a Nozomu.

Después de que Nozomu fue derrotado; este salió del cuerpo de Ryunosuke ya en forma de hombre; se podía ver a un hombre maduro, calvo, ojos grises igual que los de Etsu, de piel clara, con un cuerpo delgado pero bien tonificado, y solo llevaba puesto un pantalón negro, pero todo su cuerpo se veía gravemente herido, por la pelea; aunque logró absorber gran parte de la energía de Ryunosuke, y esto le ayudó a recuperar su cuerpo, este también recibió mucho daño y ya no podía continuar peleando.

Al ver esto Miyuki corrió hacia donde se encontraba su hermano todo herido, luego fijó su mirada en Nozomu e iba a exterminarlo, pero un destello la detuvo, y Nozomu junto con Etsu y con la joya se fueron volando a gran velocidad, -¡Rayos, lograron escapar!- dijo Miyuki con aparente disgusto, pero luego recordó que el volcán no tardaría en hacer una gran erupción, así que tomó a su hermano y a Ranma y se los llevo volando fuera del volcán donde se encontraban los demás, y justo cuando salieron, el volcán hizo erupción.

Unas horas más tarde; Miyuki al igual que los demás ya habían sido atendidos por las mujeres de la aldea de Joketsuzoku (Juchezu), y ya un poco recuperada, comenzó a curar las heridas de sus amigos y las de su hermano, pero no pudo curarlo por completo ya que sus heridas eran mayores y Miyuki estaba gastando mucha energía, así que se puso a reposar, Cologne le sugirió que mejor todos descansaran porque hoy había sido un duro día, ya mañana pensarían en cómo recuperar la gema y encontrar la otra antes que Nozomu.

Lejos de allí; Nozomu se encontraba muy herido.

-amo, lamento que fuera derrotado, esas personas son muy fuertes, y con la ayuda de los dos guardianes, será muy difícil que les quitemos la gema- dijo Etsu preocupado por su amo.

Nozomu suspiró y puso su mano en su frente -pues no me queda más que liberar a mi ejército antes de lo planeado-

-pero… ¿y si pierde el control sobre ellos?- preguntó Etsu con incertidumbre.

-si quiero las gemas, no me queda de otra, además, ya he recuperado mi cuerpo gracias a ese tal Ryunosuke, así que no debe haber mucho problema con que me obedezcan-

-tal vez tenga razón señor, pero; necesitaremos más aliados para poder hacerle frente a los guardianes-

-entonces tendremos que aliarnos con ellos, pero ahora no, primero debo recuperarme, no quiero parecer débil frente a nuestros aliados, ni frente a mi ejército-

-está bien señor, como usted ordene- dijo por ultimo Etsu, maquinando un plan con nuevas alianzas con las que se avecinaban nuevas amenazas y obstáculos para nuestros héroes.

 **Continuará…**

 **Ahora si ya no tengo capítulos bajo la manga, comenzaré a pensar en los demás, ya tengo la idea pero solo me falta plasmarlo. ¿Qué les pareció la pelea, cuando inicie este capítulo si batalle un poco en la batalla, válgase la redundancia; así que quiero saber que piensan de este capítulo y de los dos anteriores, y disculpen a los que no les guste el lemon, ya no les avise en el capítulo anterior que habría lemon; quiero saber que les pareció este pequeño combo, por favor comenten y nos vemos luego…**

 **Capítulo 14…**


	14. Chapter 14: de regreso a Nerima

**_¡Hola amigos lectores!, cuanto tiempo sin actualizar ¿no?_**

 ** _Pues bienvenidos a la segunda temporada de mi fic, la cual será como una pequeña saga de Nozomu, las gemas, la cura y el resto del desenlace de la historia, espero y la disfruten, y saber que opinan por medio de sus Reviews, los cuales me animan a seguir escribiendo, y si los tomo muy en cuenta, así que no olviden comentar._**

 **NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS**

 ** _Capítulo 14: de regreso a Nerima._**

Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Al día siguiente…

-¡AHHHH!, ¡SAL DE MI CABEZA!, ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!- Ryunosuke no paraba de gritar.

Rápidamente entró Miyuki a la habitación y fue a tranquilizar a su hermano, -¡que pasa hermano!, tranquilo, ya se fue, yo estoy contigo-

Al poco tiempo entraron los demás a la habitación.

Ryunosuke parecía estar ya más tranquilo, -no se preocupen, ya me siento mejor; solo quiero advertirles que ese tal Nozomu no está solo, él planea hacer algo grande, no sé qué es, pero solo sé que debemos prepararnos; aún tenemos tiempo, Nozomu sigue recuperándose de sus heridas y eso le llevara un tiempo, así que debemos prepararnos-

-¿pero cómo sabes todo eso?- preguntaron todos al unísono.

-es que él estuvo en mi cabeza y… por momentos puedo saber lo que piensa y su sentir- respondió Ryunosuke simplemente.

-está bien, entonces ahora debemos concentrarnos en encontrar la última gema antes que Nozomu- señaló Ranma con una fuerte convicción a lo que los demás asintieron para luego irse a prepararse.

-¡esperen!- se escuchó a lo lejos a Ryunosuke llamando la atención de todos pues ya estaban saliendo de la habitación, -quiero pedirles disculpas por el daño que les cause-,

A todos les cayó de sorpresa las palabras del joven guardián, pues sabían que no fue su culpa, -no te preocupes, míranos, ya estamos mejor gracias a tu hermana- dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa para tranquilizar al joven.

-es cierto Ryunosuke, además Miyuki nos contó que tú no te diste por vencido y peleaste contra Nozomu para que no siguiera controlándote- dijo Ryoga con tacto para tranquilizar al joven guardián.

-gracias muchachos, espero y seamos buenos amigos; y en cuanto me recupere, iremos por la última gema- dijo por ultimo Ryunosuke, para luego quedarse a ser atendido por su hermana quien ya se sentía mejor; y los demás fueron a prepararse para continuar con el viaje.

Pasados 3 días, Ryunosuke parecía estar en mejor estado, aunque todavía no estaba totalmente recuperado, al igual que todos los demás; y comenzaron a descifrar donde se encontraba el templo del ultimo guardián para advertirle de Nozomu y contar con su ayuda para detenerlo.

-bueno según mi pergamino y el de mi hermano el ultimo templo se encuentra, ¡aquí!- señalo Miyuki con emoción el lugar en el mapa.

-¿hablas en serio?- pregunto Cologne.

-claro que sí- volvió a afirmar Miyuki.

-entonces tendremos que regresar a Nerima; iré a avisarle a los demás- dijo por ultimo Cologne para luego ir con el señor Genma y los demás.

 ** _Mientras tanto…_**

-¿está seguro de quiere ir ahora por ellos?- preguntó Etsu con incertidumbre.

-claro que sí; además sin las gemas, no podré despertar a mi ejército- afirmo Nozomu.

Etsu quedó algo desconcertado por lo que dijo su amo, -¿pero porque dice eso?-,

-es que aún no me recupero completamente, y no me basta con el poder de una Gema-

-está bien; entonces vallamos- dijo por último Etsu, para luego irse con Nozomu que aún se estaba recuperando, por sus nuevos aliados.

 ** _Regresando con nuestros héroes…_**

-¡listo! Ya tengo todas mis cosas en orden; ¿y tú Shampoo?, ¿ya estas lista?- preguntó Ranma simplemente.

-¡sí!, ya tengo todo listo- Shampoo se acercó a su prometido para darle un abrazo, pero este la detuvo,

-discúlpame amor, quisiera pasar tiempo contigo, pero ahora tengo que ver a Ryoga- dijo Ranma despidiéndose de Shampoo dándole un beso en la frente.

Shampoo solo suspiró, pues en los últimos días después de la batalla con Nozomu, Ranma no le prestaba mucha atención, así que mejor fue con las chicas para ver si ya estaban listas para el viaje.

-¡Ryoga!- gritó Ranma.

-¿Qué sucede Ranma?-

-quería hablar contigo sobre lo que logramos hacer cuando peleamos contra Nozomu- dijo Ranma en un tono serio.

-¿te refieres a volar?- preguntó Ryoga.

-exacto, ¿crees que lo podríamos repetir?-

-pues no estoy seguro, pues en ese momento no teníamos opción y en verdad fue agotador- contestó Ryoga no muy convencido de volver a lograrlo.

-tal vez tengas razón- dijo Ranma dando un pequeño suspiro, -tal vez te cueste más aprender esa técnica- dijo por ultimo Ranma en forma de burla, haciendo enojar a Ryoga; comenzando una de sus típicas discusiones sobre quien era más fuerte.

No muy lejos de allí se encontraba Miyuki con Ryunosuke observándolos con cierta curiosidad.

-oye hermanita-

-¿Qué pasa Ryunosuke?-

-ese par, sí que son fuertes, ¿no lo crees?-

Miyuki se quedó pensativa por la pregunta de su hermano, -ahora que lo dices, creo que sí; y no sé si me estoy apresurando a creer que incluso llegarían a sobrepasar el poder de un guardián-

-¡QUE!- Ryunosuke no podía creer las palabras de su hermana, -¿tú crees que lleguen a ser tan fuertes?-

-Pues la verdad, ellos aprenden rápido y desde que los conocí al igual que sus amigos, eh notado que su fuerza va en aumento- dijo Miyuki poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hermano para consolarlo; pues al igual que Ranma él era un poco arrogante en cuanto a quien es más fuerte.

-bueno; pues, si tú lo dices, entonces serán una gran ayuda para detener a ese Nozomu-

-eso sí… oye hermanito, hablando de Nozomu, ¿no sabes nada de él?-

-mmm…- Ryunosuke empezó a hacer memoria, -creo que su nombre me suena, a una antigua historia que nuestro padre solía contarnos antes de que nos prepararan para ser guardianes-

-¿te refieres a la historia de las gemas?- preguntó Miyuki con interés.

-así es- Ryunosuke hizo una pausa, y comenzó a relatar la historia, o bueno lo que de forma resumida recordaba.

 ** _Flashback._**

Hace miles de años antes de los emperadores, existieron 3 entidades poderosas; una era de fuego, otra de hielo y otra de energía pura, y gracias a ella toda China fue prosperando y de allí comenzaron a haber civilizaciones y de más, como la de Joketsuzoku (Juchezu), o aquella tribu poderosa de los Sherpas; ¡sí!, aquella tribu fue muy cercana a las entidades y por ello eran muy fuertes, e incluso cuando aquellas entidades vieron que todo iba para bien, se fueron, pero les confiaron tres gemas de gran poder a aquella tribu, quienes al principio compartieron ese poder con los demás, pero llegó un día cuando ya existían los emperadores en esa ocasión la dinastía Ming, uno de los Sherpas se reveló, pues no quería someterse a un emperador, y este logró convencer a muchos para iniciar una guerra tomando el control de las gemas.

Las 3 entidades se enteraron de esto e intervinieron, pero este Sherpa se había vuelto muy poderoso gracias a las gemas, y su ejército, que parecía ser invencible; así que inicio una guerra; muchas tribus cercanas como la de Joketsuzoku (Juchezu), el ejército del emperador y muchos más se unieron en la pelea, hasta que después de un gran esfuerzo lograron derrotar al Sherpa y sus aliados; y así las 3 entidades dictaron sentencia contra los rebeldes; primero el ejército fue petrificado y encerrado debajo de la ciudad prohibida, los aliados poderosos del cabecilla de la rebelión fueron congelados, y el Sherpa fue encerrado en una caja por la entidad de energía pura.

Al final las entidades decidieron separar las gemas y proteger cada una por un guardián, los cuales serían seleccionados cada cierto tiempo.

 ** _Fin del flashback._**

-y así fue como nos convertimos tú y yo en guardianes- concluyó Ryunosuke su pequeña historia.

-¡vaya hermanito!, sí que ponías atención a las historias de papá-

-pues debemos apresurarnos si no queremos que se repita, y con la ayuda de nuestros nuevos amigos, tenemos más posibilidades- dijo Ryunosuke poniéndose serio dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente a donde se encontraba Ranma y Ryoga.

-tienes razón, entonces es hora de irnos- dijo por ultimo Miyuki.

Pasada una hora todos ya estaban listos para regresar a Nerima.

-bueno es hora de irnos, ¿a qué hora llegará el barco?- preguntó Cologne.

\- no abuela, esta vez no iremos en barco, ahora iremos en avión, pues debemos llegar lo más pronto posible con el otro guardián- dijo Miyuki, a lo que todos asintieron y fueron directo al aeropuerto.

Ya una vez en el avión, todos tomaron asiento, Ranma con Shampoo, Ryunosuke con Miyuki, Mousse con Jun, Genma con Cologne, y Ryoga con Ukyo.

(¿Conveniente?, no, ahora ellos eligieron sus asientos, a excepción de Genma, a él no le quedó otra opción ja ja, "N/A: como en el capítulo 7 otra vez nos centraremos en las conversaciones de cada uno")

 ** _Mousse y Jun_**

-mi patito, ¿no crees que todo esto es muy peligroso?-

-pues la verdad, si lo es, pero… recuerda que es para que los chicos y yo curemos nuestras maldiciones-

Jun aún no se daba por vencida, -pero podemos buscar una cura en Jusenkyo-

Mousse tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que tramaba su novia, -tienes razón, pero si reunimos las tres gemas la cura será segura, y así nos podremos casar y tener hijos, pues no me gustaría que mis hijos se transformaran en patitos-

-ja ja, serían unos patitos bien simpáticos; bueno por ese lado tienes razón, pero ya viste que tan poderoso es ese Nozomu, aun pienso que es muy peligroso- Jun continuada alegando.

-te comprendo amor- Mousse miro a su amazona, a esos ojos color esmeralda y acariciando su cabello rizado de color verde, le dijo -pero si no derrotamos a ese tal Nozomu no habrá futuro para nosotros ni para nadie más-

Jun no pudo refutar las palabras de su patito, y le otorgo un dulce beso en señal de comprensión.

 ** _Ryoga y Ukyo_**

Ryoga se encontraba algo nervioso de ir junto a Ukyo, pero no le quedo de otra, pues si él no lo hacía, entonces Ryunosuke aprovecharía la situación, y prefirió sentirse nervioso durante todo el viaje, a estar sintiendo esa extraña sensación de enojo al ver como Ryunosuke cortejaba a Ukyo.

-¿oye Ryoga?-

-dime-

-se me ha olvidado agradecerte por haberme sacado del volcán el día de la pelea-

Ryoga comenzó a rascar su cabeza y a reírse como tonto, -no… no, fue nada Ukyo, somos amigos ¿no?-

-claro que sí, pero yo te estimo mucho, en verdad eres un gran amigo- las palabras de Ukyo calaron hondo en Ryoga, pues el sintió una enorme felicidad de que Ukyo lo considerara como un gran amigo.

-¿lo dices enserio Ukyo?-dijo Ryoga pensando que era un sueño.

-claro que si bobito, realmente te considero como un gran amigo; de hecho…- Ukyo hizo una pausa larga y se sonrojó un poco.

-¡¿de hecho qué?!- preguntó Ryoga desesperado por ver a su amiga algo nerviosa.

-no es nada, olvídalo, mejor descansemos Ryoga- dijo Ukyo tratando de cambiar de tema.

Al notar como se puso tímida Ukyo, Ryoga sospechó un poco sobre lo que iba a decir, -bueno Ukyo, pues la verdad yo también…- y ya no pudo continuar pues al igual que Ukyo se puso nervioso.

-¿también que Ryoga?-

-eh… pues…, tienes razón, debemos descansar, sí, eso es, la verdad yo también estoy cansado- dijo por ultimo Ryoga, librándose por poco de una situación complicada.

 ** _Ranma y Shampoo_**

Shampoo se encontraba algo distraída mirando las nubes por la ventanilla del avión, mientras Ranma permanecía muy concentrado dándole vueltas al asunto de volar e incrementar su poder a fin de derrotar a Nozomu; observaba de reojo a su prometida y por momentos notaba que se mostraba distraída, pero tanta era su concentración que no le tomaba mucha importancia, pues era solo esto lo que ocupaba su mente.

Por otro lado, Shampoo por momentos pensaba en lo que les avecinaba al igual que Ranma; pero eso no era lo que realmente le preocupaba en ese instante, sino más bien era el hecho de ya no pasar tanto tiempo de calidad con su airén, pues después de la batalla con Nozomu e incluso ahora mismo, aunque estaban juntos, Shampoo sentía que Ranma se estaba alejando de ella, y que ahora lo único que le interesaba era derrotar a Nozomu. Esos pensamientos invadían la mente de la amazona y la iban agotando poco a poco.

Después de 2 horas de viaje, Ranma logró despejar su mente y dirigió su mirada a Shampoo para platicar un rato con ella, pero para su sorpresa ella ya estaba profundamente dormida con la cabeza recargada en la ventanilla; él trató de levantarla con delicadeza, pero fue inútil, pues se notaba que estaba cansada, así que solo la tapó con una cobija y le dio un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios; y después de eso él también se durmió.

Minutos después, Shampoo reaccionó a la sensación del beso de Ranma en la mejilla, pero este ya estaba durmiendo; ella se quedó a admirarlo por un instante, mientras recordaba las veces que lucho por él, aunque no la correspondiera, valiéndose de toda clase de trucos; y como al final, después de tanto esfuerzo, él la eligió, y compartieron momentos especiales, pero luego pensó, _"donde quedaron",_ pues ahora no se sentía correspondida como antes. Después de pensar en todo eso, Shampoo recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Ranma y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza; esto a su vez despertó al joven de la trenza, quien se asustó un poco, pues fue tomado por sorpresa, y luego fijo su mirada en su prometida –ah, Shampoo, ¡ya te despertaste!-

La amazona no contesto, pues por el momento solo quería abrazar a Ranma y no soltarlo.

Ranma se preocupó un poco, por la actitud de Shampoo, y no le importo que lo estuviera abrazando tan fuerte, -¿te sucede algo amor?-

Shampoo abrió los ojos, dejó de apretar tan fuerte a Ranma y lo miro a los ojos, -no es nada- dijo simplemente.

-mmm…, no creo que: "nada", te ponga así, ya dime amor, que es lo que te tiene así-

-ya te dije que no es nada- y Shampoo volvió a bajar su cabeza, peo Ranma la levantó, tomándola del mentón, después la miro fijamente a los ojos, - _Shampoo-_ susurró Ranma, para luego acercarse más a ella y darle un profundo pero tierno beso, al cual la amazona no pudo resistirse, y correspondió con el mismo afecto.

Después del beso, Ranma siguió mirando a Shampoo directamente a los ojos, mientras que con una mano acariciaba su mejilla,-te amo tanto Shampoo; ahora si me dirás, porque estas así-

Shampoo se conmovió por las hermosas palabras de su airén, y ya no pudo más, dejó caer unas lágrimas y comenzó a desahogarse con Ranma, -es que en estos días ya no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos; y…, yo pensé que ya no te gustaba, y dejaste de sentir interés por mí, pues siento que aunque estemos juntos, nos estamos distanciando- dijo Shampoo con gran melancolía.

Ranma sintió un dolor en su corazón por las palabras de Shampoo, pues comenzó a sentirse culpable por hacer sentir así a su prometida, -discúlpame Shampoo, no fue mi intención distanciarme de ti estos días, lo que pasa es que…- Ranma fue detenido por Shampoo.

-comprendo…, sé que tenías que estar concentrado, para que logremos derrotar a Nozomu, y yo solo soy una distracción- esto dejó un profundo silencio entre ambos.

 _-¡Shampoo!-,_ volvió a susurrar el joven, - ¡NO DIGAS ESO!-, Ranma tomo las manos de Shampoo, y mirándola fijamente a los ojos le dijo con firmeza y a la vez con delicadeza, -no quiero que pienses que eres una distracción que no me deja avanzar; para mí tú eres todo lo contrario; pues sin ti yo no sería nada, y perdóname por no haberte dicho estos días lo mucho que te amo, por los besos que no te di, ni los detalles que te mereces, en verdad ¡te amo!; ¿recuerdas el momento tan mágico, que compartimos juntos?; eso es lo mejor que me ha pasado y solo lo volvería a compartir contigo, pues tu eres la dueña de mi corazón, y en verdad lo siento-

Después de que Ranma dijera estas hermosas palabras; la tristeza que invadía a Shampoo desapareció por completo, fue como si le quitaran una enorme carga de encima, pues se sintió realmente amada, - _Ranma_ \- fue lo único que pudo decir la amazona, para luego darle un corto beso, y después abrazarlo con fuerza.

En ese abrazo se podía sentir el amor, y una gran paz. Así permanecieron durante 5 minutos, hasta que la aeromoza les dijo que tomaran sus asientos y se colocaran sus cinturones pues no faltaba mucho para aterrizar.

-Ranma, perdóname por haber pensado que ya no me querías- dijo Shampoo con unos ojitos tiernos, a los que Ranma no se podía resistir.

-no tienes por qué disculparte, soy yo quien te pide perdón por no prestarte atención estos días-

-¡ay Ranma!, ¡me haces tan feliz!, ¡wo ai ni!- dijo Shampoo con gran felicidad.

Ya con el problema resuelto; la pareja estaba muy feliz, comenzaron a platicar sobre otros temas, como que harán cuando estén curados, y cuando Shampoo conozca a la mamá de Ranma al igual que él, y de lo feliz que estaban de poder ser felices como pareja sin que nadie se interpusiera, como Akane, Mousse, y Ukyo, pues ya lo habían aceptado, y dos de ellos ya tenían una relación; y justo al hablar de ese tema, algo se cruzó por la mente de Ranma y este hizo una expresión muy chistosa en forma de preocupación.

-¿Qué te sucede Ranma?- dijo Shampoo evitando reírse por la expresión de su novio.

-pues ahora que hablamos de Mousse, y que nos alegra que haya encontrado a Jun; me hizo recordar algo que él dijo-

-y que es lo que dijo, para que te pusieras así- dijo Shampoo con mucha curiosidad y con los ojitos bien abiertos.

Ranma pidió un vaso con agua, lo tomó, y continuó, -bueno, pues Mousse dijo que quería curarse Para poder casarse con Jun, y así poder tener hijos, porque si no lo hace, sus hijos se convertirían en patitos al mojarse; y recuerdas que ¿tú y yo?...-Ranma se puso algo nervioso, algo que Shampoo notó.

-¡ah!, ahora se a lo que te refieres- dijo Shampoo sonrojándose levemente.

-¡exacto!, y en las dos ocasiones, no usamos protección; y yo transformándome en chica, y tú en gatita, imagínate-

-ja ja ja, ¡ay airén!, no te preocupes-

-pero porque lo dices, si como te dije, en ningún momento usamos protección- dijo Ranma si entender.

-es que tome estas pastillas chinas que evitan el embarazo-

-uufff, ahora me siento más aliviado-

-¡Ranma!- Shampoo frunció el ceño poniendo nervioso a Ranma, -¿acaso no quieres tener hijos conmigo?-

Ranma agitó sus manos rápidamente, pues no quería otra situación como la del barco, -no, no; no te quise dar a entender eso; pues claro que me encantaría tener hijos contigo, nada me haría más feliz; pero por el momento no; porque aun somos jóvenes, y quiero disfrutar cada momento contigo; y por nuestros problemas con el agua, yo no quiero que nuestros hijos los hereden-

-te comprendo airén, pero me alegra que si los desees tener- dijo por ultimo Shampoo para luego recostar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ranma, esperando el aterrizaje.

 ** _Genma y Cologne._**

…, …, …, …;

Bueno pues al igual que en el tren, Genma se durmió el resto del viaje, pero esta vez no se convirtió en panda.

Media hora más tarde el avión aterrizó en Nerima, y todos bajaron contentos de que por fin habían llegado.

Después de varias horas de viaje, nuestro grupo de héroes se dirigió a su nuevo destino: la tercera gema con el guardián de energía pura.

 ** _Continuara…_**

 ** _Tal como se los prometí, a más tardar hoy actualizaría, y así fue, estuve a punto de no actualizar pues aún me faltaba gran parte del capítulo, pero por ustedes me desvele ayer hasta la 1:50 am para terminar el capítulo, espero y les haya gustado, y por favor, ¡POR FAVOR!, comenten dejen sus Reviews, pues ahora si me costó muchísimo escribir este capítulo, pues apenas estoy agarrando ritmo nuevamente, y de verdad sus comentarios me animarían muchísimo, ¿Qué piensan de esta nueva temporada? Todo eso y más háganmelo saber._**

 ** _Disculpen si el capítulo no lo hice muy extenso como los anteriores, pero como ya les dije, apenas estoy agarrando el ritmo nuevamente._**

 ** _Como es nueva temporada, trataré de ser más puntual al actualizar, será cada 15 días, pero recuerden que a veces yo digo 15 días y actualizo en menos, así que no se preocupen, de que actualizaré, actualizaré._**

 ** _¿Quiénes serán los aliados de Nozomu?, ¿se acuerdan de Akane y Shinnosuke?, ¿Qué hay de ellos y de los Tendo?, eso y más en el próximo capítulo 15…_**

 ** _Quiero agradecer a todos los que agregan este fic a sus favoritos y me han apoyado con sus comentarios y PM…, incluso a los que no tienen cuenta, les agradezco mucho sus Reviews como Infinity (Guest)._**

 ** _También quiero agradecer a Nicole-LA-Vencedora, una nueva amiga, con quien ya eh tenido la oportunidad de platicar (saludos, besos y abrazos), gracias por los ánimos, espero y te haya gustado el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada de mi fic, ahora si esta actualización fue capitulo y no mensaje eh._**

 ** _Dense una vuelta por su fic es muy bueno, se llama Reencontrando el amor, y sí que se está reencontrando._**

 ** _También sigan visitando el comic de mi amigo sebaslox6, "Un nuevo amor ha nacido", es muy original, pues no te esperas lo que sucederá y tiene un plan que aún me tiene en suspenso, espero y te haya gustado este capítulo._**

 ** _Y por último, un saludo a uno de mis lectores favoritos del cual ya no eh sabido nada: faustonecromancer, amigo tú siempre me apoyaste con tus comentarios desde el principio siempre puntual, espero saber de ti y que te fascine este capítulo y los anteriores._**


	15. Chapter 15: alianzas

**¡HOLA AMIGOS LECTORES, Y, "LECTORES/ESCRITORES"!... ¡disculpen la tardanza, es que se me acabaron los datos!... aquí con un nuevo capítulo y el segundo de la segunda temporada que creo que no será muy prolongada. estoy muy agradecido con los que comentan este fic y me hacen saber si les gustó el capítulo, el desenlace, los personajes, etc… y me dan ánimos para seguir, los cuales son el pago por escribir, esforzarse y desvelarse por actualizar, uno se siente bien.**

 **Bueno este capítulo va con dedicatoria a los que me han animado con sus Reviews, al finalizar daré más detalle. Espero que les guste el capítulo y lo disfruten, yo trataré de adivinar si les gusta XD JA, JA.**

 **NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS**

 ** _Capítulo 15: alianzas._**

Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Era un día como otro en Nerima, el sol brillante, las aves cantando, y nuestros héroes cada vez más cerca de encontrar la siguiente gema.

 ** _Unos días antes en casa de los Tendo._**

-¡QUE!, ¡QUE RANMA Y SHAMPOO, QUEEE!- Soun no podía creer lo que la menor de las Tendo le estaba diciendo, y tanta fue su impresión que se desmayó.

-¡PAPÁ!- gritaron preocupadas todas las Tendo, y fueron en auxilio de su padre.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos y Soun recobro el sentido, y empezó a llorar como un bebe por Ranma.

-cómo es posible que Ranma nos haya dejado por la china, después de todo lo que le hizo pasar; no puede ser cierto, esto de seguro es otro de sus trucos- decía Soun poniendo su puño enfrente de su cara mirando al horizonte, aun con lágrimas en el rostro.

-¡BASTA, PADRE!- las palabras de Akane, asustaron a Soun.

-por qué te pones así hija, ¿acaso no te duele perder a Ranma?- trataba de persuadir Soun a su hija.

-¡ya basta!, Ranma y yo ahora somos solo amigos, y esta vez Shampoo no utilizo ni un solo truco, Ranma la eligió a ella-

-¿pero cómo puedes estar tan segura; acaso ya no amas a Ranma?- dijo Soun tomando a Akane por los hombros.

Akane miro fijamente a su padre, -siéndote sincera, si me dolió al principio, pues no lo supe valorar; pero…, ambos ya somos grandes, y podemos decidir con quién queremos ser felices, ya que nuestro compromiso lo arreglaron tú y el tío Genma, y aunque lo llegue a querer, el merece ser feliz-

-pero Akane- Soun quedó sin palabras, al escuchar a su hija hablar con tanta madurez. –pero y ahora, quien se encargará del dojo; me eh quedado sin heredero-

Kasumi intervino para consolar a su padre, -ay papá, no te preocupes por eso, recuerda que Akane es muy fuerte y ella se puede encargar del dojo-

-disculpa hermanita, pero no me encargaré del dojo yo sola- dijo Akane con cierto rubor en el rostro.

-¿eh?- se preguntaron todos.

-¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó Nabiki.

-bueno familia, antes que todo; ¡Shinnosuke, abuelo pasen!-

-está bien-respondieron ambos.

-bueno familia, tengo que dejarles claro, que mi compromiso con Ranma esta anulado, y que fue una decisión mutua, que nos correspondía desde un principio a nosotros- dijo Akane con una expresión llena de seguridad.

-¡hija no digas eso!- dijo Soun llorando como bebe tomando el pie de Akane, -aún estamos a tiempo de arreglar tu relación con Ranma-

-tranquilo papá, ya te dije que esto lo decidimos Ranma y yo; y no hay ningún problema en nuestra relación, de hecho somos buenos amigos-

-pero Akane- Soun se puso de rodillas a suplicarle a Akane que regresara con Ranma.

-¡ya basta papá!, todavía tengo algo más que decirles-

Shinnosuke se acercó discretamente a Akane, -¿estas segura de lo que vas a decir?, creo que como se puso tu padre, tal vez no sea el momento adecuado de decírselo-

-no te preocupes; además ya no quiero que sea un secreto- dijo Akane con mucha convicción.

-está bien, pero yo te apoyo-

Shinnosuke se paró junto a Akane, y ella tomo la palabra, -¡papá; hermanas!, les dije que yo no me encargaría sola del dojo por que…, quiero presentarles otra vez a Shinnosuke…, pero esta vez como lo que realmente es; ¡familia!... ¡Shinnosuke y yo!…

 ** _En alguna parte de China…_**

-¡Aquí están!- dijo Nozomu con cierto asombro.

-así es amo, pero… ¿no cree que se molesten al verlo cuando los liberemos?- dijo Etsu con preocupación.

-tal vez; pero somos dos contra dos, no creo que haya ningún problema, así que ahora haz lo tuyo y libéralos-

Etsu se disgustó un poco por el comentario de Nozomu, pero no lo hizo notar. Etsu tomó la gema, y comenzó a extraer cierta energía de ella, logrando que saliera un fuego de muchos colores, y este lo expandió y lo lanzó hacia donde se encontraban los otros Sherpas, derritiendo el hielo que los tenían prisioneros; después de unos minutos, la capa de este inmenso vapor, se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, y se podían divisar 2 siluetas, una femenina y la otra masculina.

El hombre era muy alto de casi 2 metros, tés clara, cabello negro y largo, ojos grises, con un cuerpo enorme y bien tonificado que con su sola presencia intimidaba, y vestía una armadura color roja con negro, como la de los comandantes del ejército del emperador.

La mujer era como de la estatura de Ranma, con bellos ojos grises, pero un gris claro, cabello ondulado color rosa, su piel blanca como la nieve, y un cuerpo perfecto, además de una voz angelical, ella vestía solo una coraza que se amoldaba a su cuerpo, con símbolos Sherpas en el centro, y unos brazaletes como los de" wonder woman", y una falda corta de color gris.

Estos dos se sentaron un momento, pues el descongelarse de la nada los mareó un poco.

Aun con la visión algo borrosa la chica habló, -oye, ¿qué pasó?, ¿Quién nos liberó?-

-no lo sé- respondió el hombre.

-¡Satoshi! (significa agilidad, astucia), ¡Kumi! (significa belleza duradera), qué alegría volver a verlos- dijo Nozomu con cierta ironía.

-¡QUÉ!, ¡ERES TÚ!- gritó Satoshi con gran cólera, para luego golpear a Nozomu con gran fuerza, mandándolo a volar a varios metros de fuera de allí.

-¡¿qué hiciste Satoshi?! Ahora, ¿Dónde está Nozomu?- preguntó Kumi mostrando preocupación.

-se encuentra por allá- señalo Satoshi, y Kumi se fue volando directo a donde se encontraba Nozomu.

-qué bueno verte de nuevo Kumi, creo que Satoshi no se alegró de verme- dijo Nozomu riendo por el dolor que le causó el golpe.

-pues yo tampoco estoy feliz de verte- Kumi tomó a Nozomu por el cuello y le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro dejándolo herido en el suelo; inmediatamente llego Satoshi al encuentro y ambos empezaron a cargarse de energía para darle el golpe de gracia a Nozomu pero antes de que lo hicieran, Etsu intervino en la pelea.

-¡ALTO!, que no ven que ni si quiera se está defendiendo- dijo Etsu con mucha firmeza.

-¿Etsu?, ¿eres tú?- dijo Kumi muy impresionada, y corrió a abrazarlo, -que bueno verte de nuevo, te eché de menos todo este tiempo que estuve congelada-

-gracias Kumi-

-¿pero porque estas con Nozomu?, si él es la causa de que nos congelaran-

-sí, pero él fue quien sugirió liberarlos- razonaba Etsu con Satoshi y Kumi.

-está bien, y ¿cuál es el plan?- preguntó Satoshi ya un poco más calmado.

-qué bueno que lo preguntaras- contestó Nozomu

 ** _Regresando a casa de los Tendo…_**

-¡Shinnosuke y yo!… ¡Somos novios!- ante esto Soun dejó de llorar, Nabiki quedo con la boca abierta, y Kasumi como de costumbre se alegró mucho por la noticia.

-¡¿entonces no me quedaré sin heredero?!- dijo Soun con cara de niño con juguete nuevo; pero luego su expresión cambio a la de un niño sin su juguete nuevo -pero ¿y mi amigo Genma?, él y yo acordamos que ustedes se casaran para unir a las escuelas Tendo y Saotome, y ahora con tu nuevo compromiso eso no se podrá-

Akane se molestó con su padre y frunció el ceño asustándolo un poco.

-pero Akane-,

-pero nada papá, deberías ser como el tío Genma; el sí apoyo a Ranma, él se dio cuenta de lo que hacía feliz a su hijo y no se interpuso, él le dio todo su apoyo- estas últimas palabras de Akane calaron hondo en su padre, dejando un largo silencio de unos 10 minutos, en los que nadie dijo nada.

Después de meditarlo un rato, Soun tomo la palabra, -lo lamento hija; siento haberme portado de esa forma hace un rato; no me porte como un buen padre apoyándote en tus decisiones; si en verdad eres feliz con Shinnosuke, adelante, tienen mi aprobación-

-¿lo dices en serio papá?- preguntó Akane con gran felicidad.

-claro que sí hija, si mi amigo Genma estuvo de acuerdo, entonces yo también-

-gracias papá, en vedad me haces muy feliz-

-y tu Shinnosuke, ¡ven aquí!-

-si señor- contestó el chico algo nervioso.

-me alegró de saber que tú serás el nuevo prometido de Akane, y solo quiero decirte que cuentas con mi aprobación, porque el poco tiempo que has estado aquí con tu abuelo, me he dado cuenta que son buenas personas, y solo te pido que cuides bien a mi hija-

-gracias señor Soun, no lo defraudaré- dijo por ultimo Shinnosuke muy feliz de que todo al final haya salido bien; y así en la familia Tendo se podía notar una gran felicidad.

 ** _De vuelta al presente…_**

-¿Y en donde exactamente se encuentra la última gema?- preguntó Ukyo.

-en los límites de Nerima casi llegando a Toshima, pero primero iremos al Neko Hanten, por algunas cosas y a comer algo - dijo la abuela mirando el mapa.

-muy bien entonces démonos prisa-

-yo los alcanzo luego, tengo que hacer algo antes- dijo Ranma muy nervioso rascando su cabeza.

-¿a dónde vas airén?- preguntó Shampoo a ver la actitud de su Ranma.

-ja ja, no es nada importante, yo ahorita los alcanzo; ¡papá, acompáñame por favor!-

-a dónde quieres ir hijo- preguntó Genma igual de desconcertado que Shampoo.

-tú solo acompáñame papá, por favor-

-está bien; en un momento los alcanzamos- dijo por ultimo Genma para luego irse con su hijo.

 _¿Mmm… a donde irá Ranma?,_ Se preguntaba Shampoo; pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Cologne que le dijo que se apurara, ya el yerno y su papá los alcanzarían después.

45 minutos después, Ranma y Genma llegaron al Neko Hanten, donde los demás se encontraban comiendo.

-ja, ja, ja; llegamos en buen momento hijo, con el hambre que tengo- dijo Genma avergonzando un poco a Ranma.

-¡papá!- regañaba Ranma a su padre, para luego iniciar una de sus peleas sin sentido.

-ja, ja; que divertido es tu novio y su papá- le dijo Ryunosuke a Shampoo muy contento.

-sí, ese es mi Ranma- contestó la bella amazona igual de sonriente, para luego servirle a Ranma y a Genma sus platos.

Acabando de comer Ukyo fue a su casa por algunas provisiones acompañada por Ryoga, Miyuki y Ryunosuke. En cuanto estuvieran listos partirían hacia la montaña que se encuentra en los límites de Nerima casi llegando a Toshima.

Ya venía Ukyo con lo necesario, y antes de que llegara con los demás, Mousse habló, -oigan, no creen que nos vendría bien la ayuda de Shinnosuke-

-es una buena idea Mousse; pero para eso tendríamos que ir a casa de los Tendo, y todavía no estoy preparado para ver a mi amigo, y contarle acerca del compromiso- dijo Genma algo asustado.

-si pero, ¿Qué no Akane se iba a encargar de eso?, y ya pasó un buen tiempo, yo pienso que ya se lo habrá dicho-

-tal vez tengas razón Mousse; pero por ahora quisiera que nos concentremos en encontrar la última gema-

-mi papá tiene razón Mousse; será mejor que continuemos-

Ya todos reunidos tomaron el transporte y viajaron al este de Nerima.

Luego de unas horas de viaje, por fin llegaron a una enorme montaña en la cual según el mapa se encontraba la gema de energía.

Así que todos bajaron sus cosas, y se adentraron en la montaña, lo curioso fue que en esta ocasión el templo no estaba en el subterráneo, si no en lo alto de la montaña, y este estaba a la vista.

Cada vez estaban más cerca de llegar a la cima donde se encontraba el templo; Ranma y Shampoo iban juntos platicando.

-oye Ranma, y, ¿a donde fuiste cuando llegamos a Nerima?- preguntó Shampoo con mucha curiosidad.

-¿ehhh?, pues yo- Ranma no sabía que contestar, y varias gotas de sudor corrían por su cabeza, -ya sabes cosas de padre e hijo-

-pero si tú papá tampoco sabía a donde iban, ¡anda Ranma ya dime a donde fueron!- seguía insistiendo Shampoo, sin soltar la mano de Ranma.

Ranma se veía en aprietos, pero comenzó a pensar en una solución, -eres insistente mi amor-dijo de forma tierna, -pero como ya te dije, fuimos a hacer cosas de padre e hijo; luego te cuento con más detalle-

Shampoo se resignó de seguir indagando e hizo un puchero, -está bien, ya no te preguntaré, por ahora, pero tendrás que darme un beso- dijo esta con unos ojitos tiernos.

-será un gusto- respondió Ranma, para luego darle un tierno beso a Shampoo y después abrazarla el resto del camino, aliviado de que Shampoo ya no le siguiera preguntando a donde fue.

-ay Ranma, ¡soy tan feliz!, ¡wo ai ni!-

-yo también, pero lo seremos más cuando estemos curados y hallamos derrotado a Nozomu- dijo por ultimo Ranma depositándole pequeños besos en los labios a su novia, sin dejar de abrazarla durante todo el camino.

-¡por fin!, hemos llegado- dijo Ryunosuke satisfecho de haber llegado al templo, que más que templo tenía aspecto de castillo, uno muy grande, rectangular y con una apariencia muy antigua, pues la base de la montaña era muy amplia.

-ahora espérenos aquí, pues ni nosotros conocemos a este guardián- dijo Miyuki con mucha seriedad, a lo que los demás asintieron, y se quedaron a una distancia segura.

Luego Ryunosuke y Miyuki, se dirigieron al centro del castillo, en una parte muy alta y casi inaccesible para escalar, a la cual llegaron fácilmente pues volaron; y allí encontraron un cofre de hermosa apariencia de color blanco y lo abrieron con facilidad pues no tenía candados; después de abrirlo el interior del cofre comenzó a brillar y Ryunosuke retiró la gema y el pergamino, para salir volando de ese lugar y bajar en una parte segura; los chicos vieron que Ryunosuke y Miyuki ya tenían la gema y quisieron ir hacia ellos, pero ellos los detuvieron, pues todavía aparecería el guardián.

Y así sucedió, de pronto el lugar comenzó a temblar; todos se agarraron de donde podían, y una luz cegadora lleno el lugar, haciéndolo más cálido y hermoso; en eso, justo enfrente de los guardianes se aparece el guardián de energía pura; el cual era un hombre maduro, alto, musculoso, de piel blanca, ojos color miel, cabello negro y corto; y llevaba puesto una camisa china sin mangas como las que suele usar Ranma pero de color blanco, y esta llevaba un símbolo de una flama blanca con dorado en el centro, y un pantalón y zapatos blancos.

Sin decir ni una palabra aquel hombre dirigió la mirada hacia los guardianes y noto que tenían su gema y su pergamino, así que sin previo aviso movió la mano y expulso un gran poder que mando a volar a los dos.

-¡pero qué haces!- gritó Ryunosuke muy enojado por el ataque inesperado.

-¡sí!, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?, nosotros también somos guardianes- dijo Miyuki igual de enojada que su hermano.

Ranma y los demás querían ayudar, pero debían esperar con paciencia.

-si ustedes son guardianes demuéstrenlo- dijo aquel hombre.

-¡está bien!- asintieron Ryunosuke y Miyuki para luego concentrarse y atacar juntos al guardián de la gema de energía.

Ambos atacaron con gran velocidad tratando de conectarle algún golpe al otro guardián, pero este los lograba esquivar con cierta facilidad, después volvió a expulsar energía para mandarlos a volar como lo hizo antes pero ambos lo esquivaron con éxito.

-¡ahora si veras que somos guardianes!- dijeron ambos.

-¡FRÍO ETERNO!-

-¡FUEGO SAGRADO!-

Los ataques se combinaron creando un vendaval y fueron directo al otro guardián; y este no pudo esquivar el ataque, así que hizo brillar sus manos, creó un flujo de aire, y comenzó a retener el ataque; todos quedaron impresionados ante tal muestra de poder y resistencia, pues el ataque era sumamente poderoso; después de un rato, el guardián expulsó un gran poder desvaneciendo ambos ataques, -veo que en verdad son guardianes- dijo el guardián algo agitado, pero un poco menos que Ryunosuke y Miyuki, -les pido disculpas por atacarlos, pero debía asegurarme que fueran guardianes-

-no te preocupes, nosotros hubiéramos hecho lo mismo- dijo Miyuki tomando un poco de aire.

-¿y quiénes son ellos?- preguntó el guardián.

-son amigos, son buenas personas- se adelantó Ryunosuke a contestar, y luego los llamo para que se presentaran delante del guardián, y le explicaran el motivo por el cual buscaban la gema y más importante aún, su ayuda.

-ya veo; bueno déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Tadashi (significa: correcto, verdadero), y como se pudieron dar cuenta soy el guardián de la gema de energía y el más poderoso; y si eh escuchado de ese tal Nozomu, en verdad es muy poderoso, pero no creo que este solo, si como dicen ya ha recuperado su cuerpo no tardará en liberar a sus aliados, y si consigue las gemas, entonces despertará a su ejército y comenzara de nuevo una guerra.

Y así Tadashi comenzó a contarles a todos la historia de Nozomu y como inició una guerra en el pasado, todo con lujo de detalle.

-entonces debemos prepararnos para la pelea que nos espera- dijo Ranma con algo de preocupación al igual que todos.

-así es muchacho, pero quiero advertirles que no será fácil- respondió Tadashi mirando hacia el horizonte.

-correremos el riesgo, pero… ¿ahora qué haremos?- preguntó Ranma.

-esperar, ellos vendrán aquí por la gema, así que tendremos que esperar-

 ** _Continuará…_**

 ** _En el próximo capítulo comenzará la gran batalla, pero habrá un giro inesperado, tal vez sea en dos partes; ¿romance?, tal vez… conoceremos de lo que es capaz Tadashi el ultimo guardián y el ultimo personaje que crearé, y ¿se acuerdan de Etsu?, ¿Qué tan poderoso será?; eso y más en el siguiente capítulo (16)._**

 ** _Este capítulo se lo dedico a todos los que me han apoyado con sus comentarios muchas gracias, espero y les haya gustado, pues esta vez no me sentí tan inspirado, pues si notaron no fue tan extenso como el capítulo 10, 11, 12 y 13, pues esos los hice durante mi larga ausencia, pues tuve mucho tiempo y los hice con mucha calma, pero aquí seguiré hasta acabar la historia._**

 ** _Nicole-LA-Vencedora: hola amiga, muchas gracias por tu constante apoyo, de tus mensajes obtengo ánimo que a la vez me da inspiración para continuar, espero y te haya gustado mucho este capítulo como me gusto el tuyo, y gracias por cumplir con nuestro pequeño trato, de hecho me ganaste en actualizar, pero lo logré, eres mi lectora/escritora favorita._**

 ** _faustonecromancer: que bueno saber de ti de nuevo; leí todos tus comentarios, y que bueno que te hayan gustado los capítulos, y me hicieras saber tu parte favorita y de más, de verdad me animaste, y espero que los momentos que tengas libre, puedas disfrutar de mi fic; justo a eso me refiero cuando les pido que dejen sus comentarios, siempre sabes que decir, y eres muy puntal en cada capítulo tu eres mi lector favorito, haber cuando pasas a lector/escritor, ja, ja, espero y te haya fascinado este capítulo pues también va dedicado para ti._**


	16. Chapter 16: La Gran Batalla Parte 1

**_¡Hola de nuevo!, largo tiempo sin publicar, lo sé, pero es que eh estado ocupado, y entretenido en otras cosas; por cierto, si notaron eh cambiado mi nombre de perfil, pero pueden seguir llamándome como antes; lo hice por 2 razones; una de ellas porque después de tanto tiempo quise innovar con un nuevo perfil, y la segunda razón se las responderé por PM a los que pregunten._**

* * *

 ** _Espero y les guste este capítulo. (N/A: como ya pasó mucho tiempo de mi última actualización, les recomiendo leer el capítulo anterior para entender y disfrutar mejor de este)_**

 ** _Eh aquí una pequeña lista de todos los personajes que he creado, para que tengan un panorama mayor de este capítulo y no tengan que recurrir a capítulos anteriores para recordar cómo eran estos personajes; a continuación los mencionaré por orden cronológico:_**

 ** _Jun (significa: que habla con la verdad)_** _es una joven de complexión como la de Shampoo, cabello largo y rizado color verde, piel blanca, ojos color esmeralda, viste una ropa de batalla de color azul como las que usa Shampoo pues son típicas de la aldea, y lleva el cabello amarrado (una cola, chongo)._

 ** _Miyuki (significa: bella nieve)_** _es una hermosa mujer de piel blanca como la nieve, con un hermoso cuerpo bien definido, hermosos ojos azules tan profundos como el mar, de cabello rubio y ondulado. Viste un traje chino como el de chun li color azul cielo, con un símbolo de una llama congelada_

 ** _Ryunosuke (significa: hijo del dragón)_** _es un joven alto y fornido, de tés morena clara, ojos rojos, cabello rubio como el de Miyuki, y viste unas ropas Chinas similares a las de Mousse pero sin mangas, de color rojo, y con el símbolo de una llama amarilla._

 ** _Etsu (significa más allá)_** _es un hombre de cuerpo esbelto, cabello corto castaño peinado de lado, de piel blanca, ojos grises, y viste una ropa china como la de pantimedias taro, pero esta es manga larga y de color gris obscuro_

 ** _Nozomu (significa: deseo, ambición)_** _es un hombre maduro, calvo, ojos grises igual que los de Etsu, de piel clara, con un cuerpo delgado pero bien tonificado, y viste un pantalón negro y camisa china sin mangas de color negro._

 ** _Satoshi (significa: agilidad, astucia)_** _Es un hombre muy alto de casi 2 metros, tés clara, cabello negro y largo, ojos grises, con un cuerpo enorme y bien tonificado que con su sola presencia intimida, y viste una armadura color roja con negro, como la de los comandantes del ejército del emperador._

 ** _Kumi (significa: belleza duradera_** _) es una mujer como de la estatura de Ranma, con bellos ojos grises, pero un gris claro, cabello ondulado color rosa, su piel blanca como la nieve, y un cuerpo perfecto, además de una voz angelical, y viste una coraza que se amolda a su cuerpo, con símbolos Sherpas en el centro, y unos brazaletes como los de" wonder woman", y una falda corta de color gris._

 ** _Tadashi (significa: correcto, verdadero)_** _es un hombre maduro, alto, musculoso, de piel blanca, ojos color miel, cabello negro y corto; y viste una camisa china sin mangas como las que suele usar Ranma pero de color blanco, y esta lleva un símbolo de una flama blanca con dorado en el centro, y un pantalón y zapatos blancos._

 ** _Sin más que decir comencemos:_**

* * *

 **NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS**

 ** _Capítulo 16: la gran batalla parte 1._**

Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi. Menos 8 que yo eh creado…

-¿ustedes también lo sintieron?-

-¡¿Qué si lo sentimos?!- dijo Satoshi con una gran impresión.

-¡si Nozomu!, es obvio que se trata del guardián de la gema de energía- agregó Kumi con algo de inquietud.

-no se preocupen; bueno, talvez si sea poderoso, pero aún tenemos oportunidad, y si conseguimos otra gema lograremos despertar al ejército, y con las tres seremos invencibles- dijo Nozomu muy confiado.

-está bien Nozomu, entonces como llegaremos, el lugar de donde sentimos el poder, ¡está muy lejos!-

-es por eso que iremos a donde solía estar el templo del guardián de la gema de fuego-

-¿y eso porque?-

-porque allí podremos abrir un puente hacia la otra gema-

-¿te refieres a un portal?-

-exacto Satoshi; así que vallamos-

Después de una hora llegaron a lo que quedó del templo de Ryunosuke y buscaron una especie de arco, que convenientemente no se derrumbó.

-¡ahora Etsu!, ¡abre el portal!- ordenó Nozomu muy ansioso.

-está bien amo- respondió Etsu simplemente.

Acto siguiente, Etsu comenzó a extraer nuevamente energía de la gema de fuego, y a lanzarla hacia aquel arco; de pronto el arco comenzó a brillar y a emanar energía creando un portal a los otros dos templos, ahora solo bastaba con pasar a través del arco para llegar donde se encontraban los demás y arrebatarles las gemas.

 ** _Mientras tanto…_**

-¿y?, ¿Cuánto tiempo debemos de esperar?- preguntó Ranma, pero ni bien concluyó su pregunta y un arco que se encontraba en el templo comenzó a brillar.

-¡qué está pasando!- gritaron todos asombrados

-¡no puede ser!- Tadashi expresó preocupación, -¡se acabó la espera!, ¡prepárense, la pelea comenzará muy pronto!-

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, tomaron sus armas y se colocaron en posición de batalla listos para pelear.

En ese momento Nozomu y sus aliados salieron del portal con una gran sonrisa, pero no les duró mucho cuando voltearon a ver a Tadashi.

-vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí; los tres guardianes en el mismo lugar- dijo Nozomu con cierto sarcasmo.

-¿y tú debes ser Nozomu?- preguntó Tadashi.

-así es; ¿y tú eres?...-

-mi nombre es Tadashi, soy el guardián de la gema de energía, y se a lo que vienen- Respondió Tadashi mirando a Nozomu directamente a los ojos.

-ja, ja, ja; que bueno que ya sabes a que venimos, me ahorraste la explicación; así que en vez de oponerse, mejor denme las gemas y consideraré no destruirlos cuando tenga todo el poder, hasta podemos ser aliados-

-¡nosotros nunca aceptaríamos ser tus aliados!- dijo Ryunosuke mientras se ponía en guardia. -mejor ¡deja las palabrerías para otra ocasión y pelea!- acto seguido Ryunosuke se dirigió hacia Nozomu para conectarle un fuerte golpe.

-Satoshi- susurró Nozomu; y antes de que Ryunosuke se acercará, Satoshi lo golpeó en el estómago y lo lanzó donde se encontraban los demás, -¡ALTO!; te propongo algo Tadashi; este lugar es muy bello, y sería una lástima destruirlo al pelear todos; es por eso que te propongo una pelea de uno contra uno, el primero que se quede sin nadie en su equipo gana, y se quedará con las gemas; ¿Qué te parece?- dijo Nozomu con mucha confianza.

Después de pensarlo y hablarlo, Tadashi aceptó la propuesta de Nozomu y preparó a su equipo.

-muy bien entonces Kumi será la primera en pelear de mi equipo-

-entonces Miyuki peleará contra ella- dijo Tadashi.

-me parece bien, pero… en tu equipo hay más mujeres; si quieres pueden pelear también, no habrá problema para Kumi- sugirió Nozomu con una gran confianza; a lo que Tadashi dudó por un momento, pero no le quedó de otra más que aceptar.

Y así comenzó el enfrentamiento entre Kumi contra Miyuki, Cologne, Shampoo, Ukyo y Jun.

-ja, ja, ja, ¿así que ustedes serán mis oponentes?, su nivel de pelea es bajo, la más fuerte de ustedes debe ser Miyuki, pero aun así no son rivales para mí- alardeaba Kumi sin dejar de reír.

-¡BASTA!, te vez muy confiada, pero dudo que nos derrotes- respondió Miyuki a la provocación de Kumi.

-es cierto deja de alardear y peleemos- dijo Shampoo igual de enojada que las demás, pues esas palabras pisoteaban su honor y eso no se quedaría así.

Y así dio comienzo la primera batalla, que decidiría el destino del mundo.

Shampoo, Ukyo y Jun fueron las primeras en atacar, mientras Miyuki y Cologne formulaban una estrategia. Kumi solo se quedó sin hacer nada mientras esperaba el ataque de las tres con la mirada hacia el suelo, luego, instantes antes de recibir golpe alguno, con una gran velocidad desapareció a la vista de todos, y las chicas se quedaron paralizadas y atónitas.

-¡¿A dónde se fue?!- dijo Ukyo muy desconcertada, a lo que rápidamente obtuvo respuesta.

-¿aquí estoy?- se escuchó una voz en lo alto del lugar; -ustedes son demasiado lentas, mejor retráctense de pelear contra mí y denos las gemas-

Estas palabras las hicieron enojar más, y Shampoo lanzó sus chuis, Ukyo sus espátulas y Jun con su látigo varias ondas de aire, todos los ataques directo hacia Kumi quien ni siquiera se molestó en esquivarlos, -¿eso es todo lo que tienen?, ahora me toca a mí- Kumi reunió una gran energía de color rosa y luego la lanzó directo hacia las chicas, pero rápidamente Cologne intervino y detuvo el ataque con la punta de su bastón,

-niña malcriada, no permitiré que le hagas daño a mi bisnieta ni a sus amigas; ahora sabrás de lo que soy capaz- de pronto Cologne comenzó a expulsar una gran aura de batalla tan grande que iluminaba todo el lugar, -ahora te enseñaré una técnica de más de 3500 años de antigüedad- la abuela empezó a mover las manos en forma circular, creando un aura de color blanca en su mano derecha y una de color negro en su mano izquierda, -este es el ataque más poderoso de mi aldea, ¡es el ataque del Jing y el Jang!- Cologne junto sus manos y lanzó un poderoso ataque a Kumi, quien por más que lo intentó no logró esquivarlo.

-¡AAGGHH!- Kumi cayó al suelo, pero luego se levantó con un poco de dificultad, -ja, ja, ja; eso me dolió abuela, de seguro perteneces a la tribu de Joketsuzoku (Juchezu); sin duda tu poder es admirable, pero te demostraré porque los Sherpas fuimos los preferidos de las tres entidades.

Kumi se dirigió hacia Cologne con gran velocidad, y comenzó un gran enfrentamiento entre las dos, pues ambas eran muy agiles y rápidas.

-me sorprende mucho la abuela; bueno será mejor que la ayudemos- ordenó Miyuki a las demás mientras se hacía de su armadura de hielo.

Las chicas parecían tomar ventaja y Kumi se veía en aprietos pues cada vez se le dificultaba esquivar cada golpe, _"no creí que necesitaría usar esta técnica, pero no me queda de otra",_ y en lo que ella pensaba, Shampoo aprovecho su distracción y le conecto un fuerte golpe en el rostro que la mando a volar unos cuantos metros.

-¡esa es mi Shampoo!- se escuchó a lo lejos a un Ranma orgulloso de la habilidad de su novia para el combate.

-¿será que la derrotamos?- preguntó Ukyo.

-no lo creo, esa Kumi es muy poderosa- dijo Jun sin bajar la guardia.

Y como dijo Jun, en ese momento Kumi se puso de pie y junto sus manos, -no pensaba usar esta técnica, pero así me será más cómodo pelear con ustedes- de pronto Kumi comenzó a multiplicarse, igualando en número a las demás. –ahora si peleemos enserio- dijo Kumi ahora muy confiada.

-está bien no habrá problema- dijo Miyuki igual de confiada, -¡vamos chicas acabemos con ella!-

Y así reanudaron la batalla.

Miyuki sostenía una batalla muy pareja contra la Kumi real, utilizando varias técnicas para atacarla, ya que ella resultó ser muy buena en el combate libre; Kumi destrozaba con gran facilidad la armadura de hielo de Miyuki, pero esta se reponía rápidamente.

–vaya Miyuki, veo que realmente eres muy fuerte al igual que esa vieja amazona; pero si no me derrotas tus otras amigas no resistirán más- señalaba Kumi a las demás, las cuales a pesar de mostrar gran habilidad y tenacidad en la batalla, comenzaban a ser superadas. Shampoo era muy rápida con sus ataques, pero aunque lograba conectar algunos, estos no causaban mucho efecto pues su contrincante era más ágil y resistente, además destrozó uno de sus chuis para luego darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

Por otro lado, Ukyo parecía tener ventaja, pero en un descuido su contrincante la le dio una ráfaga de golpes los cuales la hirieron.

Y en el caso de Jun era lo mismo, aunque contaba con su látigo y hacia ataques a distancia, su contrincante se fue acercando poco a poco a ella y lanzó una gran cantidad de energía lanzándola lejos y muy lastimada; los chicos se veían preocupados, pero no podían intervenir en la pelea.

Cologne estaba agitada por el rumbo que estaba tomando la pelea, aun resistiendo a los múltiples ataques de su contrincante -¡ya me cansé de esto!- y juntando una gran cantidad de energía, Cologne volvió a utilizar su técnica del Jing y el Jang contra su oponente, -¡toma esto!- aquel ataque fue tan poderoso que desvaneció por completo a su contrincante.

-¡así se hace bisabuela!- dijo Shampoo muy contenta recuperándose de aquel golpe, y ahora más decidida que nunca a no perder; y así fue, su velocidad aumento y logró conectar más golpes a su contrincante. -¡ahora verás de lo que somos capaces la amazonas!- el aura de batalla de Shampoo incrementó en gran manera y de pronto su puño se rodeó de electricidad dando un certero golpe en su oponente desapareciéndola por completo. -¡LO LOGRÉ!- gritó Shampoo muy feliz, aunque un poco confundida por lo último que hizo.

Ranma se puso contentísimo al ver el gran poder de su novia que no podía más que gritar lleno de orgullo -¡esa es mi Shampoo!- mientras su papá, Mousse, Ryoga y Ryunosuke se reían de él, haciendo que este se sonrojara y volteara a otro lado.

Esto les dio ánimos en la batalla a Jun y a Ukyo, quienes se reincorporaron y se unieron y combinando sus fuerzas para derrotar a sus adversarios; -vamos Jun, nosotras también podemos- dijo Ukyo mirando fijamente a sus contendientes, para luego lanzar sus mini espátulas a una gran velocidad, mientras Jun lanzó varias ondas con su látigo, aumentando en gran manera la velocidad de las mini espátulas, causando gran daño en sus rivales y así continuaros agotándolas hasta derrotarlas.

-¡¿no puede ser?!- replicó Kumi con cierta impresión, -si ustedes no son nada ¡¿Cómo es posible que derrotaran a mis clones?!-

-¡ja, ja, ja! ¿Aún no lo entiendes Kumi?, ustedes jamás ganaran esta batalla; en cambio estas personas tienes motivos puros- dijo por ultimo Miyuki para atacar a Kumi con todas sus fuerzas, -¡FRIO ETERNO!- el ataque fue tan enérgico y rápido que Kumi no pudo esquivarlo, de hecho ni siquiera lo intentó, pues solo retumbaba en su mente las palabras: _"ustedes jamás ganaran esta batalla; en cambio estas personas tienes motivos puros",_ que la dejaron perpleja, dejándola fuera de combate.

-¡aghh!, no puede ser; han derrotado a Kumi- susurró Nozomu con cierta impresión. -¡Etsu!- ordenó Nozomu a lo cual él asintió con la cabeza y fue por Kumi antes de que tocara el suelo. -¡no creas que esto ha terminado Tadashi!; todavía no acaba la batalla, ahora veras que solo tuvieron suerte- dijo Nozomu con gran irá, pues no entendía porque Kumi no esquivo el ataque, ni uso todas sus fuerzas.

-¡vamos Satoshi es tu turno!, y no tengas compasión de ellos; y tú también Etsu, participa en la pelea, yo me encargaré al final de Tadashi-

Ante esta orden ambos se dirigieron a centro del campo de batalla y llamarón a Ryunosuke, Ranma, Ryoga, Mousse y Genma, para comenzar con la segunda pelea.

Satoshi sacó un mazo gigantesco para la batalla, y Etsu una gran espada. A la vez Mousse saco sus armas y Ryunosuke saco unas pequeñas dagas, mientras Ranma, Genma y Ryoga no tenían nada.

-¡toma airén!- gritó Shampoo mientras le lanzaba su espada a Ranma.

-gracias Shampoo- respondió Ranma algo sonrojado.

-de nada airén, ¡vamos tú puedes, eres el más fuerte!- esto último que dijo la amazona, sonrojó aún más a Ranma, que se puso rojo como tomate y sus compañeros se empezaron a reír.

-¡Ryoga!, toma mi espátula para pelear- gritó Ukyo Lanzando su gran espátula hacia Ryoga para que ya no se estuvieran burlando de su hermano y esto a la vez logró un pequeño sonrojo en el chico de la bandana.

-está bien; es hora de comenzar la pelea- dijo Etsu con un rostro que denotaba una gran determinación.

Los demás asintieron y se pusieron en guardia, dando comienzo a la segunda pelea.

El primero en atacar fue Satoshi, quien con su gran fuerza levantó su pesado mazo, y dio un fuerte golpe al suelo en dirección a los demás.

La tierra se comenzó mover violentamente por la magnitud de aquel golpe, Ranma y los demás no tuvieron otra opción que saltar de ese lugar.

-¡vaya!, ese Satoshi tiene una fuerza increíble- dijo Genma fascinado ante gran muestra de fuerza.

-¡no se distraigan!, y ataquemos con todo- Ryunosuke daba ánimos a sus amigos para que no se dejaran intimidar por su oponente.

Satoshi sonrió por aquel comentario, -vamos quiero ver que lo intenten-

Y así comenzó la batalla; Mousse saco de sus mangas una infinidad de armas con cadenas, lanzándolas todas a Satoshi; los golpes eran certeros pero la armadura de Satoshi parecía indestructible.

Genma se sumó al ataque tomando una de las cadenas de Mousse, para luego atrapar a Satoshi.

-¡lo logró!- gritó Ranma, al ver como su padre inmovilizó a Satoshi con la cadena.

-no te confíes Ranma, esto no puede ser así de fácil; pero aprovechemos y ataquémoslo- ordenó Ryunosuke a Ranma y a Ryoga.

-¡Huracán del tigre!-

-¡Rugido del león!-

-¡Fuego sagrado!-

Los tres ataque se combinaron haciéndose más poderoso; pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, apareció Etsu e hizo que su espada tomara un brillo azul, para luego lanzarlo directo al ataque de Ryunosuke, Ranma y Ryoga.

El ataque fue tan poderoso que dividió el ataque combinado por la mitad haciendo que estos dos chocaran en otro lugar excepto en Satoshi. Pero el peligro no terminaba ahí; todavía esa filosa onda de energía azul se dirigía hacia Ranma y los demás; y estos no se movían por la impresión, hasta que lo obvio pasó; -¡AAAHHHH!- gritaron los tres; pues aquella onda les dio de lleno mandándolos a volar muy lejos de allí.

-¡chicos!- gritaron todos muy preocupados; y aprovechando esa distracción, Satoshi tomo las cadenas de Mousse y Genma y las aló en sentido contrario para desatarse. El giro fue tan rápido y fuerte que Genma y Mousse también salieron volando, pero estos lograron caer de pie.

Un poco más lejos de allí, Ranma y los demás se levantaban con algo de dificultad por el poderoso ataque, -como es posible que haya transmitido su energía a su arma- dijo Ranma algo adolorido pero igualmente impresionado.

-tienes razón Ranma; créeme que se me había olvidado que Etsu también estaba participando en la pelea, sin duda él también es muy fuerte- dijo Ryunosuke riéndose por el dolor que sentía.

-tenemos que ganar esta pelea; así que dividámonos, Ranma y yo pelearemos contra Etsu y tú ayuda a Mousse y Genma- sugirió Ryoga muy determinado a lo que Ranma y Ryunosuke asintieron con la cabeza.

Ahora Ranma y Ryoga atacaron juntos a Etsu, para que no interviniera más para beneficio de Satoshi. Y así ambos lo atacaron cuerpo a cuerpo, pero parecía que Etsu adivinara sus golpes ya que ninguno resultaba, esto desespero a un más a Ranma y Ryoga, -¡Ranma debemos de ser más rápidos!- ordenó Ryoga con desesperación, y Ranma comprendió a lo que se refería su amigo.

-está bien; -¡ETSU!, ¡toma esto!, ¡truco de las castañas calientes!- Ranma aumento la velocidad de sus golpes considerablemente logrando rosar levemente las prendas de Etsu, pero aun no era suficiente, _"¡¿qué?!... no puede ser, a pesar de aumentar mi velocidad, parece que Etsu sigue teniendo una amplia ventaja sobre nosotros"_

-es encomiable su esfuerzo pero necesitaran más que eso para tan solo golpearme- dijo Etsu con cierta cortesía; después de eso Etsu tomo su espada y nuevamente esta tomo un brillo azul y atacó a Ranma y Ryoga, pero estos reaccionaron rápido y desenfundaron sus armas, Ranma la espada que le dio Shampoo, y Ryoga la espátula de Ukyo.

Ambos incrementaron en gran manera su aura para resistir al ataque, usando nuevamente las técnicas que les enseño Cologne para aumentar su fuerza; pronto se cargaron de energía y, algo inesperado paso, la espátula de Ryoga se rodio de una gran llamarada, y la espada de Ranma de una gran carga eléctrica. _"¿qué es esto?",_ se preguntaron ambos, pero no tardaron en ceder al ataque de Etsu y volvieron a caer lejos de allí.

Etsu parecía algo impresionado por lo que lograron hacer Ranma y Ryoga pero decidió no tomarle mucha importancia y se dirigió hacia ellos para seguir atacándolos…

 ** _Mientras tanto…_**

Ryunosuke, Mousse Y Genma, parecían estar muy agotados por la pelea contra Satoshi, pues aunque sus golpes eran eficaces la armadura que llevaba puesta parecía indestructible, y su fuerza era increíble, sumándole a eso que los golpes con su mazo gigante eran muy dinámicos debido a que al igual que Etsu podía transferir su energía a su mazo.

Observando la batalla, Tadashi parecía estar confuso, -esto es increíble, los aliados de Nozomu no deberían de ser tan poderosos, algo está mal-.

Nozomu solo sonrió al ver la expresión de Tadashi, y siguió observando la batalla muy seguro de ganar esta vez.

Genma, Mousse y Ryunosuke idearon una nueva estrategia de ataque, -muy bien señor Genma, usted debe usar toda su fuerza para intentar desequilibrar a Satoshi, y Mousse pueda atacarlo rompiendo su defensa y así yo pueda acabar con él- reafirmaba Ryunosuke el plan.

Y así continuaron con su plan para derrotar a Satoshi; Genma empezó a emanar una gran cantidad de energía, su aura era de color roja y crecía cada vez más, esta vez no se podía dar el lujo de escapar pues esto era algo serio, y debía pelear con todas sus fuerzas, -¡AHORA!- gritó Ryunosuke y Genma atacó a Satoshi cuerpo a cuerpo, logrando sostenerlo por los brazos y comenzando a forcejear; Satoshi noto el gran incremento en la fuerza de Genma y se quedó un poco admirado.

-vaya, vaya, se ve que eres fuerte a pesar de no ser nada- las palabras de Satoshi le llegaron muy hondo a Genma, haciéndolo enojar en gran manera, logrando desequilibrar por un momento a Satoshi.

Ahora era turno de Mousse; y con una gran velocidad, uso el truco de las castañas calientes que le enseño la abuela pero aún más rápido pues tenía que hacerlo con todas sus armas.

Los ataques de Mousse se concentraron en un solo punto: la coraza de la armadura de Satoshi; con cada golpe en el mismo punto la armadura sacaba chispas y se comenzaba a fisurar levemente, Satoshi no se podía mover pues Genma de forma hábil logró inmovilizarlo, pero no por mucho.

-¡YA BASTA!- Satoshi se enfadó mucho y tomó uno de los brazos de Genma para poder liberarse; Mousse detuvo sus ataques para evitar lastimar a Genma pero ese fue su error; Satoshi aprovechó, lanzó a Genma con gran fuerza hacia donde se encontraba Mousse, y luego tomó su Mazo y dio un fuerte golpe al suelo creando una onda expansiva que mando a volar a Mousse y Genma.

-ja, ja, ja; por un momento creí que estaba en problemas pero…- el discurso de victoria de Satoshi fue interrumpido por una daga que se clavó en la fisura que Mousse le hizo a su armadura

-¿Qué decías Satoshi, no te escuché?- se burlaba Ryunosuke, para después con todas sus fuerzas dar un giro y conectar una fuerte patada en la daga, rompiendo así la coraza de Satoshi. -¡TOMA ESTO SATOSHI!- Ryunosuke daba patada tras patada; sus puños se rodearon de fuego, y con cada golpe Satoshi retrocedía…

Al ver esto Etsu detuvo su ataque y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Satoshi para ayudarlo pero Ranma y Ryoga se interpusieron en su camino.

-a donde crees que vas, aun no nos derrotas- dijo Ryoga con una sonrisa al igual que Ranma.

Etsu se molestó por un momento pero no le quedó de otra que acabar con Ranma y Ryoga…

* * *

 ** _Continuara…_**

 ** _Ya se ya sé, yo solía hacer los capítulos más extensos, especialmente en las batallas, pero esta la quise dividir en 2 partes, para dejar algo de suspenso para el capítulo siguiente, que será mucho más extenso._**

 ** _No olviden dejar sus comentarios; y si aún no le han dado a favoritos, denle click a favoritos para que así, estén al tanto de todas mis actualizaciones._**

 ** _Un saludo y agradecimiento a todos los que me han apoyado con sus Reviews, aunque hayan perdido su cuenta siempre están allí, a los perdidos que ya no he sabido nada de ellos, espero y también actualices pronto xd; y a los nuevos lectores._**

 ** _Allí lo tienes Alegandra con (g), mi historia continuada, y ya salió un nuevo capítulo de "el amor oculto de Ranma y Shampoo" y próximo de IMAGINATION._**


	17. Chapter 17: La Gran Batalla Parte 2

**¡Hola amigos lectores!...**

 **Cuanto tiempo sin actualizar… Siento mucho haberme ausentado por tanto tiempo, ("ojalá no me hayan olvidado" pensó George) y en vez de poner excusas, que tengo muchas XD, traté de hacer de este capítulo, uno extenso, para enmendar mi larga ausencia. Espero no aburrirlos y que lo disfruten y algo más: he batido record con este capítulo, pues es el más extenso que he hecho hasta ahora. NOTA: "espero que conozcan un poco de los ovas de Ranma, pues haré algunas referencias a ellos, y tal vez algunos personajes, por lo que no los describiré". Y de antemano les comento que habrá un poco de relleno "flashback", que hará un poquito más extenso este capítulo.**

 **Y algo más; hay una escritora de esta pareja que revivió su fic y ya le dio fin, así que dense una vuelta por él, de verdad muy buen final. ("Nace un nuevo amor", de )**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir, comencemos.**

* * *

 **NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS**

 ** _Capítulo 17: la gran batalla parte 2._**

Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

 _Anteriormente…_

 _Al ver esto Etsu detuvo su ataque y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Satoshi para ayudarlo pero Ranma y Ryoga se interpusieron en su camino._

 _-a donde crees que vas, aun no nos derrotas- dijo Ryoga con una sonrisa al igual que Ranma._

 _Etsu se molestó por un momento pero no le quedó de otra que acabar con Ranma y Ryoga…_

* * *

De pronto el cabello castaño de Etsu se empezó a tornar de un color gris como el de sus ojos, mientras se despeinaba, sus pupilas se dilataron, y un aura blanca emanaba alrededor de su cuerpo.

-¡ahora salgan de mi camino chiquillos!- exigió Etsu con una voz diferente, ahora más grave.

Esto último hizo enojar mucho a Ranma y Ryoga; quienes también decidieron utilizar sus técnicas más poderosas.

Aunque la energía de Ranma y Ryoga parecía enorme, aun se veía superada por la de Etsu, pero eso se vería en cuanto iniciaran a pelear.

Y así fue; Etsu con una tremenda velocidad se acercó a Ranma y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, y luego una patada en la espalda dejándolo en el suelo.

-¡Ranma!, ¡grr!,- Ryoga estaba furioso, tan furioso que sin darse cuenta empezó a elevarse. –no perderemos ante ustedes- Ryoga voló con gran velocidad hacia Etsu y comenzó a recetarle una infinidad de golpes, los cuales eran bloqueados, pero lo impresionante era que ahora Etsu no los podía esquivar como antes, -¡Ranma, tienes que ayudarme!, ¡tienes que ser más rápido!- Ranma se levantó de poco en poco, pero las palabras de Ryoga resonaron en su cabeza una y otra vez, antes de que golpeara la palma de su mano con su puño, en señal de tener una idea, sonrió; y sin previo aviso se lanzó a un pequeño estanque que estaba allí.

Ni Ryoga ni Etsu prestaron atención a las acciones de Ranma pues parecía que Ryoga comenzaba a emparejar la pelea, eso sí, recibiendo muchos golpes de parte de Etsu, pero mostrando tenacidad en su aguante. De pronto Ranma salió del agua convertido en chica manteniendo el aura de batalla con el que entró. -¡AHORA SI, ALLÍ VOY!- gritó Ranma para ayudar a Ryoga, pero luego notó que estaba con Etsu en el airé, y él todavía no podía volar, así que se deprimió un ratito porque Ryoga ya volaba y él no.

-dominas muy bien el fuego muchacho, y veo que tu furia alimenta ese poder, eso es admirable, pero es una lástima que tenga que acabar con ustedes- Etsu aumento la velocidad de sus golpes, y en un hueco de unos segundos que dejó Ryoga, Etsu aprovechó y lo golpeó lanzándolo hacia el suelo dejando un enorme cráter por el impacto.

-¿Ryoga estas bien?- se acercó Ranma a verlo con sus ojos de niña buena, y este adolorido se levantó, pero al ver a Ranma convertido se enfureció.

-¡PERO QUE HACES RANMA!; convertido en chica tienes menos probabilidades de ganar-

-tranquilo Ryoga, además, recuerda que tú me pediste ser más Rápido-

Antes de que los chicos continuaran discutiendo Etsu se apresuró a atacar con una fuerte patada para acabar con Ryoga, pero Ranma utilizando todas sus fuerzas, logró detener aquel golpe.

Algo impresionado, Etsu preguntó, -¿Quién eres tú?-,

Ranma sonrío, y poniendo sus manos en su cintura respondió, -¡mi nombre es Ranma Saotome, y te derrotaré!-

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la cabeza de Etsu, -¿pero si eras un chico?; bueno no importa, de todos modos acabaré contigo también-

Etsu atacó a Ranma con una infinidad de golpes, pero este lograba bloquearlos con éxito, -ahora veras de lo que soy capaz, ¡TRUCO DE LAS CASTAÑAS CALIENTES!-

-otra vez piensas atacarme con eso- dijo Etsu fastidiado de ver las mismas técnicas; pero su fastidio duró poco, pues todos los golpes de Ranma eran certeros y le causaban cierto daño, además de que eran tan rápidos que se le hacían casi imposibles de esquivar. _"como es posible que aumentara tanto su velocidad". Pensó Etsu._

 _"rayos, a pesar de poder golpearlo, aun no causo en él el daño que yo quisiera; ¿ahora qué hago?"_ se preguntaba Ranma en sus pensamientos; pero fue interrumpido por un golpe que Etsu dio al suelo causando una pequeña onda expansiva; Afortunadamente Ranma logro saltar a tiempo, _"es una lástima, no quería recurrir a esto, pero no tengo alternativa"._

-¡PELEA!- Etsu estaba furioso de que Ranma se la pasara esquivándolo.

-con mucho gusto, el más reciente truco Saotome-

La furia de Etsu se disipo por un momento al escuchar las palabras de Ranma, y preparado para cualquier sorpresa del chico, se puso en guardia.

Ranma corrió hacia donde se encontraba Etsu listo para atacar; Etsu dio el primer golpe, pero Ranma lo esquivó poniéndose en cuclillas, -¡ES EL REPLIEGUE FRENTE AL OPONENTE!- y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ranma se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo del área de combate, -¡te lo encargo Ryoga!-

-¡QUE!- una gran gota de sudor resbalo por la cabeza de todos los que observaban la pelea.

-¡SAOTOME, NO ME DEJES SOLO!- gritó Ryoga ahora mucho más enojado, con un aura roja alrededor de él.

Volviendo en sí, Etsu atacó nuevamente a Ryoga para luego ir a ayudar a Satoshi; pero este con más furia, utilizó el rugido del león al máximo, lanzando una gran cantidad de energía hacia arriba, para luego dejarla caer de lleno sobre Etsu. (Esta técnica la utiliza Ryoga en el capítulo 142 del anime; con la cual reúne energía fuera de su cuerpo creando una esfera que luego cae con fuerza directo en su contrincante; y entre más enojado este, más poderoso será el ataque). Este poderoso ataque, estaba debilitando a Etsu, pues no era el mismo rugido del león que había utilizado antes, sí no que este ataque estaba combinado con su técnica del fénix en llamas, haciéndolo más poderoso.

 ** _Mientras tanto…_**

Satoshi estaba completamente superado, pues los ataques de Ryunosuke eran muy poderosos y a esto se sumó Genma Y Mousse, además de Ranma, que después de salir corriendo y dejar solo a Ryoga, atacó a Satoshi con su truco de las castañas calientes, pero esta vez centró todos sus golpes en un solo punto.

Todos estos esfuerzos rindieron frutos, y Satoshi quedó fuera de combate. -¡ahora ayudemos a Ryoga!- ordenó Ranma aun convertido en chica; a lo que los demás asintieron.

Y así todos se sumaron a la pelea contra Etsu; que parecía llegar a su fin, pues Ryoga parecía dominar la batalla; pero en un instante todo el panorama cambio.

Etsu desenfundo su espada y concentrando toda su energía la alzó con sus dos brazos partiendo a la mitad el poderoso rugido del león de Ryoga; ahora el rostro de Etsu se notaba muy cambiado, sus pupilas se hicieron más pequeñas, su cabello ahora gris comenzó a crecer, sus mangas se rompieron pues su masa muscular creció, en fin hasta intimidaba más que Satoshi. -¡ya me canse de ustedes, lograron vencer a Satoshi pero no será lo mismo conmigo!-

Ranma y los demás no se dejaron intimidar por la nueva apariencia de Etsu, y decidieron atacar; Ranma con la misma estrategia de las castañas en un solo punto, pero Etsu dio un giro hábilmente para golpearlo muy fuertemente en la espalda dejándolo seminconsciente.

-¡hijo!- Genma se enfureció y ataco a Etsu con todas sus fuerzas pero obtuvo el mismo resultado solo que esta vez Etsu desenfundo su espada y lanzó un ataque contra Genma dejándolo muy herido.

Etsu ya no era como antes, ahora no mostraba compasión por nadie.

Mousse atrapó los brazos de Etsu con sus cadenas, pero este lo aló hacia el para recibirlo con un fuerte rodillazo en el mentón dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡no puede ser!- Ryunosuke no podía creer lo poderoso que era Etsu; su poder superaba con facilidad a la fuerza bruta de Satoshi quien les costó vencer; no había duda de que Etsu era sumamente poderoso y para ganar debían poner todo su esfuerzo. -¡vamos Ryoga!, acabemos con esto en lo que se recuperan nuestros amigos-

Ryoga asintió y Ranma se logró levantar en ese momento. Así los tres retomaron la pelea nuevamente. Etsu ataco a los chicos con gran velocidad, rompiendo la guardia de los tres con una gran facilidad, pero estos no se daban por vencidos, al contrario, entre más golpes recibían, más estaban dispuestos a pelear; Ranma era muy veloz y certero con sus golpes, pero aun así Etsu resulto ser muy resistente.

Por otro lado Ryoga y Ryunosuke aprovechaban cuando Ranma lograba bajar la guardia de Etsu para golpearlo, pero apenas y lo dañaban.

Vez tras ves Etsu los pateaba y golpeaba lejos de él, contra el suelo y las rocas; Genma y Mousse se sumaron a la batalla, y aunque la fuerza de todos juntos era sublime y lograron agotar y herir un poco a Etsu, no parecía ser suficiente, nuestros héroes ya estaban muy cansados por la ardua pelea pero sabían que de esta pelea dependía el futuro de todos, y no podían permitirse el lujo de darse por vencidos.

Ranma ya convertido en hombre, tomó la iniciativa animando a sus amigos, sacando su último as bajo la manga. –Vamos chicos, esta es nuestra última alternativa- Mouse y Ryoga asintieron con la cabeza, y a Genma y Ryunosuke en ese momento les explicó de que se trataba, y nuevamente volvieron a atacar a Etsu con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡vaya!... se nota que tienen un fuerte espíritu de pelea; eso me agrada, pero tengo que acabar con ustedes- Etsu tomó su espada y volvió a hacer su poderoso ataque, pero esta vez los chicos lograron esquivarlo y con todas sus fuerzas se acercaron a Etsu.

-¡GRAN EXPLOSIÓN!- gritaron todos juntos unificando sus auras de batalla y expulsándolas de golpe directamente hacia Etsu. (esta técnica es la que les enseño la abuela originalmente a Ranma, Ryoga, Shinnosuke y Mousse, en el capítulo 10 de este fic, que consiste en que los involucrados, concentren toda su aura de batalla, y la compartan entre sí, logrando unificarlas y formar un solo aura; ya que lo hayan logrado su fuerza y velocidad irán incrementando en gran manera, y para incrementar el poder de su aura deberán pelear una vez que hayan llegado a un punto máximo donde ya no puedan soportar el dolor que les causara esta técnica, deberán juntarse y expulsar toda esa energía causando una explosión que podrá derrotar a cualquier multitud de enemigos con facilidad) **_"nota de autor: solo copié y pegué la explicación de la abuela del capítulo 10, XD"_**

-¡¿Qué rayos es esto?!- Etsu quedó estático por un instante pero luego reacciono y utilizó nuevamente su espada para partir aquel ataque a la mitad.

Etsu no lo podía creer; estaba siendo superado, así que utilizó todas sus fuerzas, pero… /¡BOOOOOM!/, Su espada fue la que se partió a la mitad, y aunque esta lo protegió de gran parte de la explosión, Etsu no pudo evitar recibir aquel ataque.

Todos estaban deslumbrados por aquella enorme explosión que hizo un gran cráter en la montaña; pero… aprovechando aquella distracción…

-¡ahhhh!- Miyuki dio un grito y el portal por donde llego Nozomu con sus aliados se abrió nuevamente.

-¡Kumi!, ve por Satoshi y Etsu, ¡rápido!- Kumi ya recuperada, obedeció la orden de Nozomu, y fue volando por Etsu y Satoshi rápidamente, y huyeron por el portal, -hasta luego Tadashi- dijo por ultimo Nozomu desapareciendo del lugar.

-¡maldito!, sabía que no debía confiar en él- gritó Tadashi muy enojado, y sin más remedio fue a ayudar a Miyuki y a ver como se encontraban Genma y los muchachos.

Genma y los chicos estaban muy agotados y apenas y se podían poner de pie, pues usaron casi toda su aura de batalla en esa explosión.

Miyuki también se estaba recuperando, pues repentinamente fue golpeada con gran fuerza y además de eso le fue arrebatada su gema.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Miyuki?- preguntó Tadashi con cierta preocupación, pero Miyuki solo bajo la mirada sin poder verlo a la cara.

-soy una tonta- se reprimía ella por haber perdido su gema.

Tadashi puso su mano en el hombro de Miyuki para tranquilizarla, -no te preocupes, no fue tu culpa, ese maldito pagará, y nosotros lo detendremos, por eso nos nombraron guardianes, así que animo Miyuki, no te sientas mal, todo saldrá bien con la ayuda de nuestros amigos- todos asintieron las palabras de Tadashi e igualmente animaron a Miyuki.

-gracias amigos- Miyuki se sentía más calmada y dispuesta a todo para detener a Nozomu.

Después de irse recuperando, con ayuda de Miyuki; nuestros héroes comenzaron a idear un plan para detener a Nozomu.

-bueno, ahora que Nozomu tiene 2 gemas, lo más probable es que despierte a su ejército; pero no creo que lo haga ahora- dijo Tadashi.

-¿y eso porque?- preguntaron todos, ya un poco más recuperados de sus heridas.

-porque sus aliados también fueron heridos en las batallas, y el los necesita para comandar su ejército; así que tenemos tiempo para pensar en algo-

-pero, ¿Qué haremos?, ya hemos visto el poder de Etsu, tuvimos que pelear todos contra él para poder hacerle frente, y aun no sabemos qué tan poderoso sea Nozomu- dijo Ranma con preocupación.

-tal vez tengas razón muchacho; pero aun no me has visto pelear- las palabras de Tadashi impactaron a todos, pues no sabían si alardeaba o realmente hablaba en serio.

-entonces, ¿Qué haremos Tadashi?- preguntó Ryunosuke.

-primero deben recuperarse para lo que se avecina, y luego…- Tadashi hizo una pausa larga para después llamar a Ryunosuke y a Miyuki a solas. –Chicos, esta será una batalla difícil, el ejército que piensa liberar Nozomu es inmenso y poderoso, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible, pero será muy riesgoso-

Ryunosuke y Miyuki miraron fijamente a Tadashi dándose cuenta de que se refería, -sabemos lo riesgosa que puede ser esta batalla- dijo Ryunosuke.

-pero ¿crees que querrán arriesgarse?- preguntó Miyuki algo insegura.

-no lo sé, pero es un riesgo que deben tomar si queremos evitar que Nozomu se salga con la suya- respondió Tadashi.

Después de hablar sobre este asunto, Tadashi, Ryunosuke y Miyuki llamaron a Ranma y Ryoga para decirles lo que planeaban, pero que lo pensaran bien, y en hacerlo si fuera necesario.

En seguida todos se reunieron y se dirigieron hacia el templo de Miyuki para recuperarse por completo. Esta vez llegaron más rápido, pues usaron el portal de arco.

* * *

 ** _Mientras tanto…_**

En China, debajo de la ciudad prohibida, se encontraba Nozomu con sus aliados buscando entre los pasadizos a su petrificado ejército.

-no estoy muy feliz con su desempeño en la pelea contra esos individuos- señalaba Nozomu a Kumi y Satoshi. –bueno pero ahora no importa, aunque ellos hayan demostrado tener gran tenacidad en la batalla; ahora estamos más cerca de liberar a mi ejercito comandado por ustedes y así dominaremos toda China y después el mundo, y quien no quiera obedecer será exterminado-

Satoshi y Kumi simplemente agacharon la cabeza y siguieron caminando, totalmente recuperados, pues antes pasaron por las aguas termales de Miyuki.

Etsu parecía estar ya más tranquilo, a comparación de cómo se encontraba en la pelea, y ya había regresado a la normalidad . Este dirigió su atención a Kumi, quien seguía cabizbaja. -¿ya estas mejor Kumi?- preguntó Etsu con amabilidad.

Kumi parecía distraída y sumida en sus pensamientos; hasta que reaccionó a la segunda llamada de Etsu. –ah, sí, ya estoy mejor, disculpa es que estaba pensando en eh… en encontrar al ejército… si eso es-

Etsu se extrañó por la forma de contestar de Kumi, pero decidió no indagar más.

Y así siguieron buscando al ejército de Nozomu.

* * *

Regresando con nuestros héroes, en el templo de Miyuki, ya se encontraban en las aguas termales recuperándose por completo; los hombres por un lado y las mujeres por otro.

-abuela, chicas, disfrutemos de este baño, pues lo que se avecina será grande, y tal vez no volveremos a disfrutar de momentos como estos- dijo Miyuki con cierta pesadez en sus palabras.

-no te preocupes Miyuki, si todos trabajamos juntos obtendremos la victoria- animaba Shampoo a Miyuki.

-Shampoo tiene razón, confía en que lo lograremos- coincidió Ukyo.

Miyuki dio un suspiro, y luego sonrió por las palabras de sus amigas.

En cuanto a Ranma y Ryoga, ellos se encontraban hablando sobre lo que les dijo Tadashi.

-lo que dice Tadashi es muy arriesgado- comentaba Ranma.

-tienes Razón, pero… recuerda que aun contamos con él, Ryunosuke y Miyuki, los tres juntos son muy poderosos, yo creo que no será necesario llegar a tal extremo-razonaba Ryoga con Ranma.

-mmm… no lo había pensado de esa manera, tal vez estés en lo cierto amigo, eso me tranquiliza un poco- dijo por ultimo Ranma.

Ya en mejor estado, nuestros héroes se prepararon para la batalla que definiría el futuro de todo.

-bien, el ejército de Nozomu en verdad es grande, así que necesitaremos un poco de ayuda extra, especialmente en China, porque allí comenzará todo- explicó Tadashi.

Todos se pusieron a pensar en una solución, hasta que la abuela y Shampoo tuvieron una idea.

-¡lo tenemos!, si todo comenzará en China, las guerreras de nuestra aldea podrán ayudarnos a contener al ejército- propuso Cologne muy segura.

-esa es una buena idea abuela- expuso Jun, -pero… y si logran esparcirse-

-es cierto, que tal si se transportan por los portales, yo digo que estando en china los destruyamos de una vez- dijo Mousse a escuchar la posibilidad que notó su novia.

-¡NO!- exclamó Tadashi, -aunque puede que tengan razón, esos portales nos pueden ser de utilidad; además, si se esparcen en tres grupos, entonces nos será más fácil contenerlos-

-entonces necesitaremos más aliados para efectuar ese plan- dijo Genma señalando a Tadashi con su típica pose de intriga.

Nuevamente se pusieron a pensar en posibilidades, -pues aquí en Ryugenzawa solo contamos con el abuelo de Ryunosuke, ¿será que pueda utilizar a estos animales exóticos para ayudarnos?- propuso Ukyo algo dudosa.

-puede ser, pero debemos hablar con él- dijo Ryoga.

-entonces vayan ustedes dos a verlo, y también se encargaran de cuidar este arco- ordenó Tadashi, a lo que Ryoga y Ukyo obedecieron.

-¡espera Uchan!-exclamó Ranma.

-si Ranchan- contestó Ukyo.

Ranma puso ambas manos en los hombros de Ukyo -cuídate mucho, te quiero hermanita-

Ukyo se desconcertó un poco, pero respondió el abrazo para luego despedirse de su hermano –igualmente Ranchan- Shampoo se puso un poquito celosa, pero luego recordó que Ranma y Ukyo se quieren como hermanos y se le pasó.

-y tú Ryoga, cuida mucho a Uchan, y confío en que podremos con esto como lo hablamos-

-no te preocupes Ranma, lo haré, y yo también te encargo que pelees con todas tus fuerzas- respondió Ryoga.

-lo haré amigo-

Luego de esta despedida, se decidió quienes se quedarían en Nerima, que serían: Genma, Jun y Mousse, quienes avisarían a Shinnosuke y los Tendo, pues en ese lugar habían más personas que proteger.

Ranma, Shampoo y la abuela se quedarían en la aldea de Joketsuzoku (Juchezu) con las demás amazonas, mientras Ryunosuke, Miyuki y Tadashi se encargarían de Nozomu y sus aliados, para recuperar las Gemas.

Ya listo el plan de nuestros héroes, pusieron manos a la obra y se dispersaron a sus respectivos lugares en espera de Nozomu.

 ** _Mientras tanto…_**

Después de tanto caminar por los pasadizos, Nozomu y sus aliados encontraron al tan afanado ejército, que de verdad era enorme e intimidante.

Luego de celebrar por haber encontrado al ejército; Nozomu ordenó a Etsu usar las dos gemas para despertar a su ejército.

Inmediatamente, Etsu comenzó a manipular la energía que extraía de las gemas iluminando todo el lugar de un color blanco; el poder que emanaba era increíble y se podía sentir esa calidez por todas partes; acto seguido, Etsu comprimió toda esa energía por unos instantes, para luego expandirla sobre todo el ejército.

-¡por fin!, cobraremos venganza, por lo que nos hicieron y destruiremos a todos- exclamó Nozomu lleno de felicidad.

Posteriormente, todo el lugar comenzó a temblar bruscamente, e incluso se sintió hasta Joketsuzoku (Juchezu), dejando bien claro que el ejército de Nozomu había despertado…

Nozomu se paró enfrente de todos sus hombres para darle órdenes.

-¡hermanos Sherpas!, ha llegado el día en que cumpliremos con nuestro objetivo principal, y también de cobrar venganza contra los que se opusieron a nosotros-, los hombres de Nozomu dieron un grito de guerra al escuchar las palabras de su general. –hoy, será el día en que por fin dominaremos toda China, sin tener que obedecer las órdenes de los emperadores y demás, pero no solo China, sino todo el mundo; ¡que dicen!-

-¡EEEEEEHHHHHHHH!- los ánimos estaban al máximo, y el ejército de Sherpas estaba listo para la pelea, junto a Nozomu y sus otros comandantes, Satoshi y Kumi.

-¡entonces síganme, y comencemos esto ahora!-ante esta última orden el ejército de Nozomu salió detrás de él para comenzar la conquista…

Ya estaba Ranma, Shampoo, Cologne, las guerreras amazonas y los tres guardianes preparados para el encuentro contra el ejército de Nozomu; y la espera no fue larga.

Pronto en el horizonte, se lograba divisar un enorme grupo de soldados; todos con una armadura lamelar color dorado con símbolos Sherpas (esta armadura consiste en una coraza compuesta de muchas laminillas, dando una apariencia de escamas, pero muy resistentes y flexibles), además, los de enfrente contaban con un escudo redondo y una lanza gruesa y afilada; los demás contaban con hachas casi del mismo tamaño que el mazo de Satoshi, y los demás tenían espadas y arcos.

Sin duda era un ejército enorme, bien preparado para la batalla e intimidante; pero las amazonas no se quedaban atrás, aunque en número eran realmente muy inferiores a pesar de ser muchas, también contaban con toda clase de armas y una gran tenacidad para la batalla.

Y así, dio inicio la tan esperada batalla donde participarían todos con el fin de salvar al mundo.

-¡AAAHHHHHHH!- las amazonas dieron un gran grito de batalla para dar comienzo a la confrontación; al igual que los hombres de Nozomu.

En todo el lugar se escuchaban los choques entre las espadas, los gritos en ambas partes; primero se podía ver como las amazonas atacaban con todas sus fuerzas, derribando a varios soldados, logrando despojarlos de sus armas para así darles el toque final; pero esta buena racha no podría seguir por más tiempo pues el gran número de los hombres de Nozomu que seguían peleando, poco a poco pero rápidamente las iban agotando.

-¡rayos!, tenemos que hacer algo, apenas comenzamos y ya estamos siendo superados- exclamó Ranma con preocupación.

-tienes razón yerno, será mejor que demos todo de nosotros, no se contengan-

-muy bien, sigan así amigos nosotros nos encargaremos de Nozomu y sus aliados- dijo Tadashi para luego irse con Ryunosuke y Miyuki donde Nozomu para confrontarlo, pero claro, abriéndose paso en medio del ejército.

Cologne usó su técnica del Jing y el Jang, Shampoo golpeó intensamente a todo el que se le ponía enfrente, y sus manos por alguna extraña razón se volvieron a rodear de electricidad al igual que sus chuis; y Ranma utilizó el truco del dragón volador mandando por los aires a varios soldados. (Esta técnica se la enseño Cologne a Ranma en el capítulo 68 y 69 de la serie, consiste en estar lo más calmado posible, mientras el enemigo emana un gran calor emitido por su aura de batalla, este es atraído hacia una espiral y una vez llegando al centro la temperatura fría y caliente se juntan y solo es cuestión de dar un solo golpe para mandar a volar al contrincante con un tornado causándole mucho daño; entre más fuerte sea el oponente más grande será el daño).

Todos estos esfuerzos y el de las guerreras amazonas rindieron frutos, pues lograron derribar a una quinta parte del ejército de Nozomu, pero esto a su vez los agotaba más y más.

Nozomu estaba consternado por el rumbo que estaba tomado la batalla, así que ordenó a Satoshi y Kumi, Nuevas instrucciones.

-¡Satoshi!, ve al portal con Kumi y dispersen al ejército a Nerima y Ryugenzawa-

Ellos obedecieron y se llevaron a la mitad del ejército hacia el portal. Una vez abierto se comenzaron a dispersar, y, antes de que ellos también entraran; fueron detenidos por Ryunosuke y Miyuki.

-no lo creo, ustedes se quedarán aquí- dijo Miyuki con una sonrisa y fuerzas renovadas.

-ha, ha, ha; creen que deteniéndonos aquí nuestros hombres no destruirán nada del otro lado- respondió Satoshi sarcásticamente.

Una gota de sudor resbalo detrás de la cabeza de Ryunosuke, pues no se esperaba esa respuesta -bueno… eso no importa, prepárense para su fin- respondió Ryunosuke tratando de rescatar la situación.

-está bien entonces comencemos- dijo por último Satoshi para dar comienzo a la pelea.

Ahora la pelea era más pareja, pues ambas partes ya sabían la forma de pelear de su contrincante y su nivel de pelea; Satoshi lanzaba golpes con su enorme mazo hacia Ryunosuke, pero este los esquivaba ágilmente, -vamos Satoshi, mejor date por vencido o te volveré a vencer-

Las palabras de Ryunosuke hicieron enfadar mucho a Satoshi; haciendo que a su vez este aumentara la velocidad de sus ataques y la fuerza con la que los daba, -¡maldito!, la vez pasada solo tuviste suerte, y ahora estas solo; ¡TOMA ESTO!- Satoshi logró acertar un golpe a Ryunosuke, y este se cubrió con sus brazos, pero fue inútil, pues su defensa fue destruida y salió volando varios metros de allí.

-¡Ryunosuke!- gritó Miyuki, preocupada por su hermano e iba a auxiliarlo, pero fue detenida por Kumi.

-esta vez sí pelearé con todas mis fuerzas, no importan cuales sean sus motivos, no permitiré que nos derroten- con estas palabras de Kumi, dio comienzo la confrontación entre ella y Miyuki.

Kumi, con una gran velocidad dio el primer golpe directo en el estómago de Miyuki, y luego reunió una gran cantidad de energía de color rosa en sus manos, para impactarla en Miyuki, a quien se le hizo imposible esquivarla, pues fue a una mínima distancia. -¡aaaahhhhhhh!- Miyuki cayó al suelo aparentemente derrotada por tan poderoso ataque recibido a esa pequeña distancia.

Ryunosuke recuperado quería ayudar a su hermana pero primero debía derrotar a Satoshi, así que se reincorporó a la pelea, aumentando su aura de pelea, -ahora me toca a mí, -¡FUEGO SAGRADO!- Ryunosuke expulsó gran poder de su boca directo a Satoshi

-¡aaahhh!... soldados, protéjanme- Satoshi dio esta orden para recibir menos daño, hasta que el ataque de Ryunosuke cesó.

-ja, ja, ja, que humillante, te escondes detrás de tus soldados, y ni siquiera son lo bastante fuertes como para detener mi ataque; no entiendo porque debíamos temer a este ejército, es cierto que son numerosos, pero no se comparan al poder de un guardián- alardeaba Ryunosuke mientras Satoshi se ponía nuevamente de pie.

-tal vez tengas Razón, y mis soldados no sean tan fuertes como un guardián, pero…- el suelo comenzó a temblar y los soldados derribados se hicieron polvo; el cual absorbió Satoshi. –ha, ha, ha; ahora verás mi verdadero poder, y porque soy un comandante de este ejército-

La masa muscular de Satoshi incrementó en gran manera, terminando de romper lo que le quedaba de su armadura roja; sus ojos grises se dilataron, y un aura oscura lo rodeó.

-oh, no- Ryunosuke se lamentó por cantar victoria antes de tiempo.

Satoshi se dirigió hacia Ryunosuke con una gran velocidad, recetándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro mandándolo a volar muy lejos.

El joven guardián cayó muy adolorido fuera del lugar donde se encontraba el portal y su hermana _, "no me esperaba ese golpe; ahora si estoy en problemas",_ ni bien se estaba recuperando Ryunosuke, y fue golpeado nuevamente por Satoshi.

Golpe tras golpe era un sufrimiento aun en el suelo sin poder defenderse; hasta que logró escabullirse hábilmente y elevarse en el aire para tomar un respiro.

Sin duda alguna la fuerza y velocidad de Satoshi habían aumentado monstruosamente; Ryunosuke no tenía otra alternativa que pelear a distancia.

 ** _Mientras tanto_**

Miyuki se reincorporó para hacerle frente a Kumi, pues aunque el ataque que recibió fue poderoso; su orgullo de guardiana no la iba a dejar darse por vencida; pero antes de atacar, se sereno un poco y miro a Kumi directo a los ojos.

-¡Kumi!- gritó Miyuki para llamar la atención de su contrincante, -sé que no te darás por vencida, hasta que tu jefe consiga adueñarse del mundo, pero… y, ¿después qué?; ¡dime!, que conseguirán con dañar a tanta gente; ¿es eso lo que realmente quieres?-

 _"¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres?; ¿es eso lo que realmente quieres?",_ Kumi volvió a dudar sobre sus motivos y si estaba haciendo lo correcto; pero esto la hizo enfadar aún más.

-¡ya sal de mi cabeza!; ¡te destruiré!- nuevamente Kumi atacó con una gran velocidad al igual que los soldados; todos atacaron a la vez a Miyuki.

-no puede ser; no me esperaba esa reacción, pero qué más da, lo intenté, ahora peleemos- Miyuki creo varias criaturas de hielo y su armadura para emparejar la batalla, pues ahora si iba en serio…

 ** _En cuanto a Nozomu…_**

 _"cuando Satoshi y Kumi derroten a esos guardianes, todo será más fácil, y esta vez todos se arrodillaran ante mi poder, y con ayuda de Etsu podré vengarme de las entidades, por el castigo que me impusieron y por haber estado en mi contra"_

Parecía que todo iba bien para Nozomu, pues Kumi y Satoshi estaban haciendo un buen trabajo, y Ranma y las amazonas estaban siendo superados; hasta que…

En ese momento apareció Tadashi, -¡Nozomu!, es hora de que acabes con esto; no permitiremos que te salgas con la tuya; tendré que exterminarte si es debido-

Etsu desenfundó su espada para atacar; pero Nozomu lo detuvo, -déjalo; yo me encargaré de él, tú sigue al ejército- Etsu asintió con la cabeza y no intervino en la pelea.

-está bien Tadashi, por fin llegó el momento de enfrentarnos, espero y sea divertido- alardeó Nozomu pues con su ejército activo su poder era mayor.

Tadashi sonrió ante el comentario de Nozomu y se puso en guardia, -muy bien, pues haremos que esto valga la pena-

 ** _En Ryugenzawa…_**

-ok abuelo, ha llegado la hora, y que bueno que también contamos con este gran ejercito de animales- dijo Ukyo con una fuerte convicción.

-pues espero y sea suficiente para contener al ejército de ese tal Nozomu- respondió el abuelo de Shinnosuke.

-Claro que lo será, nosotros nos encargaremos de ello- comentó Ryoga.

La espera de las tropas de Nozomu no fue larga, y la batalla dio comienzo en Ryugenzawa.

Aunque solo era una cuarta parte del ejército de Nozomu con el que se enfrentaban, aún seguía siendo numeroso.

El abuelo de Shinnosuke comandaba a los animales exóticos gigantes, los cuales eran muy útiles en la batalla, pero los soldados comenzaron a lanzar varias flechas, haciendo que la mayor parte de los animales huyeran. (En el Ov del anime aparecen estos animales como koalas, aves, ornitorrincos, camaleones, dodos, ardillas, conejos, etc…)

Por otro lado Ukyo y Ryoga no pensaban en darse por vencidos; más bien, ambos pelearon juntos codo a codo.

Entre los dos golpeaban y pateaban a los soldados de Nozomu, desarmándolos y derribándolos; pero pronto se vieron rodeados, y se pegaron espalda con espalda para protegerse de los ataques y volver a formular una estrategia de ataque; porque el ejército siguió presionando.

-¡Ukyo detrás de ti!- Ryoga saltó y derribo a unos soldados que casi hieren a Ukyo.

Pero aún no acababa el peligro; inmediatamente después, más hombres de Nozomu se acercaron a atacar a Ryoga.

-¡Ryoga cuidado!- afortunadamente Ukyo les lanzó varias mini espátulas a una gran velocidad.

-gracias Ukyo-

-Gracias a ti-

Ambos retomaron sus pociones espalda con espalda, y volvieron a atacar.

El abuelo de Shinnosuke también estaba dando una buena pelea aunque varios de los animales ya habían huido; aun así y por un breve instante parecía que iban ganando, pero…

Muchos soldados caídos se volvieron a levantar con más fuerza y más salvajes asustando por completo a todos los animales; ahora solo quedaban el abuelo, Ukyo y Ryoga; la batalla ya estaba prácticamente perdida, hasta que…

"¡GGGGRRRRRRRRRRR!"

-¡¿acaso eso es?!- preguntó Ukyo sorprendida.

-sí, así es, eso no puede ser nada menos que el Orochi- respondió Ryoga muy seguro.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el Orochi detecto el aroma de Ukyo y se lanzó hacia ella a una gran velocidad.

-¡Ukyo!- gritó Ryoga lanzándose donde estaba Ukyo para evitar que el Orochi la atrapara.

-gracias Ryoga- dijo Ukyo algo sonrojada, pues Ryoga quedó encima de ella.

-no hay de que, le prometí a Ranma que te cuidaría; y no dejaré que nada malo te pase- respondió Ryoga sin pensar mucho en lo que acababa de decir.

"'¡GRRRR!"

El Orochi volvió a atacar pero esta vez el abuelo sacó un pequeño cuerno y lo tocó dominando por completo al Orochi.

-muy bien; ahora es nuestro turno- dijo el abuelo, ordenando al Orochi a atacar a los soldados.

Los soldados lanzaron una gran cantidad de flechas, pero el Orochi escupía fuego por sus ocho cabezas a la vez incinerando todos los ataques.

-gracias abuelo- dijeron Ryoga y Ukyo al unísono, volviendo a la pelea.

 ** _Mientras tanto en Nerima…_**

Genma, Mousse y Jun, ya estaban en el dojo Tendo informando del ataque y ahora iban rumbo al portal a esperar al ejército, mientras los demás como Kasumi y Nabiki corrían la voz y buscaban un lugar seguro.

La advertencia fue oportuna pues se logró evacuar a la mayor parte de los habitantes de Nerima.

Llegando al sitio donde se encontraba el templo de Tadashi, todo parecía muy tranquilo, todo el lugar parecía muy silencioso y el portal estaba cerrado.

-¿qué sucede amigos?, no era este el lugar en donde estaría ese gran ejército- preguntó Akane muy desconcertada.

-es cierto, esto es raro- agregó Shinnosuke.

-¡no, no, esto no debería ser así, algo anda mal!- dijo Genma muy nervioso.

-tranquilo Saotome, de seguro sabían que vendríamos y se asustaron- dijo Soun para tranquilizar a su amigo.

-tal vez tenga razón Tendo- respondió Genma carcajeándose con su amigo.

-¡ya basta!, creo que escuché algo- regaño Jun a los dos hombres.

De pronto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vieron rodeados por miles de soldados.

-¡no puede ser, esto era una trampa!- dijeron todos al unísono.

Esta vez el ejército de Nozomu optó por otra estrategia y emboscaron a sus adversarios.

Ahora Genma, Soun, y los demás se encontraban en graves problemas pues al estar rodeados, no tenían a donde escapar o formar una estrategia.

-esto está mal, pero no nos queda e otra que pelear- dijo Shinnosuke animando a todos sus amigos a no darse por vencidos; los cuales asintieron con la cabeza y dieron comienzo al combate.

Pronto Akane y Jun se unieron para atacar a los soldados; Jun con su látigo los aprisionaba, mientras Akane los golpeaba con fuerza.

Genma y Soun congeniaron muy bien en sus ataques, mientras Genma derribaba a sus enemigos, Soun bloqueaba los ataques y viceversa; en verdad estaban muy bien sincronizados a la hora de someter a sus enemigos pues recordaron viejos tiempos.

Por otra parte Mousse y Shinnosuke tampoco se daban por vencidos.

Shinnosuke uso su técnica del tornado mandando a volar a varios enemigos, y en cuanto a Mousse, él utilizó su versión de las castañas calientes bloqueando todas las flechas que lanzaban los soldados.

La pelea iba tomando un buen rumbo, pero no todo podía seguir así; el ejército parecía no tener fin, y nuestros héroes ya estaban exhaustos.

No muy lejos de allí, se escuchaban varios pasos muy bien sincronizados y el sonido de grandes ruedas como las de un tanque.

Nuestros héroes lograron divisar a lo lejos a Nabiki al frente del ejército Japonés; estos no pudieron sentir más alegría al verla, pues ahora la pelea sería más pareja.

-hola amigos, pensé que necesitarían ayuda, así que fui en busca del ejército de Japón- dijo Nabiki con una expresión de seriedad.

-¡muchas gracias hermana eso era lo que necesitábamos!- respondió Akane muy feliz de ver que su hermana se interesó por los demás.

-así es hermanita; y como te quiero tanto, solo serán 25,000 yens por el ejército- dijo por último la de en medio de las Tendo guiñando un ojo, y estirando la mano para recibir el dinero.

A su vez todos dejaron caer una gota de sudor y cayeron sobre sus espaldas, incluyendo a los soldados de Nozomu.

Nuevamente motivados por la ayuda prestada, Genma, Soun, Akane, Shinnosuke, Mousse y Jun recobraron fuerzas y volvieron al combate.

La pelea se alargaba más y más, poco a poco el ejército de Nozomu iba menguando, pero también el Japonés y esto los ponía en desventaja, hasta que…

-¡HAPO-DAI-KARIN!-

-¡ANILLO DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO!-

Ambos ataques acabaron con la mitad de los soldados de Nozomu que quedaban aun de pie.

-¡pero si es el maestro!- dijeron Soun y Genma muy impresionados, llorando de felicidad.

-¿y quiénes son esas dos?- preguntó Jun.

-¡Kurumi!, ¡Natsume!- gritó Akane llena de felicidad; a lo que ellas fueron a abrazarla, pero esto fue breve, pues aún estaban en combate, y ya casi lograban derrotar al ejército.

(Natsume y Kurumi aparecen en el Ov "las hermanas de Akane"; Natsume es la mayor, y Kurumi es más pequeña que Akane. El ataque "anillo del dragón de fuego es un ataque combinado de ambas en el que Kurumi gira su listón creando un espiral el cual es caliente, y Natsume lanza un especie de rayo color azul el cual es frío, en medio del espiral. Y él HAPO-DAI-KARIN es la técnica de happosai, quien tira una serie de bombas)

Ahora sí, con esta gran ayuda, por fin pudieron derrotar a todos los soldados de Nozomu.

 ** _De regreso en Ryugenzawa…_**

Gracias a la ayuda del Orochi y a la fuerte determinación de Ryoga, Ukyo y el abuelo los soldados de Nozomu que estaban peleando contra ellos, menguaron en gran manera, y esto hizo que los animales exóticos volvieran y derrotaran por completo a todos los soldados.

Muy cansados, el abuelo, Ryoga y Ukyo se tiraron al suelo, ya aliviados por haber ganado la batalla.

-lo logramos- dijo Ryoga apenas con fuerzas para levantar su puño en señal de victoria.

-tienes razón; ¿pero no crees que deberíamos ayudar a Ranchan o a los demás en Nerima?- ni bien terminó Ukyo su pregunta y el portal se abrió nuevamente.

-¡no puede ser!- Ryoga y el abuelo se pusieron de pie y en guardia nuevamente, esperando a más soldados. Pero para su sorpresa, los que salieron del portal fueron Akane y los demás, igual de cansados pero muy felices.

-¡amigos!- gritó Ukyo muy contenta de saber que sus amigos también salieron victoriosos.

Todos estaban muy contentos de que todo saliera bien hasta el momento; ya solo quedaba ir a ayudar a Ranma, Shampoo y la abuela, de quienes aún no sabían nada al respecto.

Ryoga y Ukyo notaron la presencia de Happosai y dos jovencitas que no conocían. A lo cual, Happosai les resumió el motivo por el cual estaba allí y de la presencia de Natsume y Kurumi.

 ** _FLASHBACK…_**

El viejo libidinoso de Happosai quería probar nuevos aires y visitar otros lugares, así que un día y sin previo aviso se fue de Japón, y dejó una carta diciendo que se iría de viaje por un largo tiempo. Recorrió varias partes de Asia y Europa, y cuando llegó a Francia, el viejito se sentía como en el cielo aumentando la variedad y colores de su motín, y conociendo nuevas chicas; pero… aún sentía que le faltaba algo. Así que decidió regresar, y, llegando China se topó con 2 jovencitas familiares.

-¡¿Natsume?, ¿Kurumi?!- dijo Happosai lleno de alegría lanzándose a abrazarlas.

-¡Oh, no!, es el viejito que nos engañó diciendo que se llamaba Soun Tendo- dijo Kurumi algo asustada, pero Natsume lo recibió con un golpe.

-ai ya yai, pero que cocha pacha, yo solo quería abrazar a mis dos hijitas- dijo Happosai sobándose la cabeza.

-¡basta de llamarnos hijitas!, usted es solo un viejo pervertido- gritó Natsume señalando a Happosai.

Este aun sensible sintiendo que le faltaba algo, en vez de salir con uno de sus lloriqueos para dar lastima, dio media vuelta, y se empezó a alejar, -discúlpenme muchachas- fue lo último que dijo Happosai.

Las hermanas no se sentían bien por como trataron al viejo y lo detuvieron, -¡espere!-

Happosai se detuvo y se paró enfrente de ellas.

-nosotras estamos entrenando, y como usted nos firmó esta promesa aunque falsificará su nombre; aun queremos ser las mejores en combate libre; así que… ¿Qué dice?, ¿le gustaría entrenarnos?-

De pronto el maestro notó que ese vacío que sentía se estaba llenando, -pero por supuesto que sí, será un honor ser su maestro- dijo por último Happosai dando inicio a una nueva vida; llegó a querer tanto a Natsume y Kurumi como a hijas, y fue cambiando poco a poco su personalidad en cuanto a robar las prendas de las muchachas; aunque de vez en cuando involucraba a sus hijas en situaciones muy graciosas pero al final recibía lo que se merecía.

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK._**

Todos estaban impresionados por la historia del viejo, y contentos de que haya cambiado.

Después de retomar sus energías, nuestros héroes comenzaron a formular una nueva estrategia para ayudar a Ranma y acabar de una vez por todas con el ejército de Nozomu; así que se dirigieron al portal.

 ** _De regreso en China…_**

 _"a este paso perderé muy pronto; me estoy quedando sin energía",_ pensó Ryunosuke con mucha desesperación.

-¿Qué te pasa guardián?, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes?, ven, acércate, solo te lastimaré un poquito- Satoshi no dejaba de burlarse de Ryunosuke, pues la diferencia de poder ahora era enorme, ya que con los soldados caídos, su fuerza aumentaba más y más.

En cuanto a Miyuki; con mucho esfuerzo logró derrotar a todos los soldados que acompañaban a Kumi, peo también perdió a los suyos.

-¡vaya!, me has impresionado, pero dudo que te queden fuerzas para seguir luchando- dijo Kumi con ligera soberbia.

Miyuki se enojó y con toda la fuerza que le quedaba se concentró al máximo; volviendo su cuerpo de color azul –por última vez, ¿en verdad quieres esto?

Kumi no respondió la pregunta, y no porque no quisiera, sino porque no estaba segura y no quería dudar.

-está bien, entonces acabemos con esto- dijo por ultimo Miyuki.

Nuevamente comenzó el enfrentamiento entre esas dos tenaces guerreras; por un lado una poderosa guardiana con fuertes convicciones, y por el otro una vigorosa guerrera igual de tenaz pero indecisa en sus motivos.

Miyuki lanzó varios cristales de hielo, pero Kumi los destruía con la energía rosa que expulsaba de sus manos; retomaron los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, y esta vez Miyuki parecía estar más pareja con Kumi, pues lograba bloquear la mayoría de sus golpes y acertarle algunos.

En ese momento de la batalla llegaron Akane, Ryoga, Ukyo y los demás; y se asombraron al ver la pelea de Miyuki y Kumi.

Miyuki se distrajo por un momento al ver a sus amigos, y en ese momento fue golpeada por Kumi cayendo cerca de sus amigos.

Estos corrieron hacia donde cayó Miyuki para apoyarla, pero rápidamente llegó Kumi a su encuentro.

Miyuki recuperándose del golpe se puso de pie enfrente de sus amigos, -me alegro de verlos aquí amigos, pero será mejor que me dejen sola con Kumi; y mejor vayan a ayudar a Ranma-

-está bien- asintieron todos retirándose del lugar.

-ah, no, ustedes no irán a ninguna parte- Kumi se lanzó a atacarlos pero Miyuki la detuvo dándole de lleno con su ataque de frio eterno -¡ahh!,- Kumi cayó adolorida, - me las pagarás maldita-

-eso lo veremos- respondió Miyuki aun con un espíritu de batalla fuerte aunque sus fuerzas menguaban.

Nuestros héroes se dirigían hacia donde estaba Ranma para ayudarlo, pero Ryoga se detuvo.

-ustedes vayan a ayudar a Ranma; yo presiento que Ryunosuke necesitará ayuda- dijo Ryoga con mucha seriedad, a lo que los demás no muy convencidos tuvieron que aceptar.

Pero antes de irse Ukyo se acercó a Ryoga y le dijo, –cuídate, ¿sí?- acto seguido le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, sonrojando al chico de la bandana haciendo que ponga su cara de tonto tierno.

-lo haré, y gracias Ukyo, cuídense mucho ustedes también-

Después de esta despedida, todos se dispusieron a seguir con el plan y acabar con esta pelea de una vez por todas.

* * *

 ** _Continuará…_**

 ** _¿Qué les pareció?, ¿esperaban la aparición de Happosai?_**

 ** _En el siguiente capítulo tal vez termine la saga de Nozomu, ¿oh, no?, pero si responderá muchas preguntas que tal vez dejó el capítulo anterior y este; como por ejemplo: ¿Qué tan poderosos serán Tadashi y Nozomu?, ¿de que hablaron los guardianes con Ranma y Ryoga que es muy arriesgado?, ¿a qué se debe la nueva habilidad de Shampoo?, u otras preguntas que quizás no se hayan hecho: ¿Cuál es el origen de Etsu, porque le es leal a Nozomu y porque no fue encerrado?, ¿Qué hay de Kumi, a que la llevaran sus dudas?, ¿Cómo funciona el ejército, en verdad es tan poderoso?..._**

 ** _Pero no solo eso; también el siguiente capítulo estará abierto a sugerencias; como por ejemplo: ¿les gustaría ver a Happosai pelear contra Satoshi o incluso contra Nozomu?, ¿quieren algo de romance para el siguiente capítulo, o tienen sugerencias para el humor?... El capítulo ya lo tengo definido, pero se aceptan sugerencias como las mencionadas y pueden ser tomadas en cuenta para el siguiente capítulo dependiendo las más votadas u otras ideas que tengan y quieran aportar._**

 ** _Todo esto y también su opinión acerca este capítulo háganmelo saber por medio de sus comentarios; en verdad espero con ansias sus Reviews así como los hice esperar mi capítulo nuevo, ya que eso me alegra y me anima a seguir a delante._**

 ** _Y por último; les confieso que tuve que volver a leer mi fic desde el principio, y noté algo que yo creí no pasar por alto. Y eso fue, que no fui lo suficientemente agradecido con todos los que me leen y dejan sus Reviews o agregan a favoritos; y pues más vale tarde que nunca._**

* * *

 **ZURGAN:** como ya sabes, fuiste mi primer Review, y eso me puso muy feliz, y aunque no es un Ranma y Akane, espero y le sigas dando una oportunidad esta pareja, muchas gracias.

 **Pit sajot:** tú fuiste mi segundo Review y uno muy animador, gracias por darme esas palabras de ánimo, y cuando apenas estaba comenzando a subir mis capítulos decir cosas como _"y para disfrutarlo aún mejor lo leeré desde el primer capítulo"_ ja, ja, eso también me animo a seguir amigo, y espero y algún día publiques tu fic.

 **XxaleXanderxX:** amigo fuiste mi tercer Review, y aunque fue breve, también lo valoré mucho, _"creo que motivaras mucho en escribir fic's de esta pareja"_ , fueron muy buenas palabras para ayudarme a seguir; y también gracias por darle a favoritos, y por los PM.

 **Fausto, faustonecromancer, Fausto Octavo, FaustoNecroman, Slaven Almos:** vaya amigo, fuiste el cuarto, y sin cuenta, pero no el menos importante, lamento lo de tu cuenta perdida, pero que bueno que sigas por aquí pendiente, muchas gracias por tu constante apoyo en cada capítulo, eres uno de los que siempre ha estado allí y de las razones para seguir con mi fic, muchas gracias por lo muchos Reviews y PM, y por agregar a favoritos, muchas gracias amigo.

 **Juan lopez:** qué bueno que cuando inicié te agrado mi fic, aún no se si sigues leyendo, pues dijiste que te quedabas con esta si actualizaba rápido; espero y disculpes mi enorme tardanza si sigues por aquí y saludos.

 **VICTORELNAZI:** también tu Review fue corto pero muy animador, y también gracias por darle a favoritos; en serio saber que hay más que prefieren fic's de esta pareja me animo a seguir, saludos amigo y espero y te guste este capítulo.

 **Enrique:** amigo, me acuerdo mucho de tu comentario; fue justo después de comentar como me sentía por la falta de Reviews a los siguientes capítulos que iba subiendo. Te agradezco tu sinceridad y tus razones válidas. Pero espero poder leer otro Review tuyo para saber qué te parece el progreso de mi historia.

 **Irealiti13:** el dios y amo de la irrealidad, gracias por la posdata, y heme aquí, no me he rendido, y gracias por agregarme a favoritos, espero y este capítulo sea de tu agrado y saber pronto de ti.

 **Monky D dragon:** aunque siempre son gratos los Reviews positivos, el tuyo también me ayudó mucho a mejorar en mi forma de escribir, y por eso te agradezco mucho amigo, espero y sigas leyendo mi fic y sea de tu agrado.

 **:** fuiste alguien que me ayudó mucho a mejorar, te agradezco los Reviews y por haber entrado en defensa para que mi fic no fuera aburrido, muchas gracias, y de hecho tomé una de tus sugerencias en mi fic al pie de la letra, parece que copie y pegue lo que me dijiste XD, también gracias por darle a favoritos y por la ayuda prestada, espero y sea de tu agrado este capítulo y saber tu opinión.

 **Guest:** al no tener cuenta es muy difícil responderles, pero tal como lo pediste, dejé a Akane con Shinnosuke y no fui malo JA, JA…

 **David570:** también fue un Review corto, pero lo tomé en cuenta, aunque solo preguntarás cuando publicaría el siguiente episodio, me animo que estuvieras pendiente de ello, gracias.

 **Sebaslox6:** fuiste de los pocos que pregunto acerca de la Trivia que hice, a la cual no hubo respuesta, y también un escritor nuevo igual que yo, que fue una lástima que abandonaras tu fic, pero ánimo y adelante tal vez en el futuro habrá algo mejor, gracias por el apoyo y agregarme a favoritos, espero y este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

 **Oscuro:** también preguntaste acerca de la Trivia y eso me alegro, espero y sigas pendiente de este fic y te haya gustado este capítulo.

 **Infinity:** qué bueno que ye haya gustado mi fic, y espero y te siga agradando, y gracias por los buenos deseos, también por tu divertido Review de que no aguantabas la tentación de leer más, gracias amigo y espero y sea de tu agrado el desenlace de mi historia.

 **Nicole-LA-Vencedora:** hola amiga, siento haberme demorado tanto, pero estoy de vuelta, también te agradezco por tu apoyo y gracias por continuar tu fic. Contigo pues ya me había mensajeado por PM antes de tu primer Review ja, ja, y gracias por el constante apoyo, espero y ya seamos más constantes al actualizar y que te haya gustado el capítulo, saludos y también gracias por darle a favoritos.

 **Fénix bocanegra:** al igual que mi amigo Fausto, tú también eres uno de los que me ha animado mucho a seguir, con tus Reviews tan acertados y animadores, también te agradezco que le dieras a favoritos y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, y disculpa si no hubo romance pero prometo que pronto lo habrá.

 **Greos:** hola amigo, lamento no haber sido el mismo escritor de la otra historia que leíste, pero quiero que sepas que tu extenso Review me animo muchísimo y me alegró el día, espero y sigas leyendo mi fic y saber pronto de ti.

 **Juans-Loquendo:** uno de los Reviews más recientes pero no menos importantes, que bueno que te guste mi fic, y disculpa por la bromita de abandonar el fic; espero haberte quitado algo de suspenso, y no agregarte más con este capítulo.

 **Cpvm:** pues aquí estoy de vuelta continuando con mi fic y claro que seguiré adelante, gracias por tu Review y espero y te haya gustado este capítulo.

 **DarthMC, KRT215, señor Frederick, MexEmperorRamsells, Yair, nico2883 y ElvisF231:** también les agradezco a ustedes por agregarme a favoritos y espero sus Reviews para saber si les gustó o responder sus preguntas.

 **Muchas gracias a todos los mencionados y a los que recién me lean, dejen sus Reviews, tengan por seguro que los leeré y los tomare en cuenta además de atesorarlos como algo muy valioso; muchas gracias y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	18. Chapter 18: el fin

**NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS**

 ** _Capítulo 18: el fin._**

Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

 _Lamento la enorme demora, y debo confesarles que hasta ya se me había olvidado como subir capítulo; nunca creí que dilataría tanto en escribir este fic para ser exactos desde que comencé hasta ahora ya va pasando 1 año 1 mes y 15 días; y desde el ultimo capítulo que subí ya casi 4 meses. Pero basta de cuentas, espero y me perdonen y que este capítulo sea de su agrado; la verdad le dedique mucho a este para compensar la larga espera. Gracias a todos y espero lo disfruten. (nota de autor: les recomiendo releer desde el capítulo 16 para llevar la secuencia de esta batalla)_

 ** _En el capítulo anterior:_**

 ** _Nozomu despertó a su ejército y comenzó la batalla, pero Nuestros héroes con mucha ayuda y esfuerzo ya han derrotado a la mitad, también apareció el maestro Happosai con Natsume y Kurumi quienes al parecer ahora son sus hijas. Además comenzó el enfrentamiento entre los guardianes y los aliados de Nozomu. Ranma, Shampoo y Cologne, singuen en aprietos pero aun resistiendo; y la batalla entre Tadashi y Nozomu está a punto de comenzar…_**

El ejército de amazonas ya no podía hacerle frente al de Nozomu, ya que con Etsu al frente, parecían imparables.

Muchas amazonas cayeron, Ranma y Shampoo ya no podían más, estaban realmente exhaustos, y Cologne comenzó a ceder ante el número de oponentes; hasta que… un aura azul creó una barrera entre los soldados y Cologne derribando a muchos.

-¡¿Happi?!- dijo Cologne con alivio e impresión.

Y detrás del maestro venían el resto de nuestros héroes.

-¡amigos!- gritaron Ranma y Shampoo llenos de felicidad ya botados en el piso sin ganas de pelear.

-hola, que bueno que están bien; venimos a ayudarlos- dijo Akane mirando con alivio a Ranma y a Shampoo.

Pronto, llevaron a Ranma, Shampoo, Cologne y a varias amazonas que estaban muy heridas a las casas de la aldea. Por suerte nuestros amigos llevaban consigo varios botes llenos con las aguas termales del templo de Miyuki. Primero les dieron de beber a Ranma, Shampoo y Cologne; las heridas que sufrieron en batalla no fueron curadas del todo, pero ya se sentían mejor y con las fuerzas renovadas. Luego atendieron a las demás guerreras, y después fueron a ayudar a Happosai y sus hijas en la pelea.

Ya con las fuerzas renovadas, Ranma se reincorporó a la batalla junto con sus amigos; pero ellos notaron que estos soldados eran más fuertes y resistentes que el resto de los que ya habían derrotado. Y de un momento a otro, los soldados detuvieron su ataque.

-¿pero qué sucede?- preguntó Shinnosuke sin bajar la guardia, poniéndose enfrente de Akane para protegerla.

En ese momento, Etsu se paró enfrente del ejército.

-¡¿Por qué se detuvieron?!- exigió Ranma a Etsu.

Etsu lo miró a él y a sus amigos antes de responder, -debo admitir que estoy impresionado, y tal vez los subestimamos un poco; pero eso no importa, lo mejor será que se rindan-

Ranma sonrió ingenuamente ante ese comentario, pero en el fondo sabía que había que cuidarse de Etsu pues era un oponente sumamente poderoso. –entonces se supone que nos estas mostrando compasión-

-ha, ha, ha, tómenlo como quieran pero no creo que logren derrotar con facilidad a lo que queda del ejército-

-es cierto, ahora que lo dice, en este momento es más difícil derribar a esos soldados; ¿pero porque?- comentó Mousse con cierta preocupación.

-buena pregunta muchacho; y antes de acabar con ustedes, se las responderé-

 ** _FLASHBACK…_**

Una vez iniciada la rebelión de Nozomu, con ayuda de las tres gemas, reunió a un poderoso ejército comandado por Satoshi, Kumi y Etsu.

Nozomu comenzó a nombrar a sus generales y a darles instrucciones.

-¡Satoshi!-

-¡si señor!-

-toma la gema de fuego, tú te encargaras de la fuerza, y si varios caen tu fuerza aumentará-

-¡Kumi!-

-a sus órdenes-

-toma la gema de hielo, tú te encargarás de que nuestro ejército no mengue, si caen tú los levantarás-

-y tu Etsu, pues no es necesario que te de una gema, pues ya tienes un gran poder, tú te encargarás de fortalecer al ejército, si trabajamos juntos no tendremos que sublevarnos ante nadie, más bien, nosotros seremos los amos de todo, recuerda que esta es una guerra para evitar la opresión y futuras guerras-

-lo sé, Amo, como usted lo ordene-

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK._**

Todos quedaron impresionados por lo que dijo Etsu.

-entonces… ¿dices que aunque destruíamos a este ejército, Kumi puede levantarlos de nuevo?- preguntó Ranma con desilusión.

-así es, después de que Kumi acabe con esa guardiana, levantará a todo el ejército, y en estos momentos gracias a ustedes, la fuerza de Satoshi debe de haber aumentado considerablemente; así que ya no tienen nada que hacer; por eso les sugiero rendirse-

 _"maldición, no puede ser que todo nuestro esfuerzo sea en vano"_ , pensaba Ranma con preocupación apretando los puños.

Shampoo notó esto y se acercó a su airén, -tranquilo Ranma; si recuperamos las gemas dudo que prevalezcan-, al escuchar a su prometida, Ranma se tranquilizó y reflexionó en lo que le dijo.

-ella tiene razón, pero dudo que lo logren- dijo Etsu muy confiado, a lo que los demás reaccionaron con impresión.

-si es así entonces los derrotaremos- dijo por ultimo Ranma, ahora más decidido a ganar.

 ** _Mientras tanto…_**

Satoshi estaba ganando terreno, acorralando a Ryunosuke, y justo antes de volver a golpearlo una bola de energía color roja cayó sobre él; Ryunosuke salto rápidamente para evitar ser golpeado por ese ataque.

-¡Ryoga!, me alegro de verte- dijo Ryunosuke con alivio.

-y yo a ti, que bueno que sigues en pie-

Habiéndose disipado el ataque de Ryoga, se empezó a distinguir la silueta de Satoshi aun de pie y con ligeros rasguños.

-¡Ha, ha, ha…! buen golpe muchacho, pero deberás ser más fuerte para lograr dañarme- alardeó Satoshi para provocarlos.

Estas palabras les dieron directo en el orgullo de ambos jóvenes, que no se iban a quedar tranquilos; y a su vez unieron fuerzas para pelear contra Satoshi.

Ryoga y Ryunosuke decidieron utilizar sus técnicas más poderosas para acabar con la pelea rápidamente; pero Satoshi se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y sabiendo que aquel ataque sería muy poderoso dio un fuerte golpe al suelo creando una gran onda expansiva, distrayendo a los muchachos, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció del lugar.

-¡¿a donde habrá ido ese cobarde?!- se preguntó Ryoga a sí mismo.

-no lo sé, tal vez fue con Nozomu, seré mejor que lo busquemos- sugirió Ryunosuke.

 ** _En cuanto a Nozomu y Tadashi…_**

 _-muy bien, pues haremos que esto valga la pena-_ fueron las últimas palabras que dijo Tadashi antes de iniciar la pelea contra Nozomu.

Tadashi comenzó acercándose a Nozomu para conectarle un golpe en el rostro, pero este le esquivó a tiempo.

 _"no puede ser, si ese golpe me hubiera alcanzado me habría causado mucho daño"_

 _-_ ¡¿qué pasa Nozomu?! No pienses tanto y pelea-

Acto seguido Nozomu lanzó una gran cantidad de energía oscura hacia Tadashi, pero este hizo brillar sus manos y creó un flujo de aire que comenzó a retener el ataque de Nozomu, hasta lograr desvanecerlo por completo.

-debo admitir que me costó un poco retener tu ataque, pero esto apenas comienza, no creas que tendré piedad de ti Nozomu-

Nuevamente Tadashi se acercó a Nozomu para empezar una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Nozomu era muy rápido y letal en cada golpe, a diferencia de sus subordinados, él poder de Nozomu era muy superior; y esto lo tomó en cuenta Tadashi, peleando enserio.

Cada golpe que daban creaba una gran onda expansiva y un temblor que sintieron los demás a lo lejos.

Nozomu continuó lanzando varios ataques a Tadashi, pero este los esquivaba, y al mismo tiempo contratacaba expulsando un gran poder de su mano derecha consumiendo la energía oscura de Nozomu.

De poco en poco el rumbo de la pelea se inclinaba a favor de Tadashi; pero Nozomu no se daría por vencido; así que reunió una gran cantidad de energía aumentando ligeramente su masa muscular y ataco a Tadashi con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡TOMA ESTO!- el golpe de Nozomu fue tan rápido que Tadashi no pudo esquivarlo, y cayó varios metros alejado de Nozomu y antes de que se pudiera levantar llegó Satoshi y lo golpeó en la espalda con su maso.

-Ha, ha, por un momento pensé que me derrotarías, jamás creí que un simple guardián me obligaría a utilizar todas mis fuerzas- dijo Nozomu un poco exhausto.

En ese momento llegó Ryoga y Ryunosuke asombrados por la escena de ver a Tadashi en el suelo.

-¡maldito!, huiste de nosotros para ayudar a Nozomu- dijo Ryunosuke muy enojado; y enseguida atacó a Satoshi con todas sus fuerzas, al igual que Ryoga.

Por otro lado Tadashi se puso de pie y agradeció con la mirada la ayuda de sus amigos, y retomo la pelea con Nozomu; esta vez la pelea era más pareja y cada golpe hacia retumbar el lugar más y más.

Nozomu volvió a incrementar su velocidad y lanzó una infinidad de ataques a Tadashi; este hacía lo posible por absorberlos pero llegó a un punto en el que no pudo más y recibió varios de estos de lleno.

Parecía que Nozomu había ganado y ahora se dirigía hacían donde estaba Satoshi, a quien le estaba costando trabajo retener los ataques combinados de Ryunosuke y Ryoga; pero…

Una luz cegadora lo atacó a una gran velocidad, dándole un golpe en el estómago quitándole el aire y después lo tomó del cuello, -en verdad eres poderoso, pero es hora de que seas destruido; ahora no seré tan considerado como para encerrarte en una caja; yo te destruiré- el cuerpo de Tadashi estaba rodeado por una aura blanca, y sus ojos se tornaron blancos por un momento.

Nozomu quedó inmovilizado y Tadashi puso su mano derecha sobre sobre el estómago de Nozomu mientras lo sujetaba del cuello con la izquierda.

En ese momento, Tadashi hizo resplandecer su mano derecha para ejecutar su técnica más poderosa -¡devastación!- una energía blanca dio de lleno en Nozomu atravesándole el estomagó…

-¡AHHHHH!- gritó Nozomu mientras su cuerpo se empezaba a desintegrar; pero en ese instante una filosa onda de energía azul detuvo la técnica de Tadashi, quien no pudo evitar el ataque y terminó soltando a Nozomu.

Todo se detuvo en el lugar por un momento; solo se podía ver a Etsu de frente a Tadashi retándolo con su espada, y a Nozomu tirado en el suelo muy debilitado.

Tadashi estaba agotado por haber utilizado esa técnica, y Etsu se dio cuenta de ello, es por eso que no dudo en atacarlo.

Los ataques de Etsu eran sumamente rápidos y constantes; Tadashi no podía acercarse a él, solo podía esquivar aquellas ondas generadas por la espada de Etsu, pero mientras seguían aquellos ataques, se le complicaba más esquivarlos.

-¡no puede ser! Debemos ayudar a Tadashi- dijo Ryoga.

-tienes razón amigo, pero antes debemos acabar con Satoshi- respondió Ryunosuke.

Y así se reanudo la pelea con Satoshi; pero este se veía más confiado.

-¡adelante chicos!, atáquenme con todo lo que tengan; temo que nuestro ejército está siendo derrotado- dijo Satoshi con sarcasmo, mientras una gran cantidad de energía se reunió en él.

Los chicos hicieron caso omiso a las palabras de Satoshi y utilizaron sus técnicas más poderosas.

-¡FUEGO SAGRADO!-

-FENIX EN LLAMAS-

Ambos ataques crearon un calor insoportable y dieron de lleno en Satoshi causando una gran explosión.

-¡lo hicimos!- celebraron Ryoga y Ryunosuke, pero una vez disipado el ataque, allí se encontraba Satoshi de pie con apenas unos rasguños.

-¡ha, ha, ha!, en verdad creyeron que me vencerían- se burlaba Satoshi de Ryunosuke y Ryoga, -pero tengan esto claro; acabaré con ustedes antes de que puedan acercarse a Nozomu-

 _"puedo aprovechar este momento para acabar con ese maldito y tomar el control; pero… debo ser convincente para que no sospechen",_ pensó Satoshi para luego retomar la pelea.

 ** _Mientras tanto…_**

Ranma y los demás hicieron un ataque combinado, con el que destruyeron por completo al resto del ejército, ya que como Etsu se había retirado, fue más fácil derrotarlos.

-por fin, lo hemos logrado pero… eso quiere decir que Satoshi ahora debe ser más fuerte- dijo Ranma con algo de alegría y Preocupación.

Shampoo notó la inquietud de su Ranma y tomando su mano le dijo –no te preocupes airén, todos juntos saldremos adelante- y después le dio un corto beso para terminar de tranquilizarlo.

-¡¿Pero qué cocha pacha?!- gritó Happosai y quedó con la boca abierta al ver esa escena.

De un momento a otro el maestro Happosai ya estaba sentado en la cabeza de Ranma fumando su pipa, poniendo una expresión seria.

-¿Qué sucede maestro?- preguntó Ranma.

-¡RANMA!,- el maestro Happosai llamo la atención de Ranma para luego susurrarle. –oye yo no te conocía ese lado tan romántico, Ji, ji, ji - esto sonrojó al muchacho, que hizo lo posible por agarrar al maestro, pero este se le adelanto desapareciendo de allí, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se le abalanzó a Shampoo, -¡HOLA SHAMPOO!- pero justo antes de poder abrazarla, fue detenido por dos puñetazos en la cabeza.

El maestro se sobó la cabeza y, dándoles la espalda se puso en cuclillas llorando y haciendo círculos en el suelo con su dedo; y con voz de bebe dijo, -¡Kurumi, Natsume!, ¿Por qué son tas malas?, yo solo quería divertirme, no me comprenden, es la única alegría de mi vida, soy un pobre viejo inútil, que solo busca un poco de diversión- después de sus conmovedoras palabras el maestro Happosai se acostó en posición fetal hecho bolita esperando una respuesta de parte de las chicas.

Natsume y Kurumi mostraron enojo en sus rostros y volvieron a golpear al maestro sacándole dos chichones, -¡Hay, pero que viejo tan sínico es!, compórtese de una vez-

Happosai se intimidó por la mirada de sus hijas, y prometió portarse bien; después de esto le explicaron la relación entre Ranma y Shampoo, Akane y Shinnosuke, y de Mousse con Jun; y luego fueron en busca de Etsu para enfrentarlo.

 ** _En cuanto a Miyuki y Kumi…_**

Las dos guerreras ya estaban muy agotadas por la pelea entre ellas; en especial Miyuki, pues Kumi mostro ser ligeramente superior a ella en cuanto a combate; pero ambas cesaron de pelear al ver los estruendos provocados en el lugar donde se encontraba Nozomu; y Kumi fue la primera en ir hacia allá, pero Miyuki no se quedaría atrás, así que la siguió.

Ya todos reunidos; tanto los aliados de Nozomu, como nuestro héroes, la pelea entre Etsu y Tadashi se detuvo un momento, al igual que la de Satoshi con los muchachos.

Aun recuperándose, Nozomu fijo la mirada en nuestros Héroes, -¡vaya, vaya!, de verdad me han impresionado, *cof, cof*, no creí que los guardianes con un simple grupo de mortales nos hayan hecho frente y hallan acabado con mi ejército, pero cometieron un grave error, *cof, cof*- Nozomu escupió algo de sangre pues todavía tenía una gran herida en el estómago.

-¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó Ranma.

-buena pregunta; pero pronto lo descubrirás- dijo Nozomu burlándose de Ranma; para después llamar a Kumi -¡KUMI!-

-¿diga?- respondió esta.

-Tendrás que curar mis heridas-

-pero eso significa que perderíamos tres cuartas partes del ejército y ya no podría levantarlos-

-no importa, tú solo hazlo- dijo Nozomu en un tono amenazante.

Kumi fue hacia donde se encontraba él pero antes Satoshi la detuvo para susurrarle al oído, -mejor déjalo morir-

-pero si le desobedezco buscará la manera de destruirnos, quizás use a Etsu- respondió ella.

-no te preocupes, ahora soy mucho más fuerte que él, y le podemos hacerle frente a Etsu, piénsalo bien, por fin seremos libres-

Kumi estuvo a punto de ceder, pero sucumbió ante el segundo grito de Nozomu.

-¡¿a dónde crees que vas?! No permitiremos que Nozomu se recupere- dijo Ranma, y este y los demás corrieron a impedirlo; pero… los detuvo una barrera que creo Etsu como la vez pasada que protegió a Nozomu de varios ataques, y a Satoshi no le quedó de otra que defender a Nozomu y fue a atacar a Tadashi para que no interviniera con Etsu.

Los demás con mucha desesperación intentaban destruir aquella barrera, pero no lo lograban. Para su decepción solo les quedó ver como Nozomu se recuperó de sus heridas y ahora se notaba un poco más fuerte; acto seguido, Kumi levantó a la cuarta parte del ejército que le quedaba para continuar con la batalla; pero estos eran mucho más fuertes por la presencia de Nozomu y de Etsu.

-muy bien; ¿en dónde nos quedamos?- dijo Nozomu en forma de burla.

Acto seguido, Etsu desvaneció el campo de fuerza y atacó a Ranma, pero este lo esquivó.

-eso estuvo cerca; entonces yo seré tu contrincante- dijo Ranma para después ponerse en guardia.

Pero antes de iniciar a pelear, Ryoga, Mousse y Shinnosuke, se unieron a Ranma para esta difícil pelea.

En cuanto a Ryunosuke y Happosai, ellos se enfrentarían a Satoshi; mientras Miyuki con ayuda de Shampoo pelearían contra Kumi, y el resto contendría al ejército.

Parecía ser que esta batalla sería la definitiva, pues nadie iba a ceder, y así fue; Nozomu con más fuerza atacaba a Tadashi haciéndole muy difícil contratacarlo; a la vez su ejército estaba siendo muy superior y muy difícil de contener, pero aun así nuestros héroes no se darían por vencidos.

Mientras tanto, Miyuki y Shampoo unieron fuerzas para atacar a Kumi; ahora la diferencia era que con la ayuda de Shampoo, Miyuki quebraba más fácilmente la defensa de Kumi, y así fueron ganando terreno.

En cuanto a Satoshi; este quiso acabar con todo de un solo golpe, así que con una enorme fuerza levantó su maso y se lo aventó a Ryunosuke, pero antes de que este impactara en él, Happosai lo detuvo con un dedo.

-vaya, vaya, vaya- dijo Happosai moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado, -ese fue un ataque muy poderoso, pero no permitiré que ganen esta pelea- esta vez Happosai se mostraba serio y con la intención de ayudar en serio en esta pelea, pues no quería que sus hijas le volvieran a pegar.

-gracias maestro, que bueno que tenga el deseo de prevenir la opresión de Nozomu- dijo Ryunosuke con mucho ánimo.

Eso hizo enojar a Satoshi y se lanzó nuevamente al ataque; pero con gran habilidad, el maestro lo esquivaba; y aprovechando esa distracción Ryunosuke comenzó a golpear a Satoshi en las áreas que dejaba al descubierto por intentar golpear a Happosai.

De un momento a otro Satoshi se detuvo a reír, -no está nada mal, pero aunque me esquiven y logren golpearme no me causaran daño alguno-

Las palabras de Satoshi hicieron enojar mucho a Happosai, y este empezó a emanar una gran aura roja, -te voy a enseñar a respetar a tus mayores- de la nada Happosai saco cientos de bombas hapo-dai-karin y se las arrojó a Satoshi, esto creó una gran explosión pero ahí no acabó el ataque; justo antes de que se disipara el humo de la explosión, happosai vio descubierta la espalda de Satoshi y lo golpeó con su técnica más poderosa.

Ya disipado el humo, Ryunosuke se acercó al maestro quien ya estaba dormido por el ataque que hizo, y en cuanto a Satoshi, este se encontraba de cuclillas sin poder moverse.

-¡¿Qué?! Esto es increíble, cuanto poder tuvo el ataque del maestro que dejó estático a Satoshi, esto ha superado por mucho al poder de un guardián como yo, nunca creí que hubiera personas tan poderosas- aun perplejo, Ryunosuke llevó al maestro a un lugar seguro junto con las amazonas para que lo cargaran y lo cuidaran, para luego ir a ayudar a su hermana y luego a los demás.

 ** _Mientras tanto…_**

Desde el aire, Etsu comenzó a lanzar varias ondas filosas hacia los muchachos. Mientras estos hacían lo posible por esquivarlas, en eso, Ranma empezó a idear un plan.

Al parecer, Ranma descubrió algo que les daría una gran ventaja en la batalla, pero antes decidió comprobarlo.

Y así fue, mientras Mousse atacaba a Etsu con sus armas a una gran velocidad, y Ryoga junto con Shinnosuke combinaron sus ataques creando un torbellino de fuego; Ranma esperó el momento en el que Etsu desenfundara su espada para realizar su ataque, y en ese momento saltó, y con todas sus fuerzas lo pateó por la espalda -¡TOMA ESTO!- la patada de Ranma fue tan potente, que Etsu soltó su espada y cayó varios metros lejos del lugar de batalla. -¡Rápido tomen su espada!- ordenó Ranma antes de que Etsu se levantará.

Muy sorprendido por aquella acción, Etsu se puso de pie, -vaya, parece que lograste sorprenderme-

-así es Etsu, y no solo eso, ahora tengo tu espada y no podrás atacarnos nuevamente con esas ondas- dijo Ranma muy confiado.

-tal vez tengas razón, pero dudo que mi espada te sirva de algo- refutó Etsu al comentario de Ranma.

-¡maldición; haz de ser muy fuerte pero no tienes derecho a humillarnos!- de repente el aura de Ranma se incrementó, y la espada de Etsu se rodeó de electricidad, pero esta vez era mucha más que con la espada de Shampoo.

-¡¿QUÉ?! Esto no puede ser posible-se podía ver en el rostro de Etsu un gran asombro, al igual que en los demás, que se detuvieron por el gran resplandor de la espada.

Acto seguido Ranma expulsó de la espada un gran Rayo directo hacia Etsu; y este sin poder moverse, creó un campo de fuerza para protegerse, pero… / ¡BOOOOM! /, Su barrera no soportó el impacto y cayó al suelo herido por aquel ataque.

Todos quedaron atónitos por la escena, por un lado Etsu herido y por el otro Ranma aun de pie estático por lo que acabo de ocurrir.

Esto también llamó la atención de Nozomu e hizo que se preocupará un poco, _"no puede ser, ese tal Ranma ha superado a Etsu; si no hago algo pronto, el me derrotará"_ , Nozomu no sabía qué hacer, hasta que notó que Satoshi apenas se estaba recuperando del ataque de Happosai, pero aún se encontraba débil _, "esta es mi oportunidad"…_

Sin previo aviso, Nozomu voló hacia donde se encontraba Satoshi, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, le atravesó el corazón…

-¡AGHH, MAL…DI…TO!- fueron las últimas palabras de Satoshi antes de morir, en ellas se sintió toda la impotencia de no poder defenderse y de perder la oportunidad que tuvo de acabar con Nozomu.

-¡QUÉ!- nadie podía creer la cruda imagen que acababan de ver; ¿por qué asesinar a tu aliado?, no tenía sentido aparente, hasta que…

El cuerpo de Satoshi y el resto del ejército desaparecieron por completo, y su energía entró en Nozomu. -¡Ha, ha, ha, ha!- el cuerpo de Nozomu creció en gran manera, ahora medía casi 3 metros, su piel se tornó de un color gris oscuro, y tanto en los puños, rodillas, y hombros, le salieron huesos puntiagudos, -AHORA SOLO FALTAS TÚ, KUMI, PARA QUE SEAMOS UN SER COMPLETO- la voz de Nozomu había cambiado a una más grave, y se veía decidido a matar a Kumi para volverse más poderoso, y por qué no, también a Etsu después de Kumi.

Sin previo aviso, Nozomu tomó impulso creando una onda expansiva detrás de él y fue directo hacia Kumi, pero antes de impactarla, Shampoo lanzó sus chuis con gran fuerza y Miyuki creó una gruesa barrera de hielo.

Estos esfuerzos fueron en vano pues Nozomu la atravesó con facilidad, pero lo bueno es que lograron salvar a Kumi.

Ahora bien, aunque todos estaban de cierta manera en Shock por lo que hizo Nozomu y de su nueva apariencia, en especial Etsu parecía ver las cosas de otra forma, también tenía que ver el ataque que le propinó Ranma, pues se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza haciéndole recordar varias cosas.

-¡alejen a Kumi y a Etsu de aquí!, yo me encargaré de Nozomu, lo importante es que no se vuelva más fuerte- ordenó Tadashi más decidido que nunca a acabar con esta pelea, cueste lo que cueste.

Ranma y los demás no querían dejar solo a Tadashi, pero entendieron que antes se debían recuperar con ayuda de Miyuki, para poder ayudarlo; así que no les quedó más que huir por el momento, para poder idear una estrategia.

-¡NO LES SERVIRÁ HUIR; DONDE SEA QUE VAYAN LOS ENCONTRARÉ!- dijo Nozomu en un tono amenazador.

-espero que no sea así, mientras yo sea tu oponente- respondió Tadashi, llamando la atención de Nozomu para que sus amigos se alejaran.

-Está bien; primero acabaré contigo; será interesante adueñarme de tu poder-

Tadashi no se sentía muy seguro de su decisión, pero debía ganar tiempo para que sus amigos idearan algo.

Y así comenzó este peligroso enfrentamiento. Tadashi se acercó a Nozomu para golpearlo, y este apenas y logró esquivarlo.

-vaya, parece que has perdido velocidad- dijo Tadashi con alivio; por lo menos tendría esa ventaja.

Nozomu solo calló y empezó a atacar; pero Tadashi con gran habilidad lograba esquivarlo.

En un descuido de Nozomu, Tadashi aprovechó e hizo una finta con su rodilla en el estómago de su contrincante, para luego atacarlo con la misma en la barbilla; el golpe fue todo un éxito y a la vez muy potente, tanto así que creó una gran onda expansiva pero…

-eso me dolió- dijo Nozomu mientras sonreía, a su vez, tomó la pierna de Tadashi y lo aló hacia él, para después recibirlo con un puñetazo en el pecho.

-¡Aghh!- gritó Tadashi mientras caía al suelo.

-Ha, ha, ha, aunque sea un poco más lento, tus ataques no me vencerán- ni bien terminó Nozomu sus palabras, Tadashi se recuperó y le lanzó una gran cantidad de energía, -¡¿pero qué es esto?! – Nozomu se cubrió inmediatamente, pero el ataque fue tan poderoso que cedió y cayó al suelo.

 ** _Mientras tanto…_**

Miyuki había curado a todos de sus heridas, y ya se encontraban listos para el combate, pero antes deberían formular una estrategia para derrotar a Nozomu, ahora con la ayuda de sus dos posibles aliados, Etsu y Kumi.

Ranma iba a interrogar a Etsu para saber si estaba de su lado, pero este no le prestó atención al ver que Kumi se encontraba a salvo, y de la nada corrió hacia donde estaba ella y la abrazó.

-Kumi, que bueno que estés bien- dijo Etsu con mucho alivio aun sin soltar a Kumi; y está muy conmovida tampoco lo soltaba.

-¿Pero qué sucede aquí?- preguntaron todos, desconcertados por lo que pasaba.

A lo que Kumi y Etsu dieron una explicación…

 ** _FLASHBACK…_**

-¡¿pero mi señor?! Nuestro hijo necesitará de usted- dijo entre lágrimas una hermosa mujer de piel clara, ojos grises, y cabello negro y largo.

-lo sé, pero me tengo que ir; y si me quedó tal vez toda la tribu y las tribus cercanas se enteraran de lo nuestro, y del fruto de nuestro amor; y tal vez querrán hacerles daño y no puedo permitir que suceda eso- dijo el amado de aquella hermosa mujer.

-pero yo lo amo-

-y yo también, es por eso que hago esto, aunque no debió pasar, pero no me arrepiento de haberte amado también, por eso te pido esto-

La hermosa mujer se quedó en silenció llorando sobre el pecho de su amado, y este la separó y la tomo para darle su último beso.

-está bien, pero recuerda que yo siempre te amaré- dijo por ultimo aquella hermosa mujer.

Cerca de allí se encontraba Etsu escuchando todo, descubriendo así su origen; y a la vez se sentía furioso por el sufrimiento de su madre, pero por el amor que le tenía, decidió no decirle nada.

Años más tarde, el ejercito del emperador fue a atacar a la tribu de los Sherpas para quitarles las gemas que tenían en su poder, y la batalla duró toda la noche; al final ganaron los Sherpas; pero… durante esa noche, fue asesinada la madre de Etsu.

-¡MAMÁ!- gritó Etsu al ver la escena; y entre los gritos, la batalla y el fuego, lo vio a él, -Nozo… -

No termino de hablar porque quedó inconsciente; y a partir de ese momento, olvidó todo su pasado, y lo único que sabía era que en ese día, Nozomu fue a rescatarlo a él y a su madre, pero no pudo salvarlos a ambos. Es por eso que desde entonces Etsu juró lealtad a Nozomu en todo, y poco a poco fue descubriendo su gran poder.

Tiempo después Nozomu empezó a reunir a un ejército y aliados poderosos como Kumi y Satoshi; al principio parecía Nozomu hacia lo correcto, acabando con la opresión de aquel malvado emperador; además, con el tiempo algo surgió entre Etsu y Kumi, pero Nozomu no lo tolero pues era una distracción, y los separó. Después de eso comenzó la rebelión de Nozomu, hasta que fue derrotado junto con sus aliados, a excepción de Etsu quien fue perdonado y dormido por un periodo de tiempo.

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK…_**

Terminando Etsu su relato; nadie podía creer lo que escucho; era una historia trágica, y sentían mucha pena por Etsu, pero en si lo que más los impresiono fue que su padre fuera una de las entidades creadoras de las gemas; ahora comprendían el porqué de su poder.

-no te preocupes Etsu; sé que juntos acabaremos de una vez por todas con Nozomu y vengaremos la muerte de tu madre- dijo Ranma con mucha convicción.

-gracias; y perdón por todo- se disculparon Etsu y Kumi.

-no se inquieten; lo mejor será que nos apresuremos, porque Tadashi se quedó solo- les recordó Mousse a todos.

-¡es cierto!- dijeron todos preocupados y fueron a ayudar a Tadashi.

 ** _De regreso con Nozomu y Tadashi…_**

Tadashi fue rápidamente hacia donde cayó Nozomu, y aprovechando que estaba inconsciente, preparó su técnica más poderosa, -¡ahora si Nozomu, te destruiré, devas…!-Tadashi no terminó sus palabras porque Nozomu lo tomó del brazo y le arrebato su gema.

-¡Ha, ha, ha! Es hora de que todos se arrodillen ante mí- el cuerpo de Nozomu volvió a cambiar, pero esta vez solo en tamaño, pues se hizo más pequeño, ligeramente más grande que Tadashi.

Acto seguido, y con una gran velocidad; Nozomu bombardeó de golpes a Tadashi hasta que lo dejó tirado seminconsciente; y antes de darle el golpe final, llegaron Ranma y los demás.

-¿pero que tenemos acá?, Etsu y Kumi juntos de nuevo; y al parecer se aliaron con el enemigo- dijo Nozomu con escarnio.

-¡Basta! Ya lo sé todo, y juro que vengaré la muerte de mi madre- la furia de Etsu era inmensa, nuevamente su cabello castaño se tornó gris y sus pupilas se dilataron, y un gran aura blanca emanaba alrededor de su cuerpo. -¡Muere!- Etsu tomo su espada y comenzó a lanzar varias cuchillas sin piedad, todas directo hacia Nozomu.

-será mejor que lo ayudemos- sugirió Ranma, a lo que todos asintieron, pero antes Miyuki fue a auxiliar a Tadashi.

Todas las cuchillas dieron de lleno en el cuerpo de Nozomu, y la explosión generada por ellas creo un denso humo que poco a poco se fue disipando, y para su sorpresa, Nozomu se encontraba en perfecto estado, cubierto por sus huesos en forma de esfera.

-¡ha, ha, ha!, debo admitir que ese ataque pudo haberme dañado mucho, es una lástima que ningún ataque a distancia pueda tocarme-

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron todos sin entender.

Nozomu se veía a gusto con la expresión de los demás, -al parecer estos huesos que me sobresalen me defienden de cualquier ataque a distancia, gracias al poder de las gemas-

-entonces te atacaremos todos juntos- dijo Tadashi ya recuperado.

-está bien, pero… no será justo si peleó yo solo contra todos ustedes- inmediatamente, Nozomu se dividió en tres gracias al poder de las gemas.

Ranma y los demás no lo podían creer, pero no les quedaba de otra que pelear.

-¡a la carga!- gritó Ranma para darles ánimo a sus amigos e iniciar la pelea.

Tadashi y Etsu unieron fuerzas para pelear con el Nozomu original, mientras los demás se repartieron de manera equitativa para hacerle frente a las copias.

Shampoo, Ukyo, Cologne y Jun, junto con Kumi y Miyuki rodearon a una de las copias de Nozomu.

Jun lo ató con su látigo, mientras Ukyo le lanzo cientos de mini espátulas, las cuales Nozomu no se molestó en esquivar.

Aprovechando que Nozomu no se cubría, Kumi le lanzó un poderoso ataque, pero los huesos de la copia lo cubrieron; pero esto no detuvo a Miyuki de intentar su ataque más poderoso; así que inmediatamente lanzó su fio eterno, y después la abuela atacó.

Estos esfuerzos rindieron fruto y la defensa de Nozomu se quebró, entonces Shampoo lo golpeó con gran fuerza, mientras sus puños se rodearon de electricidad.

En cuanto a los muchachos y Genma, notaron que la estrategia de las chicas estaba funcionando, así que hicieron lo mismo. Mousse sacó decenas de cadenas para inmovilizar a la copia, tal como lo hizo Jun; pero esta vez no sería fácil pues Nozomu se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, así que con gran velocidad esquivó todas las cadenas y golpeó a Mousse en el rostro; después se acercó a Shinnosuke, pero este creó un remolino para distraerlo.

Nuevamente Mousse se puso de pie y arrojo varias bombas a la copia, Ryoga lanzo su ataque del fénix en llamas, Ranma usó el rayo del dragón, Genma el huracán del tigre y Ryunosuke el fuego sagrado.

Un ataque tras otro debilitó la defensa de la copia hasta que la rompió y todos los ataques le dieron directamente.

Valiéndose de la oportunidad que crearon, todos juntos volvieron a atacar a la copia, destruyéndola por completo.

Las chicas volvieron a hacer lo mismo, pero la copia con la que estaban peleando se volvió más fuerte y rápida. Pronto esta, empezó a lanzar varios fragmentos de sus huesos.

Miyuki hizo una barrera de hielo pero esta se rompió, y la copia de Nozomu apareció detrás de ella hiriéndola gravemente.

-¡HERMANA!- gritó Ryunosuke al ver la escena y se dirigió hacia la copia de Nozomu con gran ira; pero fue en vano, porque esta le atravesó el estómago con uno de sus huesos.

Con Miyuki herida, ahora sería muy difícil curar a los demás, en especial a su hermano.

De nuevo, la copia volvió a lanzar miles de fragmentos de huesos hiriendo a todos.

-¡Shampoo…!- Ranma corrió a proteger a su prometida al igual que Mousse a Jun y Ryoga a Ukyo; pero la copia de Nozomu que aún estaba en pie, se dio cuenta de ello y velozmente derribo a Ranma y golpeó a Shampoo, esta se cubrió pero aun así recibió mucho daño. -¡NO…, ERES UN MALDITO!- por un momento Ranma pensó en atacar a la copia de Nozomu, pero reflexionó en lo que le pasó a Ryunosuke, y mejor se preocupó por Shampoo y que estuviera en un lugar seguro.

Justo cuando la copia de Nozomu iba a volver a atacar para no dejar escapar a las chicas…

-¡HAPO-DAI-KARIN!- de la nada salió el maestro Happosai con una bomba enorme. Luego se hizo gigante y tomando de su botella de sake, empezó a escupir fuego de la boca. (Esto sucede en el anime en el capítulo 128 cuando Ranma libera a tres dibujos al romper unos pergaminos en la feria, y salen 2 moustros gigantes, y el maestro, Soun vestido de samurái y Genma transformado en panda se hacen gigantes y se enfrentan a los moustros, mientras Ranma tiene una cita con el tercer dibujo que es una pandita chistosa, para que vuelvan a sus pergaminos)

-Vamos chicos, aprovechen este momento para retirarse, yo también me uniré al maestro y trataremos de retener al enemigo- dijo Soun con su traje de Samurai, para luego hacerse gigante y apoyar al maestro; también Genma se les unió para ganar el tiempo necesario para poner a los demás a salvo.

Por su parte los chicos aprovecharon aquella distracción para poner a Ryunosuke, Miyuki y las chicas a salvo.

 ** _Ranma y Shampoo…_**

-Shampoo; ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Ranma con mucha preocupación y con Shampoo entre sus brazos.

-estoy bien airén, no te preocupes, y lamento no ser de mucha ayuda en esta pelea, debí de haber entrenado más duro- dijo Shampoo con suspiro y los ojos brillosos.

-no digas eso amor; estuviste genial, siempre estaré orgulloso de ti, y me alegra que puedas acompañarme en las batallas, eres la chica más fuerte que conozco y por eso te amo; pero… esta vez es diferente; Nozomu te ha herido, y no quiero que te pase algo peor-

Shampoo no pudo contener sus lágrimas pero esta vez de felicidad al ver lo importante que era ella para su Airén.

-¡Wo ai ni!, soy tan feliz; pero prométeme que todo estará bien Ranma-

-te lo prometo Shampoo- acto seguido Ranma besó profundamente a Shampoo, no como despedida, sino más bien como una garantía de que todo estaría bien; mientras esta se sonrojaba por la sensación de los labios de su airén.

 ** _Mousse y Jun…_**

-gracias mi patito; creo que este enemigo está fuera de mi alcance, me cuesta admitirlo como amazona que soy-

-no digas eso Jun, tu eres muy fuerte; ahora déjalo todo en mis manos, yo te protegeré- dijo Mousse acomodándose los lentes

-si mi patito, haré lo que tú me digas, por eso te quiero, ahora dale una lección de mi parte a esa copia- dijo Jun con una mirada llena de convicción.

-lo haré mi amor-dijo por ultimo Mousse después de darle un corto beso a su prometida.

 ** _Ryoga y Ukyo…_**

-¿estás bien Ukyo…?- preguntó Ryoga con preocupación y nervios.

-si Ryoga, gracias por auxiliarme- respondió Ukyo igual de tímida, pues Ryoga la estaba tomando de la mano; al darse cuenta éste, también se sonrojó.

-disculpa Ukyo, por tomarte de la mano-

-no te preocupes amigo, así me siento más segura- esto sonrojó aún más al joven Hibiki.

-de… de nada- respondió Ryoga muy nervioso, no sabía porque se ponía así con Ukyo, pues solo actuaba así cuando amaba a Akane.

-cuídate P-chan, sé que nosotras no ayudaremos mucho en esta pelea, por eso te encargo que ganes- como despedida Ukyo le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla al joven Hibiki para darle ánimos.

-lo haré- fue lo último que dijo Ryoga ahora más tranquilo y decidido a ganar.

 ** _Shinnosuke y Akane…_**

-Akane; me quedaré con los chicos a hacerle frente a este enemigo. Quiero que te vayas con los demás para que estén a salvo-

-pero no quiero dejarte… no quiero que te suceda algo malo- dijo Akane con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-tranquila amor- acto seguido Shinnosuke abrazó fuertemente a Akane. –Te prometo que regresaré, pero no puedo pelear tranquilo si te pasa algo… - Shinnosuke hizo una pausa mientras abrazaba más fuertemente a su amada, -desde que te conocí, a pesar de mis pérdidas de memoria, siempre estuviste en mi corazón, y aunque sabía acerca de tu compromiso y de tus sentimientos hacia Ranma… yo nunca deje de sentir este amor por ti; la espera fue larga pero al final me diste una oportunidad y eso es lo más importante, por eso quiero que confíes en mi-

Akane dejo de llorar, se sentía más tranquila por la sinceridad de su amado, y lentamente se soltó de entre sus brazos para mirarlo a los ojos, -Te amo Shinnosuke, tenlo presente, y claro que confió en ti- con sonrojo, Akane le dio un tierno beso a Shinnosuke y se fue con los demás a un lugar más seguro.

Después de estas despedidas, Ranma, Ryoga Mousse y Shinnosuke, se pusieron en guardia para acabar con la copia de Nozomu.

Soun y Genma ya no resistieron más en la batalla; en verdad fue loable el esfuerzo que demostraron, contrario a las veces que huían de los problemas, los dos hombres estaban exhaustos y heridos, así que se retiraron, dejando todo en manos de los muchachos y del maestro.

-¡Soun, Genma; estoy orgulloso de ustedes, buena pelea!, ahora asegúrense de que las chicas estén bien, y no dejen que mis hijas vengan al combate, cuídenlas bien- el maestro se veía serio, esta vez sin payasadas, al igual que sus discípulos.

-lo haremos maestro, cuídese mucho- dijeron los dos hombres antes de irse.

-ahora muchachos, eh notado que este enemigo puede detener casi cualquier ataque a distancia, incluso los consecutivos, y apenas y se fisura su defensa, así que mi plan es bombardearlo de golpes con esta sorpresita adentro- el maestro happosai mostró unas bombas especiales que ni Ranma ni los demás habían visto antes, -con cada golpe introduciremos una de estas en nuestro enemigo y después de que hagan efecto lo golpearemos con el ataque más poderoso que tengan-

Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza y pusieron en marcha el plan de Happosai.

-que tanto cuchicheo; espero y esta vez logren entretenerme- dijo con burla la copia de Nozomu.

-prepárate para pelear- dijeron los muchachos ya listos y con nuevas esperanzas.

 ** _Mientras tanto…_**

-en verdad eres muy poderoso Nozomu _;_ Etsu y yo no podemos vencerte, y apenas y podemos contenerte- dijo Tadashi ya muy exhausto por la batalla.

-yo también debo admitir que todos juntos son buenos rivales, incluso hasta me podrían superar como ya lo hicieron con una de mis copias, pero…- Nozomu hizo una pequeña pausa, -es una lástima que los otros dos guardianes ya no puedan pelear, en especial Miyuki, que era la que los podía curar-

Tanto Tadashi como Etsu no se habían percatado de que Ryunosuke y Miyuki habían sido derrotados, y al enterarse se preocuparon por el rumbo que tomaría la pelea.

-¿ahora qué haremos Tadashi?, aunque usemos todas nuestras fuerzas, al final terminaremos agotándonos; en cambio Nozomu no se agota por las gemas-

-hay otra alternativa- dijo Tadashi algo dudoso.

-¿en serio, pero cuál es?-

-es algo riesgoso, pero hay un detalle… necesitamos mi gema- dijo Tadashi con desilusión; pero… Al parecer Etsu podía hacer algo al respecto.

 ** _De regreso con Ranma y los demás…_**

Con los ánimos recargados, Ranma y los demás llevaron a cabo la estrategia de Happosai.

Primero Ryoga ataco con su truco de la explosión, que al parecer tenía éxito, pues dejaba unos huecos por un momento.

-muy bien chicos, aprovechemos los ataques de Ryoga- ordenó Happosai a los demás.

Cada uno con su bomba escondida entre sus manos golpeó a la copia de Nozomu, introduciéndole varias bombas sin que este se diera cuenta.

-déjense de juegos tontos, con esos golpes no me derrotaran- dijo la copia de Nozomu molesto de tener a todos encima de él como molestos insectos.

Mousse se enojó mucho por el comentario de la copia de Nozomu, -¡le prometí a mi Jun que te derrotaría, y eso haré!- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Mousse se lanzó hacia la copia de Nozomu y lo envolvió con sus cadenas a una gran velocidad.

-¡pero qué haces!- gritó Ranma enojado, pero fue silenciado por el Maestro.

-déjalo está bien, de hecho se me olvidó encender las bombas y necesitamos una gran descarga eléctrica para encenderlas-dijo Happosai muy despreocupado rascándose la cabeza, a lo que los demás cayeron sobre sus espaldas.

-entonces yo me encargaré- dijo Ranma muy decidido, -¡No lo sueltes Mousse hasta que yo te diga!-

Ranma se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Mousse y cuando le dio la señal, Mousse soltó las cadenas e inmediatamente Ranma utilizó su técnica del rayo del dragón, la descarga fue tan exitosa que logro encender las bombas del maestro y el espectáculo inició.

/¡BOOOOOOOOOOOM!/…

Una gran explosión desapareció por completo a la copia de Nozomu.

El maestro y los chicos estaban contentos, pero aun no terminaba la pelea, de seguro Nozomu ahora era más fuerte y tendrían que ayudar a Etsu y Tadashi.

 ** _Mientras tanto…_**

-¡Rayos!- Nozomu sintió como su poder incrementó, pero esto solo significaba que sus copias habían sido derrotadas, algo que no creía posible.

En ese momento Etsu y Tadashi le lanzaron una enorme cantidad de energía para debilitarlo y llevar a cabo su plan, pero Nozomu la detuvo con cierta facilidad.

-¡qué!, ¿no puede ser, si hace unos instantes cedió a nuestro ataque?- se preguntaba Tadashi.

-eso quiere decir que nuestros amigos lograron derrotar a sus copias- dijo Etsu con un poco de preocupación sabiendo lo que esto significaba.

Y en ese momento llegaron Ranma y los demás.

-¡Vaya, Vaya!, debo de admitir que me tienen impresionado; pero ustedes son un riesgo para mis planes, por eso no me contendré- dijo Nozomu con gran furia.

-¿ahora qué haremos?- preguntó Ryoga.

Antes de que Tadashi le contestará apareció Kumi y varios clones de ella atacaron a Nozomu.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Preguntó Etsu con preocupación.

-sabes que en parte esto también es mi culpa, y si esta es la última pelea, quiero pelear a tu lado- sin aviso, la hermosa Kumi besó a Etsu enfrente de todos sonrojándolo un poco.

-bueno eso déjenlo para después- interrumpió Tadashi, para luego comentarles a todos en breve, el último plan que tenían para derrotar a Nozomu de una vez por todas. Al terminar de contarles lo que tenían que hacer, Nozomu destruyó a todas las copias de Kumi.

-¡Basta de jueguitos tontos, es hora de acabar con ustedes!- Nozomu estaba furioso y decidido a matarlos a todos.

A una tremenda velocidad voló hacia donde se encontraba Shinnosuke para acabar con él de un solo golpe, pero afortunadamente Mousse logró rescatarlo halándolo hacia él con sus cadenas.

-No tan Rápido Nozomu- Etsu llamo la atención de Nozomu para que los demás tomaran sus posiciones.

Por otro lado Tadashi les recordó a Ranma y Ryoga que tendrían un tiempo limitado para acabar con Nozomu porque si no lo hacían, podrían perder la vida; conscientes de ello, pusieron manos a la obra.

 ** _Flashback…_**

Después de que Nozomu huyera con la gema que le arrebató a Miyuki…

-Ranma; Ryoga, ustedes dos en especial tienen un gran potencial, y existe una manera de acabar con Nozomu y sus aliados de una vez por todas pero es muy arriesgado- dijo Tadashi muy seriamente.

-¿de qué se trata?- preguntaron los dos jóvenes.

Ryunosuke tomó la palabra, -desde que nos enfrentamos cuando fui controlado por Nozomu, mi hermana vio en ustedes un gran potencial, y después me pude dar cuenta de eso al igual que Tadashi-

-así es muchachos- retomó la palabra Tadashi, - con ayuda de mi gema puedo incrementar sus fuerzas a un nivel increíble, incluso mayor al de nosotros los guardianes-

-pero, ¿Por qué no incrementan mejor ustedes sus poderes, no serán así más fuertes?- preguntó Ranma.

-si se pudiera lo haríamos- respondió Miyuki, -pero como ya somos guardianes ya no se puede; eso solo es posible en personas de buen corazón o muy poderosas; en su caso ustedes tienen buenas intenciones y son muy fuertes-

-¿entonces porque no lo hacemos de una vez?- preguntó Ryoga con muchas ansias.

-porque es por tiempo limitado, si ustedes no acaban con Nozomu antes de que se les acabe el tiempo o se extralimitan, pueden perder la vida. Por eso esto solo será como último recurso, así que piénsenlo- dijo por ultimo Tadashi.

 ** _Fin del Flashback…_**

Etsu incrementó su aura de batalla hasta sus límites para poder enfrentar a Nozomu y con su espada lanzó cientos de cuchillas directo a Nozomu; por otro lado Ryoga también expulso todas sus fuerzas para ayudar a Etsu y voló hacia donde se encontraba.

Ranma se deprimió un poquito porque Ryoga lo seguía superando en eso, pero siguió con el plan.

Shinnosuke comenzó a crear un remolino con su escoba mientras Mousse lanzo varias armas, cadenas y bombas dentro de él, luego Shinnosuke dirigió aquel remolino hacia Nozomu, quien no lo vio venir porque estaba siendo distraído por Etsu y Ryoga.

Por un instante Nozomu quedo inmovilizado por aquel remolino pero antes de que Etsu se pudiera acercar, Nozomu se zafó de la trampa y rápidamente bajo y de un solo golpe noqueó a Mousse y Shinnosuke.

-¡Malditos!, no sé qué intentan hacer, pero les dije que no me contendría, así que ustedes dos serán los primeros en morir-

-¡NO…!- Ranma se apresuró a detener el golpe de Nozomu cubriéndose con sus brazos pero recibiendo mucho daño por los huesos protuberantes de los puños de Nozomu; pero aun así en el calor de la batalla, Ranma incrementó su aura en gran manera y le dio una fuerte patada en el costado mandándolo a volar unas cuantos metros de allí.

Tadashi y Happosai aprovecharon el momento para inmovilizar a Nozomu, para que Etsu pudiera extraer la energía de la gema de Tadashi.

¡AHORA!- gritó Tadashi

En ese instante Etsu logro extraer una gran cantidad de energía de la gema de Tadashi, y se la transfirió a él, que después se las transfirió a Ranma y Ryoga.

Los dos gritaron por el dolor de aquella transferencia, pero al final los resultados fueron exitosos, mientras sus cuerpos se rodearon de una cálida aura blanca.

Por otro lado Nozomu logró zafarse de Happosai y Tadashi quien estaba muy débil; y fue a atacar a Etsu por haberle extraído energía, pero antes de poder golpearlo Ryoga se le adelanto y detuvo el golpe con su brazo derecho; mientras Ranma tomó a Etsu, Tadashi, Happosai, Mousse y Shinnosuke a un lugar más seguro, pues esa técnica les consumió mucha energía.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?- preguntó Ranma.

-no estoy seguro, pero acaben con Nozomu lo más rápido posible- dijo por ultimo Etsu antes de desmayarse.

-es hora de acabar con esto Ryoga- dijo Ranma muy decidido y por fin volando con facilidad igual que Ryoga.

Nozomu fue el primero en atacar a ambos. La pelea se tornó muy pareja, pero como eran dos contra uno, pronto Nozomu comenzó a ceder, recibiendo muchos golpes; de parte de Ranma su truco de las castañas calientes, y de Ryoga el truco de la explosión.

El cuerpo de Nozomu estaba siendo bombardeado por sus contrincantes y su poderosa defensa de huesos se quebró.

-¡AHORA RYOGA!-

-¡FENIX EN LLAMAS!-

-¡RAYO DEL DRAGON!-

Los ataques de ambos se combinaron y dieron de lleno en Nozomu, logrando expulsar de su cuerpo dos gemas, la de Ryunosuke y Miyuki.

Nozomu estaba devastado sin poder hacer nada, hasta que… algo vino a su mente.

Usando todas sus fuerzas logró desaparecer de la vista de los muchachos y apareció detrás de ellos, lanzándoles una bola de energía oscura que no pudieron esquivar, y para su mala suerte ambos cayeron en el agua.

A lo lejos todos estaban viendo la pelea y se consternaron por lo sucedido.

Pero aun así, P-chan salió del agua y le dio un fuerte cabezazo a Nozomu en el estómago,-*quick quick*- pero este aprovechó y absorbió un poco de su fuerza, para luego noquearlo en su estado tan indefenso.

-¡no; P-chan!- gritó la pelirroja desanimada por el giro que tomó la pelea, estando tan cerca de ganar sucedió esto. –no te saldrás con la tuya Nozomu, aún puedo ganarte…- pero de pronto, Ranma empezó a escupir sangre pues en su forma femenina no podía controlar tanto poder.

 _"esta es mi oportunidad"_ pensó Nozomu y rápidamente se lanzó a atacar a Ranma.

 _"¡oh, no!, tengo que hacer algo rápido"_ Ranma tomó rápidamente una decisión, y comenzó a esquivar los golpes de Nozomu una y otra vez, formando un espiral, y al momento de llegar al centro lo golpeo con su huracán del tigre creando un enorme tornado de energía en el que los dos salieron volando, y Ranma quedó inconsciente.

-¡AGH!- Nozomu recibió un gran daño pero gracias al poder de la gema de energía poco a poco comenzó a recobrar fuerzas; mientras Ranma no reaccionaba porque al parecer el tiempo límite había expirado. -¡ahora si maldito, morirás!- Nozomu se preparaba para atravesar el corazón de Ranma con su mano, y al momento de hacerlo, Tadashi se atravesó en su camino.

-¡NOOO!- gritó Etsu con impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

-¡AGGH!, Nozomu fuiste un gran contrincante, pero muy mala persona- Tadashi se encontraba muy débil, pero logró salvar a Ranma y Ryoga pues el poder que les brindó volvió a él, pero Nozomu lo hirió de gravedad, - no sé porque tanta ambición de tu parte- la voz de Tadashi se oía cada vez más bajo-

-suéltame aún no acabo con todos ustedes- decía Nozomu igual de agotado; con su mano atravesando el pecho de Tadashi pero sin que este lo soltará.

-está bien, te soltaré, pero no sin antes cumplir con mi misión- Tadashi comenzó a brillar con una luz tan cálida que todos la podían sentir, que hasta Ranma y P-chan volvieron en sí. -¡DEVASTACIÓN!-en cuestión de segundos una gran onda expansiva se creó y Ranma y P-chan salieron volando hasta donde se encontraba Etsu; los demás corrieron al auxilio.

Toda esa cálida luz se empezó a disipar, pero antes de desaparecer una voz conocida dijo –Etsu, fue un gusto pelear a tu lado, y gracias a todos ustedes por ayudar en esta batalla; sus motivos desde el principio fueron buenos- de pronto las otras dos gemas se reunieron junto a la luz y la gema de energía, -estas gemas trajeron muchas cosas buenas en el pasado, pero siempre existirán personas como Nozomu, y lo mejor será destruirlas, pero antes de ello, y como muestra de agradecimiento acabaré con sus maldiciones- en ese momento una luz rodeó a Ranma, P-chan, Mousse, Genma y Shampoo, desapareciendo por completo sus maldiciones.

-¡Genial, no lo puedo creer!- gritó Ranma ya convertido en hombre y los demás con mucha alegría.

-ahora me despido de todos ustedes, en especial de ti… HIJO… espero y seas feliz con Kumi y vivas a partir de hora una vida tranquila y normal…- después de estas últimas palabras la luz se disipó por completo y la voz de Tadashi también.

Nadie se esperaba esa noticia, pero en ese momento no reinaba más que la felicidad de haber curado sus problemas con el agua y haber salvado a todo el mundo.

Por fin nuestros héroes lograron sus objetivos; a lo largo de este camino surgieron **_NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS_** entre ellos, conocieron nuevos amigos, se enfrentaron a poderosos enemigos, pero al final vencieron, y la paz que fue amenazada reinó de nuevo al mundo.

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _¿Qué tal?, ¿se lo esperaban…?_**

 ** _Espero que hayan disfrutado de este fic tanto como yo._**

 ** _Les dije que en este capítulo se resolverían muchas dudas si no es que todas, pero por fin termine y, "le pude dar un fin"._**

 ** _Espero con ansias sus comentarios, por favor no me hagan esperar tanto como yo lo hice con ustedes ja, ja, ja… ya en serio; agradezco mucho a todos los que me siguieron desde el principio y a los nuevos, de hecho en el capítulo anterior ya los salude de antemano, pero nuevamente les agradezco…_**

 **Cvpm, Ranma93, James Anderson, Cazadornegro, Dicen por ahí, Kobhain, FleurCastagneto, Zhero236, El Zohan, Jax851, 011010100110111101110011011001 (espero haber escrito el ultimo bien) gracias por estar al pendiente en las alertas y favoritos si no los mencioné en la pasada ahora lo hago.**

 **Y a los 2 últimos comentarios:**

 **Guest: gracias y el que Shampoo se fijara en Shinnosuke veámoslo como parte de su estrategia para que poner celoso a Ranma.**

 **Paul Ter Geist: sobre la escena de Ryoga y Ukyo; sé que les pedí sugerencias y peticiones pero recuerda que dijiste en el futuro, y este es el presente…**

 **Gracias a todos y espero nos leamos nuevamente….**

 **Chao…**


	19. HOLA

**_Un nuevo comienzo_**

Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi

(Él ova perdido de Rumiko XD, continuación de la joya invertida, según Dr. Pepper.)

 _ **hola a todos hoy publico este tal vez one shot, lo publico en esta historia primero porque no me acuerdo como publicar una nueva historia, y segundo ya estoy en la fecha limite en que tenia que publicarlo, no conté con mucho tiempo para hacerlo, bueno si, pero quedó en 2 días, claro con un poco de ayuda creativa. cuando lo publique en forma les contaré todos los detalles. pues nada , espero y lo disfruten.**_

Era un día nublado en Nerima; ya habían sonado las campanas de la escuela Furinkan, anunciando el término de las clases.

De regreso al dojo, Ranma venia discutiendo con Akane, porque esta lo había levantado en la mañana con un balde de agua fría.

-¡Akane, no tuviste que levantarme de esa manera, sabes que odio convertirme en chica, y ni siquiera me esperaste para ir a la escuela!-

La chica del pelo corto se ofendió por el comentario de su prometido -como te voy a esperar, si siempre es lo mismo contigo, no hay un día que lleguemos a tiempo, si no eres tú, es Shampoo con su bici en las mañanas-

Ranma mostró ligero fastidio por oír lo mismo de siempre, pero decidió tranquilizarse -pero Akane tú sabes que Shampoo al igual que las demás son las que me molestan, yo no ando tras de ellas- dijo el joven de la trenza con un tono más calmado.

Akane bajo un poco la guardia por el tono del joven, pero aún estaba indignada, -¡entonces deja de darles alas!, para que "ya no te molesten como tú dices"- dijo la pelinegro cruzada de brazos, de manera sarcástica, intentando no mostrar sus celos delante de Ranma, pero logró todo lo contrario.

-otra vez con tus celos-

Las palabras de Ranma no fueron muy atinadas pues esto enfureció a Akane.

-¡Uuyy!, quien va estar celosa de un tipo como tú, por mi quédate con quien te plazca, a mí ni me interesa- dijo por ultimo Akane antes de mandar a volar a Ranma por los cielos.

-¡Akaneeeee!- fue lo último que dijo el joven de la trenza, cayendo en un estanque de agua a lo lejos.

-¡otra vez no!, ya es la segunda vez que me transformo en chica- dijo Ranma con fastidio.

A unos metros estaba Ryoga acampando, pues como siempre, se había perdido. Al ver a Ranma, fue a su encuentro.

-vaya, vaya, al parecer alguien te dio una paliza- dijo Ryoga con gusto.

-¡cállate P-chan!, nadie me dio una paliza, solo fue Akane- respondió la pelirroja mientras salía del agua.

Rápidamente cambio el gesto de Ryoga de gusto a disgusto, al escuchar que Akane le hizo eso a Ranma.

-de seguro le hiciste algo a la pobre de Akane, eres un desconsiderado, pero ten por seguro que me tiene a mí para defenderla; ¡peleemos!-

Ranma frunció el ceño, pero no huiría de esta pelea, pues le serviría para desesterarse.

-no tengo ganas de vencerte Ryoga, pero ya que- alardeó Ranma seguro de sí mismo

Acto seguido, Ryoga fue el primero en atacar con su dedo derecho en el suelo donde estaba Ranma, -¡TRUCO DE LA EXPLOSIÓN!-

Para fortuna de Ranma, este pudo saltar a tiempo antes de ser atrapado por los escombros. _"eso estuvo cerca"_ pensó la pelirroja.

-ja, ja; aun siendo chica soy mejor que tú- volvió a alardear Ranma agudizando más su voz; pero Ryoga no se dio por vencido.

-ahora verás Ranma, esto lo hago por Akane-

Ryoga saltó y logró tomar a Ranma de uno de sus pies, y comenzó a girarlo con gran velocidad; para luego soltarlo e impactarlo contra la pared. Pero al parecer esto no le preocupó a Ranma; pues tenía un as bajo la manga.

-lo que estaba esperando- un aura roja rodeó a Ranma y este retacho en la pared con su pie para darse impulso y atacar, - toma esto, ¡la estrella fugaz!- Ranma impacto una fuerte patada en el estómago de Ryoga dejándolo fuera de combate. (Esta técnica consiste en que a Ranma le den muchas vueltas y luego regresa el golpe con una poderosa patada; el verdadero nombre del ataque es "la estrella fugaz de pantimedia" que la ocupó en el capítulo 123 del anime contra pantimedias Taro).

 ** _Mientras tanto…_**

En el Neko Hanten se encontraba Shampoo con su abuela recordando lo cerca que estuvieron de que Ranma se le declarara; de no ser por Mousse y Akane, lo hubieran logrado.

-es una lástima que lo de la joya no funcionara- dijo con suspiro la anciana.

Shampoo estaba igual de desilusionada que la abuela, -tienes razón abuelita; Ranma es muy tímido en ese aspecto, y Akane siempre logra interponerse al igual que Mousse y los demás; eh estado tan cerca pero, no eh logrado que Ranma se interese en mí, como lo hace con Akane. Hay veces que pienso en resignarme y tal vez en darle una oportunidad a Mousse-

Cologne se sintió mal por las palabras de su nieta, pues ella sabía que Shampoo es una chica perseverante en todos los aspectos y sobre todo una amazona que merecía lo mejor.

-tal vez tengas razón, pero…- la abuela hizo una breve pausa al ver a su nieta abrir bien sus ojos esperando su respuesta; -en todas las ocasiones que estuviste a punto de tener a Ranma, él no mostró interés en ti- la joven amazona suspiro por el comentario de su abuela. –pero esta ultima vez, puede notar que el yerno, digamos que por orgullo, se sintió cuando lo ignoraste-

Estas palabras iluminaron el rostro de Shampoo con un pequeño rayo de esperanza. – ¿qué quieres decir abuela?-

-bueno, podemos aprovechar ese pequeño interés, si como dices, te resignas y le das una oportunidad a Mousse-

-¡¿qué?! Hablas en serio; todavía no entiendo- Shampoo estaba consciente de lo que dijo, pero no pensaba en hacer eso pronto.

-tú solo hazlo y veremos qué pasa- dijo por último Cologne con una sonrisa.

 ** _De regreso con Ranma…_**

El joven de la trenza, aun convertido en chica, estaba ya más relajado por la victoria, y se dirigió hacia el dojo Tendo, pero antes quería comerse unos Okonomiyakis donde Ukyo.

*Ggrr* sonó el estómago de Ranma, -¡tengo mucha hambre!, _"iré donde Ukyo, pero me queda lejos, y el Neko Hanten está más cerca-_ la pelirroja no podía pensar bien por el hambre _, -no; mejor voy al Okonomiyaki, porque aquí estará Shampoo y no dejará de acosarme"-_ el joven se decidió y siguió de frente, pero algo llamo su atención al pasar por la ventana.

-¿Uhg?- Ranma parpadeo un par de veces y fregó sus ojos, para ver si lo que observaba era cierto.

-¿esto no puede ser posible?- se preguntó así mismo el joven que hasta el hambre se le quitó, y se fue de allí lentamente, sumido en sus pensamientos analizando la situación. Pero poco le duró su meditación, pues fue interrumpido por Nabiki.

-Hola Ranma- dijo Nabiki mientras contaba el dinero que ganó por vender algunas fotos de Ranma.

-Hola Nabiki, que haces por aquí, ¿y Akane ya está en la casa?- preguntó Ranma para quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

La de en medio de las Tendo sonrió ante la pregunta –si ya llego desde hace rato, dijo que iba a entrenar. ¿Pero tú que haces por aquí Ranma, y porque estas convertido en chica?-

-es que Akane me mando a volar y caí en un estanque, y luego tuve una pelea con Ryoga- Ranma se relajó nuevamente camino a casa con Nabiki mientras esta lo escuchaba y sacó una tetera de agua caliente de quien sabe dónde y se la echó a Ranma. –Muchas gracias Nabiki, ya quería volver a ser hombre-

-de nada Ranma, sabes que cuentas conmigo, así que son 1,000 yens- una gota de sudor resbaló de la cabeza de Ranma.

-enserio me cobraras el agua- protestó Ranma.

-si no quieres te vuelvo a mojar- contestó hábilmente Nabiki.

-no, no; ten aquí tienes- dijo Ranma con miedo a la mediana de las Tendo.

-es un placer hacer negocios contigo Ranma- el joven de la trenza suspiro por la jugada que le hizo Nabiki, y antes de llegar al dojo esta volvió a hablar.

-hablando de negocios… ¿Qué hacías espiando por la ventana del Neko Hanten?- preguntó Nabiki con su típica sonrisa de negocios.

-¿yo?- Ranma no esperaba esa pregunta y se puso nervioso.

-sí, tú Ranma; acaso ya te enteraste que Shampoo ya te superó- Ranma se agarró el pecho por el comentario de Nabiki, -y al parecer esta vez no está usando ningún truco como la joya de esa vez; parece que ahora si se aburrió de ti; tarde o temprano sucedería esto- nuevamente Ranma sintió las puñaladas de Nabiki directo en su orgullo.

-eso no me afecta en nada Nabiki; para mí es mejor, así llegaré a tiempo a la escuela y podré estar más tranquilo- dijo Ranma mientras seguía caminando.

-¡oh, que maduro Ranma!- dijo Nabiki de manera sarcástica, -solo que el dojo es del otro lado; y no te recomiendo pararte allí-

-¿Por qué?- fue lo último que dijo Ranma antes de ser bañado por un cubetazo de agua fría.

 _-amorcito podrías mojar a alguien haya abajo-_

 _-no había nadie-_

Más tarde Ranma se puso a entrenar con su padre, pero seguía algo distraído, algo que Genma aprovecho y de una patada lo mando al estanque.

-Ja, Ja, Ja, te he ganado Ranma, ahora me comeré la mitad de tu cena-

-no se vale papá- refunfuño Ranma.

Después e entrenar todos se dispusieron a cenar tranquilamente y luego alistarse para dormir.

Antes de dormir Ranma se cruzó con Akane, -Akane, ya no estas molesta por lo que dije- dijo Ranma de la manera más sutil para arreglar las cosas con su prometida, pues ya no quería convertirse en chica innecesariamente al siguiente día.

La menor de las Tendo aceptó con una sonrisa las disculpas de Ranma, -ya se me pasó con el entrenamiento, y perdóname por mojarte en la mañana, pero levántate temprano mañana para ir a clases-

-está bien, lo haré; hasta mañana Akane-

-hasta mañana Ranma-

Cerca de allí estaba Soun y Genma escuchando la plática de sus hijos.

-cómo ve amigo panda, parece que nuestros chicos se llevan mejor- dijo Soun con felicidad.

-tiene razón Soun, si siguen así a este paso pronto festejaremos la boda, esto debemos festejarlo- dijo por último Genma antes de irse con su amigo a celebrar tomando sake.

 ** _Al día siguiente…_**

Ranma y Akane se dirigían hacia la escuela, pero esta vez sin tanta prisa y peleando menos.

-¡vaya!, se siente raro irse temprano a la escuela- dijo Ranma mientras caminaba por encima de la malla.

-ya ves que si te levantas temprano, no tenemos que andar a las carreras- contestó Akane con una sonrisa.

-así es Akane, y sobre todo, no me levantaste con un balde de agua fría- dijo Ranma en tono de burla.

Akane se estaba enojando pero por esta vez dejo pasar el comentario de Ranma, hasta llegar a la escuela.

-bueno ya hemos llegado, y sin ningún contratiempo; hasta Shampoo no se apareció hoy- dijo Akane feliz de llegar tranquilos y sin disgustos y peleas; pero a la vez esto puso pensativo a Ranma.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad y al termino de ellas Akane se fue con sus amigas al cine y Ranma se fue rápido y sin que nadie o viera.

 _"bueno hoy debo corroborar lo que vi ayer; no creo que sea verdad lo que dijo Nabiki",_ Ranma salió de su trance moviendo la cabeza, -¡pero en que estoy pensando!, justo ahora Akane no está siendo tan temperamental y yo ando pensando en esto- se regañó a si mismo Ranma; pero había algo que no lo dejaba en paz. –esa bien solo echaré un vistazo y luego me iré-

Ranma se asomó por la ventana del Neko Hanten, pero no había nadie. –qué raro, siempre suele estar abierto; mejor daré una vuelta por el parque para despejarme-

Ya en el parque Ranma encontró a Mousse y Shampoo en un día de campo; Shampoo se veía feliz, y Mousse como en las nubes.

Durante la cita Ranma se escondió detrás de un arbusto para ver lo que sucedía. Terminando el almuerzo Mousse tomó de la mano a Shampoo para andar en bicicleta; al ver eso Ranma sintió una extraña sensación en su cuerpo.

-gracias Mousse, que atento eres- dijo la joven amazona mientas se sujetaba de Mousse en la bicicleta.

-de nada mi amor, con migo no tendrás carencias como las tenias con Saotome, en esta oportunidad que me das, te demostraré que soy mejor que él y más romántico- dijo Mousse mirando a la bicicleta.

Shampoo sonrió por ese comentario, -hay Mousse, tal vez tengas razón, pero mejor yo manejo, tú agárrate de mí cintura-

Nuevamente Ranma sintió un golpe en su orgullo por las palabras de Mousse, y una puñalada en el pecho por las palabras de Shampoo. –Esto no puede ser posible- susurró Ranma, -pero debería alegrarme por deshacerme de una prometida- reflexionó el chico de la trenza en ese momento, pero aún no estaba convencido. –será mejor que los siga-

Y así fue; Ranma siguió a la pareja a todos los lugares que estos fueron, y se les veía muy felices.

Después de unas horas, Ranma se resignó y se fue al dojo.

Ya cuando todos estaban dormidos, subió al techo a meditar, en la extraña sensación que estaba sintiendo a ver a Mousse con Shampoo.

-esto debe ser otro de sus planes. ¿Pero ella en ningún momento supo que yo estaba allí?, De hecho desde ayer no la he visto ni me ha ido a buscar; ¿será que me ha superado?, y con ¿Mousse?- Ranma siguió dándole vueltas al asunto y terminó durmiendo en el techo.

Al día siguiente Ranma se fue muy temprano a la escuela, mirando por todos lados hasta que vio Shampoo en su bicicleta haciendo entregas.

-muy bien solo hay una manera de despejar todas mis dudas, tengo que enfrentar a Shampoo- Ranma se encontraba a unos metros de Shampoo, cuando aparece Mousse enfrente de él.

-¡vaya, vaya!, pero si es Ranma Saotome, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Mousse mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

Ranma se fastidió por la presencia de Mousse, -nada que te importe Mousse, solo pasaba por aquí-

-pues sea cual sea la razón por la que viniste, te informo que ya no trates de buscar nada con Shampoo, pues perdiste tu oportunidad-

En ese momento Ranma comprendió lo que debía hacer. –Está bien Mousse, tienes razón, yo no me interpondré, pero recuerda que Shampoo aún es mí prometida- las palabras de Ranma que al parecer salían sin pensar en el calor de la batalla, le llegaron muy honda a la amazona. –Así que debes de vencerme primero para que ella sea libre de su compromiso conmigo-

Mousse quedó impactado con la palabras de Ranma –odio admitirlo Saotome, pero tienes razón, es por eso ¡que no tendré compasión de ti!-

Acto seguido Mousse comenzó a atacar a Ranma lanzándole varias bombas, pero este las esquivó ágilmente, -¿es eso todo lo que tienes Mousse?- preguntó Ranma para hacer enojar a su contrincante.

-¡ggrr no te burles Ranma!-

A continuación Mousse saco todas sus armas, limitando los movimientos de Ranma, hasta atraparlo con sus cadenas; -te tengo Saotome, ahora veras la furia de Mousse-

Con Ranma atrapado, Mousse aprovecho para darle vueltas una y otra vez con el fin de noquearlo y acabar con la pelea.

 _"muy bien, es lo que estaba esperando"_

Ranma se preparó para terminar con la pelea; cuando Mousse lo soltó, este retachó y le devolvió una poderosa patada, como lo hizo con Ryoga.

-parece que eh ganado- dijo Ranma mientras se sacudía el polvo, pero… un gran aura roja recorrió todo el cuerpo de Mousse y este se levantó con gran determinación.

-¿Qué?, no puede ser, ni siquiera Ryoga pudo soportar mi patada y eso que estaba convertido en chica; no puede ser posible que estés de pie- Ranma no lo podía creer.

Shampoo estaba perpleja por la batalla, no sabía que Mousse pudiera resistir tanto; pero por otro lado, no había notado a Ranma tan dispuesto a ganar esta batalla.

-el amor que siento por Shampoo es mi fuerza, así que estas acabado Ranma Saotome-

 _"No puede ser, que hago en esta pelea, no puedo perder contra Mousse, pero él tiene un motivo; ¿y yo?, ¿será solo mi orgullo?,_ los pensamientos de Ranma fueron interrumpidos por un golpe de mousse en su estómago.

-mejor pon atención a la pelea-

Ranma volvió en sí, y comenzó a esquivar los ataques de Mousse que cada vez eran más veloces y difíciles de esquivar, -¡NO PUEDO PERDER!- Ranma contratacó los ataques de Mousse, con su técnica de las castañas calientes, desarmándolo por completo; y luego lo llevo en espiral hacia el para culminar la batalla con el golpe del dragón, mandando a volar a Mousse y dejándolo fuera de combate.

Al terminar la pelea Shampoo fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Mousse, para socorrerlo; haciendo que la victoria le durará poco a Ranma; y este se fue cabizbajo del lugar.

-tonto, tonto, tonto, soy un tonto; en que estaba pensando- se decía Ranma así mismo, hasta que sintió que unos brazos recorrieron su cintura, algo que sonrojó al muchacho, -pero…- al girarse se dio cuenta de que era Shampoo.

-¡wo ai ni Ranma!- Shampoo abrazó a Ranma con delicadeza evitando asfixiarlo.

-pare…ce que todo volvió a la normalidad- dijo Ranma muy nervioso por tener a la amazona tan cerca mientras la veía a los ojos-

-gracias Ranma - Shampoo miró fijamente a Ranma que parecía congelado y sin previo aviso le dio un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios, -gracias Ranma, soy tan feliz- fue lo último que dijo la hermosa amazona antes de irse con una pequeña lagrima de felicidad.

Mientras Ranma quedo inmóvil por lo sucedido, pues ahora sentía muchas cosas que ni él sabría explicarse a sí mismo. Pero eso sí, quedó abierta la posibilidad tal vez, para **_un nuevo comienzo…_**


	20. Hola de nuevo

_**Hola que tal amigos lectores, quienes gustan del Rampoo, escritores y a los que les gusta los fic de Ranma 1/2.**_

 _ **Espero y este fic y el pequeño one-shot les haya sido de su agrado.**_

 _ **Pero es una lastima que tanto yo Cómo otros escritores, (especialmente de esta pareja) nos hemos estancado y ya no hemos podido continuar o crear una nueva historia para ustedes y nosotros.**_

 _ **Al ver esta situación, que yo al igual que ustedes tengo ganas de seguir leyendo más fic's; les propongo lo siguiente:**_

 _ **Crear una nueva historia es un poco dificil; tal vez las ideas estén ahí, pero a veces el tiempo y la creatividad para plasmarlas no lo están.**_

 _ **Cuando yo empecé a escribir No tenia idea de lo difícil que se vuelve conforme vas avanzando. Pero el apoyo que van dando en cada capítulo fue una de las cosas que me ayudó a terminar, al igual que sus sugerencias.**_

 _ **Ahora.**_

 _ **Mi idea es esta:**_

 _ **Me gustaría crear una nueva historia; bueno, más bien un rebirth o reinicio.**_

 _ **Les comento porque.**_

 _ **Cuando leemos una historia; al finalizar el capitulo nos quedamos con ganas de más.**_

 _ **Y lo malo es que no sabemos cuando se publicará el nuevo capítulo. (O si habrá nuevo capítulo XD)**_

 _ **Es por eso que a mi me gustaría tomar Lo bueno de mi fic; tomar en cuenta sus sugerencias y reiniciarlo corrigiendo algunos errores y publicando un capitulo por semana Hasta darle un buen fin. (Claro puede que termine algo similar, pero con la ayuda de ustedes se que saldrá algo bueno, porque no será sólo mi fic sino de todos)**_

 _ **Y el one-shot? También tendrá algunos cambios pero eso será más adelante y pues tal vez se vuelva una nueva historia.**_

 _ **Me gustaría saber que es lo que piensan de mi idea (si hay suficiente apoyo; comenzaremos este año que viene y daré la fecha de inicio, de lo contrario pues no pasa nada.) si les agrada la idea comenten "OK" a esta publicación digamos? O si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia no duden en comentar. Si tienen más ideas igual me las pueden mandar por PM o en el Facebook que cree especialmente para fanfiction.**_

 _ **Sin nada mas que decir, se despide con cariño Dr. Pepper ...**_

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
